Le souhait
by Sophie Black
Summary: Slash TomXHarry !Terminée 20 chapitres! Et voilà, c'est fini... Lisez la suite La réalité... Le tout : Harry est en 1944 et compte changer Tom...
1. Chapitre 1

**Lisez les notes juste là à droite !!!**

**Lisez les notes juste là à droite !!!**

**Lisez les notes juste là à droite !!!**

**Lisez les notes juste là à droite !!!**

**Lisez les notes juste là à droite !!!**

Auteur : Devinez (ouais, ouais, c'est Sophie Black)

Titre : Le souhait

Couple : Il va y en avoir un principal qui comprend Harry, mais c'est une surprise ! (Que vous saurez assez vite…)

Genre : Hum… Tit indice sur le couple : le genre, c'est un slash…

Rated : G (pour l'instant…)

Inspiration : Harry Potter, un de mes propre défi, et le souhait, ça vient d'une liste d'Alo sur la communauté de herm359…

Bonjour !

Je sais que je deviens VRAIMENT énervante, a commencé des nouvelles histoires et à ne jamais rien terminer…

Je vais les terminer, promis, laissez-moi juste le temps…

Celle-là, c'est en écrivant des défis pour les autres que j'ai eu envi de l'écrire, mais je ne vous dit pas c'est quoi le défi, parce que ça vous dirait… trop de l'histoire

En tout cas, cette histoires va contenir des chapitres varient entre 1000 et 1500 mots (pas bien gros, donc…)

**Le souhait**

**Chapitre 1**

C'était aujourd'hui.

Il avait enfin 17 ans, il entrait enfin en 7ème année.

C'était enfin sa dernière année à Poudlard…

C'était son premier _vrai_ anniversaire. Sa première fête, avec ses amis, avec Dumbledore, avec Sirius, qui était libre. Il était à Poudlard, il y était resté tout l'été, et il ne retournerait plus jamais chez les Dursley.

C'était une belle journée en général… Si il n'avait plus à se soucié de Tom une bonne fois pour toute, ça serait une journée parfaite. Mais Tom était vivant, et cherchait toujours à le tuer.

Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans la salle, portant un énorme gâteau sur lequel reposait 17 grandes bougies. Ils commencèrent à chanter 'Joyeux anniversaire, Harry', se faisant complété par Sirius, puis par Dumbledore.

Ils déposèrent le gâteau sur une table prévue à cet effet et Dumbledore sourit à Harry avant de lui dire jovialement, « Fait un vœu et souffle les bougies, Harry… »

Par habitude, Harry pensa à moitié à ce qu'il voulait, sans vraiment y croire, avant de souffler un bon coup sur les bougies qui s'éteignirent toutes.

Il sentit alors un malaise en lui, le temps arrêta, puis il eut l'impression de s'évanouir.

Aux yeux des autres, Harry avait commencé à devenir translucide, puis il avait fermé les yeux et était tombé par terre avant de disparaître.

Hermione fut le première en réagir en se levant, renversant sa chaise et en criant le nom de son ami.

Ron fut aussi paniqué qu'elle, mais Sirius remarqua le clame de Dumbledore et lui demanda, d'un ton presque menaçant, « Est-ce que c'était de _vraies_ bougies à vœux ? »

Dumbledore sourit.

« Oui, c'est mon cadeau… »

« Mais qu'a-t-il souhaité ? » Poursuivit Hermione.

« Je ne le sais pas… Mais ne vous inquiéter pas, si quelque chose se passe mal, il reviendra ici… »

Ils n'arrêtèrent pas de s'inquiéter pour autant…

********

« Tom ! »

« Laisse-moi, Rémielle, je veux un peu de paix ! »

« Tu as eu de la paix tout l'été ! La dernière année d'école arrive, et tu demandes encore de la paix ! Amuse-toi un peu ! Tu es devenu vraiment isolé… »

« Je veux ma bulle. »

« Tu as changé. Sur quoi travailles-tu à la fin ? »

Tom la regarda froidement, signe de son énervement face à la question de son amie – enfin… mi-amie – qui venait de lui être posée pour la 40ème fois au moins. 

« Sur ce que je vais faire après Poudlard. » Répondit-il en se détournant de Rémielle et en marchant vers le lac.

Elle lui courut après pour lui renvoyé un regard froid.

« Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? C'est ce que tu me réponds à chaque fois ! À _chaque_ fois ! »

« Hmm… Et après tu me demande mes projets, et je te répond la même chose. Habitue-toi ! »

Rémielle soupira. Il n'allait rien lui dire, comme toujours.

Tom avait commencé à passer des journée entière dans la section interdite de la bibliothèque, avec l'accord de plusieurs professeurs. Être le meilleur en tout apportait certains… avantages. Mais de là à travaillé autant sur la magie noire… Il était Serpentard, préfet en chef, et tout, et tout, mais là !!!

Il avait même commencé à être connu à l'école, et il s'était trouvé un surnom pour ses amis intimes. Mais Rémielle, ne faisant pas parti de se 'clan', n'avait pas le _droit_ de l'utiliser, bien qu'elle l'ait découvert… Mais voilà comment attirer _enfin_ son attention !

« Voldemort, je veux juste qu'on parle un peu ! » Envoya-t-elle.

Il se retourna à une vitesse fulgurante, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je suis pris avec toi cet été parce que tu reste ici que tu es soudainement entré dans mon clan ! »

Au moins, elle avait son attention…

« Parler te ferais tant de mal ? Allez ! Tu as 17 ans et tu ne t'intéresse à rien d'adolescent ! As-tu seulement déjà eu une petite-amie ? »

Tom leva les yeux au ciel en tant que réponse.

« Et pourtant, même si tu n'as pas du le remarqué, tu es _convoité_. »

« Et je me fiche des filles qui me 'convoitent'. »

Rémielle allait répliquer lorsque ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle fit deux pas par en arrière en poussant un petit cri aigu avant de trébucher dans un amas de terre et de tombé sur le dos.

Tom eu le réflexe de se retourné, et il découvrit, derrière lui, un jeune homme, qui devait avoir son âge, évanouit à mi-chemin entre lui et le lac.

Il lui ressemblait étrangement, même cheveux noirs, posture, physique en général, mais il portait des lunettes.

« Va chercher le Directeur Dippet (A/N je suis pas sûre pour ce nom là…) et Mme Sylvia (A/N On va dire que c'est l'infirmière, OK ?) vite ! » Lança Tom sans quitter le garçon des yeux.

Rémielle se leva hâtivement et elle fit demi-tour pour se diriger en courant vers l'école.

Tom s'approcha de la silhouette lentement avant de s'agenouillé près d'elle.

Il remarqua alors que sur son front, on pouvait apercevoir une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Après toutes ses lecture en magie noire, Tom pouvait affirmer qu'elle venait d'un sort puissant utilisé lors d'un duel. Seuls les Mages, ou Lords, pouvaient en donner. Mais le garçon était trop jeune pour avoir combattu en duel contre l'un d'eux, à moins qu'il ne soit extrêmement puissant.

Mais ne venait-il pas d'apparaître dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ? Que ça soit ou non de la transplanation, c'était impossible. Il _devait_ être puissant.

Tom déposa sa main contre son front. Il n'était pas fiévreux, rien qui pouvait faire croire qu'il était malade. Il en profita pour retirer une des mèches qui lui cachait sa cicatrice, de façon à mieux la voir. Définitivement venue d'un duel…

Tom allait retirer sa main de la cicatrice lorsque celle-ci fut agripper par celle de l'adolescent étendu. Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa le Serpentard.

« Beau réflexe… » Lui dit-il.

Le garçon se frotta les yeux comme pour corriger sa vue avant de regarder Tom à nouveau.

« Je rêve… » Marmonna-t-il.

« J'ai le privilège de te dire que non, c'est la vraie vie. »

« Non… c'est pas possible… » Continua-t-il en l'ignorant. « Voldemort ? Ou plutôt Tom ? C'est toi ? »

Son regard se refroidit.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu sais mon nom _et_ mon surnom privé, mais j'aimerais que tu me lâche le poignet et que tu me dises le tiens. » Siffle-t-il.

« C'est vraiment toi donc ? » Marmonna-t-il. « Moi c'est Harry. »

Il lâcha la main de Tom et commença à réfléchir à toute allure. _Comment allait-il pouvoir changer Tom à cet âge ? Si c'était vraiment pour ça qu'il était là. Parce qu'il ne savait pas si c'était vraiment son vœu – pouvoir changer Tom pour qu'il ne devienne pas ce qu'il était – qui l'avait mené ici. Mais qu'elles autres raisons y avait-il ?_

« Ça va ? »

Harry sourit, de façon étrange, démoniaque.

« Oui, tout va très bien, mieux que bien en fait… » Répondit-il sans retirer son sourire de ses lèvres.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fin du permier chapitre !

C'est bizarre.

**Danielle** : Et une autre fic où je vais joué un grand rôle !

**Moi **: Et oui ! Pour voir qui c'est elle, vous allez à la fin du dernier chapitre de Destin de Serpentard… Ensuite, j'aimerais des reviews svp –

**Danielle **: J'en exige pour continuer !!! Alors je vous conseille d'en mettre !


	2. Chapitre 2

Auteur : Devinez (ouais, ouais, c'est Sophie Black)

Titre : Le souhait

Couple : Tout le monde l'a deviné… Mais je m'y attendais…

Genre : Slash. Je crois que ça va pas être osé du tout ou peut-être un lime, mais je veux pas faire de lemon dans cette fic là…

Rated : G (pour l'instant…)

Inspiration : Harry Potter, un de mes propres défis, et le souhait, ça vient d'une liste d'Alo sur la communauté de herm359…

Bonjour encore !

**Je suis super contente !!! _Unthinkable Thoughts_ d'Aidan Lynch a été terminé aujourd'hui !!!! **(Ça c'est le meilleur slash H/D selon moi…)

Maintenant, pour ma fic…

Je m'attendais à ce que tout le  monde devine le couple rapidement… Je suis très contente d'avoir reçu autant de reviews…

**Danielle **: Remercie moi, je les ai menacé !

**Moi **: Et je demande à Danielle de ne plus menacé de ne pas continuer l'histoire !

**Danielle **: *marmonne* Répond à tes reviews toi… *pour elle-même* Attendez de voir, elle va regretter…

**_Fany_** : Tiens, toit tu es la seule qui n'a pas fais remarqué 'Je sais qui est le couple !'. Ce n'est pas une insulte ! C'est juste que j'ai remarqué ça… En tout cas, moi aussi j'ai hâte de voir ce qui va se passer, parce que je ne le sais pas encore, je vais le découvrir en écrivant ! La suite va aller lentement, comme toujours, car l'école recommence dans moins d'une semaine !!! Moi, j'ai aucune idée de ma façon d'écrire, alors je ne peux pas tellement la changer ! Merci pour le review !

**_Molianne_ **: Tu dois bien l'avoir, le couple… Tout le monde l'a deviné, et je m'y attendais. Je sais qu'il est bizarre, mais j'ai donnez le défi de faire un Harry/Tom et je me suis dit 'tiens, je vais relever mon propre défi !'. C'est bizarre (le couple, et ma réaction), mais peut-être que ça va être bon ! Contente que ça te plaise, et merci du review !

**_miss serpentard_ **: Tu en attendais un ? Yippy ! Je suis utile !!! Merci ! Tu me fais super plaisir en disant ça ! Je vais le continuer, t'inquiètes, mais avec l'école qui recommence dans moins d'une semaine, ça va être plus difficile ! Mais j'y tiens, à mes fics, et je vais les finir un jour ! Tu parles pas en anglais ? Ça c'est dommage… Si tu apprends un jour, va lire 'Bound' par Calliopiea (http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=509649) il est vraiment bon, je trouve… La suite, est arrivée vite, comme tu peux le voir, mais c'est surtout parce qu'avoir 9 reviews en une journée pour la même fic ne m'était jamais arrivé, alors je suis contente ! Je suis contente que tu aimes, et j'ai adoré ton review !

**_Assa_ **: Salut encore ! Tu es devenue une de mes fidèles lectrice dit ! D'après moi, tu sais juste le couple, tout le monde sait le couple, enfin… j'espère que c'est tout ce que tout le monde sait, parce que je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache tout en avance (ça se tient ???). Ensuite, Harry dit 'Tom' parce qu'il ne le… respecte plus autant… Et qu'il est devenu vachement énervant. Puis, quand il le voit, il l'appelle 'Voldemort' par habitude, parce qu'il est surpris et qu'il n'y pense pas, et ensuite, il se reprend… Tu comprends ? Enfin… j'espère que tu comprends, je sais que je ne suis pas parfaite pour donner des explications… Je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait déjà une en français avec ce couple, merci de l'information ! Je suis allée la lire, c'est court, mélangeant… Dans le style de Shel disons !!! Ensuite, il me semble que tu m'avais dit que tu lisais en anglais… enfin, que tu t'en 'tirais à peu près'… Si tu veux, va lire 'Bound' par Calliopiea (http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=509649) il est vraiment bon, je trouve… (C'est un Tom/Harry, mais tu l'auras compris…) Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un tit review ! (Même si il était pas _si_ petit que ça…)

**_sailor digitale_**: **Danielle** : Ah ! Elle me dit bonjour avant toi !!! **Moi **: Oh ! Dégage ! C'est *moi* qui répond aux reviews !!! Bon, alors… Oui, tout le monde a deviné, et oui, je m'y attendais. Il est *supposé* être sérieux, je veux pas faire une fic d'humour, je veux une relation expliquée avec des raisons, pas une affaire sans logique, même si c'est plus difficile à dire qu'à faire, surtout avec Harry et Tom…  Au moins, je sais que j'ai donné la bonne apparence, lol ! Et puis, moi aussi j'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner, parce que je n'en ai aucune idée !!! Merci d'avoir reviewé !

**_hermione359_ **: Une autre qui a deviné (je sais, c'est assez visible, mais j'espérais qu'au moins une personne ne devinerais pas, lol !). Salut ! Comment ont été tes vacances ? J'espère que la réponse est 'bien' ! Ensuite, pour le Harry/Tom, c'est mon propre défi, que tu peux voir là : http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=924561&chapter=2. J'ai laissé 6 défis, le premier c'est lui, et j'ai décidé de relevé mon propre défi… Puisque j'ai tellement de reviews, je met la suite rapidement ! Mais continuez à m'en laissez, lol ! Merci en passant !

**_sarifa la lune_ **: Contente que tu aimes ! Moi aussi j'ai hâte de voir la suite, parce que je ne sais pas dans quoi je me suis embarquée !!! Merci d'avoir laissez un tit review |

**_Perfects-Reviews_ **: Salut diablo ! Tu t'es embarqué dans un boulot de notage ? C'est cool ! Je t'ai écrit pour que tu me notes… En tout cas, tu verras… Ah, et aussi, je voulais savoir comment tu fais la note finale, ce n'est pas une moyenne, et je ne comprends pas…

**_Isyméa_ **: Ne ris pas !!! Ne ris pas !!! C'est une fic sérieuseuh !!! C'est pas parce que le Survivant va pas trop trop bien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il faut en rire !!! Je me force pour que ça soit sérieux et toi tu 'tombe de rire par terre' !!! D'accord, j'avoue que c'est bizarre et qu'on peut en rire, mais à cause du couple, pas parce que la fic est drôle… En tout cas, si tu lis en anglais, il y a un bon Tom/Harry là : http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=509649. Après ça, je parie que tu n'as jamais vu Hagrid et Dobby ensemble, et oui, ça existe (avoue que ça fait vomir !!!). Contente que ça te plaise ! Et voilà la suite ! Merci !

**_Fannie _**: Je le dis le vœu de Harry… En tout cas, je le re-mentionne dans le résumé ci-dessous… Je savais que yaurait du monde qui le remarquerait pas, parce qu'il est bien caché… À la fin fin fin du premier chapitre, dans les pensées de Harry, en italique… Ensuite, voilà la suite ! J'ai eu tellement de reviews, je la fais vite !!! Merci tite cheerleader ! Super encouragement ! Et dit à la cheerleader hystérique que c'était de ma faute si tu lui a piqué des pom-poms ! Tu as raison, je sais pas comment je vais m'en sortir… J'ai aucune idée ! Je sais juste que ça va devenir un Tom/Harry (regardez la GRAAANDE information !) J'espère m'en sortir ! Contente que tu aimes ! Merci d'avoir laissez un reivew !

**_Rêveuse_** : Salut ! Merci pour les commentaires ! Si tu veux savoir, je n'ai aucune idée comment je vais les mettre ensemble. Comme tout le monde, tu as deviné, mais vous savez autant que moi ! Parce que je sais le couple, mais je sais pas comment le faire arrivé ! Ça va venir en écrivant j'imagine ! Merci du review !

**Résumé du premier chapitre (conseillé si vous voulez être sûrs de ne pas avoir manqué un bout important…) : **Lors de son 17ème anniversaire, Dumbledore offre à Harry des bougies à souhaits (ou à vœux) sans que celui-ci ne le sache, et Harry souhaite pouvoir changer Tom pour qu'il ne devienne pas ce qu'il est devenu. Il se retrouve donc en 1944, le 31 juillet, à Poudlard, où Tom se trouve également car il ne veut pas retourner à l'orphelinat. Harry peut maintenant le changer, mais il n'est pas certain de réussir, car son souhait était de _pouvoir_ le faire, et non de le faire directement. Tout lui retombe donc dessus…

**Note** : Je viens d'écrire 1444 mots en notes ! J'vais m'arranger pour que le chapitre sois plus long que le dernier pour qu'il soit plus long que les notes…

**Le souhait**

**Chapitre 2**

« Mr Jedusor ! »

Tom se retourna et vit Mme Sylvia arriver en marchant à grand pas, accompagné du directeur et de Rémielle. En les voyant arriver, Harry se leva et essaya de les reconnaître. L'un d'eux était le directeur Dippet, qu'il avait déjà vu, dans le journal de Tom, justement… les autres, il ne les connaissais pas. Une femme, l'infirmière, et une adolescente, de son âge environ, probablement une amie de Tom. Enfin, quelqu'un de sa classe, isolé comme il devait être…

Il recommença à réfléchir. _Qu'il fasse n'importe quoi, il fallait qu'il reste à Poudlard, et pour ça, il fallait qu'il raconte ce qui se passait à quelqu'un en qui il pouvait avoir confiance._

Avant qu'un des arrivant ne puisse lui parler, Harry se tourna vers le directeur et lui indiqua avec un ton autoritaire, celui qu'il gardait maintenant un bonne partie du temps, « Il faut que je vois le professeur Dumbledore. Il enseigne la métamorphose, non ? »

Dippet le regarda un moment avant de regarder Tom.

« Mr Jedusor, j'aimerais une explication. » Réclama-t-il.

« Il ne sait rien. » Coupa Harry

« Il se nomme Harry, il nous connaît mais je ne le connais pas. » Dévoila Tom, n'étant pas habitué à être rabaissé.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il me semble que je viens de demander de rencontrer le professeur Dumbledore. »

Personne ne bougea.

« Pourrais-je, s'il vous plait, être amené au bureau du professeur Dumbledore ? » Redemanda-t-il avec une touche de sarcasme.

« Mr Jedusor, vous connaissez le chemin de son bureau non ? » Tom acquiesça, « Alors amenez-y… _Harry_… mais lorsqu'il aura terminé, faites-le venir à l'infirmerie. »

Le Serpentard lui fit signe de le suivre, et juste avant d'être hors de portée, Harry envoya au directeur, « Je n'aime pas que l'on parle de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ! »

Tom pouffa à côté de lui. _Tiens, il peut rire…_

« Tu es la première personne que je vois lui parler comme ça. Il est respecté – »

« Je ne le connais pas, je peux lui parler comme je veux. »

Tom fronça les sourcils,

« Pourtant, tu sais son nom… »

« Je ne sais _que_ son nom. »

« C'est par là, » Informa-t-il en tournant un coin. « Qui es-tu pour de vrai ? »

« Je suis vraiment 'Harry'. »

« Nom de famille ? »

_Je peux lui dire, c'est pas comme si 'Potter' était un nom rare._ « Harry Potter. »

« Parenté à Isidore Potter ? »

« Je ne crois pas, peut-être… Je ne connaît pas ma famille… »

« Oh… » Dit-il, lui laissant le soin de continuer, espérant en apprendre plus.

« Elle a été tuée. Par un mage. »

« Celui qui t'a fait cette cicatrice ? » Demanda-t-il judicieusement, en la pointant.

« Oui. » Répondit Harry avec un ton qui disait fermement 'On arrête la conversation ici'. Mais ce n'était pas l'avis de Tom.

« Qui était-ce ? »

« Information personnelle. On arrive bientôt ? » Tenta-t-il pour changer le sujet.

« Oui, c'est ici. » Il montra une armure avec un geste de sa tête.

« _Si tu ne sais pas le mot de passe, demande simplement l'autorisation d'entrer, en précisant qu'on professeur te l'a donnée_. » Récita Harry en se rappelant que Dumbledore lui avait donné ce truc en 5ème, qui était un passe partout, au cas où il aurait besoin d'entrer quelque part lors d'une attaque, car Tom – _Non, Tom, c'est celui à côté de moi_ – car Voldemort venait de revenir à la vie.

L'armure se déplaça pour faire place à un escalier descendant.

« J'y vais _seul_. » Précisa Harry en descendant et en refermant l'entrée le plus vite possible, empêchant Tom de le suivre.

Les escalier était très courts. Enfin… Disons que ce n'était pas le genre d'escalier à 150 marches que l'on retrouvait habituellement à Poudlard…

Lorsqu'il arriva à la dernière marche, il découvrit une salle triangulaire, décorée de rouge et d'or, ainsi que de plusieurs emblèmes de Gryffondor. _Bien sûr ! Le professeur de Métamorphose est Directeur des Gryffondor !_.

Mais ce directeur n'était pas là. Harry pénétra plus au centre de la pièce. Dans un coin, Fumseck dormait, à moins que ce ne soit pas Fumseck… Le Phénix se réveilla et vola jusque sur l'épaule de Harry, comme s'il était une vielle connaissance.

« Fumseck ? » Risqua-t-il, sachant pertinemment que de se tromper avec le nom d'un phénix était _très_ dangereux. L'oiseau lui mordilla la main en signe d'approbation, et Harry commença à le caresser avant de sursauter légèrement à cause de Dumbledore qui arriva par une seconde porte à sa droite.

« Apparemment, vous connaissez déjà mon phénix… » Dit-il doucement.

« Professeur Dumbledore ! »

« Et vous me connaissez aussi. Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes à présent ? »

« Harry Potter » Répondit-il solennellement en lui tendant la main.

Le professeur la secoua.

« Maintenant, j'ai l'impression que nous allons parlez, voulez-vous vous asseoir en face de mon bureau ? »

Il ne répliqua pas mais tira une chaise vers lui pour s'y installer pendant que Dumbledore allait vers la sienne. Avant que ce-dernier ne puisse demandez quoi que ce soit, Harry lui dit, « Je sais que plusieurs questions tournent dans votre tête, mais j'aimerais que vous me laissiez parler, et si, après, vous avez encore des questions, vous les poserez. » Dumbledore sourit légèrement et acquiesça.

« Bien, pour commencer, je vous connais, vous, Fumseck, et quelques autres, y comprit Tom Jedusor, parce que, lors de mon 17ème anniversaire, aujourd'hui, vous m'avez offert des bougies à souhait _sans que je le sache_ et je me suis retrouvé, si mon calcul est bon, 53 ans en arrière. Je vais naître dans 36 ans, j'ai 17 ans, et j'entre dans ma 7ème année à Poudlard. Mon nom est Harry Potter, j'imagine qu'Isidore Potter doit être mon grand-père ou quelque chose comme ça, et je ne peux pas vous dire quel était mon souhait, car, comme vous le savez, ça me ramènerais comme si je ne l'avais jamais fait. Je peux vous dire une partie de l'histoire à venir si vous le désirez, parce que vous ne vous en rappèlerez plus lorsque mon souhait sera passez, à moins que je le _veuille_. Mais j'imagine que vous savez déjà cela également. Si vous voulez savoir pour quoi c'est à _vous_ que je dis ça, c'est parce que vous êtes mon mentor et la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance à mon époque, et encore plus ici, car je ne connais personne d'autre plus que vous. Bien sûr, si vous comptez aller raconter ce qui se passe au Directeur, je serai probablement obligé  de vous jeter un sortilège d'amnésie, mais ce n'est pas votre genre. Et finalement, il faut que je reste à Poudlard, que j'entre en 7ème ici, ou plutôt, maintenant, car mon souhait commençait par 'J'aimerais pouvoir changer…' et que, pour pouvoir faire ce que je _veux_ faire, il faut que je reste ici. Maintenant, vous pouvez parler si vous le voulez, et je vous remercie de ne pas m'avoir interrompu. »

Harry relaxa et s'appuya confortablement sur le dossier de la chaise.

Dumbledore le regard au moment.

« Vous dites la vérité. » Affirma-t-il après quelques secondes.

« Ah, et aussi, j'aimerais que vous me tutoyiez. Je comprend si vous ne voulez pas que je le fasse avec vous, car vous ne me connaissez pas, mais je me tiens avec vous depuis trop longtemps pour que vous me vouvoyiez… »

« Très bien. Si tu te sens plus à l'aise en me tutoyant, je n'y vois aucun inconvénients, tant que ce n'est pas devant les autres, car ça semblera étrange… Enfin… Il faudra que tu m'accompagne voir le Directeur Dippet, si tu veux être inscrit. Et il va falloir que tu sois envoyé dans une maison. Mais ce n'est plus ce qui me regarde à partir de là, ça repose sur le Directeur. »

C'était quelque chose que Harry redoutait : dépendre du directeur. Ce n'était pas en lui qu'il avait confiance, c'était envers un _simple_ professeur…

« Allons-y maintenant, je veux en finir rapidement. »

Dumbledore soupira mais ne fit pas de remarques avant de se lever et d'indiquer à l'adolescent de le suivre hors de son bureau. En haut des escalier, Tom les attendait encore, appuyé dos au mur, les bras croisé.

« Il faudra que tu apprennes à être plus sociable, ou au moins plus _sympathique_. » Envoya-il à Harry, « Tu m'a presque aplati le nez avec cette fichue armure. » Il remarqua finalement le Dumbledore qui se trouvait derrière Harry. Le professeur de Métamorphose était son préféré même s'il était Directeur des Gryffondors. Il n'était pas injuste pour autant. Mais parfois, il devenait énervant, et il aimait trop les moldus et les sang-de-bourbes.

« Bonjour professeur Dumbledore. » Finit-il par dire cordialement.

« Bonjour Tom, » _Comme ça c'était Tom_, pensa Harry, « Harry vient de m'informer qu'il voudrait s'inscrire pour sa 7ème année. Il a beaucoup entendu parler de l'école, et puisqu'il l'a connu à travers Mr Thériaud, il ne connaît que certaines personnes. »

Harry n'avait aucune idée qui était 'Mr Thériaud', mais apparemment, c'était un homme qui connaissait bien Dumbledore et Tom, vu la réaction de ce-dernier. 

« Ah… Tu aurais put le dire… » Marmonna-t-il vers Harry, « Si ça ne dérange personne je vais à la bibliothèque. »

Même si ça _avait_ dérangé quelqu'un, il l'aurait fait, car entre son commentaire et son départ, il n'y avait pas de intervalle.

« Mmh… Bon, il faudrait que j'aille à l'infirmerie, le directeur m'a dit, ou plutôt ordonné d'y aller et je crois qu'il m'y attend. Aller à son bureau serait inutile, » Se rappela Harry. « L'infirmerie est encore près de l'entrée Ouest à droite du tableau de livres ? »

« Non. Si c'est là qu'elle sera, elle n'y est pas. Viens, je vais te montrer. »

Harry le suivit en silence, notant et mémorisant tous les changements qu'il y avait dans le château, lui permettant ainsi de pouvoir se retrouver à l'avenir.

Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie – premier étage, allée centrale gauche, près du portrait de Dome – après un court laps de temps où ils retrouvèrent le Directeur et l'infirmière. En arrivant, cette-dernière demanda à Harry si il avait mal quelque part et lorsqu,'il répondit négativement, elle ne continua pas à lui poser des questions, contrairement à ce qu'aurait fait Mme Pomfresh, le croyant.

« Grégoire, » Commença Dumbledore en s'adressant au directeur, _ça doit être son prénom_, « Mr Potter, ici présent, a entendu parler de Poudlard grâce à Mr Thériaud et il a reçu à sa fête, des bougies à souhait qui lui ont permis de venir ici où il voudrait passer sa dernière année. »

« Et comment a-t-il pu entrer dans l'enceinte ? » Demanda-t-il sceptiquement.

« C'est ce que j'ai souhaité… » Répliqua Harry, prenant la relève. « Si des bougies à souhait additionnées à mon pouvoir me permette d'entrer dans l'enceinte, il faudrait modifié la protection car Grindewald peut probablement entrer lui aussi. » Continua-t-il en espérant ne pas se tromper à propos de la date de la défaite de Grindewald, par Albus Dumbledore. Apparemment, il sembla qu'il avait raison et que c'était bien dans quelques mois qu'il serait tué, car le Directeur ne le désapprouva pas.

« Et vous êtes puissant ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Disons que je vous bat tous en duel sauf le professeur Dumbledore… Cependant ce n'est qu'en DCFM que je suis vraiment bon… Mais c'est la matière la plus importante selon moi…. »

« Et pourquoi vouliez-vous venir ici ? À Poudlard ? »

« Et bien, ça semble la meilleure école que j'ai vu, Mr Thériaud m'en a dit beaucoup de bien pour en ajouter, et la plupart des sorciers puissants sont venus ici. »

« Ambitieux ? »

Harry sourit, _Oui, mais parce que je veux changer Voldemort, pas parce que je veux devenir puissant…_

« Bon, vous n'êtes pas le premier que je vois arriver au milieu de vos études, et je vous met en 7ème comme vous dites l'être. Mais si vous ne suivez pas, il faudra vous descendre d'un niveau. »

Harry s'y attendait, mais ça allait mieux qu'il l'aurait pensé, alors il ne fit qu'approuver.

« Je vous donnerai la liste du matériel a acheter dans la semaine qui suit. En attendant, il faudra vous trouvez un dortoir… »

« Les élèves qui sont restés sont dans lequel ? »

« Sepentard et Poufsouffle. »

« Combien de chacun ? »

« 2 Serpentards, 1 de l'autre maison. »

« Alors j'irai dans celui de Serpentard avant que l'on décide ma maison… » Répliqua-t-il innocemment. « Le professeur Dumbledore me montrera le chemin… »

Sur ce, il sortir, sans laisser un temps de réplique à quiconque, et il attendit Dumbledore quelques secondes.

Lorsqu'ils furent hors de portée, le professeur demanda, « Dans quelle maison étais-tu ? »

« Gryffondor. »

« Tu es conscient de ce que tu fais ? »

« J'ai beaucoup changé en 6 ans, je ne sais même pas si le choixpeau me renverra à Gryffondor. » Répondit-t-il simplement. « Y a-t-il une façon de gagner de l'argent ? Parce que je ne crois pas pouvoir utiliser mon futur coffre à Gringotts. » 

Il arrêta de marcher en apercevant Hagrid. Un Hagrid de son âge.

« Il était innocent. » Affirma-t-il.

« Qui ? »

« Rubeus Hagrid, ce n'est pas lui qui a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets… Je sais c'est qui, mais je ne peux pas vous le dire… vous le renverrez, et ce serait la pire chose à faire. »

« Je ne suis pas Directeur, Harry. Apparemment, je vais le devenir, car tu sembles me traiter comme tel, mais je ne le suis pas, et si je vois le danger de le dire, je ne le ferai pas. »

Il hésita.

« C'était Tom, Tom Jedusor, descendant de Serpentard par sa mère… Mais _surtout_, ne le traitez pas différemment pour ça, je suis ici en partie pour lui. Enfin, je suis ici _pour_ lui, mais je ne peux pas vous dire beaucoup plus… »

Il cessa de fixer Hagrid, « Alors, pour l'argent ? »

« Combien t'en faudrait-il. »

« Assez pour acheter mes fournitures scolaires et le meilleur balai de course de l'époque, quel qu'il soit. Avec le type de balai auquel je suis habitué, il me faut _vraiment_ le **meilleur** qu'on peut trouver maintenant… »

« Ça devrait revenir à environ 40 Gallions. »

« Le balai compris ? Dans mon temps, le meilleur balais coûte… oh… 300 Gallions facile. »

« La valeur de l'argent change avec le temps… Tes fournitures devraient revenir à 6 ou 7 Gallions et le meilleur balai coût environ 30 Gallions, 33 si tu es malchanceux… »

« Je crois que j'ai du amener de l'argent avec mois, dans ma bourse… J'en ai toujours… »

Il sortit un petit portefeuille de cuir de sa poche et le vida sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour compter.

« 64 Gallions, 9 Mornille et 13 Noises. » Dit-il après quelques minutes, « je suis riche donc ? C'est vraiment étrange… J'aurais à peine de quoi m'acheter mes fourniture avec ça ! »

« Alors j'imagine qu'entre 1944 et 1997, la valeur de l'argent a multiplié par 10… C'est à peu près la même chose qu'avec l'argent modu… C'est cet écart qu'il y a chaque 50 ans environ… »

« Au moins, je n'ai plus de problème d'argent… Tu pourrais me montrer le dortoir ? »

« Oui, bien sûr… »

« Est-ce que tu sais si un animal rattaché loyalement à moi m'a suivit lors de mon… 'voyage' ? »

« Habituellement, il devrait. »

« Alors ma chouette arrivera bientôt à Poudlard… » 

« T'as chouette t'es si loyale que ça ? »

« Autant que Fumseck l'est avec toi… »

« Tu connais bien Fumseck… »

« Il m'a… Il _va_ me sauver la vie deux fois. »

« Et de qui ? »

« Une fois de Tom, une fois du Mage qui as tué mes parents. »

« Très ambitieux… »

« Hmm ? »

« Tom et ce mage sont la même personne, tu es ici pour le changé. C'est visible dans tes yeux, tu garde exactement le même regard en parlant des deux… Tes yeux sont très expressifs… Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas intervenir, tu risque de retourner dans ton époque si je le fais, car tu ne pourras plus changer… Si ton souhait est vraiment de pouvoir changer Tom, en intervenant, tu auras échoué, alors je ne ferai rien. Par contre, si tu veux que j'intervienne, ou que je t'aide, ou si tu veux seulement me parler, je serais là… »

Harry sourit.

« Tu as toujours été là… »

Dumbledore s'arrêta et montra la statue d'un serpent.

« C'est ici. »

« Très original, personne ne pourrais deviner que c'est le dortoir des Serpentards… » Dit-il sarcastiquement.

« Justement, c'est si flagrant, que tout le monde se dit que ce n'est pas ici. »

_Bon raisonnement…_

« _Si tu ne sais pas le mot de passe, demande simplement l'autorisation d'entrer, en précisant qu'on professeur te l'a donnée_. » Récita Harry pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Le serpent se cambra pour laissez paraître une porte.

« La prochaine fois, utilise le mot de passe. C'est _premier-dernier_. Dit Dumbledore avant de laisser Harry entrer dans le dortoir.

« Je le ferai ! » Fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit de lui.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Moi **: Oh… Il est vraiment raté ce chapitre… il est trop laid ! Et en plus il est long ! Un long chapitre laid ! 2973 mots de laideur !

**Danielle** : Je sais bien, j'ai décidé de faire la grève tant que tu ne me permet pas de menacer les lecteurs !

**Moi **: OK, je te le permet, mais tu me reviens pour le prochain chapitre !

**Danielle **: OK… Je l'aide pas à faire le prochain chapitre avant d'avoir 12 reviews, de _différentes_ personnes, c'est clair ??? Et cette histoire-là va être vraiment longue comparée aux autres, au moins 25 000 mots en tout cas, et ça c'est le genre de GRAND minimum… Et en plus, le couple va se former pas mal à la fin… Ça va rester 'G' LOOOOONGTEMPS !!! *evil grin* Je vais vous faire souffrir !!!


	3. Chapitre 3

Auteur : Devinez (ouais, ouais, c'est Sophie Black)

Titre : Le souhait

Couple : Loin dans l'histoire, vous applaudirez… Tom/Harry !!!

Genre : Slash. Je crois que ça va pas être osé du tout ou peut-être un lime, mais je veux pas faire de lemon dans cette fic là…

Rated : G (pour l'instant…)

Inspiration : Harry Potter, un de mes propres défis, et le souhait, ça vient d'une liste d'Alo sur la communauté de herm359…

**Moi** : Saaaaaaaalut !!! *saute partout en baragouinant*

**Danielle **: J'imagine que je dois traduire.. Hum 'J'ai découvert pourquoi le dernier chapitre était nul… C'est parce que c'était un chapitre de formalités, et qu'un chapitre de formalité ne peux pas être bon, ce n'est pas à cause de Danielle, elle ne me sert pas –' HEY !!!! C'est quoi ça !!! Je te suis super utile !

**Moi **: Pas pour l'instant, quand le slash va arriver, oui, mais pas pour l'instant ! Par conséquent, je vais écrire ce chapitre sans attendre les 12 reviews !!! Ah, et, en passant, j'ai décidé d'écrire si c'est votre premier review ou pas, mais c'est pour moi, alors occupez-vous en pô !

**_Fany_** : (2ème review) Je savais que c'était probablement ça, comme je l'ai dit, c'est juste que j'avais remarqué que le nommais pas ^__^ C'est pas encore un slash, ça va arriver doucement, avec trois millions d'antécédents, beaucoup plus qu'avec _Destin de Serpentards_… Le chapitre, disons qu'il était super monotone, sans rien qui se passait, mais c'était normal, c'était le chapitre des formalités ! Je pouvais pas mettre 'Après plusieurs étapes, Harry fut accepté à l'école', ÇA, ça aurait été encore plus laid ! 'La mort du Survivant' va continuer, mais puisque c'est une des fics avec la quelle j'ai le plus de temps (je m'explique à JK ne pourra pas la contredire avant d'envoyer le _7ème_ tome), je prends plus de temps, mais t'inquiète pas, elle va continuer… *relie la partie sur MS* **Tu aimes Sirius quand il est sadique ???** Tu es la première qui me dit ça ! J'ai eu plusieurs commentaires qui disait 'Sirius est trop sadique, j'aime pas son comportement !'. Merci, c'est très gentil ! Merci pour le review aussi !

**_Hermione359_ **: (2ème review) Si quelqu'un est sadique, c'est Danielle, pas moi ! Et puis, il est trop 'banal/formalité' ce chapitre, je l'aime pas… Leur relation va évoluer _lentement_, avec plein d'explication, d'antécédent, tu vois le genre… Pas rapide comme avec _Destin de Serpentard_. Et puis, tu vois, je ne vous ai pas fait attendre ! Contente pour tes vacances ! Merci du review !

**_Perfects-Reviews_ **: (2ème review) Je sais que le 2ème est moins bon, je l'avais remarqué… En tout cas, j'imagine que tu me refais une analyse pour ce chapitre-là…

**_Mymye-Potter_ **: (1er review) Réaliser son propre défi, ça fait comme si s'en était pas un, si c'était juste notre idée et qu'on ne dépendait que de soi. C'est un peu comme une fic normale, mais je sais qu'à tout moment, quelqu'un d'autre peut arriver avec la même idée, parce que j'ai donné la permission de l'emprunter, tu comprends ? (Regarde la réponse évoluée là !!! ^___^) Ça fait changement de toutes mes autres ou de toutes les autres en général ? En tout cas, contente que tu aimes, et merci d'avoir laissé un tit mot !

**_Assa_ **: (2ème review) **Danielle **: Ah ! Elle – **Moi **: DÉ-GA-GE !!!! Et tais-toi surtout, je veux rien savoir !!! *Jète un regard noir à Assa* TOI ! Je ne te parle plus ! Non mais ! Elle faisait déjà la grosse tête parce qu'on l'avait saluée avant moi ! Mais il fallait que tu rajoute que j'étais ton égal et qu'elle était carrément déesse ! VRAIMENT !!! Je vais avoir Danielle sur le dos pendant des jours maintenant !!! Merci _quand même_ pour le review… (Comprends que j'exagère, je suis frue ces temps-ci…)

**_Sarah_ **: (1er review) Ouais… J'ai été obligé de faire un voyage dans le temps… sinon j'allais faire sortir le Voldie de 70 ans avec un Harry de 17 ans, et ça devenait vraiment laid… Là, c _Tom_ qui va sortir avec Harry… Pour les 'conversations', je me suis dit que Harry n'allait pas se forcer _tout de suite_ pour être fin… Il se venge un tit peu… Et après il va voir que Tom est pas _si_ méchant que ça, pas _encore_… *voir de commentateur à la fin des émissions de télé* Va-t-il le devenir ? Pour le savoir, lisez le prochain chapitre du souhait ! (Qui est quand même vite arrivé…) Merci pour le review !

**_Mystikal_**: (1er review) Hmm… Je sais pas encore comment il va s'y prendre, on verra ! ^_______^ Merci pour le review !

**_Sailor Digitale_ **: (2ème review) Dans quelle maison Harry va-t-il être envoyé… Il me semble que j'avais donné bcp d'indice… Je veux dire : dans le premier livre, il est envoyé à Gryffondor parce qu'il a leur comportement. Mais c'est limite parce qu'il ressemble bcp Serpentard côté Fourchelangue, etc. Maintenant, il est arrivé là avec une ambition grosse comme ça *ouvre ses bras pour bien le montrer* alors est-ce que tu crois qu'il va y avoir hésitation ? Pour le moment avec Albus, je sais qu'il est important, mais je parie que la moitié du monde ne l'a pas remarqué ^______^ Merci pour le review (prends pas l'explication mal, j'avais envi de faire une explication dans ce genre là, c'est pas personnel…) Maintenant que a parlé du bô review, moi j'ai découvert plein de choses sur toi !!! Pour commencé, j'ai lu ta bio (c'est bon quand même !) et j'ai remarqué que tu avais 16 ans (je suis toujours surprise quand je remarque que mes lecteurs ont 3 ans ou plus de plus que moi…) et SURTOUT, que tu aimais GW !!! C'est quoi ton perso préféré ? Couple ? Moi j'arrive pas à écrire de fics sur eux, mais j'en ai lu 3 tonnes ! Tu connais Shizuku ? Si oui, tu as lu sa fic originale (_Regard_… elle est vraiment bien !!! Toute cute !!!) Il doit en avoir plein d'autres, mais tu es ma découverte du jour !!! Ensuite, j'ai regardé les fics que tu avais écrites. Je savais pour HP, mais j'avais jamais remarqué ta fic de GW…  Et je l'ai bien sûr, lu. Quand est-ce que la suite nous arrive ? Ça fait un bout… Moi j'voudrais bien une suite… On est pas encore sûrs pour Heero et Duo vu que c'est supposé arriver au prochain chapitre, et ya même pas eu de mission, alors, ça s'en vient ? STP ???? *puppy eyes* En tout cas, je crois que je suis à bout, j'vais écrire un petit chapitre… Ah, et en passant, continue aussi _A New Life_, _Les maraudeurs… sans Peter_ et _L'amour est toujours vainqueur_ STP !!!

**_Cho Chang_ **: (1er review) Je suis sincèrement très honorée que tu me reviews, parce que je respecte beaucoup tes écrits, tu écrits très bien, et tu sais aller chercher ce qu'on ne vois pas. Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes ma fic et le caractère de Harry. Plus direct et… supérieur disons… Mais il _est_ supérieur alors… encore qu'il lui manque une année d'étude, imagine après !!! Merci pour le review !!!

**_Trunks-01_** : (1er review) La suite est bientôt… Elle a pris 3 jours… Mais j'aime bien cette fic… Enfin, je veux dire, c'est mon premier Harry/Tom, et c'est le premier slash que je compte faire assez grand, alors je me force… Ya quand même une logique là-dedans ! Merci pour le review ! Et puisque tu aimes les Harry/Dray, il faut que tu ailles lire 'Unthinkable Thoughts' d'Aidan Lynch (Voir mes auteurs favoris) C'est le meilleur H/D selon moua ! Le début est bizarre, mais à part ça, c'est vraiment trop bon !!! Et puisque tu connais Rhysenn, tu as du lire Irresistible Poison. Tu savais que le prochain chapitre va être le dernier ??? Moi je stress trop !!! J'ai hâte qu'il arrive !!!

**_Rêveuse_** : (2ème review) Salut ! Merci, t'es très gentille ! Je sais que le 2ème est souvent plus difficile, mais lui était trop neutre… Dumbledore, ben, il est Dumbledore, tjrs comme si il savait tout même si il sait pas… Un peu énervant à cause de ça… Mais Harry n'est pas allé le voir pour rien, il savait qu'il ne dirait pas grand chose… Ensuite, par rapport à Tom. Il est déjà dans la magie noire, mais il ne s'est pas encore fixé d'ennemis pour l'instant. Il va commencé à détester Dumbledore lorsqu'il va remarquer que son potentiel fait de lui quelqu'un à éliminer, ou à mettre hors du chemin… Il est un très bon prof, excentrique, amusant, ses cours sont intéressants… Alors il l'apprécie pour l'instant ! La chambre ne fait pas grand chose. Dumbledore a parut suspect, et les attaques ont arrêtées, alors… Et puis on retourne au comportement de Dumbledore : 'Soyons d'accord avec tout le monde'. Encore, il semble considérer Voldemort presque amicalement, Je le vois bien arriver et dire 'C'était ton choix de devenir ce que tu es, je n'allais pas changer ce que tu voulais faire'. C'est son genre… Laissez faire et espérer que la personne concernée se rende compte, sinon tant pis !!! Ensuite, ce que Dumbledore ressens envers tlm en 1997… Je vais expliquer des choses sur les bougies lors de ce chapitre, ce n'est pas si simple que ça. En fait, seul Harry peut se souvenir hormis quelques exceptions. C'est un peu compliqué, mais c'est que lors des voyages dans le temps fait de cette façon, les futurs des personnes ne se rappelle pas de l'intrusion de la personne qui n'est pas supposée être là. C'est pour ça que le Dumbledore 1997 ne peut pas dire où est Harry. MAIS, si Harry veut vraiment bcp que quelqu'un se souvienne, ça arrive. C'est lui qui dirige tout. Comme je l'ai dit, tout lui retombe dessus ! VA LIRE UNTHINKABLE THOUGHTS !!! L'AUTEUR (AIDAN LYNCH à Il a seulement 18 ans… Et je crois qu'il est bi, mais je suis pas sûre… Mais il dit 'I'm just an English schoolboy who's fallen in love with Draco Malfoy' Si il avait dit 'I love Draco Malfoy', ça aurait pu vouloir dire 'like', mais le 'fallen in love'… Disons que ça laisse à penser, non ?) EST DANS MES AUTEURS FAVORIS !!! Elle commence étrangement, mais c'est vraiment la meilleure selon moi !!! Toute basée sur *l'amour* pas de sexe exagéré… Et pour rajouté à l'invraisemblable, un garçon l'a écrit. Je sais pas si tu as déjà lu un slash écrit par un gars, mais ils sont tous basés _complètement_ sur le sexe. Celui-là est carrément le contraire !!! Vraiment, il vaut trop le coût !!! *reprends sa respiration* Ça fait une bonne réponse de review… Longue… 480 mots… En tout cas, merci ! 

**Résumé de ce qui se passe pour l'instant : **Harry s'est retrouvé en 1944 à cause de bougie à souhaits (ou vœux), son souhait était de pouvoir changer Tom, donc, maintenant, il peut, mais il faut qu'il le fasse. Il s'est arrangé pour être inscrit à l'école, il n'a pas encore été envoyé à une maison, et seul Dumbledore s'est ce qui se passe car Harry à une totale confiance en lui. Tom a déjà commencé à être isolé et passe la plupart de son temps à la bibliothèque, dans la section interdite (à lire Magie Noire). 

**Persos qu'on risque d'oublier parce qu'ils sont de moi et que je les mentionne pas assez souvent pour qu'il rentre dans la tête :**

_Rémielle_ : fille qui est restée pendant l'été mais Tom ne la considère pas comme une amie. Elle est à Serpentard à 7ème

_Mme Sylvia _: infirmière de l'époque

**Note** : Cette fois, voici 2003 mots de notes ! Un chapitre plus court, c'est sûr ! Minimum 1000 mots quand même…

**Le souhait**

**Chapitre 3**

_Les limites… Jusqu'à où je peux aller… Si j'avais su, j'aurais fait plus de recherches que j'en ai fait, mais les 'si' ne mènent nul part… Il faut que je sache sinon je risque de tout faire raté… Il y avait un passage dans la salle commune des Serpentard… Je l'avais utilisé dans l'autre sens à partir de la section interdite, mais je dois pouvoir faire le contraire… Dans ce coin-là, il me semble… Je crois que c'est ici…_

Harry prit sa baguette et murmura 'Disciendo' en donnant un léger coup sur une des pierres dans le coin du dortoir. Les autres pierres qui l'entourait dans un rayon de 1 mètre disparurent pour laisser place à un tunnel. Il n'avait jamais utilisé le passage dans ce sens là, habituellement, il allait dans la section interdite grâce à sa cape, puis il se faufilait dans le dortoir des Serpentards. Ses plus grands tours avait été joués en utilisant ce passage. Bien sûr, il savait où était le dortoir, son emplacement, mais en 1997, c'était un hiboux de pierre qui gardait la place. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle il avait été surpris, se rendre jusqu'à la salle commune, il l'avait fait des millions de fois, mais il n'avait jamais pu y entrer.

Ce n'était pas à cause du mot de passe, parfois il l'avait, et sinon, il pouvait toujours réciter le passe-partout. Le problème était le hiboux. Un vrai bavard celui-là ! Si il entrait, même avec le mot de passe, il reconnaissait l'écusson des Gryffondors et le criait. Et si le hibou ne voyait personne, il n'ouvrait pas. Le passage était alors devenu très utile.

Mais maintenant, il n'avait pas sa cape, et l'accès au dortoir lui était permis. C'était la section interdite de la bibliothèque qu'il ne pouvait plus atteindre… À cause du directeur… Il n'avait pas aimé son aptitude, alors, après avoir parlé quelques minutes avec Rémielle, lorsque Harry était allé demandé une autorisation à la section interdite à Dumbledore, Dippet avait intervenu et avait formellement interdit qu'on lui la donne…

Il entra dans le tunnel qui se referma aussitôt derrière lui. La bibliothèque était plusieurs étages au-dessus du dortoir (puisqu'il se trouvait aux alentours des cachots) et monter tous les escaliers qui y menait prenait au moins 15 minutes. Mais ça allait plus vite que si on prenait le chemin habituel…

En arrivant à l'autre bout du passage, il regarda si il y avait quelqu'un dans les alentours avant de passer le cercle transparent. C'était un autre avantage : si on se trouvait _dans_ le souterrain, on pouvait en sortir ou voir dehors sana l'aide de baguette. C'était les entrées qui étaient cachées, pas les sorties !

Il fit attention à ce que la bibliothécaire – _C'est qui, tiens ?_ – ne  le vois pas avant de se diriger dans le fond de la rangée, où se trouvaient la plupart des livres sur les bougies à souhaits. _Enfin… où ils se trouveront… j'espère que ça n'a pas changé…Sinon je vais avoir des problèmes à les trouver puisque je ne suis pas supposé être ici et qu'il va falloir que je bouge pour chercher…_

Il arriva dans l'étalage 'objets magiques dangereux' et trouve – heureusement – les livres qu'il cherchait.

Il s'empara vivement de celui intitulé 'Les différents souhaits et leurs conséquences' avant de commencer à le lire.

Les bougies étaient considérées comme 'dangereuses' à cause des conséquences qu'elles pouvaient entraîner. Elles étaient _extrêmement _surveillées par le ministère et avait leur limites. On ne pouvait pas devenir maître du monde. Mais les voyages dans le temps était toujours dangereux… 

Après avoir lu les titres de toutes les sortes de vœu des 30 premières pages, il trouva ce qu'il recherchait.

**_48ème sorte de vœu : les voyages dans le temps_**

**Les voyages dans le temps créés à l'aide de cette magie sont très différents de ceux habituel, avec un retourneur de temps. On ne peut allé que dans le passé, le futur ayant toujours été inaccessible quelque soit le moyen utilisé pour voyager. Les 'futurs' des personnes rencontrées ne se souviendront pas avoir vu l'intrus entré dans leur monde, la personne n'étant pas supposée être là…**

_Le Dumbledore de 1997 ne doit donc pas savoir que je suis ici… Et Voldemort non plus… Pourtant, si je veux le changer, il faut qu'il s'en souvienne… Et ce n'est pas impossible puisque mon souhait était de pouvoir le faire. Je peux le faire, il faut juste que je trouve comment…_

**Seul l'intrus peut décider qui se souvient de sa venue, si il le veut très fortement.**

_Tout me retombe dessus donc…_

**Pour revenir dans son temps, l'intrus doit échoué dans son souhait, ou décider de revenir de son plein gré. Lorsqu'il réussi sa tâche, il ne revient donc pas automatiquement à son point de départ.**

_Alors Dumbledore peut m'aider…_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il releva la tête. Tom. Bien sûr. Il passait ses journées ici selon Rémielle, il aurait dû y penser…

« Je suis dans une bibliothèque… » Répliqua-t-il.

« Justement, tu es dans la section _interdite_. Tu as déjà un mot pour pouvoir y être ? » Demanda-t-il, surprit.

« Non. Pas que ça te concerne de toutes façons. »

_Si je continue comme ça, mes chances de devenir ami avec lui pour qu'il m'écoute un peu vont devenir de 0…_

« Ok, je m'en vais, je suis occupé de toutes façon. Je voulais juste savoir à quel objet tu t'intéressais. »

_Tiens, il a remarqué où je me trouvais._

« Aux bougies à souhaits… »

Il se retourna et s'assit près de Harry pour continuer à lui parler. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je comptais en offrir à quelqu'un et je n'étais pas certain que ce soit une excellente idée. J'ai déjà eu une mauvaise expérience… »

« Oh. Et comment as-tu fais pour entrer ici ? »

« Je connais tous les passages et chambres cachés du château. »

« Mais tu es arrivé aujourd'hui… »

« Désolé, ça c'est quelque chose de confidentiel… »

Il hocha la tête.

« J'imagine. Tu es un espion peut-être ? Quelque chose du genre sûrement… Tu connais tout mais tu n'es jamais venu, alors je ne vois pas d'autres explications… »

« Tu vas t'entêter combien de temps pour que je te dises ? »

« Le temps que ça prendra. Je suis très entêté… »

« Ça, je sais… Si je te dis une partie de ce qui se passe, tu arrêtes de m'énerver là-dessus ? Si je me retrouve à Serpentard et qu'on se hait déjà, je ne suis pas sûr que notre année va bien se passer… Surtout que nos pouvoirs seront à peu près à égalité bientôt si tu continues tes études en Magie Noire. »

« Je suis _déjà_ plus fort que toi. » Répliqua Tom froidement.

« Si tu veux… »

« Et puis, je suis sûr que je connais l'emplacement d'une chambre que _toi_, tu ne connais pas. » Affirma-t-il.

« Désolé de te décevoir, mais je sais où est la Chambre des Secrets. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il se reprit rapidement, changeant de sujet, ne voulant pas avoir d'autres preuves de la… supériorité de Harry. _De sa _supériorité_ ? Réveille-toi ! Ce n'est pas un nouveau qui va t'impressionner ! Tu es le meilleur en tout, il ne sera même pas capable de partir une compétition !_

« Tu me dis ou pas comment tu sais tout ça ? »

« Tu va devoir te limiter à savoir que ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens ici… Content de t'avoir parlé et j'espère qu'on s'entendra ! » 

Il rangea le livre qu'il avait lu en partie et se leva avant de s'éloigner derrière l'étagère de livres.

_Il veut qu'on s'entende ? Et il prétend me connaître ! Il devrait savoir que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il v réussir !_

Il se leva pour le suivre et aller lui faire remarquer, mais quand il arriva de l'autre côté de l'étagère, Harry ne s'y trouvait plus.

_Il doit y avoir un passage dans le coin…_ Déduit-il.

Mme Geaf vint le rejoindre avant de lui dire, « Mr Jedusor, le dîner (A/N Québécois, comprenez, 'le souper') devrait être servi dans 5 minutes.

Elle était habituée à le prévenir, les premières journées il ne sortait pas du tout, oubliant les repas. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus les oublier.

_Je le chercherai un autre jour…_Se promit-il en sortant de la blbliothèque.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Moi **: Bonjour. Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de me débarrasser de Danielle. En fait, c'est pas vraiment ça, mais c'est qu'elle fait partie de moi. Elle s'est totalement foutue de moi, le chapitre 2, il était laid parce que c'était celui des formalités, pas parce que Danielle était partie. Elle ne peut pas partir, mais elle ne va plus faire d'apparitions pendant un moment. J'ai été frue toute la semaine, mais il a fallut qu'une partie de moi, que ma _conscience_ soit considérer comme ma supérieure. Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! C'est _moi_, le boss ici, et personne d'autre. C'est _ma_ fic, et Danielle, elle est moi, et elle a rien à dire, je la contrôle câlis de tabarnac !!! Alors elle va revenir quand _je_ vais vouloir, et elle est obligée de m'aider à écrire cette fic qu'elle le veule ou non. Point.

Maintenant, que je sois frue, ça empêche pas de laisser des reviews, vous pouvez même critiquer et vous défouler si vous voulez, ça empirera pas mon cas. 

Il y a au moins un point positif, j'ai remarqué que je peux écrire même quand je suis frue.

Maintenant, j'ai un **sondage** :

Disons que je fait un lemon dans cette fic là à la fin, ce qui n'est pas sûr, c'est qui le seme ? Si Harry avait le même comportement que d'habitude, ça serait pas difficile à savoir, mais il est rendu supérieur et tout… Alors ? **Qui sera le seme si je fais un lemon ?**

_a) Harry_

_b) Tom_

Merci.

PS Je sais que c'étai pas un chapitre super, mais il était meilleur que le 2ème, et c'est PAS parce que Danielle est plus là !!! Elle _est_ là, je l'oblige à être là !!! ET le chapitre était pas _si_ petit, il fait quand même environ 1500 mots !


	4. Chapitre 4 ::Un autre chapitre pourri, m...

Auteur : Devinez (ouais, ouais, c'est Sophie Black)

Titre : Le souhait

Couple : Attendez encore un long bout (minimum 5 chapitres) et Tom/Harry va arriver !

Genre : Slash. Je sais plus trop si je vais faire un lemon… on verra… Je crois pas, mais on sait jamais !!!

Rated : G (pour l'instant…)

Inspiration : Harry Potter, un de mes propres défis; le souhait, ça vient d'une liste d'Alo sur la communauté de herm359…

**Moi** : J'ai rien à dire alors je vais répondre aux reviews… Ah oui, je vais pas faire des notes de 2000 mots infiniment, alors elle vont rétrécir… Et merci pour les reviews !!! C'est ma fic la plus populaire (quand même !!! 37 reviews en seulement 3 chapitres, c'est pas pire !!!) Et ne vous inquiéter toujours pas du nombre de review à côté des réponses, c'est pour moi…

**_Fany_** : (3ème review) Disons plus qu'ils vont se détester… Moi aussi le Harry gentil m'énerve… Oui, ça va être long, mais ne perdons pas patience… Voilà la suite ! Et merci de toujours reviewer en premier (aucune idée comment tu fais !)

**_Vincent Crabbe_** : (1er review) Eh non ! Il n'est plus très 'Gryffondor'… Et le chapeau va le voir… Et je suis d'accord, Alo est géniale !!! Merci du review !

**_Assa_ **: (3ème review) Allô… Tu vas être la seule à qui je vais laisser une grande note. Mais ça va pas être une note, je vais écrire une mini-fic…

**_~Fic Spéciale~_**

_Sophie entra dans la salle doucement, espérant y trouver Assa qui venait de s'enfuir. Elle savait que Assa ne voulait pas qu'elle la voit, et ça l'avait touchée. Ce n'était pas ce qui était supposé arriver. Elle avait passé une mauvaise semaine et s'était énervé pour une blague qu'elle n'avait pas bien prise, et maintenant, elle avait peur que Assa culpabilise, ou ne veuille plus lui laisser de reviews… ou soit triste, simplement…_

_Elle avait eu raison d'aller jeter un coup d'œil là, car dans un coin de la salle, se trouvait une silhouette, assise, ses genou sur sa poitrine, se faisant toute petite. Sophie n'arrivait pas à voir si elle pleurait, mais elle était décidément triste…Elle s'approcha d'Assa et s'assit à côté d'elle avant de prendre une grande respiration et de la prendre dans ses bras, en rappelant au(x) lecteur(s) ou lectrice(s) que c'est un geste amical et non un yuri, OK ???_

_« Assa… » Murmura-t-elle, « Je suis vraiment désolée, je l'ai mal pris, j'ai vraiment été stupide, je ne voulais pas te hurler dessus tu sais… J'aimerais bien que tu continue à reviewer et je ne veux pas que tu restes triste… Surtout ça…J'aimerais que tu me pardonnes… »_

**À suivre lorsque nous saurons si Assa veut bien pardonner Sophie…**

**_Lufynette_** : (1er et 2ème review) Destin de Serpentard, c une partie du titre, le titre entier c 'Le défi de Rêveuse : Destin de Serpentard' dans mon profil (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=136515) 2ème histoire ! Ya mon premier lemon dedans, il est raté… Mais je vais m'améliorer quand je vais avoir l'âge d'écrire des lemons (J'ai 13 ans quand même !!!) Merci pour le review !

**_Molianne_** : (2ème review) Oh… C'est toujours gênant expliquer ça… Un lemon, c'est la description en détail de 2 gars… qui… ont… du sexe ensemble… Et le seme… C'est celui sur le dessus… Yen a un dans le denier chapitre de la deuxième histoire à partir du haut dans mon profil (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=136515) dans celui-là, c Drago le seme… Neville est l'uke… Mais je crois pas que je vais faire de lemon dans cette histoire-là, je veux qu'elle soit plus inoffensive… Merci pour le review !

**_Sarah_ **: (2ème review) Bientôt, ça va être Tom qui va remettre Harry à sa place… Il va y avoir une vraie guerre ! (J'en dit trop…) Merci pour le review !

**_Sailor Digitale_ **: (3ème review) Moi aussi c Duo mon perso préféré, et j'aime bien les 1x2 et les 2x3… Oui, c'est de Amy que je parlais, et de son histoire avec Liam… j'aime trop le demi-vampire… OK, je vais attendre pour les suites, et je crois pas que je vais faire de lemon… j'y réfléchit encore… parce qu'il faut que je me pratique parce que je suis pas bonne (J'ai juste 13 ans, y me manque la maturité…) Merci pour le review !

**_Cho Chang_ **: (2ème review) C normal de détester Dippet… Je fais en sorte que… Danielle reviendra peut-être un jour… Le lemon, je crois pas que je vais le faire… Tom va se venger, tu vas voir, il y aura carrément une guerre (J'en dit trop). Merci pour le review ! Et continue 'renaissance' (et toutes tes autres fics aussi !)

**_Mymye-Potter_ **: (2ème review) Je crois pas que je vais faire de lemon… si j'en fais un c à la fin fin fin (dans minimum 10 chap) et le seme c'est celui sur le-dessus *blush* Hmm… C Drago dans 'destin de Serpentard'… Tu comprends ? En tout cas… Merci pour le review !

**_Hermione359_ **: (3ème review) Je crois pas que je vais en faire un, j'y pense encore… Contente que tu aimes, voilà la suite, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Merci du review !

**_Rêveuse_** : (3ème review) À peu près, disons que j'ai dû prendre pas mal de notes… 'je préférais vachement que ce soit Tom, il devint bien un maître de la manipulation plus tard, non?' Hihihi… Elle est pas pire celle-là… Pour UT, c'est plus loin que j'ai vraiment aimé ! Tu me diras quand tu auras fini ! Pour Aidan, il me semble qu'il avait dit quelque par qu'il était sorti avec une fille… Mais en tout cas, il est pas Straight ! J'ai lu 'Origins' (Ivy est dans mes favoris), et t'as raison, la scène du 'baiser anonyme' comme tu l'appelle, moi je l'ai trouvé vraiment cute !! Je sais pas si c'était le but mas en tk… J'ai préféré UT, une vraie fan, j'attendais et j'attendais les chapitres (je l'ai commencé ya 6 mois et j'Ai attendu pendant 6 mois !!!) et quand le dernier chapitre est arrivé (ya une semaine) je me suis mise à pleurer parce que je voulais une suite (J'ai _vraiment_ pleuré… Chuis weird…) J'ai lu la trilogie de Cassandra aussi, j'attend toujours la suite de Draco Veritas… Draco Sinister est ma préféré pour l'instant, je l'ai imprimée (178 pages en 8, Times New Roman !!!!) et je l'ai lue plusieurs fois même si ça prends BEAUCOUP de temps… Ce que j'aime, c'est qu'elle a mis tlm dans la même famille, le plus flagrant c Harry et Dray frères… Bon, c ça ! Merci du review !

**_Miss serpentard_** : (2ème review) Oh… il faut que j'explique encore… Alors, un lemon, c'est la description en détail de 2 gars… qui on du sexes ensemble… Et le seme… C'est celui sur le dessus… Dans Destin de Serpentards, ya un lemon dans le dernier chapitre, et c'est Drago le seme… Et moi aussi j'aime les Serpentards… Ce sont les bests. Merci pour le review !

**_Perfects-Review _**: (3ème review) Salut ! Ce chapitre-là aussi est pourri ! J'arrive plus à écrire, c'est énervant…

_Saiji_ : (1er review) Salut ! Je suis super contente que tu ais reviewé… N'essaie pas de te tuer, on sait tous qu'Arwen est une pute et que, par conséquent, tu ne veux pas dire ce que tu as dit… En tout cas, merci pour le review !!! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite de la fic, mais pour l'instant, j'arrive plus à écrire… C'est rendu aussi nul que _HP et Nada Jedusor_…

Personnes qui ont déjà reviewé avant mais pas pour ce chapitre : sarifa la lune (1) // Isyméa (1) // Fannie (1) // Mystikal (1) // Trunks-01 (1)

**Résumé de ce qui se passe pour l'instant : **Harry s'est retrouvé en 1944 à cause de bougie à souhaits (ou vœux), son souhait était de pouvoir changer Tom, donc, maintenant, il peut, mais il faut qu'il le fasse. Il s'est arrangé pour être inscrit à l'école, il n'a pas encore été envoyé à une maison, et seul Dumbledore s'est ce qui se passe car Harry à une totale confiance en lui. Tom a déjà commencé à être isolé et passe la plupart de son temps à la bibliothèque, dans la section interdite (à lire Magie Noire). Il y a rencontré Harry et ça commence mal parce que Tom n'aime pas être rabaissé, _surtout pas_ par un nouveau…

**Persos qu'on risque d'oublier parce qu'ils sont de moi et que je les mentionne pas assez souvent pour qu'il rentre dans la tête :**

_Rémielle_ : fille qui est restée pendant l'été mais Tom ne la considère pas comme une amie. Elle est à Serpentard en 7ème

_Mme Sylvia _: infirmière de l'époque

_Mme Geaf_ : bibliothécaire de l'époque

**Note** : Pas trop de mots de notes (1500 pile) minuscule chapitre à venir par exemple…

**Le souhait**

**Chapitre 4 (Un autre chapitre pourri, mais ça devrait bientôt devenir bon…)**

Il était à nouveau dans la section interdite avec le même livre que la dernière fois. Mais il n'avait pas appris beaucoup de chose, à part que puisqu'il était revenu en arrière de 53 ans, lorsqu'il retournerait dans son temps, il avancera de 53 ans… Donc, si il décidait de retourner après le jour de l'an… Il arriverait en 1998. Il manquait toutes les nouveautés… Mais il pouvait changer tellement de choses… Il fallait qu'il reste, même si c'était pendant 5 ans, il _devait_ profiter de se trouver là… Mais il n'avait pas super bien commencé… rabaisser Tom Jedusor… Ils n'allaient pas s'entendre de sitôt… 

Il rangea à nouveau le livre pour retourner dans le dortoir des Serpentards. Tom ne s'y trouvait pas – comme d'habitude – sûrement à traîner, car depuis sa rencontre avec Harry, il passait moins de temps à la bibliothèque. 

_Au moins, même si il ne m'apprécie pas, je l'éloigne de la magie Noire_…

Le déjeuner (A/N Québécois, comprenez 'dîner'. Ça m'énerve de devoir écrire ça…) avait déjà commencer depuis une dizaine de minutes, mais puisqu'il durait 1h30 chaque jour pendant les vacances, il pouvait arriver une heure en retard et manger tout de même. Bien sûr, dans ce temps-là, il était seul, mais il préférais la solitude de toute façon… Il s'y était habitué après que Colin ne meure pour s'être tenu trop près de lui. Bien sûr, Voldemort n'était pas présent, et ne pouvait donc pas tuer quiconque, mais c'était devenu familier et normal pour lui…

Il arriva dans la Grande Salle alors que Rémielle et Tom s'y trouvait déjà. Ce-dernier était assis le plus loin possible de l'entrée, à lire un livre. Il ressemblait à Hermione dans ces temps-là – imperturbable. 

Harry s'assit près de Rémielle, avant même qu'il eu le temps de se servir, elle lui lança d'une voix ferme : « Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à Tom, mais il est carrément gentil depuis que tu es arrivé… Il ne passe plus son temps à être froid, il fait juste comploter, c'est un avantage ! »

Harry en doutait, mais il hocha la tête et se servit, écoutant à moitié le flot de paroles qui dévalait de la bouche de Rémielle. Elle était très extravertie… Elle en devenait presque énervante, mais ce n'était pas vraiment la fin du monde.

Pendant plus de deux semaines, à chaque fois que Harry voyait Tom, il avait le nez plongé dans le même livre, qui n'avait pas de titre selon ce qu'il avait pu voir. Après avoir analysé la situation (en 5 minutes…) il décida qu'il valait peut-être mieux lui parler avant que l'école ne commence, et sur un ton plus amical que la première fois. Il attendit un soir dans la salle commune que le Serpentard ne rentre, et en arrivant, il alla s'asseoir dans un des fauteuil devant le feu, toujours dans son livre, s'en devenait très irritant…

Harry se leva et tira le livre légèrement vers lui pour montrer à Tom qu'il était là. Surpris, ce-dernier referma le livre sur la main de Harry qui la retira et la secoua aussitôt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda sèchement Tom sans s'occuper du fait qu'il venait d'écraser la main de son interlocuteur.

« Je voulais savoir si tu étais déjà allé chercher tes livres. »

« Non, je ne l'ai pas fait, et alors ? »

« Bien, on pourrait y aller ensemble, on pourrait essayer de faire un peu plus connaissance… »

« Si tu veux… Je comptais y aller demain, si ça te va pas, tu ne viens pas… »

« Non, ça va, on se vois ici à 8h demain ? »

« Si tu veux… » Répliqua-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules, « On ira en Magicobus. On peut le prendre d'ici et c'est rapide… » Sur ce, il rouvrit son livre et y replongea.

_Pas trop pire, il a dit une trentaine de mots environ…_

Il s'éloigna pour monter au dortoir en laissant Tom dans son livre.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'héritier de Serpentard avait commencé à prendre des notes plus précises et explicites que les premières. Il écrit un dernier calcul ainsi qu'une dernière formule magique avant d'admirer son travail. Il avait terminé, enfin…

_Si il croit être plus fort que moi, il verra comme il se trompe. Et en plus, demain est une occasion parfaite, je vais lui montrer à qui il a à faire…_

Il prit ensuite deux heures supplémentaires pour exécuter ce qu'il avait écrit, pris une grande respiration en pointant sa baguette vers lui et murmura la formule finale, _hermano identico gemelo vampiro_.

*****

Le lendemain, il se réveilla en se sentant bizarre, comme si une moitié de lui était partie. Il sourit, il avait réussi. Il se leva rapidement pour aller se regarder dans le miroir, il n'y vit rien. Il avait réussi. Il était mi-vampire, il le serait pendant 8 heures, il pouvait voler, sentir les supersoniques, mais surtout, il était deux fois plus puissant qu'avant, et il s'était prouvé qu'il pouvait exécuter un des charmes les plus compliqués existant, et il allait l'additionner avec un sort de niveau de mage, _taka magica cien sesentaocho_…

*****

« Salut ! Tu t'es levé tôt ! »

Tom leva la tête. C'était déjà le matin ? Il avait dû passer la nuit à travailler sur le deuxième sort. Mais il le maîtrisait…

« Oh oui… J'avais deux ou trois chose à préparer… tu es prêt ? »

« Il faut juste que j'aille chercher mon argent, je l'ai confié à Dumbledore puisque je n'avais pas de coffre… »

« Et Gringotts ? »

« Je n'ai pas de compte… »

_Tout le monde à un compte automatiquement en naissant. C'est impossible qu'il n'ait pas de compte s'il est né en Europe…_

« Dis, ça va ? »

_Oups… Il est encore en face de moi…_

« Oh, je me demandais d'où tu venais, où tu étais né quoi… »

« Disons que j'ai tourné en Europe… »

_Pas tout à fait faux, avec tous les endroits où Voldemort m'a amené, j'ai bien fait le tour de l'Europe…_

_En Europe ? Mais à moins de ne jamais être né et d'être arrivé de nul part, il _doit_ avoir un compte à Gringotts !_

« Bon, je vais voir Dumbledore… On se revoit dans 10 minutes en bas ? »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il sortit de la salle commune. Tom haussa les sourcils avant de laisser un sourire apparaître au coin de ses lèvres. Ça allait être parfait, tout allait être parfait…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Moi **: Je sais que le chapitre était court (mots) et nul, j'avais pas d'idées… Et en plus il est en retard !!! Mais c'est pas ma faute !!! Engueulez l'école !!! 

Ensuite, je me répète vraiment beaucoup, mais j'ai 13 ans, et mes parents n'ont jamais été au courant que je lisais des slash, encore moins des lemons, et _encore moins_ que j'en écrivais !!! Mais il ont fini par découvrir que j'en lisais (au moins, ils savent pas que j'en écris…) et l'ordi, j'en ai plus le droit du tout, alors tout va se faire à l'école… (oups…) Donc, le retard : fois 5 !!! Expliquez la liberté dans la lecture à mes parents si vous voulez que j'essaie de mettre un chapitre par semaine… 

Bon, le résultat du sondage donne :

a) Harry : 2

b) Tom : 3

PAS DE LEMON : 3

Ce que je vais faire : Disons que c'est presque à égalité… Avec _Destin de Serpentards_ tout le monde voulait la suite (elle arrive en passant) mais là… J'y pense encore, mais je crois que je vais juste pas faire de lemon… Je verrai…


	5. Chapitre 5 ::Le fun est encore retardé e...

Auteur : Devinez (ouais, ouais, c'est Sophie Black)

Titre : Le souhait

Couple : Patience, patience… Dans un avenir lointain je vois (perdus dans le brouillard parce que ma divination est pas super) Tom et Harry…

Genre : Slash. Pas de lemon (on a plus le droit aux NC-17 de toute façon…)

Rated : G (pour l'instant…)

Inspiration : Harry Potter, un de mes propres défis, et le souhait, ça vient d'une liste d'Alo sur la communauté de herm359…

**Moi** : Répétons, répétons : mes parents ont découvert que je lisais des slash, alors je suis juste sur l'ordi à l'école, alors les chapitre sont petits et longs à venir… Ensuite, je suis super contente d'avoir franchi les 50 reviews, merci à vous tous !!! J'espère franchir les 100 !!!

**_Fany (enfin…Phénéatis, mais je suis habituée à 'Fany')_** : (4ème review) C'est bien l'idée du 'just in'… Tu as raison, mais je vais m'en sortir avec mes parents et l'inspiration… Moi j'me trouve plutôt médiocre, comme tous les auteurs… Merci pour le review !

**_Molianne_** : (3ème review) De rien pour les explications ! Merci du review !

**_Mymye-Potter_** : (3ème review) J'espère aussi que mes parents vont finir par laisser ça passer… On verra… Merci pour le review !!!

**_Saiji_** : (2ème review) Mes parents vont jamais lire mais merci quand même !!! Le décalage va sûrement s'arranger un jour ! Merci pour le review !

**_Mystik_** : (1er review) Salut ! Je voudrais juste savoir si tu es Mystikal ou si vous êtes deux personnes différentes… Sinon, merci du review…

**_Juliepotter_** : (1er review) J'espère qu'ils vont se calmer... Et sinon, les chapitres vont juste être espacés… Merci pour le review !

**_Perfects-Review_** : (4ème review) Tu trouves qu'il était bon ? En tout cas, c'est toi l'analyseur alors j'te crois…

**_Black Moon_** : (1er review) Je suis contente d'avoir pu contredire ta petite soeur (j'imagine)… Et les chapitres plus longs, on verra si je peux… Merci du review !

**_Cho Chang_** : (3ème review) Toi non plus t'as pas l'air d'avoir 13 ans… Et oui, mes chapitres vont être longs à venir… En tout cas, j'peux pas y faire grand chose ! Merci pour le review !

**_Assa_ **: (4ème review) Suite de la mini-fic…

**_~Fic Spéciale~partie 2_**

_Assa leva la tête vers elle et lui sourit._

_« Bien sûr que je te pardonne ! C'était vraiment gentil d'avoir pris le temps de me faire une mini-fic même quand ton temps à l'ordi est limité à cause de tes parents ! »_

_Sophie lui sourit et se releva._

_« Merci, c'est super fin ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite de ma fic maintenant !!! »_

**Fin**

En passant, merci d'avoir continué à reviewer !!! Et j'aimerais savoir où a disparu Silverwood…

**_Sarah_ **: (3ème review) Merci ! Moi, j'étais sûre que c'étais nul ! En tout cas, je sais que c court, pas ma faute ! Merci du review !

**_Fleur_** : (1er review) C'est sûr qu'il va y avoir un slash… Masi yaura pas de lemon, ça c sûr… Merci pour le review !

**_Miss serpentard_** : (3ème review) J'avais pas pensé à ça… C'est vrai que _Destin de Serpentards_ ça doit changer quelques affaires… Merci d'avoir reviewé !

**_Rêveuse_** : (4ème review) Ouh… le long review !!! Merci bcp !!! J'vais essayé d'y répondre à peu près : moi aussi j'aime Tom, alors il faut que je fasse en sorte que les autres l'aiment ! Le vampire c parce que ça le rend assez puissant pour performer l'autre sort (_taka magica cien sesentaocho_). UT est trop bon, la trilogie aussi, les deux sont imprimés et lus 5 fois minimum. Pour les auteurs favoris, c'est parce qu'on ne va jamais voir ceux des autres, ça sert pas à grand chose ! C'est pas moi qui va traduire la trilogie et utilise ton inspiration dans tes fics, pas dans mes reviews ! Lol !!!

**_Flavia_** : (1er review) Merci de l'encouragement ! Je vais continuer, ça sera pas trop long (j'espère !) Merci pour le review !

**_Hermione359_** : Je suis pas sûre du tout que ce chapitre est bon… Mais j'ai une super idée pour la fin !!! Mais vraiment super !!! La fin va vous faire mourir ! Merci pour le review…

**_Cousin_**: T'es pas l'seul… Le meilleur slash existant (selon moi), Unthinkable Thoughts (j'te l'ai envoyé), c un gars qui l'a écrit… Et j'te dis oui, mais ça va être long avant que tu apparaisses…

Personnes qui ont déjà reviewé avant mais pas pour ce chapitre : sarifa la lune (1) // Isyméa (1) // Fannie (1) // Mystikal (1) // Trunks-01 (1) // Vincent Crabbe (1) // Lufynette (2) // Sailor digitale (3) //***// En tout, 25 personnes m'ont reviewé, et j'ai 54 reviews…

**Résumé de ce qui se passe pour l'instant : **Harry s'est retrouvé en 1944 à cause de bougie à souhaits (ou vœux), son souhait était de pouvoir changer Tom, donc, maintenant, il peut, mais il faut qu'il le fasse. Il s'est arrangé pour être inscrit à l'école, il n'a pas encore été envoyé à une maison, et seul Dumbledore s'est ce qui se passe car Harry à une totale confiance en lui. Tom a déjà commencé à être isolé et passe la plupart de son temps à la bibliothèque, dans la section interdite (à lire Magie Noire). Il y a rencontré Harry et ça commence mal parce que Tom n'aime pas être rabaissé, _surtout pas_ par un nouveau… Pour se rattraper, Harry lui a proposé d'acheter leur matériel scolaire ensemble…

**Persos qu'on risque d'oublier parce qu'ils sont de moi et que je les mentionne pas assez souvent pour qu'il rentre dans la tête :**

_Rémielle_ : fille qui est restée pendant l'été mais Tom ne la considère pas comme une amie. Elle est à Serpentard en 7ème

_Mme Sylvia _: infirmière de l'époque

_Mme Geaf_ : bibliothécaire de l'époque

**Note** : Des très petites réponses aux reviews et 1006 mots de notes !

**Le souhait**

**Chapitre 5 (Le fun est _encore_ retardé et il arrivera au prochain chapitre !)**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il manque ? »

« Ça dépend si tu veux quelque chose d'autre que ce qu'il y a sur la liste. »

« Dans ce temps-là, tu réponds 'non' »

« Je réponds ce que je veux. »

_Dieu qu'il est énervant !_

« Alors on va au magasin de balais du coin. »

« Là-bas. » Répondit Tom tout aussi froidement.

Harry leva ses yeux au ciel avant de le suivre. Il était toujours aussi mécontent que Harry se soit montré supérieur. Quel enfant !

Dans la vitrine de la boutique, un balais, le _Cumulus '44_, était exposé, accompagné d'un carton montrant 32Gallions, 9 Mornilles. Il regarda dans sa bourse et constata qu'il lui restait un peu plus que 55 Gallions. Il sourit pour lui-même et entra brusquement dans le magasin en poussant la porte de chêne de l'entrée.

Immédiatement, un petit homme, apparemment un  mi-nain, lui sauta littéralement dessus.

Avant qu'il n'eût le temps de lui présenter quoi que ce soit, Harry s'en éloigna.

« Quel est le meilleur balai que vous avez ? » Demanda-t-il avec un ton stratégique.

Le vendeur le regarda quelque peu étonné par son ton militaire avant de lui demandé quelle position il jouait et ce qu'il favorisait dans un balai.

« Attrapeur. Je favorise les virages avant tout, puis la vitesse, évidemment… »

« Vous voulez sûrement un balai qui obéit rapidement au touché aussi ? »

« Je peux faire obéir n'importe quel balai. »

« Pff… »

« Commentaire, Tom ? »

« Tu ne sais même pas ta maison. Si tu vas à Serpentard, tu ne seras jamais attrapeur. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce que la capitaine m'obéit. _Je_ suis le dirigeant de ma maison. »

Harry le regarda dans les yeux intensément (A/N Non, pas comme ça ! C'est plus tard le slash, soyez patient !) et avança d'un pas vers lui.

« Je le deviendrai. » Hissa-t-il.

Le vendeur tousseta pour attirer l'attention.

« Voici un _infiltrateur_. » Annonça-t-il tendant un balai vers le jeune homme.

Il le prit et l'examina un instant,

« Vous avez un terrain d'essayage ? » Interrogea-t-il finalement.

« Oui, c'est à l'arrière. »

Il suivit le petit homme dans une sorte de cour.

« Je veux un vif d'or. »

« Mais ils sont difficiles à attraper et – »

« Je _veux_ un vif d'or. » Répéta-t-il, « Je l'attraperai. »

Tom soupira pour montrer son incrédulité.

Le mi-nain quitta la salle et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec la petite balle dorée qu'il donna à Harry.

Elle faisait bien 2 cm de diamètre de plus que les vifs de son temps et ses ailes étaient beaucoup plus petites.

« C'est un vif d'or réglementaire ? »

Le vendeur fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension tout en acquiesçant.

« Vos vifs sont bien plus gros que les nôtres. Les ailes de celui-ci sont si petites qu'il ne doit pas pouvoir voler à beaucoup plus de 150 km/h. À quelle vitesse vont vos balai ? »

« Celui-ci peut aller à 160 km/h après 15 secondes. »

« Bon, voyons voir… »

Il lança le vif et commença à attendre pour qu'il s'enfuit avant d'enfourcher le balai. Il monta à une quinzaine de mètres du sol et repéra le vif en quelques minutes. Il se trouvait au ras du sol juste en avant de Tom qui le regardait avec un air très sceptique, les bras croisés.

Il fonça en piqué vers le point doré et lorsqu'il allait s'en emparer, il s'éloigna à droite. Il retint un peu son balai sans pour autant l'arrêter complètement et donna un puissant coup de pied au sol pour aider le balai à tourner à 90° et tendit la main pour sentir la petite balle y trouver refuge.

Le vendeur semblait impressionné et Tom ne montrait aucun sentiment sauf que son air sceptique avait disparu.

Harry s'approcha du vendeur, le vif dans une main, le balai dans l'autre, et il les déposa dans ses mains.

« Vous devez avoir un meilleur balai que celui-ci. »Affirma-t-il. « Parce que je ne peux rien faire avec ce balai. Je veux bien croire que le balai n'est pas supposé jouer un grand rôle, mais quand ce-dernier empêche le joueur d'utiliser plus de 80% de ses capacités, ça change une ou deux choses… »

Les yeux du vendeur s'écarquillèrent en entendant cela et il ne répondit pas.

« Le _Cumulus '44_ dans la vitrine, il est affiché, il doit être le meilleur, non ? »

« En fait, » Dit le petit homme en retrouvant sa voix, « Un boîte de _Cumulus '45_ m'est arrivé hier. Je suis le seul à les avoir et ils devraient être mis sur le marché en novembre au prix de 36 Gallions environ. Je peux vous en vendre un, plus cher, bien entendu, si vous le désirez. »

Harry ne répondit même pas et il regarda l'homme s'éloigner vers la réserve où il ouvrit un boîte de carton. Il s'empara d'un des exemplaires qui s'y trouvait après avoir déposé l'infiltrateur à sa place, puis il apporta le nouveau balais à Harry.

« Je n'aurai pas besoin du vif, » Informa-t-il avant d'enfourcher son balai et de s'envoler sans même demander s'il avait droit à un essai. La vitesse acquise était quand même assez importante. Il devait aller à environ 190 km/h. Il était plus stable que le précédent et tournait plus rapidement, mais on était loin de l'_Éclair de Feu_ ou du _Nimbus 2002_.

Il fonça en piqué et remonta en chandelle avant de le refaire plus rapidement pour effectuer un feinte de Wronsky. Ça allait… Il décida de passer un niveau supérieur.

Il mit ses deux pieds du même côté du manche et lui fit ainsi faire un 180° brusque. Il se remit normalement et lâcha le manche des mains. Ce n'était définitivement pas le type de balai fait pour être dirigé sans mains; il allait devoir y travailler…

Il redéposa ses mains sur le manche et fit un petit saut pour être accroupis sur le manche puis il se leva comme s'il surfait dans les airs. Ça allait beaucoup mieux qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Le balais ne tremblait presque pas et il restait assez facile à manier.

Il plongea à un angle de 80° et sauta du balai avant que celui-ci ne touche le sol, et puis, il le rattrapa avec sa main droite.

« Ce n'est pas le meilleur balai que j'ai vu, mais je vous le prend quand même. Ça sera probablement le meilleur que je vais trouver… Combien coûte-t-il ? »

Le vendeur semblait totalement abasourdi par la courte performance que son client venait d'offrir et Tom dut tousser un peu pour le sortir de ses rêveries.

« Je vous le donne à 42 Gallions et 15 Mornilles. » Répondit-il finalement.

Harry les lui tendit et il rejoignit Tom qui était toujours accoté sur le mur du fond, les bras croisés.

« Alors ? J'ai une chance dans l'équipe ? » Demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

Tom ne répondit que par un haussement d'épaules. Il prit la tête et sortit du magasin. Dès qu'il fut dehors, des ondes étranges entrèrent dans ses oreilles. Il secoua la tête, Des ondes noires. Apparemment, Grindewald attaquait l'allée de Traverse. Il pourrait en profiter pour utiliser sa… magie amplifiée sur l'attrapeur…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Moi** : Bonjour ! Pour commencer, le 1er chapitre de _Âme de Serpentards_ arrive cette semaine ! J'ai écrit la moitié du chapitre à l'école ! Et maintenant, je suis chez moi (parce que j'ai la journée libre sans parents ! J'avais jamais remarqué à quel point ils s'absentaient ! Ça m'avait jamais servi de le savoir !) et vu que mon demi-chapitre est à l'école, j'ai écrit ce chapitre-là !

En passant, je sais qu'il se passe rien, ça commence u prochain chapitre…


	6. Chapitre 6 ::Là où le fun commence, fina...

Auteur : À la surprise de tous, c'est Sophie Black

Titre : Le souhait

Couple : Dans encore un bon nombre de chapitres, Tom/Harry va apparaître…

Genre : Slash. Pas de lemon (on a plus le droit aux NC-17 de toute façon…)

Rated : G (pour l'instant…)

Inspiration : Harry Potter, un de mes propres défis, et le souhait, ça vient d'une liste d'Alo sur la communauté de herm359…

**Moi** : Alors, mon dernier chapitre était vachement nul, mais j'avais envi de l'écrire quand même, pour moi, c'était important la scène du magasin de balais… Mais maintenant, on commence pour de vrai !!! 

**_Molianne_** : (4ème review) Perso, j'espère que ça va être intéressant, je sais pô… Merci pour le review !

**_Assa_ **: (5ème review) Toi t'aimes son caractère ? Merci !!!!!! J'ai eu pô  mal de plainte, faque ya un sondage à la fin…

**_Saiji_** : (3ème review) Les auteurs sont tjrs comme ça, même toi ! En passant, merci bcp de m'avoir choisis en tant que Reine du Silence !!! Surtout que je parle tout le temps et que je ris tout le temps, alors c'est pas vraiment un rôle qui me vas ! Et j'aime bien mon Harry, il est mieux que l'autre selon moua… M'enfin, Harry, c Harry, on peut rien y faire… (à part le tuer…)

**_Rêveuse_** : (5ème review) OK, long review… ça va m'prendre une heure pour y répondre… Le prochain est déjà là ! Je suis contente que tu sois contente parce que je te review parce que je suis contente de te reviewer et qu'un de mes buts est que tu sois contente aussi ! T'as raison, ça va mieux en anglais… Dans le sondage en bas, c en anglais… Tomy est supérieur, t'inquiètes ! Merci pour ton indice ! Comment tu trouves UT ? C'est une fic qu'il faut pas sauter de bouts parce que c perdant… Et j'aime bien mon Harry comme ça ^___^ Il est l'opposé de d'habitude ! Et pour Cass, oui, c'est ça qu'il faut faire, mais si elle répond pas, tu peux traduire pareil en précisant partout que c une traduction ! En passant, je t'ai finalement mise dans mes auteurs favoris, et j'ai lu ta bio, et j'ai envi de faire un Sev'/Rem' à cause de ça à Severus/Remus (Le sénario: «cet incident de la Cabane Hurlante n'était pas mon idée» est clichée, mais si mignonne avec Remus qui tente de s'excuser... Et j'ai eu le coeur brisé par une histoire où les deux étaient amoureux avant l'Évènement...*soupir*) Je verrai si je le fais… Vu que tu les aimes, ça seras pour toi, bien sûr ! Merci pour le review !

**_Miss Serpentard_**: (4ème review) Tom la boucle à Harry dans ce chapitre quand même ! Je suis Serpentard moi aussi ! J'vais essayer de le poster vite !

**_Cousin_**: (2ème et 3ème review) Salut ! J'accepte, et je suis contente que tu aimes !

**_Cécilia_**: (1er et 2ème review) Mes chapitres, c'est la façon de décrire que je suis prise dedans, j'ai les idées mais l'écriture vient pas avec ! Merci pour le review !

**_Hermichocos_**: (5ème review) Salut ! Chuis contente que t'ai reviewé ! Moi aussi ça m'arrive que je crois que j'ai reviewé mais que je l'ai pas fait… Le chapitre du magasin de balais était important pour moi, il montrait bien le nouveau comportement de Harry et c'est quelque chose que je voulais mettre… Oui, TON Harry va être attaqué, et il va être fru… GO TOM !!!! (lol) *Lit la partie avec Tom qui sauve Harry* Ouais… Là, tu rêves en couleur… Yaura pas de NC-17, mais c pas à cause de ffn.net, c parce que je le sens pas dans cette fic-là… Merci ! J'marrange avec mes parents… Ils me permettent d'aller sur l'ordi travailler, alors si j'écris sur Word, il peuvent pas deviner que je travaille pas… Merci pour le review ! (encore)

**_Mymye-Potter_** : (4ème review) Chuis sure que t'étais pas la seule à avoir oublié Grindewald… Tout cas, merci pour ton review ! Chuis contente que mon histoire te plaise !

Personnes qui ont déjà reviewé avant mais pas pour ce chapitre : Flavia (1) // Fleur (1) // Sarah (3) // Cho Chang (3) // Black Moon (1) // Perfects-Review (4) // Juliepotter (1) // Mystik (1) // Fany (4) // sarifa la lune (1) // Isyméa (1) // Fannie (1) // Mystikal (1) // Trunks-01 (1) // Vincent Crabbe (1) // Lufynette (2) // Sailor digitale (3) //***// En tout, 26 personnes m'ont reviewé, et j'ai 65 reviews…

**Résumé de ce qui se passe pour l'instant : **Harry s'est retrouvé en 1944 à cause de bougie à souhaits (ou vœux), son souhait était de pouvoir changer Tom, donc, maintenant, il peut, mais il faut qu'il le fasse. Il s'est arrangé pour être inscrit à l'école, il n'a pas encore été envoyé à une maison, et seul Dumbledore s'est ce qui se passe car Harry à une totale confiance en lui. Tom a déjà commencé à être isolé et passe la plupart de son temps à la bibliothèque, dans la section interdite (à lire Magie Noire). Il y a rencontré Harry et ça commence mal parce que Tom n'aime pas être rabaissé, _surtout pas_ par un nouveau… Pour se rattraper, Harry lui a proposé d'acheter leur matériel scolaire ensemble…

**Persos qu'on risque d'oublier parce qu'ils sont de moi et que je les mentionne pas assez souvent pour qu'il rentre dans la tête :**

_Rémielle_ : fille qui est restée pendant l'été mais Tom ne la considère pas comme une amie. Elle est à Serpentard en 7ème

_Mme Sylvia _: infirmière de l'époque

_Mme Geaf_ : bibliothécaire de l'époque

**Note** : J'ai eu plus de reviews que je pensais…  Tout cas, 976 mots de notes…

**Le souhait**

**Chapitre 6 (Là où le fun commence ! (finalement))**

À peine les eut-il sentie, que des cris se firent entendre à quelques rues de là. Il sourit en voyant les nuages de fumée verte s'étendre dans le ciel. Harry sortit peu après lui en entendant les cris et étrangement, il recula et alla s'appuyer sur le mur du magasin en voyant les étendues vertes.

« Pas encore… » Murmura-t-il, « Ils me suivent que je sois n'importe où… »

Tom ne comprit pas le sens de ses paroles, mais n'y pensa pas en voyant Harry se mettre à courir en direction des sorts. Il le regarda partir et commença à marcher dans la même direction avec quelques secondes d'intervalles. Lorsqu'il arriva sur place, il vit que les passant étaient tous recouvert d'un bouclier de protection vert pâle, qui, étrangement, aspirait les Avada Kedavra. Il était pourtant impossible de les contrer. Harry était puissant… trop puissant. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Tom prépara le sort dans sa tête, _taka magica cien sesentaocho_. Il se le répéta trois fois, pour être sûr qu'il n'allait pas le perdre, et au moment ou les mages de Grindewald s'enfuirent, Harry leur jeta un sort d'arrêt constant et Tom jeta le siens pour qu'il frappe le jet de lumière bleu créé par celui de Harry. Le sort jaunâtre enveloppa le trait bleu et ils vinrent s'intégrer dans la baguette de Tom en même temps que les boucliers disparaissaient. Ce-dernier regarda la baguette un instant avant de sourire machiavéliquement. Il l'avait fait…

Rapidement, Harry se retourna vers le lanceur du sort pour se retrouver face à Tom qui le regardait avec un air qui voulait clairement dire 'c'est qui le plus puissant, déjà ?'. Mais… c'était impossible… Tom n'était pas assez puissant pour utiliser n'importe quel _taka magica_… Il resta debout à l'observer, incrédule, jusqu'à ce que la vérité le frappe de plein fouet. L'_hermano identico gemelo vampiro_… C'était comme ça qu'il sentait tout à l'avance, qu'il n'avait pas été surpris par l'attaque. C'était comme ça qu'il était devenu assez puissant pour lui jeter ce sort.

Par automatisme, il pointa sa baguette vers Tom, toujours souriant – mais pas d'un sourire de joie – et prononça _sin vampiro sin identico_. Bien sûr, rien n'arriva. Tom avait réussi son sort et il lui avait volé sa magie. En plus de ne pas pouvoir faire revenir Tom à son niveau normal, il ne savait même pas pendant combien de temps il resterait sans défense. Il serra ses point, et pour évacuer sa rage, donna un puissant coup de poing dans le mur derrière lui avant de fermer les yeux et de prendre de grandes respirations.

Face à sa réaction, Tom éclata de rire, et tout comme son sourire, ça n'avait rien d'un rire joyeux… Les passant que Harry avait protégés s'éloignèrent rapidement à cause de la scène plutôt terrifiante que leur sauveur et Tom leur offrait.

Harry, toujours dos à Tom – face au mur qu'il venait de frapper – fit un rapide 180° et agrippa Tom par le col. Il arrêta de rire, mais leva sa baguette avec de murmurer _awayan_. Son assaillant fut aussitôt projeter à 2 mètres de lui.

« Comme c'est pas beau, le petit est devenu inoffensif… » Se moqua Tom en gardant son sourire.

Harry ne fit rien, il ne pouvait rien faire, il lui demanda simplement.

« Je reste combien de temps sans magie ? »

« Une semaine… » Répliqua-t-il avec un ton supérieur. « Et j'ai un petit extra en plus, j'ai modifié le sort. »

Harry se retint de montrer sa crainte en se mordant la langue et il ne rétorqua pas. Tom continua de lui-même.

« Je peux _utiliser_ ta magie pendant que je la détient. Tu veux voir un exemple ? »

Le Serpentard ferma les yeux moins de 3 secondes.

« Je viens de découvrir un sort très intéressant, il ne me dit rien… Je vais l'essayer… »

Il pointa sa baguette sur lui-même et cita, « _Vanisha_ ». Il disparut aussitôt et Harry se mordit la langue de plus belle. _Ses_ sorts. Ceux qu'il avait passé des mois, des années à créer.

Tom redevint visible après peu de temps, Harry n'avait pas bougé. 

« Tu n'es pas drôle, » Se plaignit le Serpentard, « Je m'amuse, force-toi un peu… Si tu montres que tu es en criss, (A/N Ben… Ché pas comment dire ça en français, ya plein de choses que je sais pas dire en français, j'les dit en québécois à la place…) j'aurai peut-être pitié de toi… » Ajouta-t-il en souriant, pour de vrai cette fois.

« On rentre. » Ordonna Harry.

« Quoi ? Déjà ? »

« Tu es OOC ! »

« Ça veut dire quoi ça ? »

« Truc moldu… C'est quand – » (A/N L'art de se justifier lorsqu'un personnage est OOC… J'vais sûrement l'utiliser dans d'autres fics…) Il ne termina pas sa phrase en réalisant ce que le Serpentard lui avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt. Il n'allait pas avoir sa magie pendant une semaine, mais…

« On commence les cours dans trois jours ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Je sais, c'est pas merveilleux ?… » Son sourire perdit sa joie à nouveau, « Et en plus de ne pas pouvoir faire pendant les 4 premiers jours d'école, tu ne peux même pas y aller seul, parce que tu ne peux pas appeler le Magicobus… »

Harry réagit à la dernière affirmation. « Tu crois vraiment que je suis aussi nul ? J'ai vécu avec des moldus aussi longtemps que tu as vécu à l'orphelinat… » Le visage de l'héritier (A/N Yé ! J'ai trouvé une autre affaire qualifiant Tom !) se renfrogna.

_Touché_, pensa Harry.

« …et je peux retourner à Poudlard assez facilement, presque aussi facilement que toi en fait… »

Il s'approcha d'un passant qui venait de sortir du magasin de Quidditch précipitamment et qui semblait craintif, probablement à cause de l'attaque.

« Excusez-moi, vous ne pourriez pas appeler le magicobus pour moi ? » Demanda-t-il en exagérant les manières de politesse, « Ma magie m'a été retirée pendant 7 jours lors de la bataille, un _taka magica_, rien de bien grave, mais je ne peux pas rentrer… »

Le passant lui sourit. « Bien sûr, j'ai vu, ces mages… »

Il secoua sa baguette pendant que Harry se demandait, incrédule, _Il n'a même pas remarqué que c'était Tom qui avait ma magie, même après noter discussion ? Il a dut utiliser un sort d'illusion en même temps que d'utiliser le sien…_

L'autobus mauve arriva presque sur-le-champ et Tom suivit le Survivant à l'intérieur de ce-dernier.

« Assez impressionnant… » Avoua-t-il, « Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça… »

« La plupart des sorciers ne se sont jamais demandé quoi faire si ils n'avaient plus de baguette ou de magie, simplement… Et de me dire ça te remet dans le OOC… » Avant qu'il lui demande la signification, il continua, « 'Out of Character', ça veut dire que c'est pas comme ça que tu te comportes habituellement… »

« Tu sais, quand on viens de découvrir un sort d'invisibilité et de voltige… »

_Non, pas déjà… Il peux se les approprier trop rapidement…_

« Mais je ne trouve pas celui du bouclier… » Il soupira faussement, « Dommage… »

Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra pour ne plus l'entendre en regardant autour de lui et en remarquant que l'autobus était plein de toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient au Chemin de Traverse. 

Et puis, il y avait Tom… Bien sûr qu'il ne l'avait pas encore trouvé, son sort contravada, un sort qui avait pris presque 2 ans à mettre au point et d'un niveau de difficulté aussi grand… Mais on parlait de Tom Jedusor, le futur Voldemort… Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne découvre rien d'autre…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Moi** : Bonjour ! J'ai franchement rien à dire à part que je suis sur la liste des favoris de 30 personnes et que j'en suis très fière ! Maintenant…

SONDAGE !!!!

Quel Harry vous préférez entre le

a) Lucky&Kind!Harry de d'habitude

et…

b) Mon Arrogant&Sadist!Harry…

Si vous préférez le 1er (j'imagine que Johanna va le préférer) je veux vraiment le savoir ! J'vais pas être blessée ou kekchose, inquiétez-vous pas !

**Danielle **: Comme si ils allaient s'inquiéter !

**Moi **: Ey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

**Danielle **: Ben, je sais pas, si je peux revenir c'est sûrement que tu es plus frue contre moi… C'est cool !

**Moi **: Ouin… Ben t'es mieux de bien de comporter ou tu re-disparais…

**Danielle **: Ok… En attendant, j'aimerais savoir (à l'auditoire) 

SONDAGE DE **DANIELLE** !!!

Vous préférez quand…

a) Tom humilie Harry 

b) Harry humilie Tom


	7. Chapitre 7 ::Voir le titre du chapitre d...

Auteur : Il vient de changer pour Sophie Black

Titre : Le souhait

Couple : Je ne sais pas dans combien de chapitres, mais un jour (lointain) Harry/Tom arrivera

Genre : Slash. Pas de lemon parce que je le sens pas… Un tit peu descriptif quand même…

Rated : G (pour l'instant…)

Inspiration : Harry Potter, un de mes propres défis, et le souhait, ça vient d'une liste d'Alo sur la communauté de herm359…

**Moi** : Wow !!! 26 (je répète :) 26 reviews pour le chapitre 6 !!! Je m'attendais vraiment pas à ça !!! J'vais vraiment faire de toutes petites petites petites réponses !!!

**_Luffynette _**: (3ème review) Voilà la suite, la suite, la suite !!! Merci !

**_Roxane_** : (1er review) Moi non plus j'aime pas les gentils… Merci !

**_Isyméa_** : (2ème review) Le commentaire pas rapport des réponses : Duo est fait pour le soldat parfait !!! Tu écrit des fics ??? Merci pour le review !

**_Cho Chang_** : (4ème review) Moi j'aime pas Harry, sauf quand il est arrogant et sadique (lol !) Merci !!!

**_Miss Serpentard_**: (5ème et 6ème review) Merci d'avoir écrit un mail ! Je préfère Tom à Harry alors ça va sûrement plus arriver que le contraire ! Merci !

**_Assa_ **: (6ème review) Tu sais quoi ? J'imprime mes reviews et je les lis en classe et je lisais le tien quand ma voisine (de bureau) a regardé, puis m'a regardé croche et m'a envoyé (avec un ton croche) : « _MA_ Soso ??? ». Tu peux pas savoir ce que j'ai bégayé… En plus, à peu près toute l'école sait que je suis bi (accident qui est pas super…) alors t'es ma petite-amie pour l'instant (J't'ai jamais vu par exemple…) En tout cas, ça me dérange pas, mais je me suis dit que tu voulais le savoir ! Et ris-en !! Moi j'touve ça drôle !!! Merci pour le review ! En passant, tu savais qu'une obsidienne c'est une roche volcanique vitreuse de couleur sombre à noire ???

**_Rebecca_** : (1er review) Ouais, je sais, il se passe rien, et ça va être long avant qu'il se passe de quoi, désolée…

**_Sarah_** : (4ème et 5ème reviews) : C'est pas grave de pas voir des chapitres…  Et je sais même pas s'il va trouver un moyen de s'en échapper… Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il va pas faire le porte-panier… Merci !

**_Terry_** : (1er review) Merci ! J'espère que tu continuera d'aimer…

**_Fleur_** : (2ème review) Merci !!! Je continue (lentement, mais sûrement !!!)

**_Hermichocos_**: (6ème review) Oh… Merci !!! Super long le review ! Comment ils vont finir par s'aimer ??? J'ai ma (très) petite idée là-dessus, mais je sais qu'il vont finir par s'aimer… Il vont commencer à se rapprocher vers le chapitre 10… Ça m'a surprise que tu préfère mon Harry… Mais finalement c vrai, _Spiral_ !!! J'en connaît pas d'autre par exemple… Mais là ! Yaura plus qu'un baiser quand même !!! Tu me prends pour qui ??? Merci !

**_Fany (Pheneatis)_** :  (5ème review) Merci !!! Ça me fait très plaisir ! Pour le temps, je sais pas moi-même comment je fais… Tout cas, faut pas essayer de comprendre…

**_Audy124_** : (1er review) Merci ! J'espère que tu aimeras tjrs autant plus tard…

**_Saria_** : (1er review) Salut Tracy !!! Merci pour l'encouragement, contente que t'aimes !

**_Rêveuse_** : (6ème et 7ème reviews) Je suis contente que tu sois contente que je sois contente parce que tu es contente ! (lol) J'me disais aussi qu'il fallait que quelqu'un aime pas… Contente que tu sois franche !!! Je te suis très reconnaissante ! La romance arrive dans bcp de temps (désolée) et J'y pense encore pour le Sev/Rem… J'vais l'faire quand j'aurai fini une ou 2 fic…Merci pour le review !**__**

**_Molianne_** : (5ème review) Merci !!! Contente que tu ADORES!!!!! (lol) Voilà la suite !

**_Flavia_** : (2ème review) Dans le passé arrive lentement… Chapitre 7 devrait pas trop prendre de temps… Tout cas, merci pour le review !

**_Mymye-Potter_** : (4ème review) Moi non lus j'laime pas trop Harry… Gossant… Mais comme ça il est moins gossant alors il passe (c'est pour le faire passer que j'lai changé…) Merci pour le review !

**_MAJANDRA_** : (1er review) Merci ! Contente que tu aimes !

**_Black Moon_** : (2ème review) Pour la rentrée… Oh tu verras c'est ce chapitre-là ! **Danielle **: Salut Nasty !!! Avoue que de faire partie de kekun c'est énervant !!! **Moi **: Ouais, bon… Merci pour le review ! Pis vu que je lis les bios, moi aussi j'trip Squall/Seifer !!! T'en a des bon a m'proposer ?

**_Cousin_**: (4ème, 5ème et 6ème reviews) Eh !!! J'les aime bien tes traductions !!! J'me fiche des fautes !!! Les corriger ça va viiiiite, t'inquiètes ! Merci  ! Pis, je sais pas comment ils vont finir par sortir ensemble, je verrai… Pis j'ai répondu à ton mail…

**_Yue T. K. Sumeragi_** : (1er review) Vive le québécois !!! Pis HarryxTom, ça va prendre du temps (câliss) j'arrive pas à le faire venir (je sais comment, il me faut juste encore 5 chapitre environ…) Ensuite, où t'as trouvé Tokyo Babylon, j'le trouve pas et ça m'énarve… J'adore ton « straddlejumponkissonthelipsnuzzleintheneckthensighonthechest »… Très intéressant… Moi aussi j'ai pas l'âge pour l'école (chuis en sec 3 pis j'ai 13, on est deux génies…) Tout cas, contente que t'aimes ! Pis ça te dérangerais de me dire à quelle école tu vas STP ??? J'la connais p'tête, c pas comme si Montréal avait 1000 école (moi j'vais à une criss d'école privée avec just des filles pis des bonnes soeurs (fait chier…)

Personnes qui ont déjà reviewé avant mais pas pour ce chapitre : Saiji (3) // Cécilia (2) // Perfects-Review (4) // Juliepotter (1) // Mystik (1) // sarifa la lune (1) // Fannie (1) // Mystikal (1) // Trunks-01 (1) // Vincent Crabbe (1) // Sailor digitale (3) //***// En tout, 33 personnes m'ont reviewé, et j'ai 92 reviews…

**Résumé de ce qui se passe pour l'instant : **Harry s'est retrouvé en 1944 à cause de bougie à souhaits (ou vœux), son souhait était de pouvoir changer Tom, donc, maintenant, il peut, mais il faut qu'il le fasse. Il s'est arrangé pour être inscrit à l'école, il n'a pas encore été envoyé à une maison, et seul Dumbledore s'est ce qui se passe car Harry à une totale confiance en lui. Tom a déjà commencé à être isolé et passe la plupart de son temps à la bibliothèque, dans la section interdite (à lire Magie Noire). Il y a rencontré Harry et ça commence mal parce que Tom n'aime pas être rabaissé, _surtout pas_ par un nouveau… Pendant que les deux achetaient leur matériel sur le Chemin de Traverse, Grindewald a attaqué et Tom en a profité pour enlevé sa magie à Harry pendant 7 jours…

**Persos qu'on risque d'oublier parce qu'ils sont de moi et que je les mentionne pas assez souvent pour qu'il rentre dans la tête :**

_Rémielle_ : fille qui est restée pendant l'été mais Tom ne la considère pas comme une amie. Elle est à Serpentard en 7ème

_Mme Sylvia _: infirmière de l'époque

_Mme Geaf_ : bibliothécaire de l'époque

**Note** : C'est pas possible combien j'ai eu de reviews !!! Tout cas, 1236 mots de notes…

**Le souhait**

**Chapitre 7 (Vu que tout le monde est tanné que ça soit pas un slash, on va faire avancer les choses rapidement et ils vont pas longtemps se venger pour s'être venger, etc…)**

_Inspire, expire, inspire, expire_

« _Crossum_ » Tom marcha vers un des murs l'école, et, devant les yeux de Harry, le traversa comme si c'était de la fumée.

_Inspire profondément, expire lentement et profondément, expire longtemps, lentement et profondément, expire fermement, longtemps, lentement et profondément_

Harry ferma ses yeux pour la deuxième fois de la journée pour, encore une fois, sortir Tom de sa tête. Bien sûr, ça ne marcha pas et il soupira en les rouvrant et en entrant dans l'école et en descendant dans leur salle commune. Il s'assit sur son lit se demandant encore et toujours ce que faisait Tom et s'affala en se massant les tempes. Ce n'était pas la fin du monde, mais il n'y avait jamais pensé car Voldemort ne pouvait pas lui jeter de _taka magica_ parce qu'ils contenaient le même sang… Par conséquent, lui enlever sa magie lui donnait la sienne, en gros. Mais Tom n'avait pas été fait du sang de l'attrapeur… Il se leva avant de s'approcher du passage menant à la section interdite de la bibliothèque. Si il y avait quelque chose de bien avec ce passage, c'était qu'il ne nécessitait pas de magie, juste une baguette, ce que Harry avait.

Il se rendit dans la section interdite en se cachant de Mme Geaf et trouva la section des sorts de niveau 4 et/ou de niveau 3 magie noire. Il repéra rapidement le gros livre sans titre que Tom n'avait pas cessé de lire les semaines précédent leur venue au Chemin de Traverse. Après quelque secondes, il trouva les renseignements sur les _taka magica_ et lu le général.

**_Taka Magica_ : niveau 3, magie noire, difficulté extrême, demande un âme faible. **

_La raison du hermano identico gemelo vampiro… Une âme faible. Ça veut dire qu'il lui reste une âme assez forte quand même !_ Remarqua Harry. Une âme assez forte pour avoir des sentiments probablement, ce qui signifiait qu'il pouvait s'inquiéter ou s'attacher à quelqu'un ! C'était peut-être mal parti (même très mal) mais s'il pouvait s'attacher à Harry, il fallait en profiter le plus rapidement possible. Harry revint soudainement à la réalité en entendant Mme Geaf parler. Il s'empara du livre et retourna dans la salle commune avant de s'installer sur son lit et de fermer les rideau qui l'entourait. Heureusement, le sort qu'il y avait jeté pour empêcher quiconque à part lui de les ouvrir était permanent.

Il rouvrait le livre là où il était quelques minutes auparavant et continua sa lecture. Il ne trouva rien d'intéressant sur le sujet… enfin… rien qui pouvait lui permettre de récupérer la magie.

Il aurait très bien pu, direz-vous, allez voir un professeur (probablement Albus Dumbledore) et lui raconter ce qui s'était passé pour que ce-denier l'aide à ravoir sa magie. Mais jouer le porte-panier n'était pas, mais vraiment pas son genre. Il s'était toujours débrouillé seul et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer !

Le jour de la rentrée s'approchait dangereusement et il évita Tom pendant quelque temps jusqu'à ce que celui-ci vienne à sa rencontre une heure avant l'arrivé des élèves.

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton froid, « C'est quoi ton fichu bouclier ? Il ne me reste que 4 jours et je ne le trouverais pas si je dois passer tout mon temps en classe ! »

Harry haussa un sourcil. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre de se rabaisser à demander directement à l'adversaire une réponse. « Comme si j'allais te le dire. »

Il commença à s'éloigner en l'ignorant lorsqu'il fut projeter contre le mur de pierres glacé. Une des roches qui en ressortaient rentra dans sa colonne vertébrale et du sang commença à couler sur son chandail noir. L'elfe du tableau qui se trouvait derrière lui ordonna à Tom d'arrêter lui disant que c'était interdit mais la toile se déchira et l'elfe fut divisé par la même occasion.

L'héritier de Serpentard retourna son attention sur Harry et voyant qu'il se démenait pour sortir la peau de son dos de la pierre pointue, il incanta rapidement un sort de lien. Harry se trouva plaquer contre le mur ses deux mains comme retenues vers le haut par des menottes même s'il n'y avait rien, son dos s'enfonçant plus profondément dans la cime du roc (A/N Aaaaah… Que j'aime torturer Harry…). Il ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Il criait rarement à cause d'elle, mais il avait été surpris.

Tom s'approcha de lui de deux pas. 

« Quel est le sort pour faire apparaître ton bouclier. » Redemanda-t-il lentement.

Harry lui envoya un sourire sans joie © Tom Jedusor (A/N Non, j'ai pas fait d'erreur, il… let's say 'copie' son sourire) avant de lui lancer un peu faiblement, ses dents serrées pour contrôler la douleur de son dos qui se répandait petit à petit dans tout son corps, « Totalement toi… Et en plus tu te venteras d'être plus fort après… »

Tom fixa ses yeux émeraudes, « Comment ça ? Je _suis_ le plus fort. »

« Et c'est pour ça que tout tes meilleurs sort seront les miens et que tu profites du fait que je ne puisse pas me défendre pour m'attaquer… Je connais de l'autodéfense moldue, mais contre un sorcier, je ne peux rien faire et tu le sais très bien. » Arbora-t-il sèchement.

_Là, je joue dangereusement…_ Pensa-t-il aussitôt après lui avoir lancer la remarque à la figure.

« Parce que tu crois que si tu avais tes pouvoirs, tu pourrais quelque chose contre moi ? »

Il hésita une fraction de seconde avant de lui répondre, « Bien sûr. » En conservant le même ton.

Tom fit claquer sa langue dans sa bouche quelque fois, indifférent au fait que le sang commençait à se répandre jusqu'à se pied.

« Je te défi en duel. » Annonça-t-il finalement. « Je te rends ta magie et nous allons nous battre en duel. Pas de règlements. Devant toute l'école. J'obtiendrai la permission du directeur. »

Sur ces mots, il brandit sa baguette et Harry sentit sa magie lui revenir comme une bouffée de chaleur puis, il s'abattit sur le sol lorsque Tom le libéra du sort de lien. Il se releva aussi bien qu'il le put et regarda Tom s'éloigner avant de lui envoyer, « Je vais voir le directeur. Soit prêt après la cérémonie de répartition. J'expliquerai à l'école… »

Puis il tourna et disparut de la vision de Harry qui se dépêcha d'aller voir Mme Sylvia pour qu'elle soigne son dos avant le duel. Et après y avoir penser, il n'avait même pas accepter ce duel !…

Il soupira en se disant qu'il y participerait quand même…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Moi **: Alors, peut-être que le chapitre est court, mais c'est mon préféré pour l'instant ! Et puis, au début du 1er chapitre j'ai prévenu que mes chapitres allait faire entre 1000 et 1500 mots, et celui-là fait entre 1000 et 1500 mots ! Il en fait 1146… Vous pouvez pas savoir ce que j'aime torturer Harry comme ça par exemple… Prochain chapitre : la cérémonie et le duel.

_Extrait du prochain chapitre_ : Tom lui sourit lentement. Encore un sourire frappant, Harry commençait à en être énervé. Il lança alors, sûr de lui, « _Serpensortia_ » avant qu'on long serpent vert, plus long que celui de Malefoy en 2ème année, s'échappe de sa baguette et se jette sur Harry.

Ensuite, Pour mon sondage, j'ai eu 13 réponses. 2 personnes préfèrent le Harry normal et 11 préfèrent le mien.

**Danielle **: Mon sondage, par contre, a reçu 22 réponses. 9 personnes préfèrent quand Tom humilie (torture) Harry (ces 9 personnes ont aimé ce chapitre) et 13 personnes préfèrent quand Harry humilie (torture) Tom (13 personnes qui n'ont pas beaucoup aimé le chapitre…)

**Moi **: Je suis maintenant sur la liste des favoris de 35 personnes et je compte dépasser 100 reviews avec ce chapitre !

**Danielle **: Puis, j'ajoute une rubrique à la fin de chaque chapitre. Ça s'appelle…

**Les partie pas longues des fics en anglais qu'il faut traduire parce que ce sont des bons bouts !!! (Style, la phrase de la semaine, mais c'est la partie de fics anglophones traduite du chapitre !!!)**

Fic : A Second Chance (La première de la série)

Auteur : Prongs

Chapitre : 8

Ce qui se passe : Harry et Draco sortent ensemble, et ils viennent d'arriver à Paris et sont dans leur chambre d'hôtel que Draco trouve vraiment minuscule,

Extrait : _Draco attrapa Harry et commença à l'embrasser. Il fit un mouvement pour retirer le chandail de Harry, mais au lieu d'y parvenir, son coude frappa le mur derrière lui._

_« CETTE CHAMBRE EST MAUDITEMENT TROP PETITE !!!! » Cria Draco en donnant un coup de pied au mur qui l'avait interrompu. __Harry sourit simplement._

Voilà !!! Yaura une petite affaire comme ça à chaque chapitre !

J'espère que vous avez aimez le chapitre ! Laissez des reviews !!!


	8. Chapitre 8 ::Cérémonie et duel::

Auteur : Il vient de changer pour Sophie Black

Titre : Le souhait

Couple : Je ne sais pas dans combien de chapitres, mais un jour (lointain) Harry/Tom arrivera

Genre : Slash. Pas de lemon parce que je le sens pas… Je suis même plus sûre qui aura un lime…

Rated : G (pour l'instant…)

Inspiration : Harry Potter, un de mes propres défis, et le souhait, ça vient d'une liste d'Alo sur la communauté de herm359…

**Moi** : Bon, je fais rapidement le chapitre 8 parce que je l'ai en tête… Mais avant tout, les réponses des reviews… En passant, MERCI !!! J'ai dépassé 100 reviews !!!

**_Mystikal _**: (2ème review) Bcp de monde préfère quand Harry humilie Tom… Mais j'préfère le contraire alors… Merci !

**_Luffynette _**: (4ème review) J'peux pas traduire A Second Chance, c'est trop gros… Mais ce bout-là je l'aimais… Merci !

**_Hermichocos_**: (7ème review) Oh… Un autre long review ! Merci !!! T'es la seule des revieweuses que j'écoute qui a reviewé ce chapitre-là alors je vais répondre longtemps (enfin… plus que pour les autres… Et les revieweuses que j'écoute, c toi, Rêveuse et Assa…) La façon qui vont s'aimer est de plus en plus claire dans ma tête !!! Et le chap 10 arrive vite, non ? Déjà 8 ! Dumbledore à rien à dire, Dippet va accepter… Et pour qui gagner, va lire ! J'aime torturer Harry… C'est automatique ! Contente que tu aimes les sadique aussi ! Merci !

**_LyRa_** : (1er et 2ème reviews) J'aime pas Harry, par contre, j'adore Tom ! Alors ça donne ça ! Merci !

**_Mymye-Potter_** : (5ème review) Ça fait un bout que je pense à intégrer le fourchelangue, c'est là ! Merci !

**_Cousin_**: (7ème, 8ème, 9ème et 10ème reviews) Franchement ! T'es vraiment weird toi ! Tout cas, t'as signé mes 99, 100, 101, 102èmes reviews… Merci !

**_Mystik_** : (2ème review) Voilà le prochain chapitre, il était vite ! Merci !

**_Sarah_** : (6ème review) Moi, je préfère quand Tom humilie Harry, désolée… Mais j'aime vraiment pas Harry… Merci !

**_Ryan_** : (1er review) J'avais prévu que c'était un slash depuis le début. Même que je l'écrit à cause du défi 'Faites un Tom Jedusor/Harry Potter' alors il faut bien que j'en fasse un… Mais il va être en background plus, je crois…

**_(?)_** : (?) Le voilà ! Merci ! Et si tu rereview, pourris-tu me dire qui tu es ?

Personnes qui ont déjà reviewé avant mais pas pour ce chapitre : Roxane (1) // Isyméa (2) // Cho Chang (4) // Miss Serpentard (6) // Assa (6) // Rebecca (1) // Terry (1) // Fleur (2) // Fany (Pheneatis) (5) // Audy124 (1) // Saria (1) // Rêveuse (7) // Molianna (5) // Flavia (2) // MAJANDRA (1) // Black Moon (2) // Yue T. K. Sumeragi (1) // Saiji (3) // Cécilia (2) // Perfects-Review (4) // Juliepotter (1) // sarifa la lune (1) // Fannie (1) // Trunks-01 (1) // Vincent Crabbe (1) // Sailor digitale (3) //***// En tout, 36 personnes m'ont reviewé, et j'ai 106 reviews…

**Résumé de ce qui se passe pour l'instant : **Harry s'est retrouvé en 1944 à cause de bougie à souhaits (ou vœux), son souhait était de pouvoir changer Tom, donc, maintenant, il peut, mais il faut qu'il le fasse. Il s'est arrangé pour être inscrit à l'école, il n'a pas encore été envoyé à une maison, et seul Dumbledore s'est ce qui se passe car Harry à une totale confiance en lui. Tom, qui ne l'aime pas parce qu'il joue le plus fort, lui a retiré sa magie, mais la lui a rendu pour qu'ils puissent se battre en duel pour prouver qui est vraiment le meilleur…

**Persos qu'on risque d'oublier parce qu'ils sont de moi et que je les mentionne pas assez souvent pour qu'il rentre dans la tête :**

_Rémielle_ : fille qui est restée pendant l'été mais Tom ne la considère pas comme une amie. Elle est à Serpentard en 7ème

_Mme Sylvia _: infirmière de l'époque

_Mme Geaf_ : bibliothécaire de l'époque

**Note** : Bon, 702 mots de notes… Très petit, j'voulais écrire le chap…

**Le souhait**

**Chapitre 8 (Cérémonie et duel)**

« Comment vous êtes-vous fait ça ? »

Harry leva ses yeux vers le plafond de l'infirmerie. « Vous ne pourriez pas juste me guérir ? Il faut que j'aille à la cérémonie de répartition… »

Elle examina encore un instant la blessure.

« Il va falloir que vous enleviez votre chandail, et vous ne pourrez pas le remettre avant 2 heures. Il faut laisser la blessure cicatrisée. Ce qui vous est rentré dans le dos y est resté trop longtemps pour que je guérisse la blessure en quelque seconde. »

Harry soupira. La grande majorité des découvertes médicinales avaient été faites en 1950. On n'y était pas encore. Et il aurait une autre cicatrice. En plus elle risquait de gâcher une partie de son tatou.

Il se l'était fait faire en fin de 6ème après que Voldemort lui ait fait remarqué que la différence de maison changeait quelque chose.

Il retira son chandail. Son dos était inondé de sang. En voyant l'air effaré de Mme Sylvia, il fit remarqué, « J'ai laissé une traînée de sang pour venir jusqu'ici. Et il y a une belle mare en dessous du tableau de l'elfe vert au 2ème. Le tableau a été déchiré, en passant. »

L'infirmière commença à avoir peur du ton calme de Harry et jeta un sort qui nettoya son dos. Elle vit alors son tatou.

Un serpent qui formait un 'S' très visible. Il était vert avec des éclats argentés qui apparaissaient lorsqu'il bougeait, à cause de la lumière. Le serpent la regarda un moment et lui envoya un regard froid et dégoûté. Elle fit un bond en arrière.

« La cérémonie commence dans 10 minutes. » Fit remarqué impatiemment Harry. À l'intérieur, il souriait de voir l'expression de l'infirmière. Le tatou était là pour rappeler à Voldemort que Harry aurait bien pu être à Serpentard s'il l'avait voulu, chose qu'il savait parfaitement.

Mme Sylvia sursauta en entendant Harry parler et le guérit rapidement.

« Vous devez rester dos nus pendant 2 heures. » Rappela-t-elle.

« Je dois aller à la cérémonie comme ça ? » S'exclama Harry qui le remarquait finalement.

L'infirmière acquiesça pendant que Harry soupirait. Il se leva et se dépêcha de se rendre dans la Grande Salle en portant son chandail noir tâché de sang dans la main droite.

Lorsqu'il arriva. Dippet était justement en train de demander où il était.

« Ici. Désolé du retard. » Dit-il sans sembler désolé du tout.

Toute la salle se retourna vers lui. Il déposa son chandail sur la table à côté de lui pendant que le directeur lui envoyait, « Remettez votre chandail immédiatement ! »

Il le regarda et rétorqua, « Je n'ai pas le droit de le remettre avant 2 heures, ordre de Mme Sylvia, pour plus de détails, adressez-vous à Tom. » En prononçant ces derniers mots, son regard se planta dans les yeux noirs du Serpentard. Il commença à avancer vers le choixpeau exposant son dos aux élèves petit à petit. Une filles, Poufsouffle, 2ème année, dit un peu trop fort, « En voilà un qui virera mage noir. » Le serpent la regarda et hissa bruyamment. Elle sursauta pendant que Harry disait doucement, « Shhh, calme-toi, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit. » pas suffisamment fort pour que quelqu'un d'autre que son tatou ne l'entende parler fourchelangue.

Il regarda ensuite vers la table des Serpentard, Tom semblait étonné, Harry sourit à moitié face à sa réaction. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le directeur, sans même lui demander quoi que ce soit, il s'empara du choixpeau et le mit sur sa tête avant de se tourner vers la salle et de croiser ses bras. Il se sentait vraiment stupide d'attendre le jugement d'un chapeau à 17 ans.

_Tiens, un visiteur du temps… Drôlement ambitieux dit donc… Mais tu étais à Gryffondor. Veux-tu y rester ?_

Harry leva ses yeux au ciel. _Bien sûr que non. Cette maison ne me va plus du tout…_

« _SERPENTARD_ !!! »

Ça avait été très bref. Il sourit en direction de Tom en retirant le chapeau. Ce-dernier se leva et alla au milieu de la salle là où il n'y avait pas de table à 4 mètres de rayons. Il sortit sa baguette, apparemment mécontent que Harry soit bel et bien à Serpentard. Harry sortit à son tour sa baguette en descendant de 'l'estrade' où il avait été réparti.

« Tu as dit que tu expliquerais. » Dit-il froidement.

Tom roula ses yeux avant de dire à haute voix de sorte que tout le monde l'entende, « Nous allons nous battre en duel pour prouver que je lui suis supérieur étant donner qu'il a dit que c'était le contraire. » Dit-il simplement.

Plusieurs Serpentards pouffèrent, d'autres élèves regardait Harry comme s'il avait été fou de défier Tom. Harry soupira simplement en marmonnant à Tom, « Tu as une drôle de façon d'expliquer… »

Il ne lui répondit pas, mais parla au directeur, « Pourriez-vous donnez le départ ? » Demanda-t-il… gentiment ? Non, il _jouait_ la gentillesse.

Le directeur lui sourit en acquiesçant. Après on dira qu'il n'y avait pas de favoritisme. Les deux adversaires se saluèrent en se penchant légèrement et Dippet donna finalement le départ.

Tom fut le plus rapide et envoya, « _Knifiso_ ! » Une douzaine de couteaux volèrent vers Harry qui lança immédiatement, « _Fly_ ! » 

Il lévita et évita les couteaux qui allèrent se planter dans les marches qui menait à la table des professeurs derrière lui avant de rétorquer rapidement, « _Esnepsus_ ! »

Un vent violent vit frapper Tom qui revola à l'autre bout de la salle. Il se releva rapidement et ses yeux envoyaient des éclairs. Harry lui sourit en envoyant « Potter, 1; Jedusor, 0. »

« _Movingrass_ ! »

Le décor qui entourait Harry changea complètement pour celui d'un champ. Un sort d'illusion, il n'aurait que 20% de chance de voir Tom arriver. Il se sentit ensuite projeter une nouvelle vois, mais contre le coin d'une table. Sa blessure pas encore totalement cicatrisé se réouvra. Plusieurs filles crièrent en voyant le sang qui en sortait et le serpent hissa à Tom qu'il l'abîmait. Tom s'abstint de répondre mais il regarda Harry qui essayait apparemment de le calmer. Il pouvait le voir bouger les lèvres mais n'entendait pas ce qu'il disait. De toute façon, le serpent ne pouvait pas le comprendre.

L'héritier de Serpentard eut soudainement une idée.

« Pour porter un serpent dans le dos, tu dois te vanter de les contrôler ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant Harry revenir dans le terrain du duel. Ce-dernier ne réfléchit même pas et répondit, « Les serpents m'obéissent au doigt et à l'œil. »

Tom lui sourit lentement. Encore un sourire frappant, Harry commençait à en être énervé. Il lança alors, sûr de lui, « _Serpensortia_ » avant qu'on long serpent vert, plus long que celui de Malefoy en 2ème année, s'échappe de sa baguette et se jette sur Harry.

Harry s'enleva du chemin et cria au-dit serpent, « Dégage d'ici, on ne va pas ajouter un vrai serpent dans le décor, tu ne sers strictement à rien ! »

Le serpent s'en alla aussitôt par en-dessous de la porte d'entrée. Tom était bouche bée, et ça devait bien être la première fois.

En prenant soin de continuer à parler fourchelang, Harry lui lança, « Comment crois-tu que je sais où est la Chambre des Secrets ? Vu que tu y es allé, tu sais qu'il faut parler fourchelang… »

La colère de Tom se multiplia et il incanta rapidement, « _Faintum_ ! »

Harry évita le jet de lumière en s'exclamant, « Il est à moi ce sort, tu me l'a volé ! »

Tom ne répondit pas mais se prépara à le relancer. Harry le vit venir et lança, exactement en même temps que Tom, « _Wandmine_ ! ».

Les deux jets se rencontrèrent à mi-chemin et créèrent un fil doré. Un dôme les enveloppa et ils commencèrent à monter pour être à 2 mètres dans les airs.

Harry brisa rapidement le lien et atterrit en déposant sa main gauche par terre pour l'équilibrer. Tom resta sur ses jambes et murmura, « _Trutha_ ! »

« _Shieldos_ ! » Un bouclier vert foncé, un peu différent que celui contravada, se forma autour de Harry et arrêta le jaillissement bleu.

« Pas besoin de ça pour que je te dise ce qui est arrivé. » Dit rapidement Harry, « _Priori Incantatum_. Avec deux plumes de Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore. » Le bouclier qui l'entourait s'effaça lentement.

S'en était trop. Il savait tout ! Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait tout savoir ? Il était nouveau… **NOUVEAU** !!!

« _Faintum_ ! » Il répéta l'incantation trois autres fois. Harry évita les deux premières, puis, eut le temps de faire apparaître un réfléchissant pour la troisième.

Il eut le temps de voir Tom s'effondrer à cause de son propre sort avant que le quatrième ne le fasse s'évanouir.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Moi **: Voilà ! Maintenant, comment vont réagir tout le monde face au fait qu'ils sont fourchelangues ? Qu'ils sont à égalité ?

**Danielle **: En tout cas, vu qu'on a rien à dire, j'envoie ma rubrique !

**Les partie pas longues des fics en anglais qu'il faut traduire parce que ce sont des bons bouts !!! (Style, la phrase de la semaine, mais c'est la partie de fics anglophones traduite du chapitre !!!)**

Fic : A Second Chance (La première de la série) (Oui, encore)

Auteur : Prongs

Chapitre : 11

Ce qui se passe : Harry et Draco sortent ensemble et ils parlent, et Harry observe soudainement une _fille_…

Extrait : _« Oh non, ne me dit pas, » Gémit Draco; mais il souriait, « Tu as décidé que tu voulais des femmes aussi maintenant… »_

_« Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais une femme puisque je t'ai toi ? »_

_Draco sourit au manque de sarcasme de Harry. Ou bien en était-ce pour une fois ?_

_« Harry ? »_

_« Hmm ? »_

« Est-ce que tu voulais dire que tu n'avais pas besoin de femme parce que j'agis comme une femme ou bien tu voulais dire que tu n'en avais pas besoin parce que tu veux un homme, qui se trouverait à être moi ? »

La suite c'est que Harry lui dit que la réponse est la 2ème option, bien sûr…


	9. Chapitre 9

Auteur : Il vient de changer pour Sophie Black

Titre : Le souhait

Couple : Aux alentours du chap 15, Tom/Harry fera son apparition…

Genre : Slash. Pas de lemon parce que je le sens pas… Je suis même plus sûre qui aura un lime…

Rated : PG (J'aurai dû le changer avant… Quand même, Harry se fait torturer un peu dansle chap 7…)

Inspiration : Harry Potter, un de mes propres défis, et le souhait, ça vient d'une liste d'Alo sur la communauté de herm359…

**Moi** : J'ai un Yahoo!Group !!! Là : http://groups.yahoo.com/group/frenchharrypotterslashgroup/

Ensuite, tout le monde a décidé en même temps de me donner des longs reviews… J'me pleins pas mais je vais pas beaucoup répondre malgré votre, effort, et j'en suis sincèrement désolée… Mas je vais quand même un peu plus répondre à Rêveuse, Assa et Hermichocos, j'le fais tjrs et puis elles ont les reviews les + long... En passant, le filles, si vous saviez pas, vous êtes mes trois conseillères principales alors continuez à me reviewer !!! Merci beaucoup !!!

**_Rêveuse _**: (8ème et 9ème reviews) **Danielle **: Je sais que ma rubrique est une idée merveilleuse ! Il fallait juste que je revienne ! **Moi **: Ouais… Pour Harry, c'est pas ma représentation… Mais je préfèrerais qu'il soit moins tout gentil-gentil, c vrai… Bravo pour UT !!! Moi j'ai pas de chap préféré… Pis j'arrête pas de me demander ce qui va arriver avec Lucius… J'ai malheureusement pas dit que le slash arrivait… Mais il vont arrêter de se détester bientôt. Le slash il est pas là avant le chap 15 je dirais… // (2ème revirew :) Ouais ! Avoue quand même, c'était vite fait. Mais vous reverrez pas ça… Moi ce sont les 7-8 mis ensemble mon chap préféré dans cette fic… Pour le tatou, je crois que je l'ai pris un peut de MoM… Les sort dérive surtout de l'englais et de l'espagnol (ce sont les deux autres langues que je parle…) Yen a un qui vient du latin, celui du vent… Merci !

**_Assa_**: (7ème review) Eh ! Tu as pas reviewé le chap 8, où est-ce que tu es ? Tout cas, c'est pas grave… Merci d'avoir rit du fait que l'on croit que je sors avec toi à l'école… Et merci pour ta description surtout ! Le duel, j'espère que tu l'as lu quand même ! Ou peut-être que j'ai posté le chapitre tellement rapidement que tu ne l'as même pas vu… Tout cas, si t'as pas lu le duel, reviens en arrière, hen ? Merci pour le review !

**_Hermichocos_**: (8ème review) Ouah !!! Méchant review (encore)… Le serpent je donne deux trois autres précisions dessus au début de ce chapitre… Bon, la suiiiiiiite a pris plus de temps que le chap 8, mais c'était quand même pas 1 mois d'attente… Ils commencent à s'entendre un peu dans ce chapitre-là en fait… Mais le slash commence pas au chap 10, il commence pour de bon aux alentour de 15 en fait… Je sais, c'est long, mais ils s'entendent bientôt, promis ! Pour Serpentard, c'était le seul endroit où je pouvais l'envoyer (lol). Harry va pas devenir tout mignon… Mais quand il va sortir avec Tom, il faut que tu t'attendes à ce qu'il soit moins sadique… Même chose pour Tom… Mais ils NE DEVIENNENT PAS tous mignons (quand même !!!) Merci pour le review !

**_Nathalya_** : (1er  review) Merci beaucoup ! Je continue autant que je peux…

**_(??)_** : (1er review) Je fais cette fic à cause du défi de faire un slash Tom/Harry, alors c'est sûr que ça va en être un… Mais il sera pas détaillé ou kekchose… Merci pour le review !

**_Didji_** : (1er review) Merci ! Je vais aussi vite que possible !

**_Luffynette _**: (5ème review) Contente que je te démêle un peu ! Merci !

**_Miss Serpentard_** : (7ème review) Harry n'a PAS gagné, c'est égalité. Moi aussi le 7 c'est mon préféré… avec le 8 par exemple… J'y pense encore pour tes défis… Je me dis de + en + que je vais faire le 1, mais il faudra attendre un bout et ça va se ramasser en slash… mais tu m'as écrit que ça dérangeait pas alors… Et aussi, le slash dans cette fic-là, il arrive vers le chap 15 et ils commencent à arrêter de se détester dans ce chap-ci… Merci !

**_Sarah_** : (7ème review) Le slash est pour aux alentours du chap 5, et c'est dans ce chap là qu'ils commencent à arrêter de se détester… Je les continue, mais moins… Et DlP, ça a tjrs été une qui me prenais du temps… Merci !

**_Black Moon_** : (3ème review) **Danielle **: Salut Nasty ! J'ai obtenu de Sophie de répondre seule à ce review-là ! Pareil pour moi ! Tu vois une fic sans sadisme !!! Tellement nuuuul !!! Et le pire, c'est que même si Sophie l'avoue pas, elle est d'accord avec moi ! Merci pour le review ! (à Black Moon aussi…)

**_Mystikal _**: (3ème review) **ENFIN** quelqu'un qui a compris ce que je voulais montrer principalement dans ce chapitre !!! Merci !

**_Cousin_**: (11ème et 12ème review) Salut ! J'vais bientôt te reviewé… Les reviews c pas mon trucs, je review pas bcp… Ouais, je comprends… Harry n'a PAS battu Tom, ils sont à égalité… J'vais essayé de penser aux mails… Merci !

**_Mymye-Potter_** : (6ème review) Euh… là je comprends rien de ce qui tu viens de me dire… Tk… Moi aussi j'adore la blessure de Harry ! Pis pour les tatous, j'en ai aucune idée ! Je ne le dirais pas non plus… Merci !

**_Yue T. K. Sumeragi_** : Sulut ! On habite dans le même coin, mais j'vais pô au PSNd'M, j'vais à la Villa Ste-Marcelline (entre Snowdon et Côte-des-Neiges pour les métros…) école privée, filles, sœurs, horribles, ponctuations = nulles, pas ma faute… Anglais c parce que ça fait laid en français, pis ya aussi de l'espagnol vu que je suis des court depuis 2 ans et demi… Si tu veux vraiment m'énerver, pourrais-tu le préciser en commençant ton review ? Parce que je sais pas si je dois prendre tes commentaires mal ou pô. J'prend à peu près tout bien moua, sauf si c écrit clairement quil faut pô… En 2k, merci pour les reviews !

Personnes qui ont déjà reviewé avant mais pas pour ce chapitre : LyRa (2) // Mystick (2) // Ryan (1) // (?) (1) // Roxane (1) // Isyméa (2) // Cho Chang (4) // Rebecca (1) // Terry (1) // Fleur (2) // Fany (Pheneatis) (5) // Audy124 (1) // Saria (1) // Molianna (5) // Flavia (2) // MAJANDRA (1) // Yue T. K. Sumeragi (1) // Saiji (3) // Cécilia (2) // Perfects-Review (4) // Juliepotter (1) // sarifa la lune (1) // Fannie (1) // Trunks-01 (1) // Vincent Crabbe (1) // Sailor digitale (3) //***// En tout, 40 personnes m'ont reviewé, et j'ai 123 reviews…

**Résumé de ce qui se passe pour l'instant : **Harry s'est retrouvé en 1944 à cause de bougie à souhaits (ou vœux), son souhait était de pouvoir changer Tom, donc, maintenant, il peut, mais il faut qu'il le fasse. Il s'est arrangé pour être inscrit à l'école et i lest à Serpentard. Il a combattu en duel contre Tom avec l'autorisation du directeur et ils ont fini égalité…

**Persos qu'on risque d'oublier parce qu'ils sont de moi et que je les mentionne pas assez souvent pour qu'il rentre dans la tête :**

_Rémielle_ : fille qui est restée pendant l'été mais Tom ne la considère pas comme une amie. Elle est à Serpentard en 7ème

_Mme Sylvia _: infirmière de l'époque

_Mme Geaf_ : bibliothécaire de l'époque

**Note** : Bon, 1308 mots de notes… 

**Le souhait**

**Chapitre 9**

Ça ne prit pas cinq minutes que le sort que Tom avait infligé à Harry cessa. Il appartenait à l'ex-griffondor, donc, je pouvait pas le toucher longtemps.

Autour de lui s'était dressé une protection argentée, facile à contrer, mais qui était tout de même appliquée automatiquement Quand Harry s'évanouissait. Elle avait été quand même assez utile car elle avait empêché les autres élèves de s'approcher.

Puisque Tom se trouvait assez près de Harry, la protection l'avait également recouverte.

Harry n'avait pas encore ouvert ses yeux, mais il connaissait par cœur ce qui arrivait, quand et pourquoi dès que ça tournait mal pour lui ou pour Voldemort.

Dans le brouhaha des élèves, il parvint à distinguer les voix de Dumbledore et de Dippet. Apparemment, Dumbledore n'avait pas été averti pour le duel et aurait désapprouvé -  ce qui n'aurait strictement rien changé car Dippet était le directeur.

Son tatou était immobile dans son dos, mais avait une horrible envi de se déplacer car la blessure réouverte de Harry était en parti dans sa queue et risquait de laisser une cicatrice.

Le tatou avait été conçu pour avoir un caractère et un mouvement propre.  Il était en fait, très ambitieux, très Serpentard typique en général. Il avait été dessiné en 'S', mais pouvait très bien changer l'endroit où il se trouvait. Bien sûr, il ne le faisait pas contre la volonté de Harry, sinon, lui donner un emplacement initial aurait été inutile. Il était relié avec Harry par la pensée, bien qu'il ne se manifeste très peu. En fait, il ne s'était jamais autant montré que juste avant le duel, en parlant à la Poufsouffle.

Harry ouvrit ses yeux en s'accroupissant avant de permettre à son tatou d'aller s'enrouler autour de son biceps gauche. Les élèves qui essayaient de traverser le bouclier reculèrent en le voyant se réveiller. Dumbledore et Dippet arrêtèrent d'argumenter et se tournèrent vers l'ex-griffondor.

En jetant un bref coup d'œil autour de lui tout en se levant complètement, Harry confirma que Tom se trouvait à l'intérieur de l'écran vert. Il murmura le contre-sort vers le Serpentard qui se leva avec une rapidité impressionnante. Il examina les alentours : les élèves terrifiés, Dippet et Dumbledore qui ne les lâchaient pas des yeux, le bouclier vert-transparent…

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-il, « Et c'est quoi ça ? » Continua-t-il en montrant la protection.

« Égalité. Tu m'a impressionné… même si tu avais quelques uns de mes sorts, je ne croyais pas que tu pouvais me battre. Et le bouclier c'est une protection qui se met en place automatiquement quand je m'évanouis. Les élèves sont terrifiés soit parce que l'on est fourchelangues, soit parce qu'on a environ le pouvoir d'un mage moyen, et Dippet et Dumbledore argumentait lorsque que je me suis réveillé. Dumbledore n'était apparemment pas au courant pour le duel, et je ne sais pas ce que Dippet pense. »

Il avait répondu en utilisant un sort de télépathie pour ne pas que les autres sachent ce qu'il pensait, mais Tom ne fut pas surpris car il avait détecté le sort lorsqu'il détenait la magie de Harry.

« Et maintenant ? »

Encore par télépathie, Harry répliqua, « J'ai besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie, mon tatou a dû changer de place parce que mon dos est trop estropié. Je crois que ton épaule gauche s'est un peu disloquée lorsque je t'ai envoyé promener sur le mur du fond, il faudrait que tu vienne avec moi. Et il faut surtout qu'on le fasse rapidement parce que ça ne va pas prendre beaucoup de temps à Dippet pour découvrir que tu es l'héritier de Serpentard et que c'est toi qui a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets l'an dernier… »

« Et qu'est-ce que je fais quand il le découvre ? »

« Il ne faut pas que ça arrive, je vais aller – »

Il s'interrompit brutalement et déposa un de ses genoux par terre en fermant les yeux.

« J'ai mal à mon dos… » Souffla-t-il à haute voix. La protection commença à faiblir doucement et sachant très bien que s'il s'évanouissait plus d'une fois à l'intérieur d'une heure, elle ne réapparaîtrait pas, Harry se força à rester conscient.

À sa surprise, Tom vint prendre son bras pour le déposer autour de son épaule et l'aida à se lever.

« Est-ce que la protection te suit ? »

« Oui, mais elle va disparaître si je m'évanouis encore ou si je suis trop concentré sur mon dos – enfin, sur n'importe quelle blessure – pour la tenir en place. »

« Alors tu viens avec moi, il faut se rendre à l'infirmerie avant qu'elle parte parce que lorsque les élèves vont nous assaillir, on ne pourra plus y aller avant une heure… Et puis, si les profs les éloignent, ce sont eux qui viendront nous empêcher de partir. »

Leur dernière conversation avait été dite en anglais, mais chuchotée, Harry parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement et Tom pour ne pas qu'on l'entende. Et obliger Harry à comprendre le fourchelangue dans cet état n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire.

Pendant que Tom entraînait Harry à l'infirmerie, les élèves les suivaient autant qu'ils pouvaient. En arrivant, Tom barra la porte et déposa Harry sur un lit en lui disant de faire partir le bouclier, ce qu'il fit avec soulagement car il avait de plus en plus de difficulté à le garder.

Mme Sylvia arriva très rapidement et ce mit à crier au meurtre en voyant la blessure de Harry.

« On a juste combattu en duel… » S'exaspéra Tom, « C'est lui qui m'a défié. »

« Et tu as cru bon de lui rouvrir le dos ? Même son tatou a trouvé que son dos était trop gravement blessé et il est allé sur son bras ! »

« Eh bien allez voir le directeur ! C'est lui qui a donné son autorisation ! »

« Et je suis certaine que tu n'as pas usé de ton influence sur le directeur pour avoir ton autorisation ! » S'écria-t-elle en prenant soin d'utiliser les même mots que Tom.

« Je ne veux pas vous interrompre mais c'est que là je sens que je vais m'évanouir. » Marmonna Harry en faisant presque saigner sa lèvre en la mordant. « Et puis, c'est lui qui m'a amené ici alors il est pardonné, maintenant : mon dos… »

Il avait trop parlé et sa tête tomba par en arrière pendant qu'il fermait les yeux quelques secondes. Il n'avait pas été étendu quelques secondes qu'il sentit Tom le remettre à genou pendant que Mme Sylvia murmurait des sorts avec un ton mécontent.

« Je t'interdis de faire de la magie de niveau 3 pendant 2 semaines. » Dit-elle quand elle eu finit. Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait commencé à le tutoyer.

« Je t'interdis de te battre en duel que ça soit à _n'importe quel_ niveau de magie, »

Le concerné allait commencer à répliquer mais elle leva sa main et continua pendant qu'un petit sourire apparaissait sur les lèvres de Tom.

« Et _surtout_, je t'interdis de mettre un chandail quelconque ou de t'étendre sur le dos pendant 7 jours. »

« Mais vous êtes folle ? Je ne peux pas passer la première semaine d'école en me promenant torse nu ! »

« Tu as bien fait un duel torse nu… » Répliqua Tom.

« Oui, et je désapprouve complètement. » Dit calmement une voix à l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

Dumbledore et Dippet se trouvaient dans l'embrasure de la porte. Dumbledore semblait bien supérieur au directeur, et c'était lui qui avait parlé, pendant que l'autre homme restait en-arrière, apparemment intimidé… ou apeuré…

« Nous avions l'autorisation su directeur. » Élucida rapidement l'héritier de Serpentard en se levant et en s'approchant légèrement des nouveaux venus.

« Et c'était une chose stupide de vous la donner. Je suis certain qu'une pareille chose n'est jamais arrivée à Poudlard. Et maintenant, j'aurais des questions. »

Tom s'assit immédiatement, prêt à écouter. Après tout, quoi qu'on en dise, Dumbledore _était_ extrêmement puissant et il attirait la sympathie et la confiance.

« Vous êtesfourchelangues ? »

Harry se laissa retomber immédiatement sur le lit en faisant attention de ne pas laisser reposer son dos. _Mauvais, mauvais…_

Aucun des deux Serpentards ne répondit.

« Et vous contiez nous le mentionner ? »

Harry commençait à se sentir coupable envers Dumbledore, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de répondre, « Bien sûr que non ! Avec la réputation qu'ont les fourchelangues, le _directeur_ aurait bien pu nous mettre dehors sans penser que _peut-être_ que tous les fourchelangues n'étaient pas nécessairement des tueurs sanguinaires ! » Il se rendit compte trop tard qu'il avait un peu baragouiner.

« C'est vrai, les fourcelangues d'ici sont très différents… » Rétorqua Dippet avec un ton que ni Harry, ni Tom n'apprécièrent. « Ils arrivent à utiliser des sorts de niveau 4 et des sorts qui n'existent pas, mais qui apparemment sont de niveau 3 magie noire. C'est bien contraire à l'habitude d'un tueurs sanguinaires d'arriver à faire ça. »

« Alors j'imagine que le professeur Dumbledore en est un également. » Hissa Tom, « Puisqu'il est tout aussi capable de les performer. »

« À part _mon_ sort que tu m'as volé. » Ne put s'empêcher de continuer Harry.

_C'est ça ! Il essaie de te sortir d'affaire – en s'en sortant par la même occasion – et tu va tout foutre en l'air !_

Heureusement, personne ne sembla l'avoir entendu. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler aussi fort que Ron…

Dippet resta interdit un moment. Il répliqua finalement, « Et qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que Mr. Potter n'est _pas_ un pratiquant de magie noire ? »

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous prouve que je n'en suis pas un ? »

Jamais une réplique de Tom n'avait autant surpris Harry. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

« Je te connais depuis longtemps, Tom et – »

« Et rien du tout ! Si 'Mr. Potter' usait vraiment de magie noire, croyiez-vous vraiment qu'il serait ici ? Il serait avec Grindelwald, et sur le Chemin de Traverse, il a _combattu_ ses mages ! Et si c'était pour nous tromper, le château est protégé du Lord et de ses mages, non ? »

Dippet ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et il sortit d'un pas rapide de l'infirmerie.

Tom soupira en s'asseyant et Harry se tourna sur le ventre en déposant sa tête sur ses mains pour faire face à Dumbledore.

« Je vous conseille de regagner rapidement la confiance des élèves. » Dit-il simplement avec un petit sourire ironique avant de les quitter à son tour.

Tom regarda Harry, surpris. Ce-dernier le questionnait du regard.

« Pas que questions. Je ne sais pas. Mais tu me dois un sort ou deux. »

Harry lui sourit. Il changeait… Lentement, mais il n'allait définitivement pas dans la même direction vers laquelle il se serait diriger…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Moi **: Alors, j'ai une nouvelle politique : Mes chapitres doivent être plus long que mes notes au début. Donc, plus j'ai de reviews, plus j'ai de notes, plus mes chapitres sont longs ! Et chuis désolée pour le retard du chapitre aussi… Mais il était long quand même… Pis ça commence un (toutpetitminimini) peu…

**Danielle **: Bon, maintenant, ma tite rubrique !

**Les partie pas longues des fics en anglais qu'il faut traduire parce que ce sont des bons bouts !!! (Style, la phrase de la semaine, mais c'est la partie de fics anglophones traduite du chapitre !!!)**

Fic : A Second Chance II (on est monté dans la série…)

Auteur : Prongs (J'adore sa série)

Chapitre : 19

Ce qui se passe : Ariel est la fille adoptive de Drago et Harry, et là, elle est fâché contre eux parce qu'elle ne veux pas commencé l'école (elle a 5 ans). Donc, Rogue ET Sirius ont décidé d'aller lui parler ENSEMBLE pour la raisonner. Comprenez qu'ils se détestent et que Ariel le sait…

Extrait : _« Nous sommes ici tous les deux pour te parler Ariel. » Expliqua Sirius doucement._

_« Vous êtes amis maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine._

_Rogue et Sirius ne se considéraient pas encore exactement comme des amis, mais ils acquiescèrent pour Ariel._

_« Bien, alors donnez-vous un gros câlin et embrassez-vous. » Dit Ariel._

_Sirius toussa pendant que les yeux de Rogue sortaient presque de leurs orbites. « Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » Demanda Sirius en regardant dans les yeux bleus d'Ariel._

_« Pour devez vous donnez un câlin et vous embrassez parce que vous n'êtes plus fâchés l'un avec l'autre. » Expliqua-t-elle avec une voix exaspérée._

_Sirius et Rogue se regardèrent pendant plusieurs secondes jusqu'à ce que Sirius comprenne. Il s'assit à côté d'Ariel sur le lit. « Ariel, juste parce que tes pères s'étreignent et s'embrassent après de s'être chicanés ne veut pas dire que tout le monde fait pareil. Ils sont amoureux – c'est pour ça qu'ils font ça. Ro – Severus et moi… nous sommes juste amis. »_

_Ariel sembla confuse quelque temps, puis elle acquiesça. « Mes papas sont spécials alors. »_

_« Très spéciaux, » Répondit Sirius en mettant de l'accent sur la faute de la petite, […]_

C'est tout ce que je traduit ! Mais c'est quand même un long extrait…


	10. Chapitre 10

Auteur : Il vient de changer pour Sophie Black

Titre : Le souhait

Couple : Aux alentours du chap 15, Tom/Harry fera son apparition…

Genre : Slash. Pas de lemon parce que je le sens pas… Je suis même plus sûre qui aura un lime…

Rated : PG

Inspiration : Harry Potter, un de mes propres défis, et le souhait, ça vient d'une liste d'Alo sur la communauté de herm359…

**Moi** : Bon, il est 11 heures du soir et j'arrive pas à dormir, alors j'utilise l'ordi qui est dans ma chambre (YESSSSS !!!) Alors, je suis tannée de compter les reviews, je les comptes plus… Maintenant je fais juste regarder le nombre de mots… Et Assa, j'aimerais savoir où té passé… Et aussi, j'ai remarqué que je répétais full, j'vais m'corriger un jour, promis !

**_Rêveuse _**: Ok, long review… J'ai l'impression qu'on lit mes notes un peu… L'interaction entre Harry et Tom va vraiment évoluer lentement, je me répète, mais c'est vrai. Je veux pas précipiter. J'y vais nice and slow pour être sûre de ne pas écrire n'importe quoi… Et Harry c'est son propre de se sentir coupable, c'est quelque chose que je peux changer, mais pas complètement. **Danielle **: Je sais, je sais, mais je suis juste sa conscience, alors je suis moins importante, je ne peux pas avoir tout sur mes épaules… **Moi **: STOP !!! Tu sonnes comme Harry. **Danielle **: NON !!! **Moi** : Oh si ! **Danielle **: Alors, je retire ce que je viens de dire, mais c'est vrai que Sophie a besoin de moi quand même… **Moi **: Ok, j'avoue qu'une fic sans lemon ou sadisme ou des truc comme ça, c'est nul, tas quà regarder Nada… HOR-RI-BLE !!! Ok, continuons à supporter et répondre… Je suis obligé d'apprendre 3 langues, mais moi je veux apprendre le japonais… Et j'ai convaincu mes parents, je commence mes cours de japonais cet été (YESSSSS !!!). Et puis, tu es très franche et tout, alors j'essaie de t'écouter le + possible ! Et aussi, tu lis en anglais (justement) alors t'en sais plus qu'une bonne partie de mes revieweurs ! Toi aussi, tu fais partie des pas bcp de personnes que je lis en français… Et VIVE TOM ET DRAY !!! (En rédaction d'exam trimestriel, donc la rédac la + importante du tier de l'année, le nom de mon gars perso principal , c'était Dray… Pas Draco, juste Dray…) Merci !!!

**_Luffynette _**: Merci d'être allé dans mon groupe ! Et j'ai assez vite fais mon chap !

**_Saiji _**: Salut ma grande ! Mon review était tout mini, t'avais pas besoin de m'en laissé un aussi big ! Moi aussi chuis tannée de l'Expelliarmus et de l'Avada Kedavra. Ya juste ça à tout bout de champs !!! J'avoue, Tom qui est Serpentard, ça demande un sens de l'observation immense… Harry, ché pas si ta vu, mais la plupart de mes fics, yé pô là, yé mort, ou yé méchant, ou yé transformé, ou la fic est pas assez longue pour qu'on puisse définir Harry… À bas les vieux shnocks et vive moi qui est trop prévisible (j'viens de me complimenter ou de m'insulter là ?) Merci prof de français ! Vous êtes très fine ! Pis tu sais, moi j'pas capable d'écrire de l'humour alors… 2k, merci !!!

**_Ryan _**: Merci ! J'vais m'corriger un jour…

**_Faln-angel-2999 _**: Ça va finir mal (niark, niark, niark) Merci !

**_Mystikal _**: Ouais, c'est à peu près ça… Merci !

**_Isymea _**: Il est moins arrogant face à Harry, mais pour le reste du monde, il s'est pas beaucoup améliorer…

**_Terry _**: J'fais aussi vite que je peux ! Merci !

**_Sarah _**: Merci ! J'met la suite aussi vite que possible !

**_Hermichocos _**: Ok, un autre long review… Mais j'en ai juste au 4 faque je répond… Tes chapitres préférés vont au fur et à mesure ? Tout cas, contente que tu l'aimes ! Tom a bien défendu Harry, et en plus j'ai trouvé une raison (dans ce chapitre-ci) chuis full fière ! Lol ! L'infirmière essaie de faire en sorte qu'il se suicide pas sans faire exprès alors… OUI, ton Harry va se balader torse nu pendant une semaine, et OUI, avant que tu le demandes, ya une bonne gang de filles qui vont lui courir après. Le truc, c'est qu'il est pas homo notre chou, il sort juste avec le monde qu'il connaît bien, avec qui ça clique, et il est jamais sorti avec personne. Les filles, il va les repousser, et avec Tom, il va juste devenir ami, et puis ça va genre, évolué… En tout cas, c'est compliqué à expliquer, mais tu verras, c'est bien fait ! Dippet, c'est normal ! Il est chien !!! Vive Tom !!! Je l'aime trop mon tit pou !!! Et puis, si je ne vous faisait pas attendre, ça serait trop précipité, ça serait pas bô… Et je l'abandonnerai pas, promis ! Merci !

**_Molianne _**: Merci ! Et tu n'es pas obligée du tout de reviewé chaque chapitre !

**_Miss Serpentard _**: Ils vont pas devenir des agneaux, promis ! C'est sûr qu'ils vont arrêter de se descendre, mais avec les autres, ils vont rester arrogant et tout ! T'inquiètes ! Merci pour le review !

**_Cousin _**: Ils vont rester arrogants franchement ! Le Quidditch s'en vient, Harry va montrer des sorts à Tom, les élèves ont surtout peur au début disons… Tom n'aura pas de tatou !!!  Tu vas être là dans je sais pas combien de chapitres… Et puis, c'est gentil pour les suggestions, mais j'ai la fic en tête déjà, alors je vais pas les prendre (même si yen a que je t'ai dit que c'était déjà planifié…) Merci !

**_Mymye-Potter _**: Ah ! Je comprends aussi !!! Le 'Trutha' c'est un sort pour que Harry lui dise ce qui s'est passé, mais Harry le bloque pis lui dis ce qui s'est passé pareil… Pis t'as pas reviewé le chap 9 (méchante !). Bof, c pô grave ! J'espère que tu vas aimer celui là ! Merci ! Ah, oui, j'ai reçu tes fics !!! J'les ai pas encore toutes lues par exemple… J'te dis ce que j'en pense bientôt !!!

**_Elava _**: Inquiète-toi pas ! J'vais faire minimum jusqu'au chap 14 pendant les vacances de Noël !!! Merci !!!

**_Sandra _**: Non, c'est bien ton premier review ! Moi aussi j'adore Tom ! Tu sais que sur le test de personnalité le + populaire de HP, et le + fiable, avec le + de persos, je suis Tom ! ET vu quil y a aussi la maison et l'animal domestique, ça donne………….. Tom, Slytherin and Snake !!! Tom, Serpentard et serpent !!!! Je sautais de joie, lol ! Contente que tu aimes ma fic ! Merci !

**Résumé de ce qui se passe pour l'instant : **Harry s'est retrouvé en 1944 à cause de bougie à souhaits (ou vœux), son souhait était de pouvoir changer Tom, donc, maintenant, il peut, mais il faut qu'il le fasse. Il s'est arrangé pour être inscrit à l'école et il est à Serpentard. Il a combattu en duel contre Tom avec l'autorisation du directeur et ils ont fini égalité, par la suite, le directeur est allé les voir et c'est TOM qui l'a convaincu que le fait qu'il parlait aux serpents ne voulait pas dire qu'il était un mage noir.

**Persos qu'on risque d'oublier parce qu'ils sont de moi et que je les mentionne pas assez souvent pour qu'il rentre dans la tête :**

_Rémielle_ : fille qui est restée pendant l'été mais Tom ne la considère pas comme une amie. Elle est à Serpentard en 7ème

_Mme Sylvia _: infirmière de l'époque

_Mme Geaf_ : bibliothécaire de l'époque

**Note** : Bon, 1374 mots de notes… Et pour ceux que ça intéresserait, ma fic ne fait que 13 761 mots pour l'instant, et 15 512 mots avec ce chapitre-ci… Alors vu que j'ai dit qu'elle ferait 25 000 mots GRAND minimum… Ben il reste pas mal de chapitres…

**NOTE IMPORTANTE** : Je me suis mise avec Rêveuse, Aiguma et Luffynette pour faire un slash collectif. Notre nom d'auteur est : *Les 4 folles des Sly*

**Le souhait**

**Chapitre 10**

Tom retourna dans la salle commune lentement, pour avoir le temps d'apprécier les chuchotements effrayés des élèves sur son passage. Harry devait rester à l'infirrmerie cette nuit-là car plusieurs lits qui s'y trouvaient étaient enchantés pour qu'on ne puisse y dormir que sur le côté. En arivant dans la salle commune, il fut surpris de voir que les Serpentards y étaient entrés. 

Un préfet avait sûrement obtenu le mot de passe également… (A/N À cette 'époque', seul le préfet-en-chef pouvait l'avoir et il y en avait un par maison).

Son entrée fit tomber le silence. Ce n'était pas un silence apeuré, mais plutôt un respectueux. Ce fut Rémielle qui le brisa, « Où est Harry ? »

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, Nadim Slaoumi lui lança, « Il a été renvoyé ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il serait renvoyé ? » Rétorqua Tom avec un ton froid.

« Il est fourchelangue. »

« Je le suis aussi. »

_Mais pourquoi tout le monde pense que **lui** est un futur mage noir et que ce n'est pas le cas pour moi ?_

« Il est nouveau. Dippet va sûrement le prendre pour un mage de Grindewald. »

_D'accord. Celui-là reporte ce qu'il pense sur le directeur. Il ne s'est pas améliorer._

« Et toi, Nadim ? »

« Quoi, moi ? »

« Crois-tu qu'il le soit ? »

Il se tut.

« Non, il ne l'est pas. Et il sera un excellent Serpentard. »

Égoïstement, il pense, _S'il m'apprend un ou deux sorts…_

« Il t'a défié et tu crois qu'il fera un 'excellent Serpentard' ? »

/Pourquoi ? Serais-tu en désaccord avec moi ? »

« Non ! Non, bien sûr que non. »

« Bien, l'affaire est close. »

« Eh ! Moi je veux savoir pourquoi tu n'as jamais dit que tu étais fourchelangue ! » Envoya gaiement Rémielle.

Elle reçut un regardnoir de Tom, qui répondit, « Ce n'était pas du tout de vos affaires. »

Il marcha vers les dortoirs et entra dans celui privé du préfet-en-chef avant de s'y enfermer.

Pourquoi avait-il aider Harry ? Il aurait dû tout approuver et le faire renvoyer. Mais il l'avait défendu, et ce n'était pas parce qu'il pouvoit lui apprendre des sorts qui n'existaient pas… (A/N Ce n'est pas non plus parce qu'il l'aime, désolée…)

Il comprit plus tard dans la nuit. Il était angoissé. Angoissé de la réaction des élèves, des professeurs, de Dippet. Le seul qui savait et qui pouvait le défendre plus tard était Harry. Et ça lui faisait peur. Il ne devait pas dépendre de quelqu'un. Il aurait dû être indifférent au fait qu'il avait presque crié à tout le monde qu'il était l'héritier de Serpentard, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne voulait pas être renvoyé et il était content que quelqu'un d'autre soit dans le même cas et qu'ils pourraient s'aider ou se parler.

Ce qui n'était pas supposé arriver !…

Il passa une nuit blanche.

~*~*~*~

Le lendemain matin, il quitta la salle commune de bonne heure pour aller chercher les horaires qu'il allait devoir distribuer. En arrivant qu bureau du professeur Xaphira, la directrice de Serpentard, il vit, sur la porte, la notice : « Je serai absente le matin de la rentrée, si vous voulez les horaires, aller voir le professeur Dumbledore. »

Il avait commencé à se diriger vers son bureau lorsqu'il entendit Harry parler. Il s'arrêta pour écouter.

« Tu peux m'aider, en gros. Mais tu n'es pas obligé. Je voulais juste te le dire. Et si je veux que tu me vienne en aide, je te le dirai… »

Il se tut soudainement et Tom n'entendit plus rien jusqu'à ce que, « Tom ! Franchement ! Écouter aux portes, ça ne te convient pas du tout… Tu peux entrer si tu veux, je parlais juste avec le professeur Dumbledore. »

Le professeur Dumbledore ! C'était avec lui que Harry parlait, c'était lui que Harry… tutoyait ?…

Il hésita pendant deux secondes avant d'entrer dans l'infirmerie. Harry état assit sur un tabouret sans dossier et ne portait que des jeans bleus foncé, presque noirs. Dumbledore s'était installé en face de lui dans des chaises qui touchaient le mur de gauche de la salle.

« Je cherchais le professeur Dumbledore, » Expliqua-t-il en gardant un ton calme.

Harry leva ses yeux au ciel mais ne répondit pas. Le professeur, quant à lui, sourit en demandant, « Et bien, tu m'as trouvé, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

« Le professeur Xaphira a laissé une note qui disait d'aller vous voir pour avoir les horaires. »

« Ah, oui, les horaires. Si tu veux bien attendre ici, je vais les chercher, ils sont dans mon bureau. »

Tom acquiesça et Dumbledire se leva et sortit de l'infirmerie.

Ils restèrent un moment sans parler. « Assis-toi ? » Proposa finalement Harry.

Tom l'écouta et s'installa sur un des lits.

« Vous parliez de quoi ? »

« Oh… De l'école en général. J'au beau être un professionnel en duel, quand on parle de cours et de notes, je ne suis pas très fort. Surtout en potions, je suis horrible. »

Tom sembla sceptique mais resta silencieux.

« Tu sais, » Continua Harry, « Pour hier, je voulais te remercier. De m'avoir défendu, je veux dire. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment ton genre, et je ne sais pourquoi tu l'as fait. » Il commençait à balbutier, « En tout cas, merci… »

« Ouais, on en parler plus. Mais j'aimerais que tu me montres un ou deux sorts. »

« Faut pas tu t'attendes à ce que je te montre le contravada. »

« Je sais, je sais. » Quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit. « Comment tu savais que j'étais là ? »

« Oh. C'est quelque chose j'ai inventé avec l'aide de mon parrain. On l'a appelé _onda expansiva_. C'est un peu comme le _hermano indentico gemelo vampiro_, lorsque quelqu'un est dans le coin, je le sais. C'est comme si tout le monde envoyait des ondes. Je les reçois, et je sais déjà reconnaître les tiennes. Elles sont très spéciales en fait. » _Elles sont presque identiques aux miennes, et ça ne me surprendrais pas que tu me ressente aussi…_

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'utilisais ? Tu t'attendais à voir quelqu'un arriver ? »

« Non. C'est un sort permanent. Je ne peux pas l'enlever. Je le savais, mais je te jure que la première semaine, ça m'a quand même donné un méchant mal de tête. Maintenant je contrôle bien mes possibilités. »

« Tu… tu pourras me montrer. »

Harry haussa un sourcil. Il voulait lui dire non. Il ne pouvait pas montrer des sorts aussi… puissants, aussi utiles au futur Voldemort, qu'est-ce que ça allait faire s'il ne parvenait pas à le changer ? Mais ce n'était pas supposé lui rester dans la tête, non ? C'était une conséquence créée par _l'intrus_ alors il allait oublier les sorts, non ?

« Oui, j'imagine. Mais il sera probablement long à apprendre… »

Tom hocha la tête. Il s'en était douté.

« Et celui de télépathie ? »

Ooh… il était près de supplier là. Il allait devoir revenir en arrière un peu, sinon il allait donner une mauvaise impression. Enfin… plutôt une impression contraire à celle qu'il voulait donner.

« Oui, bien sûr, il est assez simple à apprendre. Plus compliquer que celui de lévitation ou d'invisibilité, mais il ne m'a pris que 2 mois à contrôler parfaitement. »

« Et pour le créer ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas créé, j'ai chercher à la bibliothèque. »

Jalousie.

Il avait lu pratiquement tous les livres de la bibliothèque de l'école et n'avait jamais rien trouvé de tel. Pourquoi _lui_ aurait trouvé quelque chose ?

« Voilà ! » Lança Dumbledore en rentrant à nouveau dans l'infirmerie.

Il tendit la moitié des horaires qu'il tenait à Tom.

« Je vais aller retrouver le préfet-en-chef de Gryffondor. Vous pouvez aller déjeuner maintenant, il devrais même y avoir d'autres élèves qui sont déjà en train de manger. Et Harry, je ne veux pas te voir avec un chandail, que tu te plaigne ou pas ! »

Il avait dit sa dernière avec un sourire et il quitta la salle. Harry se contenta de grogner un peu.

« Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas que les filles te courent après ? »

Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il n'était jamais sorti avec personne parce qu'il ne voulait le faire qu'avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien, avec qui ça aurait cliqué, et qu'il n'avait jamais vu personne comme ça, mais il trouvait que ça ne faisait pas très Serpentard alors il répondit, « Aimerais-tu que des filles te cours après ? »

« Rémielle m'a dit qu'il y avait déjà des filles qui me… comment elle a dit ça déjà… qui me _convoitaient_. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, mais je suis pas exactement du genre à embarquer dans une relation parce qu'on me trouve beau. »

« C'est quoi ça ? Un Serpentard psychologique qui attend la fille avec qui ça va cliquer ? »

« si je suis ça, tu es quoi toi ? »

Il ne savait pas comment il avait su que c'était le cas pour Harry aussi, il l'avait juste… senti. C'était assez étrange comme sensation.

« C'est à cause du _onda expansiva_… » Expliqua Harry comme s'il venait de lire ce qu'il avait perçu. « La tienne ressemble trop à la mienne. On peut carrément lire dans les pensées de l'autre. Enfin, sentir ce que l'autre pense… Tu as sentit que je parlais de moi, et je viens de sentir que tu savais pour moi. C'est assez énervant. Je ne savais pas que ça pouvait arriver… »

« Et qu'est-ce qui va arriver si tu me montre le _onda expansiva_ aussi ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Et on ne peut pas aller voir dans la bibliothèque puisque ce n'est pas un sort que l'on peut retrouver dans un livre… »

« Bon, » Tom se leva, « Je commence à avoir faim, tu viens ? Peut-être qu'il y aura tellement de filles après toi que tu trouveras la bonne. »

« C'est ça, Serpentard-Psychologique… »

Tom lui sourit en quittant la salle, mais lui cria tout de même, « Tu viendras me voir pour l'horaire quand tu te décideras à te montrer ! »

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Moi **: Bon, c'est tout ! Pis aussi, désolée pour le retard *flush a bit*

**Danielle **: RUBRIQUE !

**Les partie pas longues des fics en anglais qu'il faut traduire parce que ce sont des bons bouts !!! (Style, la phrase de la semaine, mais c'est la partie de fics anglophones traduite du chapitre !!!)**

Fic : Underwater Light (http://schoogle.com/authorLinks/Maya/Underwater_Light/)

Auteur : Maya ou Aja (http://www.schoogle.com/authorLinks/Maya/)

Chapitre : 7

Ce qui se passe : Ben, Harry et Dray sortent même pas ensemble ! Mais j'espère que ça va bientôt arriver ! C'est Harry qui commence à parler (C'est assez facile à deviner…)

Extrait : _"Oh - look, no. I mean, you're - er - you know, quite good-looking." _

_"You four-eyed git! I'm bloody gorgeous,"_

Ok, ya même pas de traduction, pis c'est minuscule, mais c'est trop bon !!! *Se met à sautiller* Pis c'est pas ma faute si ya des expressions là dedans !!!

OK, j'vais essayé de traduire…

Extrait : _« Oh – regarde, non… Je veux dire, tu es – euh – tu sais, assez beau… »_

_« Espèce d'idiot à quatre yeux ! Je suis mauditement magnifique ! »_

Ok, c'est laid… Mais c'est trop cool en anglais !!! *Se remet à sautiller*


	11. Chapitre 11

Auteur : Ça m'étonnerait que quelqu'un me vole ma fic, mais je précise quand même que c'est Sophie Black

Titre : Le souhait

Couple : Aux alentours du chap 15, Tom/Harry fera son apparition…

Genre : Slash. Pas de lemon parce que je le sens pas… Je suis même plus sûre qui aura un lime…

Rated : PG-13 (à cause des propos de Tom et Harry)

Inspiration : Harry Potter, un de mes propres défis, et le souhait, ça vient d'une liste d'Alo sur la communauté de herm359…

Longueur : Environ 20 chapitres

**Moi** : Le chap 10 a pas eu bcp de popularité, mais il était pas très bon non plus… En tout cas, voilà le chap 11 ! Merci de m'avoir fait dépasser les 150 reviews !!!

**_LyRa _**: Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic, désolée si je m'exprime pas toujours correctement. Merci !

**_Didji _**: Ouais, je sais, mais je fais à peu près ce que je peux… Merci ! 

**_Luna _**: Ok, je change le titre du chap 7 vu que c'est lui qui est long ! Merci ! 

**_Sailor digitale _**: Moi aussi j'ai hâte de les voir ensemble ! Mais je sens vraiment que c'est pas la chose la plus facile du monde… C'est exactement le genre de comments que j'attends depuis le début ! C'est ce que je veux créer ! Je veux qu'on voit que c'est possible, que c'est pas juste dans les parody qu'on voit ça ! J'veux que ça devienne… normal, comme tu dis ! Merci BEAUCOUP !!! 

**_Molianne _**: Je continue autant que je peux ! Merci !

**_Faln-angel-2999_** : Ça va être long avant que tu vois la fin puisque la fic va faire environ 20 chapitre en tout…Merci !

**_Ryan_** : Merci !

**_Sarah_** : Regardez bien la fille qui demande si Tom va être changé ! Mais c'est le tout de l'histoire ! C'est sur quoi elle est basée ! _Harry va-t-il changer Tom ???_ C'est le punch, la grande question ! Je ne peux tout simplement pas y répondre ici ! Mais si tu veux vraiment le savoir, écris-moi (sophiedelmas@yahoo.com) et je te le dirais personnellement ! Merci !

**_Mystikal_** : Tom va pas rester comme ça vraiment longtemps je crois… Merci !

**_Miss serpentard_** : Pour qui me prends-tu ??? Une Gryffondor ? Ils ne vont pas devenir gentil avec le reste de la population ! Juste entre eux, genre… Tom est soumis à Harry parce que j'ai besoin de le soumettre à Harry pendant 3 chap environ, mais le chap dans lequel ils vont VRAIMENT se rapprocher, ça sera Tom sur le dessus (pas dans le sens de seme, mais en tk…) Merci !

**_Sandra_** : C'est vrai ?!?! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que 1+1=2 !!! Merci ! J'aime vraiment bcp Tom perso ! Mais pour l'instant, il est soumis, mais il va pas le rester. Le test est en anglais, il faut un compte, et tout, et tout… Je te donne l'adresse : http://www.jamiefrost.co.uk/whoareyou/. En fait, il faut que tu ailles là : http://www.jamiefrost.co.uk/whoareyou/tlogin.htm, que tu cliques sur 'register', que tu t'inscrive, que tu revienne là : http://www.jamiefrost.co.uk/whoareyou/tlogin.htm, que tu te log, et là tu fais le test !!! Si tu le fais, tu me diras les résultats !!! (J'ai une amie qui a été Peter Pettigrow !!!! AHAHAHAHA) Merci !

**_Cousin _**: Je sais que ça commence à être long, mais c pô ma faute, j'ai pas bcp bcp de temps !!! Ah, ouais, té dans ce chap. Mais je change le nom que tas donné (Je garde le tien, mais je met un nom de famille différent…) Merci !

**Résumé de ce qui se passe pour l'instant : **Harry s'est retrouvé en 1944 à cause de bougie à souhaits (ou vœux), son souhait était de pouvoir changer Tom, donc, maintenant, il peut, mais il faut qu'il le fasse. Il s'est arrangé pour être inscrit à l'école et il est à Serpentard. Il a combattu en duel contre Tom avec l'autorisation du directeur et ils ont fini égalité, par la suite, le directeur est allé les voir et c'est TOM qui l'a convaincu que le fait qu'il parlait aux serpents ne voulait pas dire qu'il était un mage noir.

**Persos qu'on risque d'oublier parce qu'ils sont de moi et que je les mentionne pas assez souvent pour qu'il rentre dans la tête :**

_Rémielle_ : fille qui est restée pendant l'été mais Tom ne la considère pas comme une amie. Elle est à Serpentard en 7ème

_Mme Sylvia _: infirmière de l'époque

_Mme Geaf_ : bibliothécaire de l'époque

**Note** : 800 mots de notes (ouch !)

**NOTE IMPORTANTE (encore la même)** : Je me suis mise avec Rêveuse, Aiguma et Luffynette pour faire un slash collectif. Notre nom d'auteur est : *Les 4 folles des Sly* (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=301361)

**Le souhait**

**Chapitre 11**

« Eh ! Tom ! Tu l'as vu ? »

Il se détourna de Rémielle. S'il répondait à cette question, ce n'était sûrement pas parce que _Rémielle_ la lui demandait. S'il le faisait, elle finirait vraiment par croire qu'il tenait à elle.

Il commença à faire le tour de la table pour donner les horaires et Rémielle lui jeta un regard qu'elle considérait comme 'noir' en voyant qu'il l'ignorait. Il lui resta deux horaires de 7ème lorsqu'il eut fini et il se retourna automatiquement vers la porte de la Grande Salle pour voir si Harry allait se montrer. Ne le voyant pas, il s'assit et se servit.

« Jedusor ? »

Antoine Ramsey. Il venait de rentrer en 2ème, 12 ans, très mature pour son âge. Aurait probablement bientôt le droit – non, le privilège de l'appeler 'Voldemort' bientôt.

« Hmm ? »

« Puisque tu ne répondras pas à Giroux (A/N nom de famille de Rémielle), je voulais te demander où était le nouveau. »

« À l'infirmerie, il devrait bientôt arriver bientôt. »

Il le remercia brièvement.

Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, Nadim demanda, « Tu en penses quoi, de Ramsey ? Point de vue de Voldemort s'il te plait. »

« Il est très bien. S'améliore avec le temps, même. Peut-être encore un peu jeune. Il faudra y jeter un coup d'œil. »

Nadim était un des 'conseillers' de Tom. Disons qu'il était à peu près la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle il contredisait parfois l'héritier.

Il se tendit soudain en sentant le même genre d'ondes que lorsqu'il était demi-vampire. Puis il sourit en réalisant que c'était parce que Harry arrivait. Peut-être qu'il était le seul qu'il pouvait _sentir_ – pour une raison qu'il ignorait toujours – mais il était le plus important à repérer.

« Potter arrive. » Souffla-t-il au reste de la table.

La plupart se retournèrent vers la table des Gryffondors.

« Potter ne bouge pas. » Dit finalement Flavien Parkinson, Serpentard, 5ème.

« Idiot, pas celui-là. Je ne vois pas quel intérêt j'aurais en lui. Il est aussi faible que toi. »

Il se tut et se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre inférieure, mais ne répliqua pas sachant très bien que ce n'allait pas lui apporter quelque chose.

Tom se retourna vers l'entrée et sourit. Il ne rentrait pas, il hésitait.

« Tu sais si il est apparenté à Isidore Potter ? » Demanda Nadim à voix basse.

« Il ne le sait pas lui même. »

Il hocha la tête, mais parut un peu sceptique.

« Là, il rentre. » Dès qu'il eut dit cela, Harry ouvrit l'une des porte et s'y engagea lentement.

Nadim envoya à Tom un regard interrogatif car il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait savoir les mouvement du nouveau, mais Tom ne prit même pas la peine de lui dire que ce n'était pas de ses affaires.

Harry marcha jusqu'à la table sous les regards de tous les élèves avant de s'asseoir à la seule place restante : en face de Tom.

Il se retourna pour regarder le reste de la salle. Tous les garçons qui le fixaient regardèrent soudainement leurs assiettes, mais la plupart des filles firent que le regarder davantage.

Il soupira en marmonnant, « J'ai juste 6 jours encore… »

« Quoi, tu n'aimes pas ça ? Je sais bien que tu ne veux pas sortir avec l'une d'elle, mais tu peux bien t'en faire une. Je m'en suis faites même si je suis pas sorti avec elles. Mais je leur jette l'_Oubliette_ après. »

« Tu n'as pas dit que tu n'étais pas du genre à embarquer dans une relation parce qu'on te trouvais beau ? Et que tu ne savait pas si c'était vrai si des filles te 'convoitaient' ? »

Il haussa un sourcil. « C'est pas une relation ça. Et je ne sais pas si les filles que je me suis faites voulaient une relation ou juste du sexe… »

Harry pencha se tête d'un côté et de l'autre comme s'il considérait la question. « Je verrai. »

C'était contraire à ce qu'il lui avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt, mais Tom n'avait pas un mauvais point de vue. Et puis, l'_Oubliette_ n'était pas une mauvaise idée, au cas où les filles _voulaient_ une vraie relation. _Sans me connaître, elle font durs_.

« Tiens, ton horaire. »

Il le regarda brièvement. Il y avait beaucoup plus de cours jumelés que dans son temps, deux avec chaque autre maison… Et les deux avec les Gryffondors étaient encore Défense contre les Forces du Mal et Potions…

Il le mit de côté pour commencer à manger en ignorant du mieux qu'il pouvait les filles qui le regardaient, mais il ne put ignorer Isidore Potter – son grand père – venir vers lui quelques minutes après qu'il ait commencé à mangé.

« Potter ? » Son ton était très sec, comme s'il n'était pas content de devoir appelé quelqu'un par son propre nom.

« C'est moi, » Il ne se retourna même pas, « Enchanté de te connaître, bonne journée. »

Il continua à manger en attendant qu'Isidore ne s'en aille – ce qu'il ne fit pas.

« Tu te rends compte que tu ruines notre nom ? »

Cette fois il se retourna. « On est probablement même pas de la même famille alors je vois pas comment mon arrivée ici viendrait changer ta vie monotone. »

Il commençait à voir rouge. « Comment sais-tu que nous ne sommes pas apparentés ? »

« Je ne le sais pas, mais je ne connais pas ma famille, elle m'a carrément abandonné, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te traiter comme de ma famille. Maintenant, je ne veux _surtout_ pas te dérangé, ce qui n'est apparemment pas ton cas avec moi, mais j'aimerais manger en paix. Mais si tu tiens absolument à rester ici, je tiens à te dire que d'utiliser les sortilèges impardonnables n'est pas une de mes faiblesses même s'il est interdit pas la loi de les utilisés. »

Il sembla confus un moment. « Les quoi ? »

« Les sortilèges impardonnables. Jamais entendu parler de l'Avada Kedavra, du Doloris ou de l'Imperium ? »

Il fit un pas par en arrière. « Tout le monde connaît ces trois sorts, mais il n'est pas interdit par la loi de les utiliser. » Dit une fille à la table de Harry. Nina Mara, 4ème. « Mais si tu tues quelqu'un, tu seras arrêté, bien sûr. » Continua-t-elle.

« Alors si je lui jette l'Impero, personne ne peut débarquer et m'envoyer en prison ? » C'était assez surprenant puisque Grindewald se baladait en le jetant et qu'il n'était pas exactement un modèle à suivre.

« Tu n'es pas assez puissant pour le jeter. » Dit Nadim avec un ton de défi.

Isidore les regardait toujours mais ne semblait pas contrarié d'être ignoré, il avait plutôt l'air angoissé. Une fille de Gryffondor se leva pour le rejoindre. 

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

Mantela Driove, 6ème, Gryffondor, petite amie d'Isodore Potter, même année, même maison.

« Je viens d'apprendre que l'impero n'est pas puni par la loi. »

« Il est puni par l'école. »

À présent, toute la salle les écoutait, et Tom semblait bien s'amusé.

« Elle a tout à fait raison Mr Potter. » Dit un professeur qui s'était glissé derrière Tom – et derrière Harry par la même occasion. « Et, si je ne m'abuse, c'est un sortilège de niveau 4, magie noire, et il me semble que vous n'avez pas le droit de faire de la magie de niveau 3 et plus pendant un certain temps. »

C'était une jeune femme, brunette, de grandeur normale qui paraissait sûre d'elle.

Harry la regarda en haussant un sourcil, comme pour demander pour qui elle se croyait. « Tatianna Viau, professeur de Défanse contre les Forces du Mal, qui se trouve à être la matière que vous avez dans moins de 20 minutes. » Dit-elle pour répondre à son air.

Il ne la quitta pas des yeux en disant aux deux Gryffondors encore présents, « Je vous conseille de retourner à votre place. » Ce qu'ils firent sans se faire prier.

« Maintenant, Miss Viau, croyez-vous vraiment que je ne vais pas en faire ? Je suis en 7ème, tous les sorts que je vais apprendre cette année ne vont-ils pas être de niveau 3 ou plus ? »

« Pas pendant les 2 premières semaines. Et nous n'apprendrons pas l'Imperium, alors vous n'aurez pas le privilège de le jeter à Mr Potter et Miss Driovi. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de l'apprendre, je le sais déjà, et je peut aussi je contrer. C'est une base. En êtes vous capable ? »

« Je retire 10 points à Serpentard pour avoir menacé des élèves et pour avoir répondu à un professeur. Je vous revois en cour. »

Pendant qu'elle s'éloignait, Harry se rassit en demandant, « C'est beaucoup 10 points ? »

« On les regagne en répondant à 5 questions oralement environ. »

« J'nous fait monter à 50 points aujourd'hui. »

~*~*~*~

L'horaire :

Lundi

9-10 : Défense contre les Forces du Mal

10-11 : Soins aux Créatures Magiques (Avec les Gryffondors)

11-12 : Botanique (avec les Serdaigles)

12-13 : Repas

13-14 : Enchantements (Avec les Poufsouffles)

14-15 : Potions (Avec les Gryffondors)

20-21 : Astronomie

-------------------

Mardi

9-10 : Métamorphose (Avec les Poufsouffles)

10-11 : Botanique (avec les Serdaigles)

11-12 : Divination

12-13 : Repas

13-14 : Soins aux Créatures Magiques (Avec les Gryffondors)

14-15 : Histoire de la Magie (avec les Serdaigles)

15-16 : Enchantements (Avec les Poufsouffles)

-------------------

Mercredi

9-10 : Potions (Avec les Gryffondors)

10-11 : Métamorphose (Avec les Poufsouffles)

11-12 : Divination

12-13 : Repas

13-14 : Histoire de la Magie (avec les Serdaigles)

14-15 : Défense contre les Forces du Mal

20-21 : Astronomie

-------------------

Jeudi

9-10 : Enchantements (Avec les Poufsouffles)

10-11 : Astronomie (théorique)

11-12 : Potions (Avec les Gryffondors)

12-13 : Repas

13-14 : Défense contre les Forces du Mal

14-15 : Métamorphose (Avec les Poufsouffles)

15-16 : Divination

-------------------

Vendredi

9-10 : Soins aux Créatures Magiques (Avec les Gryffondors)

10-11 : Histoire de la Magie (avec les Serdaigles)

11-12 : Botanique (avec les Serdaigles)

12-13 : Repas

~*~*~*~

« Elle me déteste. »

« Tu es le premier à la contredire ouvertement… »

« Je ne vois pas comment elle a pu m'enlever 30 points en une seule journée… À cause d'elle, on a que 30 points au lieu de 50, la chienne ! En plus, cessours sont une véritable perte de temps ! Contre quelles forces du mal on va se défendre avec un _Drando_ ? »

Tom haussa les sourcils. _C'était_ vraiment un des sorts les plus utiles pour se défendre.

« Alors, lequel tu veux savoir en premier ? En te rappelant que les seuls que je t'apprends sont le _onda expansiva_, et le _hablando_ (celui de télépathie) »

Il soupira en s'asseyant dans un des fauteuils libres de sa chambre (A/N Il est préfet-en-chef alors il a sa propre chambre. Le mot de passe est _Dernier Souffle_).

« Combien de temps pour apprendre chacun d'eux environ ? »

« Comme si je le savais ! Ça dépend de toi. Mais je dirais deux semaines pour le _hablando_ et un mois pour le _onda expansiva_. Mais si tu passes ton temps à te fâcher, c'est sûr que ça va monter. »

Bon, Harry le connaissait bien et ça _commençait_ à être un peu énervant…

« Je vais attendre pour le _onda expansiva_. Si je l'apprend pendant une période de cours et que toutes les 'ondes' me rentrent dedans, je sens que je vais devenir fou. »

« Tu es plus fort que moi, tu ne vas pas devenir fou pour ça. »

« Tu m'as touché en premier pour le duel. »

« Je ne parle pas de ça. » Il s'assit également, « Tu es plus fort mentalement disons. Je sais que ça paraît pas énormément, mais je suis trop sensible. Ça me nuit énormément… »

« Comme tu dis, ça ne paraît pas. »

« Tu aurais dû me voir en 5ème ! Je faisais des cauchemar sur le mage noir qui m'a fait la cicatrice que j'ai sur le front. J'en pleurais parfois. Tu aurais rit de moi un bon coup. »

_Tu riais de moi un bon coup._

Il haussa les épaules, « Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Pour que ces rêves te fasses cet effet, il devait y avoir une histoire derrière. »

Tom Jedusor qui avait un sens de la déduction…

« Il a tué mes parents avant que je les connaisse. Et je n'arrive pas à me venger… C'est frustrant. Et je ne veux pas de la pitié des autres alors je dis qu'il m'ont abandonné et que je m'en fou. »

« Tu vas récolté de la pitié avec ça aussi. »

« Moins. Et puis, tu me comprend vu que tu ne cris pas non plus pour l'orphelinat et ton père. »

Comment est-ce qu'il savait ? Finalement, ça ne dérangeait plus vraiment.

« Ok, on change de sujet. Le _hablando_, il doit avoir une incantation et un mouvement de baguette. »

Il a une incantation, mais c'est un sort qui s'effectue sans baguette, c'est pour ça qu'il est un peu compliqué… »

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Danielle **: Sophie ne passe même pas pour vous dire quelque chose ! Ah ! Pour ceux qui veulent le savoir, il y aura un Malefoy qui va arriver, on s'inquiète pas ! En tout cas, voici ma RUBRIQUE !!! 

**Les partie pas longues des fics en anglais qu'il faut traduire parce que ce sont des bons bouts !!! (Style, la phrase de la semaine, mais c'est la partie de fics anglophones traduite du chapitre !!!)**

Fic : Underwater Light (http://schnoogle.com/authorLinks/Maya/Underwater_Light/)

Auteur : Maya ou Aja (http://www.schnoogle.com/authorLinks/Maya/)

Chapitre : 6

Ce qui se passe : Harry et Dray sortent même pas ensemble mais j'espère que ça va bientôt arriver. Il parlent du fait que Harry aurait pu aller à Serpentard et…

Extrait : _« Bien sûr, je n'aurais jamais eu Ron et Hermione comme amis, » Dit-il en utilisant leurs noms avec une affection émue en faisant exprès._

_« Oui, ça aurait été une véritable tragédie, » Dit Malefoy._

_« Je ne voit pas pourquoi tu les déteste autant, » Dit Harry._

_Malefoy déposait ses livres et ne regardait pas Harry lorsqu'il répondit, son corps ne montrant aucune expression à part une certaine indifférence._

_« Je ne les déteste pas. Mais tu sais ce que je ressens pour – bien, pour les descendants moldus. Et pour le lot de Weasley… » Ses lèvres se replièrent._

_« Mon père m'a tout dit sur eux. »_

_« Les Weasley sont des personnes merveilleuse, » Dit Harry qui commençait à être en colère._

« Son père a attaqué le mien dans un magasin de livres. Le fait qu'ils soient ennemis ne dérange pas, il n'y a pas d'excuse pour un tel comportement. Et ses enfants ne sont pas différents. Ces jumeaux huait les enfants qui étaient envoyés à Serpentard. On dit que j'ai des préjugés, mais je ne décourage pas ou n'apeure pas les enfants qui vont à Gryffondor. Ce n'est même pas notre choix, et je ne descendrais pas aussi pas qu'eux. Et pour ton animal domestique – il est exactement comme ses frères. Il ne m'aime pas à cause de ma famille, et je ne l'aime pas pour la sienne. C'est comme ça que le monde est fait – même si les Weasley n'ont pas du tout besoin d'être aussi sauvages à ce sujet. »

_« Ce n'est pas v – »_

Ils ont prétendu qu'ils avaient été victimes d'un mauvais sort, mais mon père n'y croit pas. Il dit que le père de Malefoy n'a pas besoin de mauvais sort pour se mettre dans le camp des forces du Mal.

_Harry se rappela le commentaire de Ron en apprenant que ce garçon était Drago Malefoy. Il avait été désagréable avec lui pour qui il était sans le connaître. C'était un des seuls bons côtés de ne pas avoir de parents. Harry n'avait pas hérité de leur opinions._

_« Ron est une bonne personne, » Dit Harry de façon fatiguée, en se couchant par en arrière et en regardant les étoiles. « Tu ne devrais pas juger quelqu'un pour sa famille. »_

_Toute sa famille est pareille._

_« Dit lui ça à lui aussi. »_

_« Je vais le faire, » Répondit Harry, « Mais je vais continué de te le dire à toi aussi. »_

Prochaine partie pas longue des fics en anglais qu'il faut traduire parce que ce sont des bons bouts !!! (Style, la phrase de la semaine, mais c'est la partie de fics anglophones traduite du chapitre !!!) viendra de la même fic, plus loin… C'est l'explication de pourquoi détester les moldus. (C'est Dray qui a des supers bonnes explications dans cette fic-là. Avouez que la raison pour détester les Weasley est bonne !!!)


	12. Chapitre 12 ::Ça monte R mais c'est pas ...

Auteur : Vu qu'il faut que je le mentionne, j vais vous dire pour la 12ème fois que c'est Sophie Black

Titre : Le souhait

Couple : Aux alentours du chap 15, Tom/Harry fera son apparition…

Genre : Slash. Pas de lemon parce que je le sens pas… Je suis même plus sûre qui aura un lime…

Rated : PG-13 (à cause des propos de Tom et Harry)

Inspiration : Harry Potter, un de mes propres défis, et le souhait, ça vient d'une liste d'Alo sur la communauté de herm359…

Longueur : Environ 20 chapitres (Mais ça risque d'être plus…)

**Moi** : J'ai pas laissé beaucoup de temps aux revieweurs pour me reviewer, mais c'est les vacances, et les vacances, ça m'inspire !!! Mais je vais sûrement avoir moins de reviews à cause de ça (je préviens quand même que je veux dépasser les 200 après avoir posté le 14 et avant d'avoir posté le 15…)

**_Sarah_** : Je te comprends ! T'inquiètes pas, je voulais savoir de quoi sur les Portes aussi un moment donné, mais finalement, je lui ai pas demandé parce que ça allait briser un punch. J'vais faire plus attention pendant que quelqu'un parle ! Merci !

**_Didji _**: Merci !

**_Sandra_** : Je te conseille des cours de math de 1ère (CE1). L'action est difficile à mettre… C'est pas de ma faute ! En tout cas, je continue ! Merci !

**_Miss serpentard_** : Ouf, merci ! J'ai eu peur que je commence VRAIMENT à leur ressembler ! Moi aussi j'ai hâte d'être plus loin, mais c'est plus difficile à dire qu'à faire… Tom est un Serp craquant, pourquoi il profiterait pas des filles (J'avoue que ça me laisse un peu plus de chances même si ça donne pas une _relation_… **Danielle **: Faut juste voir celle sur les moldus ! Elle est pas mal aussi ! Et yen a une de ~1500 mots que je vais pas traduire sur pk HARRY est cave (TRÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈS bonne explication…) Merci !

**_Sailor digitale _**: Merci ! Le fait que Harry remballe un membre probable de sa famille c parce qu'il faut… prouver qu'il est + serp… qu'il est pas encore 'soyons fin !!!'. Les Sortilèges Impardonnables, c'est venu tout seul, je voulais trop les voir !!! Je ne PEUX PAS te dire si Harry va rentrer parce que ya peut-être quelqu'un qui veut pas savoir qui va lire, et c'est la question sur quoi est basé toute la fic. Si tu veux vraiment savoir, écris-moi !!! C'est ma fic préférée dans les miennes si tu veux savoir ! Merci !!!

**_Molianne _**: Voilà le prochain ! Merci !

**_Rêveuse_** : là je suis contente que tu m'ais reviewée parce que ni toi, ni Herm, ni Assa reviewez ces temps-ci :'( C'est un très long review ! Merci beaucoup ! Bon, j'y réponds…C'est pas grave si t'as pas reviewé le dernier chap, il était pas super bon *blush*. Le Malefoy est dans ce chap-ci (il est chien et a un rôle important.) Dans ma tête, le père de Siri est un moldu et sa mère est un sorcière, alors vu que sa mère a pas un nom …Black, yauras pas de Black. Pour Lupin et Rogue, j'y pense encore, mais c'est pas sûr (on est dans les années entre le parents et grand-parents si on calcule…). L'ironie, c'est pas mon truc, et quand j'en mets, personne voit, alors yen aura pas bcp, lol ! Et sinon, l'horaire, je t'avoue qu'il est + pour moi que pour les lecteurs… J'ai aussi la liste des persos et profs quelque part… Ce chap n'est pas dédié au _hablando_, loin de là. En fait, ce chap, je l'ai en tête depuis le début. J'ai juste finalement l'opportunité de le mettre. Pour les changements, j'y ai pensé vraiment longtemps, parce que parfois les lecteurs ne vont pas aimer le fait que je change livres et règlements, ils vont dire que je fait disparaître l'atmosphère de JK (Mais mettre Harry et Tom ensemble, ça garde l'atmosphère, bien sûr !) La discussion, j'en était (malheureusement) pas fière. J'ai essayé de la retravailler, mais j'arrive pas à l'améliorer… Alors je l'ai laissée. Mais j'avoue qu'elle m'énerve un peu (et je sais pas pk…). Chap 10. Ouais, c'était une phrase ! Et elle est vraiment bonne en anglais. Mais ya de quoi qui se traduit pas *soupir*. Moi non plus je n'arrive pas à détester les autres Sly (pourtant je les ai créés en partie pour qu'on les déteste…) alors c'est normal ! Chap 11 (encore). Je n'ai pas prévu refaire écouté Tom aux portes. Et le fait qu'ils sentent l'autre va être crucial. Si Tom apprend, ça va être bcp plus tard, désolée ! Le fait que tu lises mes notes, c'est parce que tu m'avais laissé un long review, et que je venais de dire que mes chap allait dorénavant faire plus que les notes du début. De rien pour me attention, c'est pas difficile si tu dis autre chose que 'Bon chapitre, comme tjrs, continue !' (lol). Pour ma rédac, yavait le comportement arrogant et le physique de Dieu qui accompagnait (un peu de magie aussi). À part ça, j'ai eu une des meilleures notes de la classe (YESSSS !). Salut, et merci !!! (Tu te rends compte que cette réponse fait presque 2 tiers de toutes mes réponses au review de ce chap ?!)

**Résumé de ce qui se passe pour l'instant : **Harry s'est retrouvé en 1944 à cause de bougie à souhaits (ou vœux), son souhait était de pouvoir changer Tom, donc, maintenant, il peut, mais il faut qu'il le fasse. Il s'est arrangé pour être inscrit à l'école et il est à Serpentard. Il a combattu en duel contre Tom avec l'autorisation du directeur et ils ont fini égalité, par la suite, le directeur est allé les voir et c'est TOM qui l'a convaincu que le fait qu'il parlait aux serpents ne voulait pas dire qu'il était un mage noir. Depuis, Harry enseigne des sorts à Tom, et l'école a commencée.

**Persos qu'on risque d'oublier parce qu'ils sont de moi et que je les mentionne pas assez souvent pour qu'il rentre dans la tête (yen a plus maintenant) :**

_Mme Sylvia _: infirmière de l'époque

_Mme Geaf_ : bibliothécaire de l'époque

_Tatianna Viau (Mrs Viau)_ : femme, professeur de DcFM, n'aime pas Harry

_Myriam Xaphira (Mrs Xaphira) _: femme, professeur de Potions, directrice des Serpentard

_Rémielle_ : fille qui est restée pendant l'été mais Tom ne la considère pas comme une amie. Elle est à Serpentard en 7ème

_Nadim Slaoui _: garçon, Serpentard, 7ème, conseiller de Tom, personne la plus proche de Tom pour l'instant.

_Antoine Ramsey_ : garçon, Serpentard, 2ème, mature, intéresse Tom pour son potentiel.

_Flavien Parkinson_ : garçon, Serpentard, 5ème, déplait à Tom.

_Nina Mara_ : fille, Serpentard, 4ème 

_Isidore Potter _: garçon, Gryffondor, 6ème, on ignore si il a une parentée avec Harry.

_Mantela Driovi _: fille, Gryffondor, 6ème, petite-amie de Isidore Potter.

**Note** : 1210 mots de notes (seulement 745 de réponses aux reviews…)

**NOTE IMPORTANTE (encore la même)** : Je me suis mise avec Rêveuse, Aiguma et Luffynette pour faire un slash collectif. Notre nom d'auteur est : *Les 4 folles des Sly* (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=301361)

**Le souhait**

**Chapitre 12 (Ça monte à R, mais c pas entre Harry et Tom…)**

« Salut ! »

« S'lut… »

« Un autre sort que tu veux inventer ? »

« Hmm, non, plutôt en apprendre un. »

Tom était de bonne humeur quand il était seul avec Harry depuis qu'il avait commencé à lui apprendre le _hablando_ 3 jours plus tôt.

« Lequel ? » Il se pencha par-dessus Harry pour voir le livre (A/N Je tiens juste à préciser que Harry n'a pas de chandail). « _Verro_ ? »

« Ouais, je commence vraiment à être tanné de porter des lunettes. »

Il referma son livre. « Demain on a DcFM. T'as fait le devoir ? »

« Je vais le faire pendant le dîner. »

« C'est quoi déjà ? »

« Viau te déteste et tu t'arrange pour ne pas écouter en classe. »

« C'est quoi le devoir ? »

« Description et utilité du Patronus. C'est quoi le but de nous donner à faire un devoir sur un sortilège presque oublié ? À moins que Grindewald ne fasse réapparaître des détraqueurs… »

Le fait que Dumbledore n'avait dû aller combattre le mage que parce qu'il _avait_ fait renaître la race des détraqueurs lui revint en tête. Peut-être que le professeur savait ce qui allait arriver.

« Eh, Tom, tu sais comment on fait pour savoir si quelqu'un est supporteur de Grindewald ? Si il a une marque ou quelque chose ? »

« Je sais pas d'où tu viens, toi, à savoir aussi peu. Non, ils n'ont pas de marques, ça les rendrait trop repérables !!! »

« Le mage de chez moi a un symbole. La marque des Ténèbres sur l'avant-bras gauche. C'est pour montrer que même si ses fidèles sont 'repérables', on ne les voit pas. »

« Bien, Grindewald pense plus 'je ne veut pas être repéré'… »

Ils entendirent trois coup sec résonner dans la chambre de Tom.

« Tu me laisses mon livres et tu te cache dans la salle de bain. Tout de suite. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Mais l'ex-Gryffondor continuait de venir passer son temps dans la chambre de Tom, où il était en paix, et où il y avait une bonne quantité de très bons livres.

On recogna et Harry s'éloignant en articulant vers Tom 'Quelqu'un va voir un jour'.

« Entre ! »

Un adolescent qui devait avoir l'âge de Tom que Harry n'avait aperçu qu'à table entra.

« Niebuhr. »

« Voldemort. » Il fit une pause, « Antoine Ramsey m'a confié aujourd'hui qu'il voulait passer votre test, même s'il ne sait pas exactement où ça va le mener. »

« Bien, je l'observais depuis un moment. Assure-toi qu'il restera. Je veux être sûr que de l'accueillir alors qu'il n'a que 12 ans ne soit pas une mauvaise décision. »

« Bien sûr. » Le jeune homme quitta en reculant comme s'il avait peur de faire dos à Tom et ferma la porte rapidement. Harry sortit aussitôt.

« C'était qui lui ? »

« Niebuhr Malefoy. »

~*~*~*~

Le lendemain, Harry passa une partie son heure de dîner à faire son devoir de DcFM qui, heureusement, était très facile car il connaissait beaucoup sur le Patronus. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il alla rejoindre Tom dans la Grande Salle qui devint assez étrangement silencieuse à son entrée. Il alla rapidement s'asseoir en face de Tom avant de lui balancer, « Ok, qu'est-ce qui se passe là ? »

Il lui sourit, « Le journal t'as créé une très bonne image. » Dit-il en le lui tendant.

À la page 5 titrait : « APPARITION À POUDLARD »

Il lu brièvement l'article qui envoyait des propos tel que, « _Harry Potter a été cherché dans toute l'Europe, mais n'existe pas, l'élève serait donc sous un faux nom…_ », « _Niebuhr Malefoy, qui est dans la même maison et même année, nous a dit que Potter se tenait beaucoup avec Tom Jedusor, élève modèle, mais qu'il l'avait changé. 'Depuis que Potter se tient avec Tom, ce-dernier se comporte très étrangement. Il est plus froid avec nous, et passe plus de temps dans des livres de Magie Noire. Beaucoup d'entre nous pensons que Potter est un Mage de Grindewald. Il a même défié Tom en duel la première journée d'école.'_ »

En lisant cette dernière phrase, Harry se leva et marcha jusque devant Malefoy avant de jeter le journal ouvert dans son assiette.

« J'exige _immédiatement_ une explication. »

« Il m'ont interviewé, j'ai dit la vérité. »

« Justement. Tu savais très bien que tu aurais dû ne pas la dire. C'était quoi ton problème ? »

« À part que tu passe des soirées entières avec Tom dans _sa_ chambre ? Il ne te parle qu'à toi, et tu n'as rien à faire ici ! »

« C'est tout ? Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile ! Tu serais allé parler à Tom, tu sais très bien qu'il t'écoute presque autant qu'il écoute Slaoui. Alors je veux la raison de ce 'témoignage'. »

« Comme si c'était de tes affaires. »

Il repoussa le journal de son assiette pour continuer à manger, mais Harry lui pris le bras et l'entraîna hors de la salle. S'il devait créer une autre scène, ça n'allait pas encore être devant les professeur.

Lorsqu'ils furent bien en l'écart, Harry l'envoya promener au fond d'une pièce vide.

« Bon, on est seul, c'est quoi ton problème ? »

« Tu veux le savoir ? Ça m'a prit 2 ans pour prendre Jennifer Dupuis, et tu arrives sans ton chandail et elle tombe pour toi immédiatement ! »

Une histoire de fille ! Tout ça pour une fille ! Ce n'était même pas la peine de continuer à parler. Il sortit de la salle rapidement en y laissant Malefoy, un peu étourdi.

Il ne retourna dans la Grande Salle que pour demander à Tom de lui montrer Jennifer Dupuis.

« Elle est la propriété de Niebuhr… C'est elle là-bas. » Il la pointa. Une Serdaigle de 6ème, très, très belle. Ce n'était peut-être pas pour rien que Malefoy était devenu jaloux rapidement. Cheveux bruns cendrés cascadant jusqu'à sa taille, jolie silhouette, bonne poitrine, longue jambe, petits doigts fins et visage en forme de diamant, où se trouvait une fine bouche de couleur assez foncé et des yeux en amandes verts brunâtre.

Lorsqu'elle vit que Harry la regardait, elle détourna son regard et rougit un peu.

Elle était vraiment accrochée, ça allait être une vengeance facile.

~*~*~*~

Dès que Harry ne la regarda plus, Jennifer se retourna. Elle avait une très belle vue de lui, on peu de côté, elle pouvait voir une partie de son abdomen et de ses pectoraux. Le fait qu'il ne portait jamais de chandail était assez étrange, et plusieurs rumeurs couraient. Les garçons sortaient des choses comme _Il n'est pas humain et le port d'un chandail peut l'affaiblir _mais les filles avaient plutôt des points de vue tels que _Il s'est très blessé en combattant (ce qu'il combattait empirait à chaque fois) et le duel a réouvert cette ancienne et dangereuse blessure qu'il a sur le dos, alors il ne peut pas porter de chandail avant que ça ne cicatrise._

De sa place, Jennifer avait aussi une très belle vue de la-dite blessure. Une cicatrice blanche avec une lignes très fines rouge pâle la traversant.

Certain disait qu'il avait également une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Encore là, il y avait des rumeurs, mais la plupart d'entre eux savaient très bien que le seul moyen d'en avoir une était de recevoir un sort puissant, jeté par un mage ou un lord, et d'en survivre – ce qui déplaisait énormément aux garçons.

Niebuhr commençait même à l'énerver. Il la protégeait sans cesse, mais Jennifer savait très bien qu'il l'empêchait d'aller vers Harry plus qu'autre chose.

_Harry._

La plupart des élèves pensait à lui avec ce nom. _Potter_ n'était pas approprié : il y avait déjà un Potter, qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Et presque tout le monde était maintenant certain que son nom de famille était inventé de toutes façons…

Harry se tourna sur le côté complètement en continuant de parler avec Jedusor, exposant très clairement son tatou enroulé autour de son biceps. Il bougeait légèrement, se tortillant un peu sur lui-même.

Soudain, Harry s'éloigna de Tom et sortit de la Grande Salle. C'est à ce moment que Jennifer remarqua qu'elle avait fini de manger depuis longtemps et qu'elle avait Potions avec les Poufsouffles dans une dizaines de minutes. Elle se leva donc et demanda brièvement à son amie Gabrielle Élie (également en 6ème, Serdaigle) si elle avait également fini de manger. Elles se dirigèrent vers les donjons ensemble.

~*~*~*~

« Potter ! »

Harry le va la tête vers Viau.

« Oui, professeur ? »

« Écoutiez-vous ? »

« Vous pouvez vérifier en me demandant une question sur le sujet, professeur. »

Harry utilisait ce truc depuis le milieu de la 6ème lorsqu'il n'écoutait pas. Les professeurs de son temps ne se laissaient plus attraper, mais elle allait lui demander des questions auxquelles il allait répondre pendant environ un mois comme l'avait fait McGonagall ou Flitwick.

« Comment exécute-t-on un Patronus ? »

« Il faut penser à quelque chose de joyeux et dire l'incantation _Spero Patronum_. »

Elle continua ses questions un certain temps et fut obligé d'ajouter 10 points à Gryffondor car à la fin, ce n'était plus de la matière apprise qu'elle lui demandait.

Lorsqu'elle arrêta de le harceler, Harry retourna à ce qu'il faisait.

Réfléchir.

À ce qu'il allait écrire à Jennifer Dupuis.

Tout ce qu'il savait pour l'instant était que le papier allait s'autodétruire après la lecture pour ne pas qu'elle aille le montrer à Malefoy si elle refusait.

Après le cours, il avait une lettre en main, qui contenait les simples mots : « _Tu me plais. Si c'est réciproque, viens me rejoindre dans la classe d'Histoire de la Magie ce soir à 9h. Harry._ »

Il se rendit ensuite dans la volière et demanda à un hibou d'apporter la lettre sur le lit de Jennifer.

C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua que Hedwige ne l'avait toujours pas rejoint. Peut-être n'était-elle pas si fidèle finalement…

Après avoir vu l'oiseau s'envoler, il se dépêcha de se rendre en Métamorphose.

~*~*~*~

Jennifer revint totalement exténuée de son cours de DcFM. Et Viau aimait bien les Serdaigles… Elle n'essaya même pas d'imaginer ce qu'elle faisait faire à Harry (tout le monde savait qu'elle le détestait).

Elle s'étendit sur son lit en posant la tête contre son oreiller, mais sentit une feuille sous son coup. Quel devoir avait-elle encore oublié de remettre ? Elle s'empara vivement de l'enveloppe, prête à la déchirer, avant de voir que ce n'était pas un devoir, mais une lettre.

Niebuhr. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait encore. Si c'était encore une demande pour coucher avec elle, elle allait se frustrer. Elle avait accepté de sortir avec lui en partie parce qu'il était très téméraire, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle allait immédiatement avoir du sexe avec lui ! Elle voulait une bonne première fois, et bien qu'il soit un Malefoy, on disait que son grand frère – qui avait quitté l'école 7 ans auparavant (A/N oui, là on parle du grand-père de Dray !!!) – avait été beaucoup plus 'doué' que lui. C'était assez étrange, en fait, car on avait toujours dit que dans les Malefoy, seul un garçon était doué à chaque génération. C'était Maximilien cette fois-ci, et ce serait son descendant. Même qu'il avait déjà un descendant nommé Lucius.

Elle ouvrit la lettre et fut tout de suite frappé par l'écriture. Ce n'était pas du tout celle de Nieburh. Et la lettre était trop courte pour que ça soit lui (il faisait toujours de longues compositions). Elle regarda la signature avant de lire la lettre.

_Harry._

Harry lui avait écrit !

En se retenant presque de sauter partout, elle déchiffra dans bien que mal les mots qui tremblaient avec ses mains avant que ces-derniers ne partent en fumée.

Et elle commença à se préparer rapidement car elle ne voulait pas être attrapée par un professeur en allant à la salle d'Histoire de la Magie.

~*~*~*~

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Je vais suivre ton conseil. »

Tom ne se rappelait vraiment pas d'avoir déjà conseillé Harry, alors il se contenta de dire, « Je t'ai donné un conseil un jour ? »

« Oui, je vais me faire une fille ce soir. »

Il quitta la salle commune à 8h45, laissant Tom un peu étonné. Ça ne faisait que 4 jours qu'il lui avait dit, et il avait déjà l'impression que ça faisait partie de l'Antiquité. Ils étaient supposés s'entraîner ce soir ! Enfin… Harry était supposé entraîner Tom, mais il n'aimait pas penser comme ça.

Il se sentit soudainement stupide de lui avoir dit quelque chose comme ça. Il remarqua qu'il ne voulait pas que Harry aille se faire des filles comme il l'avait fait, parce que même s'il n'en avait pas eu la preuve, il lui avait dit qu'il était sensible; et il allait peut-être s'attacher à ladite fille…

Lorsqu'il remarqua que ce qu'il pensait le faisait paraître jaloux, il commença le devoir de Botanique dû pour le lendemain.

~*~*~*~

Harry arriva légèrement en avance, mais en entrant dans la classe, il remarqua immédiatement Jennifer qui lui faisait dos et qui paraissait légèrement stressée. Il se glissa doucement derrière elle et lui prit la taille en lui donnant un baiser sur l'épaule et en soufflant, « Dis-moi que tu n'es pas venue pour me dire que tu refusais. »

Elle sursauta légèrement, mais lui assura que non après un moment.

« Bien, alors viens avec moi. »

Il lui prit la main et l'amena dans une chambre qu'il avait aménagé pendant les vacances dont l'entrée se trouvait derrière une plante de la salle d'Histoire de la Magie. On y trouvait un lit immense ainsi qu'un petit feu de foyer et quelques meubles.

Jennifer resta étonnée un moment, mais elle revint à la réalité quand Harry lui demanda, « Es-tu vierge ? » en soufflant dans son oreille.

Elle acquiesça, avide de savoir ce que le jeune homme allait lui dire par la suite.

Harry sourit doucement en répliquant, « Est-ce que tu comptes l'être en ressortant d'ici demain matin ? »

Sauter avec Harry ? Ça serait probablement mieux qu'avec Niebuhr. Elle secoua la tête négativement.

« Bien. »

Il commença immédiatement à l'embrasser en plaçant ses mains sur sa taille avant de les descendre sur ses fesses. Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et elle ouvrit immédiatement sa bouche, contente de sentir sa langue contre la sienne. Il commença ensuite à déboutonner sa chemise en l'amenant sur le lit où il la déposa doucement. Ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser pour que Jennifer puisse jeter sa chemise dans un recoin de la pièce et Harry se retourna pour être sous elle en recommençant à l'embrasser. Il profita de sa position pour détacher son soutien et l'envoya rejoindre la chemise en se replaçant sur le dessus. Il passa ses mains sur ses seins et descendit sa bouche contre son cou. Il avait hésité sur ce sujet, mais finalement, il voulait que ça se sache, il voulait que Malefoy le sache.

Il passa ses main sur ses côte en la caressant et son rythme respiratoire accéléra. Il sourit et descendit sa langue le long de son cou en laissant une marque un peu rouge puis prit son mamelon droit dans sa bouche.

Jennifer ferma les yeux. C'était si différent qu'avec Niebuhr, si bon. Elle sentit sa taille se lever toute seule lorsque Harry commença à déboutonner et dézipper ses jeans. Elle avait fait attention de ne pas en mettre des trop serrés au cas où il faudrait les enlever rapidement. Elle caressa le torse toujours nu de son amant pendant qu'il retirait ses jeans et son string en un même mouvement. Ils allèrent rejoindre les autres vêtements.

Il retira à son tour son pantalon et son boxer et commença à la doigter. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement et avait du mal à entendre sa propre respiration, qui, pourtant, était maintenant très élevée. Harry la senti prête et l'embrassa fortement en éloignant les lèvres de son vagin et la pénétra doucement.

Elle eut d'abord mal, elle se doutait que ça allait arriver, mais après quelques minutes, ça passa, et Harry se retira pour retourner en elle plus violemment. Plus le temps passait, plus il allait et venait en elle rapidement. Pendant qu'elle gémissait de plaisir, Harry passa à son doigt un anneau qu'elle ne remarqua pas avant d'éjaculer. Il se retira ensuite complètement et demeura par-dessus Jennifer qui respirait aussi rapidement que si elle avait couru un marathon.

« C'était comment comme première fois ? » Souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Elle frissonna et répondit lentement, « C'était mieux que je le pensais. »

Il retira l'anneau qu'elle remarqua finalement et elle rougit un peu en remarquant que s'il n'avait pas pris cette précaution, elle aurait pu tomber enceinte.

« Il va falloir que tu redeviennes la petite-amie de Malefoy, ma belle. »

Elle parut un peu déçue, mais elle savait parfaitement que ça allait arriver, et même si ça tête lui informait qu'il venait peut-être de l'utiliser, elle était contente, presque fière, que Harry lui ai fait l'amour. Elle s'endormit, sa tête sur le torse de Harry.

~*~*~*~

Jennifer fut réveillée une heure en avance dans le matin par Harry qui s'était rhabillé.

« Va te doucher et habille-toi. Dans une heure, il faut que tu sois à la Grande Salle en train de manger. »

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de terminer, « Dans 45 minutes, si tu n'es pas prête, ma chambre va te sortir d'elle-même et tu va te retrouver dans ton dortoir, alors je te conseille de ne pas traîner, Jenn ! »

Elle lui sourit en acquiesçant et il répondit à son sourire en quittant la chambre.

~*~*~*~

« Comment s'est passée ta nuit ? »

Harry sourit à Tom, « Très bien, très bon coup. »

« C'était qui ? »

« Devine. »

Il n'avait pas à se le faire répéter 2 fois. Tom le regarda un moment, somme s'il pensait Harry fou et murmura, « Jennifer Dupuis. Niebuhr va te tuer. »

« Qu'il essaye. »

À ce moment, Jennifer et Malefoy entrèrent en même temps dans la Grande Salle en se chicanant. À voix basse. Mais apparemment, le blond avait vu la marque que Jennifer avait sur le cou. Ils se parlèrent sèchement un moment jusqu'à ce que, « **Nieburh Malefoy ! J'ai jamais vu un gars aussi jaloux de toute ma vie ! C'est fini entre nous, ça, tu peux en être sûr ! Tu ne le connais _même pas_ !** »

Elle le repoussa et alla s'asseoir à côté de Gabrielle avec qui elle ne parla pas.

Malefoy resta bouche bée un moment avant de pointer sa baguette vers Harry et de dire, avec une voix au volume normal, mais tout de même tremblant de rage, « _Endoloris !_ ».

Harry reçut le trait de lumière en pleine poitrine.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Moi **: C'était un chapitre très long (3226 mots), mais je l'ai beaucoup aimé (si ya de koi de pas vrai, c pas ma faute, j'ai jamais vécu ça, je suis trop jeune… Et puis l'action est revenue…). Je crains malheureusement que ça ne soit pas le cas pour vous, alors pour ce chapitre-là, j'ai vraiment besoin de COMMENTS !!! Et pour ceux que ça intéresserait, ma fic fait pour l'instant 20 977 mots…

**Danielle **: Voilà maintenant ma RUBRIQUE !!! (Comme prévu, même fic, moment différent, POURQUOI DÉTESTER LES MOLDUS ET LES SANG-DE-BOURBES ???) 

**Les partie pas longues des fics en anglais qu'il faut traduire parce que ce sont des bons bouts !!! (Style, la phrase de la semaine, mais c'est la partie de fics anglophones traduite du chapitre !!!)**

Fic : Underwater Light (http://schnoogle.com/authorLinks/Maya/Underwater_Light/)

Auteur : Maya ou Aja (http://www.schnoogle.com/authorLinks/Maya/)

Chapitre : 5

Ce qui se passe : Harry et Dray sortent même pas ensemble mais j'espère que ça va bientôt arriver. Il y a une réunion où il faut choisir si on aide les moldus, et Dray dit que non, bien sûr !!! Alors Harry dit…

Extrait : _« Nous sommes en train de parler de vies humaines ! »_

_« Oui. » La voix de Malefoy n'avait pas de ton particulier. « C'est eux ou nous. Comme ça l'a toujours été. Tu crois toutes ces histoires sur les Pertes de Temps à les aider ? Sur leurs demandes incessantes de nous voir faire des étincelles ? Tu crois que c'est tout ce qu'il y a comme problème ? C'était comme ça quand ils avaient peur de nous. Mais les moldus ont bientôt appris que tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de nous voler une baguette magique. Une fois que c'était fait, ils pouvaient nous brûler vifs, nous noyer ou briser tous les os de notre corps, assécher nous poumons jusqu'à ce que l'on se tue à cause de l'agonie. C'est ce qu'ils ont fait, et c'est ce qu'ils feraient maintenant. C'est une période de guerre, et ils sont humains, comme tu l'as dit. Regarde comment les humains agissent sans magie, imagine avec. Il faut être prudents, et je me fous si les adorateurs de moldus essaye de diriger ce qui se passe, ce n'est pas réfléchi de laisser nos secrets sortir comme ça ! »_

_La voix de Malefoy avait monté doucement. Ses yeux luisaient maintenant et il s'était avancé d'un pas vers Harry._

_Harry recula, mais restait pétrifié par la force des paroles de Malefoy._

_« Tu n'avais pas à utilisé l'insulte 'Sang-de-Bourbe'. » Répliqua-t-il avec une voix grave._

_« Je ne leur fait pas confiance. » Répondit-il. « Chacun d'eux donne une chance de plus aux moldus d'apprendre notre secret et de nous attaquer par la suite. As-tu une idée du genre de recensement un sorcier de descendance moldu peut amener dans une famille ? »_

J'étais la seule à la voir telle qu'elle était : un monstre !

Harry entendit résonner les paroles de Pétunia au fond de sa tête.

_« Prend Tu-Sais-Qui, » Dit Malefoy, « Son père était un moldu. Mon père m'a dit ce qu'il a fait à sa femme enceinte quand il a apprit. Ce genre de personne sont instables – bien, de quelles autres preuves as-tu besoin ? La magie rend les moldus fous. Il faut la garder loin d'eux. »_

Ensuite ils parlent un peu d'Hermione et du fait que Dray ne veut pas EXTERMINER les moldus, mais ne veut pas quils sachent non plus… C'est plus très intéressant… En tout cas, une autre super explications ! Maintenant, il faut détester les moldus et les sang-de-bourbe !!!!


	13. Chapitre 13 ::J'adoooooore ce chapitre !...

Auteur : SURPRISE !!! C'est Sophie Black

Titre : Le souhait

Couple : Dans le chap 15, Tom/Harry fera son apparition…

Genre : Slash. Pas de lemon parce que je le sens pas… Je suis même plus sûre qui aura un lime…

Rated : R

Inspiration : Harry Potter, un de mes propres défis, et le souhait, ça vient d'une liste d'Alo sur la communauté de herm359…

Longueur : Environ 20 chapitres (Mais ça risque d'être plus…)

**Moi** : **SUPER IMPORTANT !!!**

**CE QUI EST ÉCRIT JUSTE LÀ EN-DESSOUS EST SUPER IMPORTANT !!!**

**LISEZ CE QUI EST LÀ EN DESSOUS !**

Je commence vraiment à être désespérée ! Vous savez que j'avais une moyenne de 15,44 reviews par chapitre et qu'elle est descendue à 13,92 reviews par chapitres ?!?! Ça, ça veut dire que j'ai environ 15 reviews de moins que ce que je suis supposée avoir. Alors moi je vous avertis, j'ai calculé que j'atteignait les 200 reviews entre le chap 14 et le chap 15 (avant de poster le chap 15, donc), alors je ne vais posté le chap 15 (je rappelle, c'est celui quand le slash commence) quand j'aurai MINIMUM 200 reviews. Et je ne veut pas que la même personnes review 15 fois (sauf si c des chap différents et qu'à chaque chap elle dise autre chose que 'c bon, continue !')

Bon, maintenant que c'est dit, les reviews…

**_Terry_** : T'es pas un peu trop dramatique ? En tout cas, faut pas s'inquiéter, je suis dans une bonne lancée avec cette fic là, j'écris que d'elle, j'arrive plus à continuer les autres ! Merci !

**_Marie_** : Je préfère de beaucoup Tom à Harry, alors, dans ma tête, ça arrivera sûrement pas, mais je verrai… Merci !

**_Molianne_** : Je continue ! Cette fic m'inspire vraiment beaucoup (j'arrive pas à continuer les autres par exemple…) Merci !

**_Ryan _**: Oui, les 'ta fic est géniale' commencent à être répétitifs, mais je préfère ça à pas de reviews, alors tu peux continuer à en mettre ! Merci !

**_Miss Maraudeuse_** : Eh ! Enfin quelqu'un qui lit mes notes ! Les chapitres vont continuer d'arriver vite pendant les vacances, mais sûrement plus aux deux ou trois jours ! Je suis très contente que tu ais voulu reviewé ma fic. Merci !

**_Sandra_** : Je sais, j'ai lu ta bio sur ff.net pour savoir ton âge (lol). C'est le cégep ici ! Hary s'est juste vengé, et c'est pas comme s'il avait violé Jennifer… Mais faut dire que Nieburh est pas super content non plus (tiens, personne a fait remarqué que la fin était chienne… Quelqu'un a lu qu'à la fin Harry reçoit le Doloris sur sa poitrine ? [il a pas de chandail et il a une blessure quil faut absolument laissé guérir en +]) Merci !

_Miss Serpentard_ : Ouais, le chap 15 arrive à grand pas, mais peut-être quil va être retardé momentanément (voir les note avant les réponses aux reviews). Malefoy, c'est le petit frère du grand-père de Dray. Maximilien (le grand-père de Dray), lui, il est top ! Et Lucius aussi. Et le futur fils de Lucius aussi. C'est juste lui qui est petit et rejeté et nul… Ben, pour le Doloris, faudrait commencé par savoir ce que Harry va en pensé (c'est pas interdit par la loi… Mais les profs aussi, comment ils vont intervenir et tout ça…) **Danielle **: Ouais, c'est la deuxième meilleure. Celle POURQUOI HARRY EST STUPIDE est la meilleure, mais elle est trop grande. Je ne vais malheureusement pas la traduire ! (Je me répète moi, là…) **Moi **: Merci !

_Padmacho_ : Je sais pas où je vais chercher mes idées non plus ! Elles viennent me trouver… Ces temps-ci, tu n'auras pas à être patiente, les chaps sont vite mis ! J'ai prévu de mettre le chap 14 avant janvier en fait. Et le chap 15 dépend de vous ! (vois notes avant les réponses aux reviews). Merci !

**_Sailor Digitale_**: Tom continue à avancer rapidement dans ce chap-ci ! J'adore vraiment ce chapitre-là !!! Merci !

**Résumé de ce qui se passe pour l'instant : **Harry s'est retrouvé en 1944 à cause de bougie à souhaits (ou vœux), son souhait était de pouvoir changer Tom, donc, maintenant, il peut, mais il faut qu'il le fasse. Il s'est arrangé pour être inscrit à l'école et il est à Serpentard. Il a combattu en duel contre Tom avec l'autorisation du directeur et ils ont fini égalité, par la suite, le directeur est allé les voir et c'est TOM qui l'a convaincu que le fait que Harry parlait aux serpents ne voulait pas dire qu'il était un mage noir. Depuis, Harry enseigne des sorts à Tom, et l'école a commencée. Niebuhr Malefoy a par la suite été jaloux de Harry car sa petite-amie (Jennifer Malefoy) avait un œil sur Harry, alors il a donné des renseignements à la gazette sur l'ex-Gryffondor. Harry a donc, pour se venger, couché avec Jennifer Dupuis, et Niebuhr Malefoy s'en ai rendu compte…

**Persos qu'on risque d'oublier parce qu'ils sont de moi et que je les mentionne pas assez souvent pour qu'il rentre dans la tête (yen a beaucoup maintenant) :**

_Mme Sylvia _: infirmière de l'époque

_Mme Geaf_ : bibliothécaire de l'époque

_Tatianna Viau (Mrs Viau)_ : femme, professeur de DcFM, n'aime pas Harry

_Myriam Xaphira (Mrs Xaphira) _: femme, professeur de Potions, directrice des Serpentard

_Rémielle Giroux_ : fille qui est restée pendant l'été mais Tom ne la considère pas comme une amie. Elle est à Serpentard en 7ème

_Nadim Slaoui _: garçon, Serpentard, 7ème, conseiller de Tom, personne la plus proche de Tom pour l'instant.

_Antoine Ramsey_ : garçon, Serpentard, 2ème, mature, intéresse Tom pour son potentiel.

_Flavien Parkinson_ : garçon, Serpentard, 5ème, déplait à Tom.

_Nina Mara_ : fille, Serpentard, 4ème 

_Isidore Potter _: garçon, Gryffondor, 6ème, on ignore si il a une parentée avec Harry.

_Mantela Driovi _: fille, Gryffondor, 6ème, petite-amie de Isidore Potter.

_Niebuhr Malefoy _: garçon, Serpentard, 7ème, déteste Harry parce qu'il lui a piqué sa petite-amie. Frère de Maximilien Malefoy (le père de Lucius Malefoy)

_Maximilien Malefoy _: grand frère de Niebuhr Malefoy, père de Lucius Malefoy (qui a présentement 5 ans). A fini ses études il y a 7 ans.

_Jennifer Dupuis _: fille, Serdaigle, 6ème, ex-petite-amie de Nieburh Malefoy, est allée couchée avec Harry avant de casser avec Niebuhr Malefoy.

_Gabrielle Élie _: fille, Serdaigle, 6ème, meilleure amie de Jennifer Dupuis.

**Note** : 1179 mots de notes (seulement 450 de réponses aux reviews…)

**NOTE IMPORTANTE (encore la même)** : Je me suis mise avec Rêveuse, Aiguma et Luffynette pour faire un slash collectif. Notre nom d'auteur est : *Les 4 folles des Sly* (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=301361)

**NOTE POUR RÊVEUSE :** **Danielle **: TROP TARD !!! *tire la langue* **Moi** : *toussote* Danielle, on se calme… *embarrassée* J'avais… hmm… prévu ce chap là aujourd'hui… Comme cadeau de Nowel… Alors, hmm… ben, tu peux laisser deux reviews… Ça serait bien… *rougit* désolée, mais j'avais prévu ce chap là aujourd'hui… *sourire gêné* Encore désolée…

**Le souhait**

**Chapitre 13**

Plusieurs filles crièrent, plusieurs professeurs se levèrent, Malefoy afficha un air supérieur et satisfait en voyant Harry être projeté de sa place pour être arrêté par la table des Serdaigle. 

Tom se leva automatiquement et regarda Niebuhr avec des yeux luisant. Quand il avait dit à Harry que Niebuhr allait le tuer, il ne pensait pas qu'il allait peut-être vraiment essayé ! En fait, c'était pire que de le tuer… Oh merde ! Harry était en train de se tordre de douleur derrière lui… Il n'arrivait pas à se décider de se retourner, il ne voulait pas le voir… Tout ce qu'il était capable de faire était de regarder Malefoy, souriant, et les visages apeurés des autres élèves.

Pourquoi est-ce que les professeurs ne faisaient rien ? Il se sentait impuissant, il voyait le monde tourner au ralenti. Les cris retentir dans le creux de sa tête sans même savoir si c'était Harry qui les poussaient ou si des élèves ou des professeurs lui criaient d'arrêter.

Puis le monde revint à une vitesse normale, il distingua des élèves, des professeurs, mais pas Harry – heureusement.

Il s'agrippa finalement de sa baguette et la pointa sur Niebuhr.

« Je te conseille de retirer ce sort de sur lui, _tout de suite_… »

Le blond lui sourit. « Sinon quoi ? Si je suis évanoui – ou mort, personne ne pourra le libérer. Je vais juste le laisser comme ça quelques minutes… »

Il se sentit trembler de colère, le bruit de ses dents s'entrechoquant, le tambour des veines de ses tempes résonnaient dans ses oreilles. Il avait raison, il ne pouvait pas l'attaquer… _Je vais juste le laisser comme ça quelques minutes_. C'était assez pour le rendre fou.

_Je vais juste le laisser comme ça quelques minutes._ _QUELQUES MINUTES !!!_ Personne ne pouvait ressortir indemne du Doloris après quelques minutes !

« Oh mon Dieu ! Il arrive à se mettre à genoux ! »

Le cri aigu d'une fille que Tom n'identifia pas.

Il fut répété par plusieurs autres qui paniquaient avant que Tom ne comprenne les sens de ces mots.

Et il se retourna finalement. 

Harry était vraiment à genoux, ses mains par terre également, les yeux fermés et la respiration haletante, mais il était assez loin de se tordre de douleur…

« Je ne vais pas devenir fou pur quelque minutes… » Parvint-il à marmonner, « Mais là d'où je viens, c'est la prison perpétuelle pour utiliser ce sort-là… ». Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit un peu.

« Tu es chanceux… » Finit-il par dire après quelques secondes de silence.

Niebuhr, qui e comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi, lui lança un regard interrogatif.

« Si je n'était pas en convalescence, je ne ressentirais rien… » Il fit une pause. « En fait, seul mon dos me fait mauditement mal… »

Personne n'avait rien dit, ou n'avait intervenu, mais une seule chose occupait maintenant les pensées de Tom, _Si son dos se rouvre, Mme Sylvia ne pourra pas le guérir…_

Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre pourquoi il s'inquiétait pour Harry. Ce n'était plus à cause des réactions possibles des élèves, c'était passé. Mais ça lui faisait mal de le voir comme ça…

Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse y faire quelque chose, Malefoy avait jeté le _Wingardium Leviosa_ à Harry et il  l'éleva de quelques mètres avant de le faire tomber – sur le dos.

Il hurla en atterrissant. Dieu que ça faisait mal…

Tom se retint de tomber à genoux en même temps que Harry. Il sentait en partie ce que _lui_ ressentait. Il voulait faire quelque chose. Il _devait_ faire quelque chose.

~Harry..~

~Tu y es parvenu…~

Tom resta un moment interdit. Le _hablando_. En seulement 4 jours… Il n'avait pas tellement le temps d'y penser.

~Qu'est-ce que je fais ?~

~Tu me jettes l'_Avada Kedavra_.~

~Pardon ?~

~Il ne va rien m'arriver. Je te jure. Le _Doloris_ est le seul sortilège impardonnables qui me touche…~

Ah oui, ses 'sortilèges impardonnables'…

« Alors, Potter, on fait moins le fier ? »

Malefoy pointa à nouveau sa baguette vers lui. Jennifer pleurait en lui criant d'arrêter.

« **Criss, Tom, je t'ai dit que ça n'allait rien me faire ! Tu ne peux pas me faire confiance un peu ?** »

Malefoy regarda Tom un moment, sans comprendre, mais ignora ce que Harry venait de crier, persuadé qu'il était en train de virer fou – ce qui aurait été tout à fait normal étant donné le sortilège qui lui était jeté et depuis combien de temps…

« _Wingard_ – »

« _Petrificus Totalis_ ! »

Niebuhr tomba lourdement sur le sol et Tom pointa sa baguette sur Harry, encore hésitant.

~Tu n'as plus le choix, il est évanoui maintenant…~

« Je sais… » Murmura-t-il en réponse.

Il se mordit la lèvre et se força d'arrêter de trembler, « Je sais. » Il prit une grande respiration en se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry comme ça de toute façon. Mais il demeurait incertain. 

Harry se retourna sur les genoux et lui sourit faiblement en chuchotant, « Si tu ne le fais pas, je vais demander à quelqu'un d'autre – »

« – et il risque de mal incanter le sort. » Termina Tom.

_Un, deux., trois…_ « _Avada Kedavra_. »

Le nuage vert fonça à toute vitesse sur Harry, mais le contourna et l'enveloppa. Harry s'affala lourdement sur le sol et la fumée se dissipa.

Tom fut le premier à se mettre à côté de Harry pour vérifier s'il était bien vivant. Il l'était, mais ça avait vraiment l'air limite.

« Tu m'avais dit que ça ne te ferais rien… Tu me l'avais dit… **Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance après ?** »

« Shhh, arrête de crier. Ça ne m'as rien fait, c'est plutôt les conséquences de Malefoy, ça… » Il toussa en crachant du sang avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de les planter dans ceux de Tom. 

« C'est pas toi, je te le jure. » Sa voix faiblissait. Il prit la main de Tom, « Fais-moi confiance, s'il te plait. Fais-moi juste confiance. »

Il dut refermer les yeux, mais il sentit Tom resserrer sa main.

~Je te fais confiance.~

~Merci…~

~Je vais t'amener à l'infirmerie.~

~Je ne veux pas…~ Il sonnait comme un enfant, ~Je ne veux pas que tu me jette le _Wingardium Leviosa_.~

Un sentiment de crainte et d'apitoiement traversa le corps de l'héritier de Serpentard lorsque les sentiments de Harry se transmirent en lui.

Il lui sourit avant de le rendre plus léger et de le prendre dans ses bras en faisant attention à son dos.

Harry appuya sa tête contre son épaule et murmura à son oreille, « Merci. »

Tom aurait voulu pouvoir s'occuper des regards étonnés des personnes présentes, il aurait voulu redevenir comme avant, être embarrassé de ce qui arrivait, mais ça ne pouvait plus arriver, plus maintenant.

~Tu sais, je te fais confiance aussi…~ Résonna la voix faible de Harry dans sa tête.

Non, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière… Il s'était trop attaché à celui qu'il avait détesté moins d'une semaine auparavant. Et qu'il en dise n'importe quoi, c'était de sa faute, car le _hablando_ avait joué un grand rôle, sans le sort, pas la moitié de tout ceci ne serait arrivé… 

Et l'autre moitié de l'affaire était due à son 'conseil'…

C'était lui qui avait tout enchaîné et personne d'autre. Mais il n'en était pas… mécontent… Et même s'il n'avait pas encore demandé à Harry quel était son vrai nom de famille, ou d'où il venait vraiment, il lui faisait confiance… ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Moi **: J'ai cru que j'allais jamais finir ce chapitre ! Il a été plus difficile que prévu, et n'a pas donné exactement ce que je voulais, mais il me plaît beaucoup quand même ! (Même si il est court…) Et le chapitre 15 approche, hen ? (On le VOIT approcher) Alors vous allez pas m'en vouloir si j'invite pas Danielle à faire sa rubrique parce que je veux vite aller écrire le chapitre 14, hen ? Bof, même si vous m'en voulez, ça mènera pas à grand chose…

**Danielle **: En fait, je suis là, j'ai juste pas le droit de « perdre du temps » avec ma rubrique *ai appréciée* !!!

**Moi **: *blush* C'est pas toi qui écrit non plus ces temps-ci ! Quand tu écriras, tu pourras me dire de pas te faire perdre de temps avec mes commentaires ! *Remarque soudainement quelque chose* Tu n'as pas encore écrit !

**Danielle **: Ouais, ça me semble clair… *pour elle même :* elle vire folle là ?

**Moi **: J'ai écrit la scène Harry/Jennifer toute seule !!!

**Danielle **: *grosse goutte de sueur* Mais… mais tu as encore besoin de moi. Tu vas avoir besoin de moi ! Les lecteurs m'aiment ! Tu peux pas te débarrasser de moi comme ça !

**Moi **: *evil grin* Alors je te conseille de ne pas trop m'énerver. Niark, niark, niark !!!


	14. Chapitre 14

Auteur : SURPRISE !!! C'est Sophie Black

Titre : Le souhait

Couple : **Dans le prochain chapitre, Tom/Harry fera son apparition !!!** *Petite danse de la joie*

Genre : Slash. Pas de lemon parce que je le sens pas… Je suis même plus sûre qui aura un lime…

Rated : R

Inspiration : Harry Potter, un de mes propres défis, et le souhait, ça vient d'une liste d'Alo sur la communauté de herm359…

Longueur : Environ 25 chapitres finalement…

**Moi** : Alors, ma dernière note a apparemment fait un peu d'effet… J'devrais atteindre facilement les 200 reviews… *grin* Pis même si je les ai pas, demandez à Rêveuse, j'arrive pas à me retenir de mettre un chapitre… En tout cas, le chap 15 pour maximum le 6 janvier…

Bon, maintenant que c'est dit, les reviews…

**_Miss Serpentard_** : Moi aussi c'est mon préféré. J'imagine Tom qui porte Harry, pis Harry qui a ses bras autour de son coup et sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, et je fais 'aaaaah, c cute !' (visez la folle, elle trouve sa propre fic cute…). **Danielle **: Elle adore ma rubrique ! *grimace à Sophie* Mais je suis désolée, ces temps-ci, yen a pas (yen a pas dans ce chap-là non plus :'( **Moi **: Moi aussi, je trouve que ya intérêt à avoir 200 reviews… Faut dire que c'est vous qui allez souffrir alors… Je sais pas encore si on va le voir Maximilien. J'ai prévu que oui, mais j'avais prévu qu'on voit l'apprentissage du _hablando_ aussi alors… *Va voir la liste de ce qu'elle veut mettre* Ouais, disons que je suis chargée… Ça va faire une fic vachement longue ! Merci !

**_Juliepotter _**: Repire ! Respire ! Je veux pas être tenue coupable d'une mort ! La relation entre les deux… s'approfondie énormément dans le chap 15, qui est celui après celui là !!! WOW !!! Merci !

**_Miss Maraudeuse_** : C'est les vacances ! Les vacances, ça m'inspire, et en plus, ça me permet d'écrire, j'ai le temps d'écrire ! Je crois que si ça continue comme ça, je vais peut-être finir ma fic pendant les vacances, lol (non, ça arrivera pas, il reste encore environ 10 chap, je crois…) Moi aussi, en temps normal, j'ai du mal à aimer Harry, mais je l'ai fait pour que moi, avant tout le monde, l'aime (J'écris cette fic en partie pour moi vu que c'est un défi que je me suis lancé à moi-même… Et il faut que j'aime un des persos principal, non ?). Moi, c'est quand Tom lui resserre la main, et quand il l'amène à l'infirmerie… awwww (ok, j'me la ferme…). Là, le couple approche et pas juste un peu, hen ? Moi aussi je suis pressée, crois-moi ! Merci pour l'effort que t'essaies d'y mettre et pour le review ! J'ai passé un très bon Noël, j'espère que c'est également le cas pour toi…

**_Saiji _**: Ben, j'ai genre, mis l'explication dans ce chap sur le pourquoi il résiste… elle est pas super super crédible, mais c'est tout ce que je pouvais faire… Tu trouves que Harry est rendu cool ? WOAH ! Ça c big ! Saiji, qui déteste Harry autant que moi, trouve qu'il est rendu cool ! *petite danse de la joiee, sa sœur passe, la regarde croche, faquelle se rassoit et continue à taper* // Oui, je sais comment les mères peuvent être *soupir* Je vais mettre quelque chose au clair : Harry est tournée Magie Noire, mais pas dans le style *démoniaque*. C'est juste que la Magie Noire est + puissante, mais il l'utilise pas pour aller massacrer tous les peuples de la Terre… Moi non plus j'aime pas l'oncle de Lulu, spèce de cave ! Maximilien, je l'imagine vraiment cool par exemple ! Je sais pas si tu vas lire ça avant de partir en Europe, mais bon voyage aussi ! Merci ! 

**_Mandy_** : *regarde le review bizarrement* Ben… j'ai des passes j'écris en 3 langues (fr, angl, espa), mais c parce que je veux écrire en 3 langues… En tk, oui, le fait que si Tom sort avec Harry et qu'il connaît donc *l'amour* devrait faire en sorte que ça le change. Harry est parti de chez lui pour le changer, pour ne pas qu'il devienne un tueur sanguinaire… C'est le tout de l'histoire. Et le fait qu'il serait pas un héros, oui, ça buggerait. Mais je vais te dire un secret… *Le temps qui est passé ne peut pas être arrêté par des bougies à souhait, il peut juste le changer au moment où il est parti. Explication : si il revient et qu'il a changé Tom, ben, yaura plus de Voldemort, mais ce quil a déjà fait restera. En gros, la communauté va juste apprendre que Harry les a sauvé, faque ça peut pas buggé comme ça, et Harry a aucune chance de récupérer ses parents, il peut juste obtenir la paix…* Bon, j'espère qu'une partie de tes questions existentielles ont été répondues. Merci ! 

**_Rêveuse_** : T'étais pas obligée de faire 2 reviews… Tu peux juste en faire un… Je suis contente que ça ne te dérange pas que j'ai mis le chap 13 avant que tu reviews ! T'as pas à être désolée parce que t'aimes moins un scène qui est R (donc interdit au moins de 17 ans, parce que R ça veut dire 'Restricted : Not suiteble for children under 17) et qui a été écrite par une fille de 13 ans. Pour Niebuhr, c'est le nom d'un homme qui a été important dans l'histoire de Rome, mais je sais plus ce qu'i la fait. Une partie de mes noms sont famille/amis et l'autre partie, c de l'histoire (yont des noms pas pire en Histoire, je te jure !) Jennifer, est un des nombreux maillons qui mènent au couple. Elle est ni le premier, ni le dernier… ça fait quelque chose comme ça tsé : Retour dans le passé à Mauvais début à Tom et le _taka magica_ à le Duel à les sorts appris et la semaine sans chandail à l'amitié (un peu, disons qu'ils s'entendent mieux) et les filles qui lui courent après à les conversations à le conseil et Harry qui reste dans la chambre de Tom où il 'rencontre' Malefoy à Malefoy et l'article à Jennifer à Malefoy qui découvre à Harry très mal en point à Tom qui apprend VRAIMENT le _hablando_ à On saura ce qui se passe après dans le futur mais ça mène au couple… En tout cas, tu peux voir que Jennifer est dans la 'chaîne'… Le truc de Harry en classe, s'en est un que j'ai utilisé pendant quelque temps aussi, mais les profs ont arrêté de se laisser avoir après un certain temps… :(  Comment pourrait-on faire pour ne pas aimer les longs reviews ? (en tout cas, là j'ai ai pas mal, et ça va vraiment me donner trop de notes… Un long chapitre… *soupir*) J'avais prévu l'apprentissage de _hablando_, mais il rentrait pas… Désolée… Et le _hablando_, c'est pas juste une manière secrète de se parler secrètement, c'est aussi un espèce de Serum de vérité (tu va voir, j'explique…) Merci !

**_Molianne_** : J'espère pour vous que je vais avoir 200 reviews, lol ! Merci !

**_Clem_** : Désolée pour les calculs compliqués, tout ce qu'il y a à comprendre, c'est que je met pas de 15ème chap avant d'avoir 200 reviews (et pas 15 de la même personne). Bonne fête en avance aussi… (daccord, je suis un mois et une semaine en avance, mais peut-être que tu me reviewras plus alors…) Merci !

**_Mystikal_**: Oui, mais si Harry n'avait pas été faible, et que Niebuhr ne lui avait pas fait d'égratignure, il se serait pas passé grand chose entre Harry et Tom à la fin alors… Merci !

**_Ryan_** : Ha. Ha. Ha. (ß rire sarcastique) Bon, ben j'imagine que ça me change, hen ? Merci !

**_Sailor Digitale_** : Je suis tellement d'accord ! C'est mon chapitre préféré ! J'imaginais la fin, quand Tom il a Harry dans ses bras, pis Harry il s ses bras autour du cou de Tom, sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, pis il lui souffle 'merci' à l'oreille avant le ~je te fais confiance aussi~ ! J'ai trouvé ça vraiment cuuuuuuuuute (visez la fille qui aime sa propre fic…) Ouais, je suis pas mal fière de cette fic-là… Non, Harry l'aurait pas demandé à tout le monde… NON, tu peux pas mettre 15 reviews, mais tu peux aller demander à du monde de reviewer, c pas interdit, Miss Maraudeuse fait ça… lol (chuis sérieuse, tu peux VRAIMENT aller demander à du monde de lire et reviewer si tu veux…) Joyeux Noël en retard ! Ben, Bonne Année alors ! Et ce chap là sera est pô mal avant le jour de l'an. Le chap 15 arrive dès que j'ai 200 reviews… Il va être prêt d'avance… Habituellement… Yauras sûrement un chap à ta fête aussi ! Merci !

**_Poche_** : J'avoue que la souffrance se faisait attendre, pis elle va repartir aussi… J'écris lentement habituellement, c'est parce que c'est les vacances alors je peux écrire à longueur de journée… C'est cool ! Merci !

**_Lunarde_** : Les chapitres arrivent vite pendant les vacances ! Merci !

**_Hermichocos_** : Herm ! Tu es de retour ! T'en fait pas, Assa aussi m'a abandonnée :'( ya juste Rêveuse qui est restée… J'ai plus bcp bcp de conseillères dit… Harry ne va plus suivre ce conseil-là en tout cas… Avoir de la peine pour Tom ? Quand ? Ya un moment où il attire la pitié ? Moi aussi ce chapitre est mon préféré… Il est tellement cute !!! J'imaginais la fin, quand Tom il a Harry dans ses bras, pis Harry il s ses bras autour du cou de Tom, sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, pis il lui souffle 'merci' à l'oreille avant le ~je te fais confiance aussi~ pis j'ai craqué pour ma propre fic ! (lol) Le chapitre 13 donne pas exactement ce que je voulais, mais je l'adore quand même  ! _Hablando_, c le verbe _hablar_ au participe présent… Au début que voulais mettre le participe passé (_hablado_) mais ça sonnait moins bien… Alors maintenant on a un sort qui veut dire _en parlant_ ou tout simplement _parlant_ (ça dépend de la phrase vu que ya pas de 'en' avant le 'hablando' en espagnol…) Harry a un lit très habitué à le recevoir dans l'infirmerie disons (la 1ère semaine est pas finie, on est vendredi matin…) Dans cette fic, comme tu dis, tu l'approches pas… Il est à Tom… lol ! Il se font confiance ! Pis c'est vrai en plus, on peut pas mentir avec le _hablando_ (explications dans ce chapitre). Merci !

**_Koutnei_** : Je sais qu'il est court, mais si j'avais coupé plus tard, ça aurait donné un effet très différent… Je n'ai pas oublié la partie traduite, si on lit mes notes, on voit que c'était voulu que yen avait pas (*découragée* lol !!!) Merci !!!

**_Terry (Didji) _**: Hmm, ça sera ma plus longue fic, mais elle fera malheureusement pas un millier de chapitre… Mais il y aura peut-être une suite (J'vais commencé par la finir…). C ça M. Lehmann ! (Désolée mais je pouvais pas m'en empêcher… M. Lehmann c notre prof de chimie et il nous traite de patate toutes les 2 minutes…) Pis je vais toujours continuer, que j'ai mes reviews ou pas (en tout cas, le chap va être écrit… Il faut demander à Rêveuse, j'arrive pas à me retenir de mettre mes chapitres déjà écrits… En tout cas, je peux pas me retenir longtemps, lol !) Je sais que c'est meilleur si on veut écrire, il faut regarder ma première fic (HP et Nada…) j'voulais pas l'écrire et ça a donné cette horriblité ! Bye l'ami de mon cœur aussi ? (D'où tu sors ça ?) Merci !

**_Rebecca_** : Je sais qu'il était pas long, mais si j'avais arrêté plus tard, ça aurait pas donné le même effet… Non, Harry ne va pas révéler sa vraie identité à Tom, et oui, ils vont sortir ensemble (ça commence dans le prochain chapitre en fait ! YOUHOU !!!) Merci !

**_Zhusidinuo_** : Je vais commencer par m'excuser si j'ai fait une faute dans ton nom… Maitenant, la réponse du review : Tom, c'est mon 3ème perso préféré !!! Il est tellement WOAH ! (Dans le film aussi). C'est un de mes chouchous, persos (Ya aussi Dray et Siri…). Harry, par contre, je ne l'aime pas. C'est pour ça que j'ai changé son comportement. Cette fic était d'abord écrite pour moi-même (avant que je me rende compte qu'elle était populaire…) parce que j'ai relevé un de mes propres défis. Donc, je voulais l'aimer. Donc, j'ai dû changer Harry, pour ne plus qu'il me tape sur les nerfs ! Et voilà le résultat ! (Je le trouve pas trop pire perso… en tout cas, ya du monde qui aime pas le nouveau Harry… *hausse les épaules* Tant pis ! C'est pas la fin du monde ! lol !) Ce sont les vacances de Noël, alors, oui, les chapitres vont arriver rapidement pendant un moment ! Merci ! PS Continue _Why Are You So Cruel_ !!! C'est ma préférée de toua !!! *grand sourire niais*

**_YunaFab_** : Merci ! Joyeux Nowel et Bonne Année aussi !

**_Na-Chan_** : Salut ! J'vais commencé par te dire que tu m'as fait un review vraaaaaaiment grand, et que ton 'je suis pas douée pour faire des comments' est pas vraiment vrai… En lisant ton review, j'ai été effrayée de voir à quel point on se ressemble. Alors… Harry, dans les livres, il est CON, et pas juste un peu ! (Un meurtrier me court après et à cause de lui, je ne peux pas aller m'acheter de bonbons. Ben tant pis, j'irai, et si je me fais tué, j'aurais au moins acheté mes bonbons !!! ß CON !!!) C'est sûr que Voldemort/Harry, c'est plus compliqué à faire que Tom/Harry… Mes idées viennent un peu toutes seules (en fait, j'ai la liste des idées et faits que je vais mettre dans chaque chap pendant un moment, et je suis débordée, ça va faire un fic vraiment longue !!! Les deux beaux mecs vont entrer en action dans l'autre sens plus tard, mais je ferai juste la mention, j'vais pas décrire… (Faut voir avec Jennifer, j'étais pas pro, alors avec 2 gars, je suis à 0, je te jure !) Le directeur EST complètement stupide, ya rien à redire là-dessus. Niebuhr EST complètement stupide également. Le serpent est mon animal préféré et il n'a même pas de rivaux ! Quand j'ai découvert que j'étais née l'année du serpent (moi aussi !) je me suis mise à sauter partout !!! Le chapitre 13 est mon préféré en fait… parce qu'il est cute (on est pas mal daccord sur pas mal daffaires…). Les pensées des persos sont arrivées d'elles-mêmes (la plupart de mes idées arrivent d'elles-mêmes…). Moi aussi, j'viens d'en avoir un dans ma chambre ! Ça a réglé le coup du 'tu ne vas plus sur lordi !'… Bien sûr que j'aimerais que tu me laisse un review ! Merci !

**_Elava_** : Merci ! Mais sérieux, j'laurais mis quand même je crois (faut dire que si ça continue comme ça, j'vais avoir 200 reviews pour de vrai…) Merci !

**PS** : J'ai découvert beaucoup de lecteurs dans les reviews du dernier chapitre… Je suis vraiment super reconnaissante à toutes les personnes qui me lise ! Et pour celles qui attendent les suites des autres fics, je trip sur celle-là et j'arrive pas à l'arrêter, alors ça va prendre du temps (désolée…)

**Résumé de ce qui se passe pour l'instant : **Harry s'est retrouvé en 1944 à cause de bougie à souhaits (ou vœux), son souhait était de pouvoir changer Tom, donc, maintenant, il peut, mais il faut qu'il le fasse. Il s'est arrangé pour être inscrit à l'école et il est à Serpentard. Après plusieurs péripéties que je vais arrêter de raconter (vous êtes supposés avoir lu la fic), Harry s'est ramassé très amoché, Tom a dû l'amener à l'infirmerie dans ses bras, et Tom et Harry peuvent se parler par les pensées…

**Persos qu'on risque d'oublier parce qu'ils sont de moi et que je les mentionne pas assez souvent pour qu'il rentre dans la tête (yen a beaucoup maintenant) :**

_Mme Sylvia _: infirmière de l'époque

_Mme Geaf_ : bibliothécaire de l'époque

_Tatianna Viau (Mrs Viau)_ : femme, professeur de DcFM, n'aime pas Harry

_Myriam Xaphira (Mrs Xaphira) _: femme, professeur de Potions, directrice des Serpentard

_Rémielle Giroux_ : fille qui est restée pendant l'été mais Tom ne la considère pas comme une amie. Elle est à Serpentard en 7ème

_Nadim Slaoui _: garçon, Serpentard, 7ème, conseiller de Tom, personne la plus proche de Tom pour l'instant.

_Antoine Ramsey_ : garçon, Serpentard, 2ème, mature, intéresse Tom pour son potentiel.

_Flavien Parkinson_ : garçon, Serpentard, 5ème, déplait à Tom.

_Nina Mara_ : fille, Serpentard, 4ème 

_Isidore Potter _: garçon, Gryffondor, 6ème, on ignore si il a une parentée avec Harry.

_Mantela Driovi _: fille, Gryffondor, 6ème, petite-amie de Isidore Potter.

_Niebuhr Malefoy _: garçon, Serpentard, 7ème, déteste Harry parce qu'il lui a piqué sa petite-amie. Frère de Maximilien Malefoy (le père de Lucius Malefoy)

_Maximilien Malefoy _: grand frère de Niebuhr Malefoy, père de Lucius Malefoy (qui a présentement 5 ans). A fini ses études il y a 7 ans.

_Jennifer Dupuis _: fille, Serdaigle, 6ème, ex-petite-amie de Nieburh Malefoy, est allée couchée avec Harry avant de casser avec Niebuhr Malefoy.

_Gabrielle Élie _: fille, Serdaigle, 6ème, meilleure amie de Jennifer Dupuis.

**Note** : *Stare* 3029 mots de notes – ça, c'est plus de 6 pages… (merde, va falloir que je fasse un chapitre long… Au moins, j'ai plein de reviews !!!)

**NOTE IMPORTANTE (encore la même)** : Je me suis mise avec Rêveuse, Aiguma et Luffynette pour faire un slash collectif. Notre nom d'auteur est : *Les 4 folles des Sly* (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=301361)

**Le souhait**

**Chapitre 14**

Il entra précipitamment dans l'infirmerie.

« Encore ?! » Ce n'était vraiment pas le temps pour les petits commentaires de Mme Sylvia.

Il s'approcha du lit le plus près et resta 2 secondes à se demander s'il devait vraiment y coucher Harry à cause de son dos.

« Harry… » Finit-il par murmurer, « Harry, il va falloir que je t'étendes sur le dos… »

Harry marmonna un « Hmmhmm » en tant que réponse. Il le déposa doucement et Harry gémit un peu lorsque son dos toucha le lit.

« Shhh… » Tom poussa d'un doigt une mèche de cheveux de ses yeux et retira ses lunettes. Il pourrait peut-être en profiter pour utiliser le _Verro_. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il le connaissait l'avant-veille parce qu'il avait changé de sujet pour parler… du devoir de DcFM. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, il pourrait en profiter, et ce n'était pas un sort bruyant, voyant ou douloureux…

Il murmura la formule et une unique étincelle vint se poser sur chacune des paupières closes de Harry avant de retourner dans la baguette de Tom.

« Enlevez-vous, enlevez-vous ! » Lança soudainement Mme Sylvia. Finalement, Tom n'eut pas le temps de s'enlever car l'infirmière avait fait le tour du lit.

« Harry, il va falloir que tu boive ça. » Elle tendit devant elle un flacon en forme de poire d'environ 10 cm de hauteur.

Harry entrouvrit les yeux. Super, une potion anti-douleur.

« Habituellement, je ne donne pas de quoi calmer la 'souffrance' des élèves, mais je n'ai jamais vu un cas qui te ressemblais. Les premières secondes, ça fait un peu plus mal qu'au départ par exemple. »

Ça ne faisait pas juste _un peu plus_ mal qu'au départ. C'était quelque chose presque aussi pire que le Doloris pour quelqu'un qui le ressentait complètement. Mais ça se clamait très rapidement.

Mme Sylvia ouvrit le bouchon – qui était un compte-gouttes – et mit dans le petit tube exactement 3 gouttes.

Harry ferma les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient plissés et agrippa la main encore présente de Tom qui la resserra doucement même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi. C'était une potion _contre_ la douleur, non ?

Il entrouvrit les lèvres et Mme Sylvia y déversa le contenu du compte-goutte. Immédiatement, il écrasa la main de Tom mais la libéra aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait aplatie.

« Cette potion va durer 2 heures pendant lesquelles je vais _tenter_ de vous guérir le plus possible. Mais je vous préviens, une vague de douleur va sûrement vous 'attaquer' quand la potion n'agira plus. » Elle avait pris un ton un peu sarcastique, mais il ne l'était pas suffisamment pour douter de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Harry s'assit doucement et fit des rotations avec ses épaules, « Je sais, » Répondit-il, « C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que j'en prenais. »

Il se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'infirmerie. Tom l'arrêta.

« Eh ! Où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça ! »

« Malefoy est encore stupéfixé au milieu de la Grande Salle ! »

Mme Sylvia ignora complètement son argument et lui agrippa le bras pour le ramener sur un des lits. 

« Quelqu'un s'en est probablement occupé. C'est Mr Malefoy qui vous a mis dans cet état ? »

Il acquiesça. « Et en utilisant quel sort ? » Continua l'infirmière.

« Le _Wingardium Leviosa_. »

~Menteur~

~Tom, tu te la fermes.~

« Et, bien sûr, vous vous êtes laissé attrapé par un _Wingarduim Leviosa_, qui est un sort fatal de niveau 1 que l'on apprend en 1ère… »

~Elle va t'avoir… Et si c'est pas toi qui lui dit, c'est moi qui vais le faire…~

~Tom…~

~Le Doloris a plus qu'un effet secondaire.~

~Depuis quand tu t'occupes de mon bien-être ?~ Le ton de Harry n'était pas sec, plutôt… surpris, curieux.

~Depuis maintenant apparemment. Non, en fait, depuis aujourd'hui en général parce que tu peux pas savoir combien j'ai eu peur ce matin.~

C'était quoi ça ? Il n'avait pas voulu dire ça, il avait planifié de _mentir_.

« Il me l'a jeté après m'avoir mis sous le Doloris… »

« Oh mon Dieu ! Combien de temps ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, « De toutes façons, il ne me fait rien habituellement… C'est juste une question de concentration. Là d'où je viens, nous avons fait beaucoup de découvertes sur l'_Imperium_, le _Doloris_ et l'_Avada Kedavra_… Et il y a un moyen de contrer le _Doloris_ justement… Alors il ne m'a pas fait grand chose. C'est vraiment le _Wingardium Leviosa_ qui m'a amoché. »

Mme Sylvia regarda Tom qui acquiesça pour confirmer les dires de Harry.

Elle soupira, « Bon, alors qu'est-ce que Mr Malefoy a bien pu faire avec un terrifiant sort de lévitation ? »

« Il m'a élevé de quelques mètres et m'a fait retombé sur le dos… »

« Alors c'est surtout un blessure physique. Assoyez-vous et penchez-vous un eu par en-avant. »

Il le fit pendant que l'infirmière tâtait son dos. »

« Ce n'est pas que votre dos. Vous avez une côte de brisée. Et l'école a commencé il y a 5 jours… »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à Tom qui sourit en retour.

« C'est moins pire que je le pensait. La blessure causée par Mr Jedusor n'a pas empirée. Il n'y a que la côte cassée d'ajoutée. Elle ne prendra que quelques minutes à guérir. »

Elle les quitta quelques secondes avant de revenir avec un tube qui ressemblaient à une bouteille se colorant alimentaire. Elle fit tomber deux gouttes sur son flanc (A/N si quelqu'un a un mot qui fait moins animal, qu'il me le dise ! [je suis sérieuse]) qui y restèrent collées. On aurait dit de petites perles autocollantes. 

« Elles vont tomber lorsque la côte sera guérie, dans environ 5 minutes. Bien sûr, quand la potion anti-douleur va partir, la côte que tu sentais brisée va sembler très différente et va probablement autant faire mal qu'au… moment où tu es 'tombé' disons. Mais ça sera très bref. »

« Vous ne pourriez pas me donner la potion diluée ? J'en prendrai toute la journée à chaque 1h45 ? »

« Mais ça ne va pas changer grand chose, la prendre va faire plus mal encore que de laisser la côte s'habituer. »

« Non, parce qu'elle agira déjà, alors je ne pourrai pas la sentir commencer à agir, et si elle est diluée, elle va être digérée avec de l'eau, alors mon corps ne va pas… se concentrer sur la potion en se demandant qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là puisqu'il n'aura rien sentit. Une amie à moi l'a découvert il y a moins de 4 mois, j'ai testé, ça marche. » Il haussa les épaules comme s'il venait de dire une banalité.

L'infirmière passa sa main derrière son cou, « Je ne savais pas… »

« Et ça lui permettrait de ne pas manquer une journée de classe. » Intervint Tom.

Elle se laissa attrapée et alla dilué la potion avant de tendre un autre flacon, plus grand, à Harry.

« Je ne veux pas apprendre que quelque chose à mal tourner… »

Il acquiesça et quitta rapidement l'infirmerie avec Tom…

…pour presque foncer dans le directeur et le professeur Xaphira.

« Tiens donc, juste les élèves que nous cherchions. » Dit jovialement la femme, « Votre premier cours débute dans encore 20 minutes, vous allez avoir le temps de nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé. »

~Ça tombe bien, j'allais oublier de te le demander…~

Harry ignora le commentaire de Tom. « Où est le professeur Dumbledore ? »

« Il s'occupe de sa maison, » Répliqua froidement Dippet, « Et puisque le professeur Xaphira est directrice de votre maison, c'est elle qui s'occupe de vous. »

Harry se retint de répondre ce qu'il pensait du fait que quelqu'un _s'occupait_ de lui et Tom semblait aussi tendu.

« Alors… posez des questions… » Soupira finalement Harry en tentant de contrôler son ton.

« Bien, vous allez commencer par me suivre dans mon bureau. Vous _deux_. »

« Mon bureau est le plus près… » dit une voix calme derrière eux, « Les Gryffondors sont tous allés attendre calmement à leur premiers cours, bien que les 7ème attendent un peu plus… ils sont plus excités car leur premier cours est avec Celui-Résistant-Au-Sort-De-La-Mort. » Il sourit, « Ils n'ont pas beaucoup d'imagination pour les surnoms… »

Harry semblait soulagé que Dumbledore se montre à ce moment précis, et ne fit pas attention à Dippet qui acceptait d'aller à son bureau.

~Bon, tu vas dire la vérité ou pas ? Parce que ne veux pas croire aux mensonges que tu vas dire aux professeurs, je veux savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé…~

~Je vais leur dire la vérité…~ Répondit Harry. Il ne dit rien de plus car la seule chose qu'il aurait pu ajouté aurait été _mais je ne vais pas tout leur dire…_ Car le _hablando_ ne permettait pas de mentir. Si Tom ne l'avait pas encore découvert, ça allait sûrement arriver bientôt.

Ils suivirent les professeurs dans le bureau rouge de directeur de Gryffondor et s'assirent où on leur indiquait.

« Quelqu'un veut du thé ? J'en ai du très bon ! »

Harry sourit, Dumbledore n'avait pas changé. 

Dippet secoua la tête, agacé, mais l'ex-Gryffondor répondit, « Moi, je voudrais bien, mais pas une grande tasse… » pendant que Tom le regardait, amusé.

« Bon, Mr Jedusor avant. Que savez-vous, en général ? » Demanda Dippet pendant que Dumbledore servait le thé, « Enfin, comment avez-vous su que Mr Potter voulait que l'on lui jète l'Avada Kedavra ? »

~D'accord, qu'est-ce que je dis là ?~

~Ce que tu veux, vraiment~ Répondit Harry, ~Tu peux même dire la vérité si tu veux.~

« Il m'a appris le _hablando_… »

« Le quoi ? » Demanda curieusement Xaphira.

« C'est un sort de télépathie, » poursuivit Dumbledore pour Tom en tendant deux tasses de thé à Harry et Tom, « Il est très difficile a effectué, et aucun des livres de la bibliothèque ici n'en parle. »

« Des Serpentards m'ont dit que vous aviez… _sentit_ Harry venir quelques jours auparavant… Comment expliquez-vous ça ? »

Il haussa les épaules, « Je ne sais pas. »

« Mr Potter ? »

« Si je vous disais qu'il y a quelque temps, j'ai inventé on sort à l'aide de mon parrain qui permettait de ressentir les ondes – auras, appelés-les comme vous voulez, vous me croirez ? »

« C'est tout à fait impossible ! À moins d'être vampire… » Interrompit Xaphira.

« Alors je n'ai pas d'explications non plus. »

« Et si on vous croyais, qu'est-ce que vous diriez ? » Demanda Dippet.

« Que l'onde propagée par Tom est tellement semblable à la mienne qu'il y a des interférence entre nous même si je suis le seul sous le sort – _onda expansiva_ – alors nous nous… _sentons_. Il y a aussi un transfert d'émotions, mais ce n'était jamais arrivé, alors je ne peut pas vraiment expliquer. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête et les deux autres semblaient étonnés.

~Ils peuvent pas demander pourquoi tu vis au sortilège qui est supposé _tuer_ ?~

~Je préfère s'ils oublient. Et si c'est le cas, je te le dirai plus tard.~

Dippet recommença à parler, « Et pour l'_Avada Kedavra_ ? »

« Bon, je ne compte pas vous mentir sur ce coup-là, parce que je n'ai pas de mensonge potable… Alors si l'explication prend trop de temps, je veux seulement un mot d'excuse pour le retard en SaCM. »

« Bien sûr. » Dit doucement leur directrice pendant que Dippet semblait désapprouver.

« Cette cicatrice, » Il la montra, et arrêta soudainement son geste.

« Où sont mes lunettes ? »

Tom se mit à rire de la tête des autres personnes présentes. La question n'était pas tellement bien placée.

~Je connaissais le _Verro_, continue à parler ou le directeur va te décapiter.~

« Oh… Merci, j'imagine. Désolée pour l'interruption. Alors, j'ai reçu cette cicatrice à 1 ans, de l'Avada Kedavra. L'explication du fait que j'y ai survécu à 1 ans, alors que j'étais au moins mille fois moins puissant qu'aujourd'hui n'est pas connue. Enfin, ce n'est pas l'important. L'important c'est que l'on m'a rejeté le sort il y a un peu moins de 2 ans et j'y ai survécu à nouveau. Bien sûr, tout le monde s'est mis à chercher pourquoi j'y avait survécu, et là d'où je viens, nos recherches, renseignements sont plus évolués qu'ici. Le fait est que le sortilège de la mort est intégré en moi à cause de ma cicatrice, et je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà essayé de lancer ce sort à quelqu'un qui vous le lançait, mais si les deux sorts sont de même force, les deux 'nuages' vont s'arrêter et le plus gros va entourer l'autre avant qu'ils ne se volatilisent. Bien sûr, je ne peux pas me volatiliser, alors le sort seulement disparaît. Il y a, par contre, une 'condition' pour que cette protection fonctionne : il faut que les deux sort soit de même force. En bref, si je lance en même temps que l'un élève de 4ème l'_Avada Kedavra_, le mien va trépasser l'autre. C'est la difficulté. Celui incorporé à moi arrive à s'ajuster… J'ai aussi réussi à créer un bouclier contravada grâce à ces renseignements, mais c'est un des sorts les plus difficiles à apprendre ou contrôler. Mon mentor n'a jamais été capable. » Il fixa Dumbledore dans les yeux, « En fait, personne à part moi n'en ai capable… »

~Un peu prétentieux, non ?~

~C'est la vérité.~

Tom lui sourit.

« Nous devrions partir, la salle de SaCM n'est pas la plus proche. » Dit Tom à ses directeurs, encore bouche bée.

« Oui. Et il faut que j'aille dans ma salle de classe… » Murmura Xaphira. « Merci pour votre témoignages, messieurs. »

Elle sortit de la pièce à quelques secondes d'intervalles de ses deux élèves.

~*~*~*~

« Mr Potter, Mr Jedusor, prenez votre temps, allez-y ! »

Qu'est-ce que le professeur de DcFM faisait là ?

« Les cours ont été modifiés pour la journée, sous la demande de quelques professeurs. » Dit-elle en voyant l'air étonné de Harry. « Allez vous asseoir avant que la cloche ne sonne ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle cessa de les regarder et suivit Tom aux seules places restantes – devant le professeur.

« Pour ceux qui veulent le savoir, j'ai demandé d'avoir un cours avec les 7ème de Serpentard aujourd'hui parce que Mr… Quel est votre vrai nom Harry ? »

Comment osait-elle !

« Je me nomme Harry _Potter_, professeur. »

« Hmmhmm… On va dire… Donc, Mr Potter semble connaître beaucoup sur 3 des pires sorts que nous connaissons. Il les appellent… comment déjà ? »

Il soupira, « Sortilèges impardonnables. Les Impardonnables, plus communément. »

« Très bien, si vous voulez. »

C'est elle qui voulait savoir !

« Quelqu'un ne sait pas de quels sort l'on parle ? » Personne ne leva la main, « Bien, Miss Yusa ? Nommez-les. »

Une fille de Gryffondor dit avec une voix sûre d'elle, « _Imperium_, _Doloris_ et _Avada Kedavra_. »

« 10 points à Gryffondor. »

10 points pour cette question ? C'était complètement injuste !

« Maintenant, je vais demander à Mr Potter de se lever et de venir en avant dire tout ce qu'il sait sur ces trois sortilèges, et je corrigerai. »

« C'est impossible. » Coupa Harry.

« Pourquoi serait-il impossible pour vous de venir en avant ? »

« Pas de venir en avant. Vous ne pourrez pas me corriger. Vous ne savez pas la moitié de ce que je vais dire. »

Elle rougit de rage, « Venez en avant immédiatement. »

Il le fit avec un air exaspéré. Rendu en avant, il ne commença pas à parler, mais fixa le professeur.

« Qu'attendez-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle froidement.

« Que vous alliez vous asseoir. Vous êtes élèves puisque je vais vous en apprendre beaucoup pendant ce cours. »

Une partie de la classe gloussa.

~10 point de moins à Serpentard !~ Blagua Tom dans sa tête. Le professeur répéta cette phrase mot à mot mais resta à son bureau en avant.

« D'accord. Je vais commencer par l'_Imperium_. Incantation : _Impero_. C'est le moins pire des trois. Celui qui vous l'a jeté peut vous dire de faire n'importe quoi et vous allez l'écouter, habituellement. Il est plus ou moins facile à contrer, c'est juste une question de concentration. Une partie de vous va rester consciente, et vous devez la faire devenir plus forte. Je vais demander à Mr Jedusor d'être mon collègue pendant ce cours. »

Certains pouffèrent à la tête du professeur qui ne semblait pas contente du fait que Harry prenait vraiment le cours au sérieux.

Tom se leva et alla en avant.

« Je vais commencer par vous montrer un exemple. »

Il métamorphosa une feuille en araignée.

« Je vais lui jeter l'_Imperium_ et vous allez voir, le 'sujet' fait _vraiment_ **tout** de qu'on lui dit. »

Il jeta le sort à l'araignée effrayée avant de lui dire, « Va te suicider en te jetant par la fenêtre. » Ce qu'elle fit.

Les élèves étaient, pour la plupart, horrifiés.

« Grand nombre parmis vous m'aurait écouté également… Et vous le savez très bien. »

Plusieurs acquiescèrent automatiquement.

« Maintenant, mon collègue va me jeter le même sort et va m'ordonner la même chose. »

~Pourquoi ?~ Résonna Tom.

~Pour leur faire peur.~

Tom sourit, « _Impero_ ! »

Le sort frappa Harry se plein fouet. « Va te jeter par la fenêtre. »

Harry commença à marcher vers celle-ci et s'arrêta à moins de 30 centimètres en entendant finalement quelques élèves crier. Il se retourna en disant, « Le sort ne m'a rien fait. Mais je veux que vous remarquiez que vous n'avez pas régi non plus en voyant que j'allais 'vraiment' me suicider. »

Quelques visages rougirent, Tom souriait.

~Tu m'as presque fait peur.~

~Je sais…~

« Bon, le deuxième sort est le _Doloris_. Incantation : _Endoloris_. Je vous conseille fortement de prendre des notes sur ce que je fait dire car ce n'est écrit dans aucun livre. Mon mentor en a découvert une grande partie, en fait. Et j'ai découvert, avec l'aide de mes amis – et de mes ennemis, le reste. »

Viau émit un « pff » sceptique que seuls Harry et Tom entendirent.

« Premièrement, le sort en lui même. Il crée une douleur intense que j'ai moi-même vécu plusieurs dizaines de fois. Si je devais décrire la douleur causée, je dirais qu'on a l'impression que nos os sont en feu, que notre tête se fend en deux. Nos yeux ne cessent de rouler dans leurs orbites, que des couteaux transpercent chaque centimètres de notre corps. Il ne reste qu'une envie : que tout s'arrête, de mourir… »

Le silence régnait dans la pièce. Mais il faut coupé par le ton joyeux de Harry qui continua, « …si vous le ressentez pleinement bien sûr. Car cette douleur n'est pas réelle. Vous la créez, votre peur du sort la crée, en quelque sorte. C'est très étrange comme sort… Il ressemble beaucoup à l'_Imperium_, en fait, parce que le jeteur ne vous inflige pas de la douleur, mais vient… jouer, inconsciemment avec vos pensées, pour que la seule qui reste soit que vous avez mal. En fait, dans nos découvertes, nous ne sommes pas encore certains si c'est le _sort_ ou le _jeteur_ qui viens modifier vos pensées… » Il se tut un instant, « Enfin… tout ce qui est important dans ce fait, est que la douleur n'est pas réelle, alors que de le savoir, et de se concentrer _extrêmement_ sur cela peut faire arrêter le sort. Si vous êtes blessé lorsqu'on vous l'impose, par contre, il n'y a pas beaucoup de chances que vous puissiez vous concentrer pleinement sur ce fait… Dernière chose sur le _Doloris_ est qu'à par ça, il y a 3 autres moyens d'y échapper. 1-Le jeteur l'arrête. » Quelques rires brisèrent l'atmosphère grave, « 2-La mort, et 3-L'_Avada Kedavra_. »

Un main se leva. « Oui ? Mr… »

« Arhissa, Rigel. Je voulais savoir. L'_Avada Kedavra _et la mort, c'est pas la même chose ? »

Il y eut quelques murmures d'approbation.

« Non, ce n'est pas la même chose. »

Il commençait vraiment à s'amuser de donner un cours. Il ferait peut-être un bon professeur… Il métamorphosa une autre feuille en araignée.

« Je vais vous montrer. » Et il écrasa l'araignée.

« Voici la mort. L'araignée est donc _morte_. » Il y eut encore quelques rires. « Si elle avait été sous le _Doloris_, elle ne le serait donc plus. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que l'_Avada Kedavra_. Je vais demander à mon collègue de me le jeter, pour la 2ème fois de la journée. »

Presque nonchalamment, Tom pointa sa baguette sur lui et dit d'une voix neutre, « _Avada Kedavra_. »

Le sort enveloppa encore Harry et s'évapora.

« Voici l'_Avada Kedavra_. » Continua-t-il. « Si, comme ce matin, j'avais été sous le _Doloris_, comme ce matin, je ne le serais plus. Bien sûr, à part moi, personne dans la classe resterait vivant, alors vous pouvez associé l'_Avada Kedavra _à la mort. »

« Mais, comment… »  Ce mot se répéta, _Comment ?…_

« Oui,'comment ?' n'est-ce pas ? Ça me mène donc au troisième sort, l'_Avada Kedavra_, le sortilège de la mort. Comme son nom l'indique, il donne la mort. Est-il possible de le contrer ? »

Des 'non !' retentirent de partout.

« Je vais donc devoir vous contredire, on peut le contrer. Lorsque deux _Avada Kedavra_ de force égale se rencontrent, ils se volatilisent tous les deux. Mais que deux adversaires produisent des sorts de mêmes puissances exactement, c'est presque dans le domaine de l'impossible. C'est pourquoi il faut créer un _Avada Kedavra_ dont la force change, peut se modifier pour égaler celui de l'adversaire. Ceci, et seulement ceci peut contrer un autre _Avada Kedavra_. »

« Mais, tu l'as contré sans avoir recours à aucun sort. »

« La raison à cela n'est pas de vos affaires, j'en suis navré. Par contre, je peux vous dire que j'ai réussi à créer un bouclier contre ce sort. Il est fait de l'_Avada Kedavra_, mais est recouvert d'une très fine vitre. Et je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais pour allumer un feu, les moldus peuvent se servir d'un morceau de vitre qui va concentrer la chaleur du soleil. C'est ce à quoi sert celle autour du bouclier, à concentrer le sort qui y est jeté, pour qu'il, comment dire, concentre ce-dernier pour pouvoir voir son intensité et mettre la même intensité du sort de l'autre côté de la vitre… »

« Vous pourriez nous le montrer ? Enfin, je vous dire, _tu_ pourrais nous le montrer ? » Demanda Reina Yusa qui avait gagné 10 points à Gryffondors en nommant les sorts au début du cours. Elle rougit légèrement, « Désolée, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'un professeur parle… » marmonna-t-elle.

~Franchement !~ Retentit Tom.

~Elle a à Gryffondor, elle est spontanée. Il faut la pardonner… Et puis, je ne peut pas vraiment me moquer du peuple ici, Viau en profiterait pour retirer 50 points à Serpentard…~

Il leva ses yeux au ciel dans sa direction pour être sûr que Harry le voit faire. Il prit un air qui montrait qu'il n'y pouvait rien.

« Il faudrait demander au vrai professeur s'il accepte. »

Viau revint de ce qui ressemblait à un état de transe. « Oui, oui, tu peux faire une démonstration. »

« _Avada Escudo Kadavra_. » Dit-il en pointant un encrier. Un petit bouclier fit un dôme sur celui-ci. « Vous pouvez toucher le bouclier _doucement_ un après l'autre. Vous allez sentir le verre qui le recouvre. »

Ils firent une ligne et quand ils y eurent tous touché, la cloche sonna.

Viau leur dit alors, « Le devoir pour le prochain cours est de faire un résumé de ce que Mr Potter vous a dit que vous ne pourrez jamais trouver dans un livre. » Elle baissa la voix et dit à Harry, « Tu n'as pas à faire ce devoir. Reste un peu avec moi. Mr Jedusor, même chose pour vous. »

Les élèves bougonnèrent un peu à la nouvelle du devoir, mais quittèrent la classe très contents de leur cours.

En sortant, ils rencontrèrent les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles de 7ème qui avait maintenant leur cours.

Ces-dernières maisons restèrent à la porte en voyant Viau parler à Harry et Tom.

« Les autres élèves de 7ème sont déjà là. Je donne 40 points à Serpentard si vous rester pour donner le même cours que vous venez de donner… »

Harry ne se le fit pas répéter 2 fois. Il acquiesça. Puis le professeur fit signe aux élèves à la porte d'entrer.

~La potion anti-douleur finie pendant ce cours-ci, dans environ 20 minutes…~ Dit Tom soudainement.

~Oh… Merci~

Il sortit le flacon et en bu une gorgée en grimaçant un peu.

~Je te disais ça pour ne pas que les autres voient que tu avais une potion anti-douleur…~

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Mr Potter, aidé de Mr Jedusor, ont donnée le cours qui vient d'avoir lieu comme sanction pour leur retard, »

~Eh ! On était même pas en retard !~

~Harry, on s'en fiche.~

Il lui sourit.

« Et ils ont donné un cours au-dessus de mes compétences, alors ils feront le cours d'aujourd'hui. »

~*~*~*~

À la fin du cours avec les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles, l'un d'entre eux posa une question sur la potion anti-douleur, que Harry évita avec un geste de la main. Puis ils quittèrent la classe à leur tour.

Viau fit signe à Tom de partir au prochain et dernier cours de la journée (car je rappelle que c'était vendredi [allez voir l'horaire, chap 11]). Il quitta donc pour allez dehors, aux serres, pour le cours de Botanique alors que Harry restait avec le professeur.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu as appris tout ça, mais ai-je tort de dire que ta vie n'était pas un lit de roses ? » Dit-elle finalement.

Harry haussa les épaules, « Aucune vie n'est parfaite. La mienne était juste pire que d'autres. »

« Pour que tu ais dû apprendre un bouclier contre le sort de la mort et pour avoir fait autant de recherches… »

« Écoutez, un sorcier complètement malade encore plus puissant que moi probablement essaie de me tuer depuis que j'ai 1 ans ! C'est pas pour rien que j'ai une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front ! » S'exclama-t-il brusquement. Elle le détestait il y avait 2 heures. C'était quoi son problème ?

« Je suis désolée. Sincèrement. Quand tu es arrivé, on aurait dit le fils d'un millionnaire… »

C'était un compliment ça ?

« J'y vais. J'ai un cours. »

Il sortir précipitamment.

~*~*~*~

« J'ai plus de potion… »

« Ça tombe bien, il est rendu minuit. »

« Ouais, peut-être que je vais dormir et que je vais rien sentir… » Harry ne croyait pas vraiment en ce qu'il disait, mais il pouvait toujours espérer.

~Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?~

~Rien. Juste Viau. Elle m'a parlé après le 2ème cours.~ Il haussa les épaules. ~Elle m'a juste un peu énervé, à vouloir savoir pourquoi je savais tout ça.~

~Et je t'énerverai si je te le demandais.~

~Non. C'est vraiment pas la même chose.~

~Alors j'aimerais savoir où tu as appris tout ça. Non, _pourquoi_ tu as appris ça.~

~La plupart des personnes à qui je tenais sont mortes parce qu'un fou voulait me tuer.~

Ses parents, Remus, Ginny, Severus… Il lui restait _les_ plus chers. Ron, Hermione, Sirius et Dumbledore. Mais tous les autres, tous ceux qui l'avait soutenu… Surtout Remus et Severus. Remus qui lui avait appris, et Severus qui l'avait compris.

Même si il arrivait à changer Tom, ils ne reviendraient pas. Ça avait été sa dernière découverte. Si il changeait Tom, ce qui s'était passé était irréparable. Voldemort disparaîtrait pour être remplacé par un Tom Jedusor, mais tout le reste demeurerait pareil.

En fait, il y avait deux règles aux changements :

**1 – Ce qui s'est passé dans votre temps va resté pareil, seul le présent de votre temps peut être modifié**

**2 – Ce qui peut être modifié se résume en ces mots : les personnes qui se rappellent de votre passage**

En bref, les personnes tuées pas Voldemort resteraient morte, mais Voldemort pouvait soudainement changer. Les mangemorts seraient toujours là, mais sans maître… Et Harry serait bel et bien le héros car il aurait débarrassé la terre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il aurait encore et toujours sa cicatrice.

Et ses parents n'avaient aucune chance de revenir, pas avec des bougies à souhaits…

~Parles-en pas… Laisse faire.~

Harry lui envoya un petit sourire reconnaissant.

« Dippet fait dire que tu couches ici cette nuit, il veut pas que tu ailles tuer les autres Serpentards. »

« Et où je vais dormir ? »

« Ben, je me suis dit que tu pourrais te faire apparaître un lit là où tu voulais dormir… »

Harry regarda la chambre, et dévoila un lit sur le mur en face de celui où était le lit de Tom. Son lit était placé perpendiculairement à l'autre et il y avait environ 70 cm d'espace entre les deux meubles.

« Je me couche tout de suite, je dors debout… » Il ferma les lumières avec un formule et s'étendit sans retirer son pantalon (il n'allait remettre un chandail [enfin, sa robe d'école en fait] que le lundi suivant).

« Bonne nuit… » Murmura Tom avant de s'allonger à son tour.

~*~*~*~

Harry se réveilla tôt le lendemain à cause d'un bruit… un bruit de vent passant dans des branches ?

Il était dehors, juste à l'extérieur de l'enceinte de Poudlard.

« Du Véritaserum nous a informé que tu avais utilisé des bougies à souhait. Il a fallut utilisé de puissant sort pour savoir où tu te trouvais Harry. »

Il se retourna rapidement, mais il avait reconnu la voix. Voldemort.

« J'ai aussi appris que tu comptais me changer alors que j'avais 17 ans. Pitoyable, s'attaquer à un enfant de 17 ans… » Il fit une pause pour laisser Harry se lever. « Il a fallut tuer Tom Jedusor pour que tu sois sûr d'échouer. Bien sûr, puisqu'un intrus l'a tué, il a 'ressuscité' lorsque ce-dernier est parti.

Il avait échoué. Et il venait de mentionner du Véritaserum, « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à mes amis ? » Dit-il fortement.

Voldemort sourit, « Tu n'étais pas là, je n'ai eu aucune peine à détruire Poudlard dès la rentrée. Maintenant, assez parler. Apparemment, tu es blessé… _Endoloris !_ »

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Moi **: Fin du chapitre… Il était vraiment long ! C'est mon plus long depuis toujours ! 5 182 mots !!! Ma fic fait plus que 25 000 mots en tout cas, mais elle est loin d'être finie !

**Danielle **: Je suis très mécontente. Sophie m'a menacée lors du dernier chapitre, et j'ai pas vu bcp de reviews qui disaient : NE FAIS PAS PARTIR DANIELLE ! Alors je ferai pas de rubrique. (encore)

**Moi **: Dis plutôt que t'as rien à traduire !

**Danielle **: Ça aussi, mais on va dire que c'est parce que je suis frue.

**Moi **: Ouais… En tout cas, reviewez plzzzz !


	15. Chapitre 15 ::Le slash commence::

Auteur : Mon nom c Sophie Black, pis si vous le savez pas, vous faites durs…

Titre : Le souhait

Couple : **C'EST UN TOM/HARRY !!!** *petite danse de la joie*

Genre : Slash. Pas de lemon parce que je le sens pas… Je suis même plus sûre qui aura un lime…

Rated : R

Inspiration : Harry Potter, un de mes propres défis, et le souhait, ça vient d'une liste d'Alo sur la communauté de herm359…

Longueur : Environ 25 chapitres finalement…

**Moi** : Je fais juste prévenir que même si j'avais pas eu 200 reviews, j'aurais posté ce chapitre, je suis pas sadique quand même ! (Surtout avec la fin que j'ai laissé au chapitre 14, non ?)

**_Molianne_** : Si j'avais eu 198 ou 199 reviews, oui, je vous l'aurais mis ! Merci !

**_Endolorio_** : La suite est déjà là, tu as reviewé le chapitre 13 alors que le chapitre 14 était déjà mis… En tout cas, merci !

**_YunaFab_** : Un cauchemar ? Est-ce que Harry fait un cauchemar ? Tiens, quelle bonne question… Et tu dis que ça ne peut être que ça… Ça peut être autre chose… Tu trouve que ma fin est mal placée ? Elle est placée exactement comme je voulais, crois-moi ! En fait, j'ai dû faire un chapitre 14 plus énorme encore que prévu parce que je voulais que la  fin soit ça… Ensuite, NON, c'est pas prévu que Tom apprenne, mais je verrai… **Danielle **: Bye ! **Moi **: Merci !

**_Zhus_** : Ils vont se rapprocher… Et je trouve le début de ce chap-là pas mal cute aussi… Je trip pas sur Sev, mais je le déteste pas non plus (disons que le fait qu'il soit 'gentil' mais qu'il se comporte comme un méchant m'énerve un tit peu… J'préférerais qu'il soit avec Voldie et c'est tout…). Mais il fait chier Harry alors… Merci pour le raccourci ! Je l'utilise ! Merci pour le review aussi !

**_Miss Maraudeuse_** : Tiens, tu es en France toi, parce que chez moi, il est juste 7h30 du matin ! (VIVE LE QUÉBEC !). C'est vrai… J'ai oublié de faire le couple Harry/Tom… Ben, vas falloir que ce soit un rêve, hen ? Ce chapitre-là aussi (le début en tout cas), il est cute… Sache que je ne m'endors JAMAIS sur des reviews, j'aime trop les reviews ! VIVE LES REVIEW ! Merci !

**_Mystikal_** : Merci pour ton review constructif !

**_Sailor Digitale_** : Il faut lire le chapitre pour savoir ce que Voldie fait là… Apparemment, pas contre, tu es celle qui panique le plus à cause de lui… Les autres sont calmes, c'est énervant ! Le CHAPITRE SUIVANT est arrivé en moins de 2 jours, alors on grogne pas ! (Tous les chap arrivent en 1 ou 2 jours ces temps-ci !). Lis ! Ça va répondre à la plupart de tes questions ! **Danielle **: Merci ! Mais tu es la seule qui a pensé à moi même après la note en bas… **Moi **: Si ya un lime, j'vais essayé de même pas demander à Danielle de m'aider ! *tire la langue à Danielle* Et merci pour le review !

**_Sandra_** : C'est pas ma faute ! Il faut laisser les reviews plus vite ! Ces temps-ci ça prend 2 jours et POP ! Un nouveau chapitre ! La fin du chapitre 14 fait paniquer la plupart du monde en fait, parce qu'on se demande 'QU'EST-CE QU'IL FOUT LÀ ???!!!'… Merci !

**_Saiji _**: Eh ! J'étais sûre que t'étais déjà partie ! C'est super que t'ais eu le temps de lire mon chap ! Je fais tous mes longs reviews dans Word maintenant, tu sais, pour ne pas les perdre si ça fuck… On a un lecteur de DVD et j'ai écouté SdA en entier, mais pan encore le Making Of… Ah, et aussi, je fais jouer Epiphany à longueur de journée, je l'ai déjà appris par cœur, et vraiment bien en +… Bon, come back to the review -- le chap était supposé faire 3 500 mots, en fait, 500 de + que les notes, mais ça rentrait pas, alors ça a donné un chap de presque 5 200 mots… Mais c'est toujours rien à comparé aux chap de 25 000 mots de Alo dans Les Portes… Harry a un comportement d'elfe ? (Va relire son chap 14), ouais, un peu… Bof, il va pas garder un comportement d'elfe longtemps… Ensuite, non, et je répète en italique, gras, et tout et tout, **_NON_**, Harry n'a pas encore réussi à changer Tom parce qu'il faut que Tom se rappelle de lui quand il part. Si il part et que le lien entre lui et Tom est pas assez grand, tout ce que l'intru aura créé ne sera plus là… Viau, je ne peux pas la tuer de la main de Harry parce qu'il serait arrêter, donc il partirait (parce qu'il eut partir si il veut, si tu as lu les explications sur les bougies) et ça serait fini, et tu sauras que je me suis vraiment forcer pour les sortilèges impardonnables ! Les explications, je les ai full recherchées ! Je savais que t'allais chiâler contre les morts de Sev et Rem, désolée, mais c'est comme ça *hausse les épaules* Si ça peut te faire plaisir, oui je me suis sentie coupable un peu. La fin : est-ce que c'est un rêve ? Ben, Sailor Digitale croit pas, elle croit que Tom va atterrir en 1997… Tu verras ! (Très rapidement, promis !) **Danielle **: Merci ! Mais je ne vais pas inventer, j'vais continuer à lire et essayer de trouver de quoi… **Moi **: Merci ! C'était un long review quand même !

**_Ryan_** : Tout le monde panique à cause de ma fin *petit sourire fier* Faut lire pour voir si je rectifie ! Merci !

**_Lululand_** : *Des petites étincelles apparaissent de partout, des femmes hawaïennes arrivent et mettent des colliers de fleurs à Lululand avant de lui donner des bisou sur les joues, puis une petite banderole apparaît, elle dit : _Winner ! Vous avez laissé le 200ème review !_* Bravo ! Tu as l'honneur de faire poster le 15ème chapitre, car il était prêt en avance, et j'attendais juste le 200ème reviews (comme je l'ai répété plusieurs fois !). Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments et je suis contente que mon histoire soit dans tes favoris ! (En espérant que t'avais compris que ça allait être un slash et que t'es pas homophobes… J'ai perdu des lecteurs qui ont finalement lu les notes un jour et qui m'ont envoyé des mail en me traitant de perverse… Tss…) Bon, le problème c'est que j'étais pas là de la journée alors ça a pris du temps quand même… Merci pour le review !

**Résumé de ce qui se passe pour l'instant : **Harry s'est retrouvé en 1944 à cause de bougie à souhaits (ou vœux), son souhait était de pouvoir changer Tom, donc, maintenant, il peut, mais il faut qu'il le fasse. Il s'est arrangé pour être inscrit à l'école et il est à Serpentard. Après plusieurs péripéties que je vais arrêter de raconter (vous êtes supposés avoir lu la fic), Harry s'est ramassé très amoché, et après quelques autres affaires, le Directeur a voulu qu'il dorme dans la même chambre que Tom (mais dans un autre lit…). Mais Harry a été réveillé et a découvert qu'il était revenu dans son temps parce que Voldie avait appris ce qu'il faisait et qu'un Mangemort était allé tué Tom pour être sûr que Harry échoue…

**Persos qu'on risque d'oublier parce qu'ils sont de moi et que je les mentionne pas assez souvent pour qu'il rentre dans la tête (yen a beaucoup maintenant) :**

_Mme Sylvia _: infirmière de l'époque

_Mme Geaf_ : bibliothécaire de l'époque

_Tatianna Viau (Mrs Viau)_ : femme, professeur de DcFM, n'aime pas Harry

_Myriam Xaphira (Mrs Xaphira) _: femme, professeur de Potions, directrice des Serpentard

_Rémielle Giroux_ : fille qui est restée pendant l'été mais Tom ne la considère pas comme une amie. Elle est à Serpentard en 7ème

_Nadim Slaoui _: garçon, Serpentard, 7ème, conseiller de Tom, personne la plus proche de Tom pour l'instant.

_Antoine Ramsey_ : garçon, Serpentard, 2ème, mature, intéresse Tom pour son potentiel.

_Flavien Parkinson_ : garçon, Serpentard, 5ème, déplait à Tom.

_Nina Mara_ : fille, Serpentard, 4ème 

_Isidore Potter _: garçon, Gryffondor, 6ème, on ignore si il a une parenté avec Harry.

_Mantela Driovi _: fille, Gryffondor, 6ème, petite-amie de Isidore Potter.

_Niebuhr Malefoy _: garçon, Serpentard, 7ème, déteste Harry parce qu'il lui a piqué sa petite-amie. Frère de Maximilien Malefoy (le père de Lucius Malefoy)

_Maximilien Malefoy _: grand frère de Niebuhr Malefoy, père de Lucius Malefoy (qui a présentement 5 ans). A fini ses études il y a 7 ans.

_Jennifer Dupuis _: fille, Serdaigle, 6ème, ex-petite-amie de Nieburh Malefoy, est allée couchée avec Harry avant de casser avec Niebuhr Malefoy.

_Gabrielle Élie _: fille, Serdaigle, 6ème, meilleure amie de Jennifer Dupuis.

_Reine Yusa_ : fille, Gryffondor, 7ème.

_Rigel Arghissa _: garçon, Gryffondor, 7ème.

**Note** : 1541 mots de notes.

**NOTE IMPORTANTE (encore la même)** : Je me suis mise avec Rêveuse, Aiguma et Luffynette pour faire un slash collectif. Notre nom d'auteur est : *Les 4 folles des Sly* (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=301361)

**NOTE POUR LA CHAPITRE : **Tom, c'est celui de 17 ans, Voldemort, c'est le vieux.

**Le souhait**

**Chapitre 15**

Harry évita le trait de lumière rapidement et chercha sa baguette. Il ne l'avait pas sur lui – bien sûr. Elle devait être dans la même époque que lui car elle était une conséquence de l'intru, mais pas dans les environs.

Et comment avaient-ils fait pour trépasser Poudlard si facilement ? Combien de temps avaient-ils torturés ses amis ? Combien de temps avaient-ils pris pour tuer Tom ? Il avait été juste à côté… Il aurait pu le sauver, lui, au moins. Finalement, le fait qu'il avait échoué ne le dérangeait plus… Une petite voix n'arrêtait pas de répéter dans sa tête, _Tom aurait pu ne pas être mort ! Ils l'ont peut-être torturé et tu étais à côté !_

« Qui a attaqué l'adolescent de 17 ans entre nous deux ? » Demanda-t-il soudainement, « Combien d'adolescent de 17 ans as-tu attaqué, Voldemort ? »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui suis allé tuer Tom. Je l'ai demandé à 2 de mes serviteurs… » Il avait l'air de dire, 'Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais perdu mon temps à tuer quelqu'un ?'.

Deux mangemorts s'avancèrent d'un pas pour montrer que c'était eux qui avait dû le faire.

« Par contre, j'ai demandé qu'ils soient certains qu'il souffre pendant que tu étais à côté et que tu pouvais les arrêter. »

_Non_

Son visage devait montrer son inquiétude car Voldemort sourit en confirmant, « À la fin il ne devait plus différencier les coups de couteaux aux sortilèges, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Il n'en disait rien. Il resta pétrifié. Comment avait-il pu ordonner qu'on fasse ça à son… propre passé…

« _Endoloris !_ »

Il n'essaya même pas de l'éviter et tomba sur le sol en criant.

~*~*~*~

« Harry ! »

Tom se rendit dans le lit de Harry qui venait de crier, puis regarda sa montre. La potion anti-douleur venait de terminer d'agir. Il l'avait tout de même sentie…

Le garçon qui avait crié ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Des larmes perlaient sur le coin de ses yeux. Il regarda autour de lui, perdu.

« Harry ? »

Tom ? Non, Tom ne pouvait pas être là… Il répéta un « Harry ? » en hésitant et en tendant sa main sur celle de son ami qui la retira immédiatement, brusquement.

« Shh, calme-toi. C'est juste la potion anti-douleur qui vient de finir… »

Oh non, ce n'était pas juste ça… Mais, ça avait été un cauchemar ?

« Tom ? »

« Oui, c'est moi… »

Avant qu'il ne puisse voir Harry bouger, il l'avait pris dans ses bras. Bien sûr, Tom ne comprenait pas le geste de Harry, mais le serra un peu dans ses bras à son tour en lui frottant doucement le dos, sans oublier que c'était ce qu'il lui faisait probablement mal.

Ils restèrent comme ça un moment jusqu'à ce que Tom demande finalement, « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? ».

Comme réponse, Harry desserra un peu son étreinte et marmonna dans son épaule, « Je ne veux pas que tu meurs… »

Il ne voulait pas qu'il meure ? Mais il n'allait pas mourir… Mais peut-être… Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit sur sa cinquième année ? Qu'il faisait des cauchemar, non ?

« Est-ce que c'est seulement la potion ? » Demanda-t-il doucement en l'éloignant un peu pour voir ses yeux. Ils luisaient légèrement.

« Tu peux retourner te coucher, j'agis comme un enfant. » Il détourna son regard.

« Tu as fait un cauchemar ? »

« Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais dormir ! » Dit-il plus fortement.

« Un cauchemar pendant lequel je suis mort… » Tout s'emboîtait…

« Si tu veux savoir, _oui_, j'ai fait un cauchemar, et _oui_, tu mourrais dedans. Je peux dormir maintenant ? »

Harry avait peur… peur de quoi ?

Tom s'approcha et agrippa les épaules de Harry pour appuyer son dos contre lui. « Je ne vais pas rire de toi. »

Harry sembla surpris un moment.

~Merci~

Tom lui sourit et passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour le tenir contre lui. Harry appuya sa tête contre son épaule et ferma les yeux.

~Pourquoi tu as accepté de m'amener à l'infirmerie dans tes bras l'autre jour ?~

Tom s'attendait à ce qu'il pause cette question un jour. Et il avait prévu de répondre un simple, _Je ne sais pas, mais tu peux être fier de m'avoir autant embarrassé !_ C'était un mensonge, mais il n'allait pas laisser partir le peu de fierté qui lui restait avec Harry…

~Je ne sais pas. Vraiment. J'y ai pensé et je me suis juste rendu compte que je n'avais jamais rien ressenti comme ce que je ressens envers toi…~

Woh ! C'était quoi ça ?

~On ne peut pas mentir avec le _Hablando_, Tom…~

Il aurait pu lui dire avant ! Mais finalement, ça ne le dérangeait pas que Harry sache.

~Alors je peux te demander n'importe quoi ?~

« Je te déteste. » Murmura Harry avec un sourire.

« Il paraît que l'amour est près de la haine… »

Harry resta immobile. Pardon ?

~Moi aussi je t'aime.~ Continua Tom en prenant soin d'utiliser le _hablando_.

PARDON ?

Harry sentit une main lui prendre le menton et tourner sa tête. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir un Tom souriant, qui le fixait. Ce-dernier passa son pouce sur sa joue pour essuyer la seule larme qui était tombée il y avait quelques minutes et laissa sa main là où elle se trouvait avant de se pencher et d'embrasser Harry, très, très doucement. Harry referma aussitôt se yeux et bougea ses lèvres sous celles de Tom dans un mouvement très lent. À sa déception, Tom s'éloigna de lui.

« Il faut dormir. »

« Demain c'est samedi ! » Répliqua aussitôt Harry.

« Peut-être, mais tu ne guériras jamais si tu ne dors pas, et encore moins si, au lieu de dormir, tu t'épuises complètement. »

_D'accord… pense, pense._

~Je suis déjà presque guéri.~

Avant que Tom ne lui réponde, il replanta ses lèvres contre les siennes, et il ne se fit pas prier pour lui répondre. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et Harry ouvrit aussitôt sa bouche pour accueillir la langue de Tom…

Ils ne s'épuisèrent pas complètement pendant la nuit, mais lorsqu'il s'endormirent, ils ne leur restaient que leurs boxers. (A/N Je sais, moi aussi je déteste cette phrase… Too bad…)

~*~*~*~

Harry se réveilla en sentant Tom lui embrasser l'épaule. Il avait passé toute la nuit dans les bras de Tom… enfin, la partie de la nuit pendant laquelle il avait dormi.

« Harry, il est 11 heures, il faudrait commencé à se préparer, parce que si on manque le dîner aussi, il y en a qui vont commencer à se poser des questions… »

« Et alors ? Il vaut mieux qu'ils sachent… »

« Harry ! Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que tu te crois, et peut-être que quand le 21e siècle va arriver ça sera normal, mais que deux personnes de même sexe sortent ensemble n'est ni la chose la plus commune, ni la chose la plus appréciée. »

Oh… il était en 1944 là…

« Et qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient faire s'ils savaient ? »

« Les élèves, rien, mais on pourrait se ramasser dans le bureau du directeur ! »

« Il y a quelque chose dans le règlement de l'école qui nous empêcheraient de sortir ensemble ? »

Tom resta muet.

« On peut regarder, non ? »

De la colère, de l'humiliation et… de l'abaissement… Surtout de l'abaissement. Voilà ce que ressentait Tom.

Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre et regarda Tom qui lui montrait son dos avant d'aller prendre sa taille comme ce-dernier l'avait fait la veille.

~Laisse faire. C'est pas grave, garde ton image respectueuse.~ Lui dit Harry.

« Ça ne me dérange pas. » Continua-t-il.

Tom se tourna. « Répète la dernière phrase avec le _hablando_. Dit que ça ne te dérange pas. » Dit-il.

L'ex-Gryffondor le regarda et essaya de le faire, mais il ne parvint qu'à dire, ~Ça me dérange, mais je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aimes alors ce n'est pas la fin du monde.~

Ça se rapprochait assez de ce qu'il avait voulu dire…

~Tu es sûr ?~

~Eh, Tom, tu as déjà oublié que je pouvais pas mentir avec ça ?~

Il sourit et l'embrassa rapidement.

« Allez, faut que tu te prépares. » Dit Tom en lui souriant et en se levant lui-même pour s'habiller.

~*~*~*~

« Eh ! Miel ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Malefoy ? »

Rémielle se retourna vers Harry rapidement, « Niebuhr ? Il est suspendu pendant 2 semaines. Quelqu'un doit venir le chercher aujourd'hui… »

Juste à ce moment, un homme d'environ 25 ans fit irruption dans la salle. Grand, blond platine, ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eaux à Lucius Malefoy… Enfin, il était plutôt un mélange entre Lucius et Niebuhr Malefoy…

~C'est lui Maximilien ? Père de Lucius Malefoy ?~

~Ouais… Mais aucune ressemblance mentale. LUI, il ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, ni se laisse emporter.~

« Niebuhr. » Court, sec, clair.

Son frère se leva et alla jusqu'à la porte où il fut presque tiré à l'extérieur.

« Ok… Maximilien est une bombe à retardement si on ne l'écoute pas ? » Demanda Harry.

Des « à peu près » et des « oui » furent répondus très sérieusement d'un peu partout autour de lui.

Puis, lorsque tout le monde recommençait à manger, Maximilien revint dans la Grande Salle avec son frère qui le suivait piteusement et ils s'arrêtèrent en face de Harry. Maximilien envoya à son frère un sourire qui disait presque, « Je te conseille de te dépêcher… »

« Je voulais m'excuser pour avoir été stupide, arrogant et jaloux et d'avoir profité du fait que tu étais blessé pour t'attaquer car c'est très minable. »

Il se tut, mais son frère le regarda en ajoutant un « Et ?… » menaçant.

« Et si je ne peux pas garder une fille, c'est pas de ta faute… » Termina-t-il rapidement avant que son frère lui fasse signe de dégager. Il se tourna à son tour vers Harry, « Désolé encore. Bonne continuation. J'espère que tu deviendras puissant avec ce que tu peux faire à 17 ans. Surtout que je ne crois pas qu'il existe quelqu'un d'autre sur Terre résistant au _Doloris_. »

Il tendit sa main et Harry la secoua. Puis, Maximilien alla rejoindre son frère, immobile à la porte, puis ils partirent.

« Wow… »

« Maximilien est le contraire de son frère, hen ? » Intervint Bellatrix Mintaka (A/N Je trip Orion, désolée…), un garçon dans la même année et même maison que Harry, en tant que réponse au 'commentaire' de Harry.

« J'ai connu d'autres Malefoy dans ma vie, mais c'est le premier que je vois comme ça… »

Mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, Drago et Lucius lui ressemblaient assez, mais il n'avait jamais rien fait qui aurait pu inciter un des deux descendants de Maximilien d'agir de la sorte. C'était tout à fait faux ! Drago agissait comme ça avec lui, mais il lui demandait les excuses et pas le contraire, et Harry les refusait la plupart du temps. Mais le point était qu'il pouvait obtenir des excuses de la plupart des autres…

« Eh ! Comment vous connaissez Maximilien ? Il a quitté l'école il y a 7 ans, non ? »

« Maximilien ? Tout le monde le connaît ! »

Il n'aurait même pas pu dire qui avait lancé cette réplique en premier.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Moi **: La fin du chap était pas bonne, mais le début était pas trop pire… ensuite, je viens de remarquer que je m'étais gourrée de 10 ans dans mes calculs… Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai pensé que Harry était né 10 ans plus tôt… Mais en tout cas, faites comme si de rien était…

**Danielle **: Si ça avait été moi, ça aurait été la grosse affaire !

**Moi **: Meuh non !

**Danielle **: *regard sceptique*

**Moi **: Ok, peut-être, mais là, les lecteurs, vous faites comme si de rien était, je sais que Lucius ne devrais naître que dans 5 ans finalement, mais là, on S'EN CRISS !!! C'est une fic, ça sera pas publié, et je fais pas d'argent, alors que je me mélange dans les dates, c pas grave… Alors même si Lulu devrait être né en ~1950 et non ~1940, ON FAIT SEMBLANT !!!

**Danielle **: Vu que j'ai toujours rien à traduire (si vous avez quelque chose, vous me le dites !), pas de rubrique pour la 3ème fois…

**Moi **: Maintenant, **comments plzzzzz** !!! PS : Ben, yauras pas de lemon, mais je mentionne que Tom est sur le dessus pareil…


	16. Chapitre 16

Auteur : *soupir* Pourquoi il faut préciser à chaque chap que je suis Sophie Black ?

Titre : Le souhait

Couple : Tom/Harry

Genre : Slash. Pas de lemon parce que je le sens pas… Je suis même plus sûre qui aura un lime…

Rated : R

Inspiration : Harry Potter, un de mes propres défis, et le souhait, ça vient d'une liste d'Alo sur la communauté de herm359…

Longueur : Devrait faire 20 chap finalement, pas 25… *hausse les épaules* Je sais pas vraiment…

**Moi** : Je compte faire 20 chapitres en tout si ça intéresse quelqu'un, mais j'ai aucune idée si ça va vraiment prendre 20 chapitres…

**_Molianne_** : Jusqu'au 6 janvier, je me répète, mais les chaps vont arriver très rapidement… Merci !

**_Faln-angel-2999_** : Peut-être que mon intrigue est bonne (modeste la fille) mais je relie mes fics, et celle-là est vraiment celle dans laquelle j'ai fait le + de fautes d'ortho… Et les suites arriveront vite jusqu'à la fin des vacances (le 6 janvier…) Merci !

**_Sailor Digitale_** : C'est vrai ! Vive moi ! (J'adore être modeste !). Pour le rêve, tu peux me le demander par mail, parce que c'est important et je ne veux pas qu'un lecteur qui ne veut pas savoir tombe dessus (sophiedelmas@yahoo.com) pour les lecteurs, c'est la seule fic qu'ils lisent… (ben, c mas + populaire). Mais je vais te dire un secret : *C'est une très bonne nouvelle parce que j'adore l'écrire et qu'elle s'écrit toute seule alors les lecteurs sont contents !* Pour le rêve, je répète, je peux répondre, en mail. Faut m'écrire et me demander… **Danielle **: Je suis la conscience abandonnée ! **Moi **: Ben, faut que tu sois contente d'encore être ici, ma grande ! **Danielle **: *fait la moue* **Moi **: Merci !

**_Ryan_** : Ouais, c'est à moi que t'as dit que t'aimais pas les slash ! Le chap 7, son titre c'était 'Vu que tout le monde est tanné que ça soit pas un slash, on va faire avancer les choses rapidement et ils vont pas longtemps se venger pour s'être venger, etc…' Et tu m'as laissé ce review : _Comment ça vu que tout le monde est tanné que se soit pas un slash tu rigoles ou quoi? elle est très bien ta fic comme elle est moi je suis tanné que toutes les histoires se terminent en slash ras le bol des slash un peu OK mais pas trop bon sur ce ton histoire est vraiment bien continue_… Je tiens vraiment à te dire que si tu veux pas lire parce que c'est un slash, tu seras pas le 1er lecteur à me lâcher à cause de ça, et tu peux ne plus lire. Je vais être triste, mais c ton choix ! Merci pour le review !

**_Mystikal_** : Le cauchemar n'est pas arrivé, mais si tu veux savoir ce qu'il est en réalité, je peux pas le dire ici. Les lecteurs qui veulent pas savoir pourraient tomber dessus ! Tu peux me demander en mail si tu veux (sophiedelmas@yahoo.com) !!! Max, oui, il respecte Harry, mais il est pas du genre à se mettre à genou à ses pieds non plus, tsé... Merci !

**_Lululand_** : Ah ! Fiou ! J'ai eu peur que mon 200ème revieweur, donc qui est important, me lâche un peu après ! *relie ce que Lululand a pas compris* Ben… Ok, j'vais essayer d'expliquer… On va commencer avec Harry. Harry doit changer Tom. Si il échoue, il rentre chez lui. Si Tom meurt, il a échoué vu qu'il peut plus le changer, donc il revient chez lui. (tu me suis ?). Donc, les mangemorts ont – dans le rêve de Harry – souhaiter d'aller en 1944. Ensuite, ils ont tué Tom. Donc, Harry est retourné chez lui vu qu'il pouvait plus le changer. (Tu me suis toujours ?). Ensuite, les mangemort ont voulu rentrer, alors ils sont rentrés à leur tour APRÈS HARRY. Même si Tom a 'ressuscité' quand ils sont partis, Harry ne pouvait pas retourner en 1944 comme ça ! Ensuite, pour Harry. Sa tête n'avait pas tellement assimilé que Tom avait ressuscité dans son rêve. La seule chose qu'il comprend c'est que quand il était en 1944, Tom est mort. Donc, vu qu'il est en 1944 quand il se réveille, pour lui, Tom est mort. J'espère que tu m'as comprise ! Le chapitre 15 était peut-être court, mais c'était vraiment pas le plus court ! En fait, au début, j'avait seulement planifié des chap de 1000 à 1500 mots, alors il est carrément long ! (J'ai pas du tout respecté le 1000 à 1500 mots, c'est de 950 à 5200 mots !). Voilà le chap 16, mais il est sûrement aussi trop court à ton goût, lol ! Merci !

**_Miss Maraudeuse_** : *Relie le review* **Danielle **: Tu seras pas capable de te retenir ! Tu vas lui dire ! **Moi **: Non ! **Danielle **: Oui tu vas lui dire, parce que tu peux pas confirmer quelque chose de faux et que tu veux y répondre ! **Moi **: *se pince les lèvres pour pas parler, est plus capable et gueule* C'ÉTAIT PAS JUSTE UN RÊVE !!! **Danielle **: Voilà, tu t'es pas retenue ! **Moi **: *grogne* Si tu veux plus d'info sur le rêve, faut me laisser un email parce que j'en donne pas dans le chapitre… (sophiedelmas@yahoo.com) Aussi, je sais pas encore si je vais donner + d'infos sur Max, je verrai (J'aime bcp Max, alors probablement, mais le truc, c'est que je suis déjà débordée dans ce quil faut que je mette dans la fic !). Merci !

**_Terry_** : Merci !

**_Marika Jedusor_** : Merci ! Si tu ne comprends pas quelque chose, tu peux m'écrire (sophiedelmas@yahoo.com)

**_Trukns-01_** : Vala le nouveau chapitre, même s'il a pris un peu + de temps… Merci !

**_Padmacho_** : J'explique comment Harry peut revenir dans 'son' présent dans le chap… 3… là, j'ai l'extrait : « _Pour revenir dans son temps, l'intrus doit échouer dans son souhait, ou décider de revenir de son plein gré. Lorsqu'il réussi sa tâche, il ne revient donc pas automatiquement à son point de départ._ » Merci !

**_Na-Chan_** : Je t'ai lue ! Et perso, je trouve que t'écrit mieux que moi, mais vu que tous les auteurs se sous-estiment… Bon, le review… Le chapitre 15 a pas donné ce que je voulais quil donne, mais il est meilleur que le chap 16, qui ne venait simplement pas… :S… Tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un me review à chaque chapitre ? Je ne vais pas faire un grève d'écriture parce que je veux que mes ~50 lecteurs reviews chaque chapitre (si ça avait été le cas j'aurais 750 reviews…) Moi j'ai pas le scénar tout fait de A à Z… J'ai les bases… Example (ce que j'avais préparé pour chap 14 et 15, plus loin, ça brise les punch) : Chap 14 -- Interrogation, cours donné, dors chambre de Tom, Voldemort; chap 15 -- Couple, Maximilien. Je te dis pas les chaps plus loin, bien sûr ! Ok, je culpabilise pour Sev' et Rem', mais tant pis… Moi aussi j'adore Max ! Je voulais bien montrer la différence entre les deux frères… Et Mex est le best ! (c le papa de Lulu et le grand-papa de Dray alors…) Ma aussi, un jour, je réessayerai de faire un lemon, quand j'vais avoir atteint une maturité de + de 13 ans (J'ai 13 ans, tsé…) J'ai un peu exagéré, parce que Harry veut aussi s'amuser avec ses amis, mais c'est vrai qu'il fait dur (et pas juste un peu… on se comprend…) Merci pour ton long review ! Ma pas capable de faire de bô review la plupart du tmps…

**_Mymye-Potter_** : Allo ! J'ai commencé à transcrire _Fille de sang et de chair_ même si c'est la plus longue parce qu'elle est finie. Mais j'ai même pas fini le chapitre 1 (chuis plutôt occupée ces-temps ci…) Je te l'envois dès que je le finis ! C'est pas grave si té en retard, va surtout lire les autres chap parce que le Tom/Harry a commencé ! (YESSSSS !) Je suis contente que tu aimes le fait que yè plein de détails ! Et ça va bientôt finir d'évoluer, la fin devrais être au chap 20 habituellement… Je verrai si je suis capable de rentrer le tout en 20 chapitres ! Merci !

**Résumé de ce qui se passe pour l'instant : **Harry s'est retrouvé en 1944 à cause de bougie à souhaits (ou vœux), son souhait était de pouvoir changer Tom, donc, maintenant, il peut, mais il faut qu'il le fasse. Il s'est arrangé pour être inscrit à l'école et il est à Serpentard. Après plusieurs péripéties que je vais arrêter de raconter (vous êtes supposés avoir lu la fic), Harry s'est ramassé très amoché, et après quelques autres affaires, le Directeur a voulu qu'il dorme dans la même chambre que Tom (mais dans un autre lit…) et Harry a fait un rêve dans lequel Voldie avait ordonné qu'on tue Tom pour que Harry échoue, et il a remarqué qu'il aimait Tom, faque là ils sont ensemble.

**Persos qu'on risque d'oublier parce qu'ils sont de moi et que je les mentionne pas assez souvent pour qu'il rentre dans la tête (yen a beaucoup maintenant) :**

_Mme Sylvia _: **infirmière** de l'époque

_Mme Geaf_ : **bibliothécaire** de l'époque

_Tatianna Viau (Mrs Viau)_ : femme, **professeur de DcFM**, n'aime pas Harry

_Myriam Xaphira (Mrs Xaphira) _: femme, **professeur de Potions**, directrice des Serpentard

_Rémielle Giroux_ : fille, **Serpentard**, 7ème, est restée pendant l'été mais Tom ne la considère pas comme une amie. 

_Nina Mara_ : fille, **Serpentard**, 4ème 

_Bellatrix Mintaka _: garçon, **Serpentard**, 7ème.

_Nadim Slaoui _: garçon, **Serpentard**, 7ème, conseiller de Tom, personne la plus proche de Tom pour l'instant.

_Niebuhr Malefoy _: garçon, **Serpentard**, 7ème, déteste Harry parce qu'il lui a piqué sa petite-amie. Frère de Maximilien Malefoy (le père de Lucius Malefoy)

_Flavien Parkinson_ : garçon, **Serpentard**, 5ème, déplait à Tom.

_Antoine Ramsey_ : garçon, **Serpentard**, 2ème, mature, intéresse Tom pour son potentiel.

_Reine Yusa_ : fille, **Gryffondor**, 7ème.

_Mantela Driovi _: fille, **Gryffondor**, 6ème, petite-amie de Isidore Potter.

_Rigel Arghissa _: garçon, **Gryffondor**, 7ème.

_Isidore Potter _: garçon, **Gryffondor**, 6ème, on ignore si il a une parenté avec Harry.

_Jennifer Dupuis _: fille, **Serdaigle**, 6ème, ex-petite-amie de Nieburh Malefoy, est allée couchée avec Harry avant de casser avec Niebuhr Malefoy.

_Gabrielle Élie _: fille, **Serdaigle**, 6ème, meilleure amie de Jennifer Dupuis.

_Maximilien Malefoy _: **grand frère de Niebuhr Malefoy**, père de Lucius Malefoy (qui a présentement 5 ans). A fini ses études il y a 7 ans.

**Note** : 1826 mots de notes.

**NOTE IMPORTANTE (encore la même)** : Je me suis mise avec Rêveuse, Aiguma et Luffynette pour faire un slash collectif. Notre nom d'auteur est : *Les 4 folles des Sly* (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=301361)

**Le souhait**

**Chapitre 16**

« Aux secours ! Quelqu'un, aidez-moi ! » Une fille de 5ème à Serpentard dont Harry ne savait toujours pas le nom entra en courant dans la Grande Salle. « Elle me court après ! » Ça commençait bien son dimanche…

~C'est qui elle ?~

~Olive Hornby~

Olive Hornby… Harry avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part, il en était sûr… Mais ça faisait longtemps… Olive Hornby… Oui ! C'était la fille que Mimi avait hanté lorsqu'elle avait finalement décidé que son état de fantôme n'était pas la fin du monde ! Mais alors…

~Quel est le nom de la fille qui est morte à cause du Basilique l'an dernier ?~

~Comment tu sais ça ?~

~Je vais te le dire un jour. Pour l'instant, son fantôme va entrer pour continuer à courir après Hornby alors j'aimerais savoir son nom.~

~Myriam Deema…~

Le fantôme entra en riant et en murmurant, « Je vais te trouver. Tu ne peux pas te cacher. »

Elle avait définitivement l'air plus… moins sentimentale que Mimi Geignarde. La Salle était apparemment en état de choc, ce qui était assez normal si on considère que la fille… le corps du fantôme était mort l'an dernier.

« Hornby, montre-toi ! » Cria-t-elle soudainement, « Je vais t'apprendre, moi, de te moquer de mes lunettes ! »

« Miss Deema, pourquoi ne rejoindriez-vous pas les autres fantômes du château ? » dit doucement Dumbledore en se levant.

« Elle ! » Dit Myriam en pointant Hornby qu'elle venait de repérer, « Est la dernière personne qui m'a parlé avant que je découvre mon corps _en-dessous_ de moi ! Et vous savez ce qu'elle m'a dit ? » Elle s'arrêta et prit une grande respiration, « **Elle m'a dit que mes lunettes me faisait ressembler à une moufette !!!** » Et elle fonça sur Olive qui ne put que crier en se faisant 'avaler' par le fantôme. Bien sûr, la seule conséquence à cela est que l'on voyait la vivante dans le fantôme et que lorsque Myriam partit, l'autre fille grelottait de froid.

« Miss Deema, allez rejoindre les autres fantômes du château, immédiatement ! » Intervint le directeur.

Elle regarda Dippet dans les yeux avant de lui lancer, « Vous ne pourrez pas m'obliger ! C'est à cause de _vous_ que je suis morte de toute façon ! Vous ne pouvez pas empêcher un monstre de se promener dans la château ! »

Elle quitta la pièce par le plafond parsemé de nuage et l'on s'occupa de Olive.

~*~*~*~

« Aaaaaaaah ! »

« Encore ? »

« Encore. » Approuva Rémielle. « Ça fait – »

« 23 jours. » Coupa Tom, « 23 jours que Myriam Deema essaye de tuer Hornby en lui faisant attraper une crise cardiaque. Et personne ne fait rien ! Elle me casse les oreilles ! »

Harry posa sa main sur le bras de Tom. « Toi, tu te calmes. Peut-être que Dippet trouve que ce serait une perte de temps, mais Dumbledore et Xaphira ont appelé ses parents. Peut-être que Mimi ne les a pas écoutés, mais au moins, quelqu'un essaye de faire quelque chose. »

« 'Mimi' ? »

« Ouais, c'est comme ça que tout le monde l'appelle, Tom ! » Intervint Rémielle. Harry n'était pas au courant que la moitié du surnom était déjà apparut, mais il en était content.

« Ouais, et ça sera bientôt Mimi Geignarde ! » Lança Nadim, « Elle se plaint tout le temps. Enfin, lorsqu'elle ne court pas après Hornby, bien sûr ! »

Bellatrix Mintaka arriva en courant à leur table, « Eh ! Vous savez pas la nouvelle ? Dumbledore a convaincu le SECOUE de faire quelque chose ! »

« Le _quoi_ ? »

« Tiens, quelque chose que Harry Potter ne sait pas. »

« Je te déconseille de jouer à ça avec moi, Parkinson, dis-moi juste c'est quoi. »

« Spectres et Esprits devant Contenir Obligatoirement les Utopiques Émeutes » Marmonna-t-il.

« En résumé, ils 'secouent' leurs semblables… » Abrégea Rémielle. « Et le 'utopique' c'est parce que les sorciers considéraient les révoltes et émeutes des fantômes comme mythiques au début… »

« Et ils vont venir chercher Mimi si elle ne se calme pas ! » Termina Bellatrix.

« Il était temps ! » S'écria Tom, mais son cri fut couvert par l'arrivée du courrier.

~*~*~*~

**Nom : **_Antoine Ramsey_

**Année et maison : **_2ème, Serpentard_

**Âge : **_12 ans, 13 le 26 novembre_

**État général : **_Calme, mature, disposé. Aime beaucoup la lecture diversifiée. **Parents** : père moldu – il en est honteux; mère sorcière. Ses parents ne sont plus ensemble. Il peut rester à l'école pendant les vacances s'il veut._

**Hésitations : **_Il est jeune. Peut-être trop jeune. Mais, apparemment, il le sait lui-même et est déterminé à garder le même esprit pour Voldemort et à montrer que ce n'est pas un coup de tête._

**Compétences : **_Sait maîtriser très rapidement des sorts d'assez hauts niveaux. Persuasif. Fidèle._

**Désavantages : **_L'âge, encore. Il peut encore être influencé par l'extérieur._

~+~+~+~

« C'est tout ? » Demanda Tom en relisant la fiche.

« Oui. » Répondit Nadim, « Il est très renfermé aussi. »

Il réfléchit un moment. Il allait être le plus jeune a jamais passer le test. Il avait moins de chances de le passer… _Peut encore être influencé_… Il pouvait toujours essayé. L'influence pouvait être exercée par plus d'une personne.

« Demain, vendredi, à 7h. S'il ne vient pas, il n'y aura pas d'autre conditions. »

Nadim acquiesça. « J'imagine que ça sera la première réunion de l'année. »

« Il n'y en aura pas ce soir, non. Je passe la soirée avec Potter. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Comme si c'était de tes affaires ! » Il regarda sa montre, 8h. « Faut que j'y aille justement. » Il monta dans l'escalier du dortoir des garçons et s'arrêta au milieu de celui-ci pour donner le mot de passe qui faisait apparaître un autre escalier qui menait plus à gauche, à sa chambre. Lorsqu'il y arriva, Harry était déjà sur son lit, un livre en main. Tom avança doucement jusqu'à lui et s'assit derrière lui en lui prenant la taille. Il déposa le livre et se tourna en embrassant brièvement Tom.

« Bonjour. »

« Salut. » Ils se turent et restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Harry ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Tu te rappelles au début de l'année, quand tu m'as appelé 'Voldemort' »

Il acquiesça. « Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi j'ai un autre nom ? »

« Parce que Tom, c'est celui de ton père et que tu veux le tuer. » Répondit-il avec un ton endormi.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Mais est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il signifie ? »

Il secoua la tête. Il savait que c'était le nom d'un mage noir que toute la communauté magique connaissait, et il savait que Tom devait déjà avoir des 'mangemorts', bien qu'il ne devait pas les appeler comme ça. Il savait qu'ils devaient avoir des réunions et des 'tests' pour pouvoir y participer, mais il ne savait pas en quoi cela consistait. En quoi des adolescent pouvaient-il parler pendant ce genre de choses ? Le sujet principal n'était probablement pas les filles… Et il savait qu'il avait repris son nom 20 ans plus tard et que ceux qui l'avait connu à l'école ne s'en rappelait plus.

« Je suis… le 'Maître' d'une assemblée composée d'élèves de l'école. 'Voldemort' est, pour l'instant, mon titre, on doit m'appeler comme ça dans l'assemblée. Et nous avons des réunions. J'aimerais que tu participes à celle de demain. C'est la première de l'année et Antoine Ramsey va passer le test pour faire partie de l'assemblée. Tu pourras voir ce que je fais de mes temps libres. »

« Et si je trouve que c'est barbare et/ou cruel ? »

« Ça ne l'est pas. C'est même presque Serdaigle, on parle de sorts et de ce qu'on pourrait faire après Poudlard. Et d'une façon pour augmenter sa force aussi… Il n'y a pas de tueries. » Il était très sarcastique, mais c'était quelque chose que Harry craignait déjà tout de même.

« Ok, je vais y aller… »

~Tu es un ange.~ Il déposa un baiser sur sa tête.

~Je vois pas pourquoi. N'importe qui aurait accepté.~

~Sauf toi.~

~C'est vrai. Je veux quelque chose en échange.~

Tom mis son menton sur l'épaule de Harry et commença à déboutonner sa chemise en soufflant dans son oreille, « Et si je te baisais ? » Harry frissonna mais se laissa faire. Ce soir, Tom menait, et il n'allait pas sûrement pas se plaindre.

~*~*~*~

Antoine allait au rendez-vous le plus doucement possible en s'assurant de ne pas se faire prendre. Il n'avait plus qu'un couloir à traverser et il était à la salle –

« Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ? »

Il ne l'avait pas vu venir, et ne savait pas comment il était arrivé là, mais le préfet-en-chef de Serdaigle était devant ses yeux.

« Je t'ai posé une question… »

Slaoui lui avait répété plus d'une fois que personne ne devait être au courant, et qu'il lui en avait parlé uniquement parce qu'il avait du potentiel. S'il n'était pas accepté, il allait subir l'_Oubliette_. Et s'il en parlait, ça serait probablement plus que ça…

« Je marchais. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. »

« Apparemment, tu n'es pas au courant que les préfets qui 'patrouillent' la nuit on des snytoscopes sur eux…

Non, il ne le savait pas. Et ça ne présageait rien de bon.

« Je ne mens pas, va faire vérifier ton appareil. Si ça peu te faire plaisir, je retourne dans mon dortoir. »

Mais le préfet ne le quitta pas pour autant. « Je peux rapporter ton nom aux professeurs demain parce que tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu fais ici. »

« Fais-le donc ! Ce n'est pas ça qui va me faire inventer un mensonge pour que tu me laisses tranquille. » Il réussissait à garder une voix stable, mais il avait de la difficulté à s'empêcher de trembler, mais il faisait un peu trop noir pour que l'on voit sa peur.

« Ok, ça va, il peut passer à la deuxième étape ! » Dit soudainement le préfet un peu plus fort.

Antoine ne sut pas s'il avait été stupéfixé avant d'être réanimé, si le décor avait changé ou si il avait changé d'endroit à son insu, mais il se retrouva au milieu d'une assez grande pièce, entouré de chaises dont la plupart étaient occupées.

« Tu as passé la fidélité. » Dit une voix derrière lui, « C'était le plus important. Il ne reste plus que le technique. »

~*~*~*~

Ce n'était pas barbare. Ramsey avait passé le test de fidélité très facilement. Harry savait que ça n'aurait pas été le cas pour tout le monde, plusieurs avait une trop grande fierté pour cacher où ils allaient sous une menace d'être reporté à un professeurs.

Les sujets n'étaient pas innocents, beaucoup de magie noire. Mais Harry utilisait l'utilisait. Il avait dû mettre quelque chose au clair avec le ministère : il usait de magie noire, mais pas de façon _démoniaque_. La magie noire était simplement la plus puissante, et rien n'empêchait de l'utiliser si le but final n'était pas de conquérir la planète ou un autre but semblable.

Ils avaient également parlé des élèves qui risquaient de rapporter leurs 'rencontres'. Harry se demanda même pourquoi ça serait dangereux. C'était inoffensif s'ils ne commençaient pas à user du pouvoir qu'ils apprenaient en plus pour diriger de quelconque manière. Mais la réponse était assez simple : les professeurs ne contrôlaient justement pas les connaissances acquises dans l'assemblée et ça devenait donc hasardeux…

Enfin, ce n'était sûrement pas comme Harry craignait que ça serait.

Il ne participa pas à leurs discussion et resta dans un coin, légèrement caché par l'ombre, et commença à penser à la fin de semaine à Pré-au-Lard qui allait avoir lieu dans une semaine (pas la fin de semaine qui se déroulait les deux jours suivent, l'autre d'après). Il avait été surpris de savoir qu'il y en avait déjà, en 1944, mais en avait été content. Tom était plus calme hors du château ou seul avec lui… Bien qu'il soit plus calme en général maintenant.

Il sourit en le regardant. Mais il ne pensait plus à son souhait. Il ne pensait qu'au fait qu'il l'aimait.

Vraiment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Moi **: JE SAIS, ce chapitre était mon pire avec le 2. Mais il fallait que je mette Ramsey, et j'était dans une phase trouée alors c'est vraiment mal arrivé…

**Danielle **: Je sens que je ferai plus jamais de rubrique. *soupir*. Peut-être au dernier chapitre en au revoir !

**Moi **: Et si je fais bel et bien 20 chapitres, j'ai peut-être une chance de terminer la fic pendant les vacances… En tout cas, comments plzzz !


	17. Chapitre 17

Auteur : Sophie Black (j'imagine que c'était un fait connu…)

Titre : Le souhait

Couple : Tom/Harry

Genre : Slash. Pas de lemon parce que je le sens pas… Je suis même plus sûre qui aura un lime…

Rated : R

Inspiration : Harry Potter, un de mes propres défis, et le souhait, ça vient d'une liste d'Alo sur la communauté de herm359…

Longueur : 20 chapitres !!!

**Moi** : **SUPER IMPORTANT !!!**

**CE QUI EST ÉCRIT JUSTE LÀ EN-DESSOUS EST SUPER IMPORTANT !!!**

**C'EST LA PLUS GRANDE NOUVELLE DE L'ANNÉE !!!**

Le tome 5 sort en Angleterre, au Canada, aux États et en Australie le 21 juin.(Voir : http://www.bloomsburymagazine.com/harrypotter/wizard/section/news.asp) POUR FÊTER, un chapitre !!! Pas de grosses réponses aux reviews (- de 100 mots = 'Merci !' désolée si vous êtes pas content, mais je veux fêter aujourd'hui, donc poster aujourd'hui ! [15 janvier])

**Flavia** : Merci !

**Zhus** : 'Équilibre' ??? En tk, merci !

**Mystikal** : Merci !

**Ryan** : Merci !

**Sailor Digitale** : C'était obvious… :) ouais, juste 4 chap restant ! Merci !

**Miss Tambora** : WOAH ! Review constructif ! Merci !

**Mandy** : T'as raison, j'y avais pas pensé ! Merci !

**Rêv **: J'peux pas te faire de supra longue réponse, désolée (voir note). Je sais que le sexe arrive vite (Jlé vu trop tard) Danielle va traduire LoaD chap 4 qu Quidditch dans l prochain chap. Oui, ça devrait finir mal… Merci !

**Lululand** : T'as raison ! J'ai pris du temps et je suis bombardée (YESSSS !!!) Merci ! (PS Il fallait que lon annonce la sortie du tome 5 pour quil arrive, le chap)

**Dombry** : Merci !

**Trunks-01 **: Merci !

**Marika Jedusor** : Merci !

**Miss Maraudeuse** : Merci !

**Garnet** : Merci !

**Crystal Jade** : Merci !

**Roxane** : Désolée, je suis en retard… Merci !

**Miniminichou **: Merci !

**Kouteni** : Merci !

**Mini-Voldie** : Merci !

**Elava** : Merci ! (Le mess à Rêv, faut lui dire à elle, pas dans mes reviews, lol !)

**Aliss** : Merci !

**Sandra** : Voilà une scène R ! Merci !

**MPZT** : Merci !

**Miss Serpentard** : Elle va peut-être avoir une suite… Parce que la fin fait chier (*grin*) Merci !

**Tenshi **: Merci !

**Nono **: Merci !

**Kikoo** : C ya des détails hot, ça sera dans la suite, si il y a une suite, vu que chuis pas sûre… Merci !

**Sexe** : *stare* Ben… merci…

**Mini-tout-mini **: Là ! Merci !

**Yue T. K. Sumeragi** : Tu sais que tu viens de faire monter ma moyenne au plus haut quelle a jamais été ? (de reviews/chap je parle) Le chap 12, j'ai oublié de monter le rating en haut (mais le titre dit quil monte). Le chap 13 EST le meilleur, selon moi… Et je ne deviendrai pas trop dépendante des reviews… Merci !

**Résumé de ce qui se passe pour l'instant : **Harry s'est retrouvé en 1944 à cause de bougie à souhaits (ou vœux), son souhait était de pouvoir changer Tom, donc, maintenant, il peut, mais il faut qu'il le fasse. Il s'est arrangé pour être inscrit à l'école et il est à Serpentard. Après plusieurs péripéties que je vais arrêter de raconter (vous êtes supposés avoir lu la fic), Harry s'est ramassé très amoché, et après quelques autres affaires, le Directeur a voulu qu'il dorme dans la même chambre que Tom (mais dans un autre lit…) et Harry a fait un rêve dans lequel Voldie avait ordonné qu'on tue Tom pour que Harry échoue, et il a remarqué qu'il aimait Tom, faque là ils sont ensemble.

**Persos qu'on risque d'oublier parce qu'ils sont de moi et que je les mentionne pas assez souvent pour qu'il rentre dans la tête (yen a beaucoup maintenant) :**

_Mme Sylvia _: **infirmière** de l'époque

_Mme Geaf_ : **bibliothécaire** de l'époque

_Tatianna Viau (Mrs Viau)_ : femme, **professeur de DcFM**, n'aime pas Harry

_Myriam Xaphira (Mrs Xaphira) _: femme, **professeur de Potions**, directrice des Serpentard

_Rémielle Giroux_ : fille, **Serpentard**, 7ème, est restée pendant l'été mais Tom ne la considère pas comme une amie. 

_Kimia Saleh _: fille, **Serpentard**, 7ème.

_Nina Mara_ : fille, **Serpentard**, 4ème.

_Bellatrix Mintaka _: garçon, **Serpentard**, 7ème.

_Nadim Slaoui _: garçon, **Serpentard**, 7ème, conseiller de Tom, personne la plus proche de Tom pour l'instant.

_Niebuhr Malefoy _: garçon, **Serpentard**, 7ème, déteste Harry parce qu'il lui a piqué sa petite-amie. Frère de Maximilien Malefoy (le père de Lucius Malefoy)

_Flavien Parkinson_ : garçon, **Serpentard**, 5ème, déplait à Tom.

_Antoine Ramsey_ : garçon, **Serpentard**, 2ème, mature, intéresse Tom pour son potentiel.

_Reine Yusa_ : fille, **Gryffondor**, 7ème.

_Mantela Driovi _: fille, **Gryffondor**, 6ème, petite-amie de Isidore Potter.

_Rigel Arghissa _: garçon, **Gryffondor**, 7ème.

_Isidore Potter _: garçon, **Gryffondor**, 6ème, on ignore si il a une parenté avec Harry.

_Jennifer Dupuis _: fille, **Serdaigle**, 6ème, ex-petite-amie de Nieburh Malefoy, est allée couchée avec Harry avant de casser avec Niebuhr Malefoy.

_Gabrielle Élie _: fille, **Serdaigle**, 6ème, meilleure amie de Jennifer Dupuis.

_Maximilien Malefoy _: **grand frère de Niebuhr Malefoy**, père de Lucius Malefoy (qui a présentement 5 ans). A fini ses études il y a 7 ans.

**Note** : On s'en criss !!! (Lire le truc important pour comprendre pk je moccupe pas du nb de mots…)

**NOTE IMPORTANTE (encore la même)** : Je me suis mise avec Rêveuse, Aiguma et Luffynette pour faire un slash collectif. Notre nom d'auteur est : *Les 4 folles des Sly* (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=301361)

**Le souhait**

**Chapitre 17**

**_Sélections de Quidditch_**

_Gryffondor -- Lundi 13 octobre, 16h30 // Position libre : 1 poursuiveur_

_Poufsouffle -- Mardi 14 octobre, 16h30 // Positions libres : Gardien et les 2 batteurs_

_Serdaigle -- Mercredi 15 octobre, 16h30 // Position libre : Attrapeur_

_Serpentard -- Jeudi 16 octobre, 16h30 // Postions libres : Attrapeur et 2 poursuiveurs_

_Les résultats des sélections seront affichés vendredi 17 avant 20h._

_Amusez-vous bien la fin de semaine du 18 à Pré-au-Lard !_

Quelques Gryffondors s'éloignaient de l'avis, outrés de n'avoir que 2 jours pour se préparer car c'était samedi. Harry alla s'asseoir de très bonne humeur et se servit plus que d'habitude.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Ce n'était pas tellement habituel de le voir dans cet état. Il n'était pas rare de le voir de _bonne humeur_, mais qu'il sourit comme ça…Bellatrix répéta sa question en voyant que Harry ne répondait pas.

« Quelqu'un va essayer une des positions ? » Interrompit Kimia Saleh, une amie de Rémielle (une de celle qui la supportait).

« Harry, tu essayes Attrapeur, non ? » Dit Tom en se voyant qu'il n'allait pas répondre.

Il acquiesça sans parvenir à arrêter de sourire. Ça faisait vraiment longtemps qu'il n'avait pas joué.

« Ah oui ? » 

« Tu as déjà joué ? »

« Tu es bon ? »

« Quel balais tu as ? »

Son visage reprit son apparence habituelle et il arrêta de manger brutalement en se faisant bombarder de questions.

~Ils n'ont jamais vu d'attrapeurs ou quoi ?~

~Ça fait aux alentours de 15 ans que nous n'avons pas eu d'attrapeur qui sache jouer convenablement, plutôt… ~

En voyant qu'il ne parlait pas, les autres se calmèrent et Rémielle prit l'initiative d'être le porte-parole (ok, elle voulait surtout parler, mais bon).

« Tu as déjà joué ou tu fais juste essayer ? » Demanda-t-elle avec une voix la plus calme possible pour ne pas se faire repousser.

« Déjà joué. Ça fait 6 ans que je suis attrapeur. »

Et elle passa par-dessus tous les points auxquels elle pensa, se faisant répondre un peu sèchement parfois, mais ça ne la décourageais pas.

Et Harry posa enfin une question à son tour, « Qui est le capitaine ? »

Et personne ne lui répondit.

« C'est le poursuiveur qui reste. » Dit une voix familière derrière lui.

Niebuhr Malefoy ne s'était presque pas montrer depuis qu'il était revenu à l'école. Il était resté à l'écart, ne faisant le plus petit possible. Et il était derrière Harry, un sourire aux lèvres, les bras croisés, fier de sa réponse.

« Alors qui est le poursuiveur qui reste ? » Répéta-t-il avec un ton légèrement exaspéré.

« Moi. »

Ooooooh…. C'était mauvais, très mauvais.

Il sourit de plus belle, « Je te revois à la sélection apparemment, Potter ! » Il se retourna et lui avoya la main de façon provocatrice pour lui dire au revoir.

Harry passa son pouce et son index contre ses yeux pendant que la table restait silencieuse.

« Vous m'auriez avertis d'avance si je ne l'avais pas demandé ? » Interrogea-t-il finalement. À par Tom, aucun d'eux ne détecta la moquerie qui traversait sa voix. « Il sera bien obligé de me prendre s'il veut pouvoir gagner… » Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en recommençant à manger.

~*~*~*~

« Alors ? »

« Ça s'est très bien passé… » Répondit Harry en s'étendant sur leur lit, « Mais il va finir par vraiment me tuer. »

« Ooh… Pauvre chou ! » Sourit Tom en grimpant par dessus Harry pour presque se coucher sur ce-dernier. Il déposa ses lèvres contre celles de Harry qui commencèrent aussitôt à bouger, sa langue de frayant un chemin jusqu'à celle de Tom.

~Tu es si fatigué que ça ?~ La langue de Tom avait commencé à tracer la mâchoire de Harry puis s'était arrêté à la limite de son cou. Cela prit quelques secondes pour que les 'paroles' de Tom se coordonnent dans son esprit.

~Bien sûr que non.~

Mais ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai puisqu'il n'était pas suffisamment en forme pour faire quoi que ce soit. Oh, et puis il n'allait pas avoir besoin de faire quelque chooooose…

Il sentit la langue chaude de son amant jouer avec son nombril avant de marquer d'une traînée humide les lettre T O M sur son estomac pendant que son tatou était révélé car son chandail venait d'être lancé près de la bordure du lit.

Tom arrêta son mouvement quelques secondes pour retirer sa propre chemise blanche (A/N *bave* pouvais pas mempêcher de mettre la chemise blanche) qu'il avait porter sous sa robe de sorcier pendant la journée. Il se rallongea complètement sur Harry en l'embrassant de nouveau et en frottant leurs érections l'une contre l'autre. Harry gémit dans le baiser et Tom en profita pour descendre ses mains jusqu'au jeans de son partenaire pour le dézipper et le retirer éventuellement.

Sa bouche recommença à descendre pour s'attarder sur les tétons (A/N meilleur mot SVP si vous en avez un !) foncés de l'autre garçon qui laissa échapper un autre gémissement, mais ce-denier était aussi dû à Tom qui venait de s'emparer de son sexe durcit et qui passait son pouce de haut en bas sur celui-ci.

~Toooom…~

Une plainte. Le Serpentard sourit.

~Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ?~

~Tom… s'il te plait…~

Oh, et puis il n'était pas capable de lui résister… Il arrêta tout mouvement, laissant Harry confondu un moment avant de prendre son sexe assez rapidement et de commencer immédiatement à le sucer – ce qui fit Harry sursauter avant d'émettre un long gémissement.

~Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ?…~

5 minutes plus tard, Harry répondit enfin, et Tom retira ses pantalons à son tours.

(A/N sur cette partie : Chuis pas fière du tout… ben too bad !)

~*~*~*~

Une fille s'approcha de Harry pendant qu'il mangeait vendredi matin. Il l'avait déjà vue avant, avec Jennifer… Ah, oui, elle se nmmait Gabrielle Élie. Elle n'était pas aussi belle que sa meilleure amie, mais pour une Serdaigle, elle était très bien, avec un caractère pas trop studieux.

« Harry ! »

D'accord… Elle venait vraiment le voir LUI.

« J'ai entendu dire que Malfoy t'avait pris comme attrapeur. Félicitation, vraiment ! » (A/N Je SAIS, ya pas de détails, j'en met pas là. Too bad !)

En voyant qu'il ne réagissait, elle décida de sauter directement à son but final.

« Demain, est-ce que tu vas à Pré-au-Lard ? »

_Oh oui, et avec Tom._

Il hocha la tête d'un air distrait et regarda Tom qui ne semblait pas réagir. Mais il sentait bien de la jalousie en lui. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire discrètement.

« Je me demandais si tu voulais bien aller avec moi ? »

« Non. »

« Pas comme si on sortait ensemble, vraiment. J'aimerais juste, peut-être, pouvoir parler avec toi et des trucs comme ça. » Continua-t-elle comme si elle n'avait pas entendu sa réponse.

« Non. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans ce mot très simple. »

« Mais enfin, tu n'y vas avec personne. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viendrais pas ? »

_Une excuse, une excuse, une excuse…_

« Parce que je ne veux pas u aller avec toi. »

_Ah ! Bravo l'excuse !_

« Pourquoi ? Enfin… tu dois avoir une bonne raison ?… »

_Tu te la ferme sinon Tom va te tuer_

En parlant de Tom, il commençait à trouver Élie énervante. Harry lui avait dit non. Comment pouvait-on être aussi accroché ?

Et puis il sentait que Harry n'avait pas d'excuse, à part la vraie raison, mais il n'allait pas la dire.

Juste à ce moment, la fille passa ses mains autour des épaules de _son_ petit-ami en marmonnant un « S'il te plait… »

Comment _osait_-elle ?

« Dégage de là ! » Dit soudainement Tom. Il ne criait pas, mais son ton n'était pas calme non plus.

Gabrielle, surprise, desserra son étreinte en Harry en profita pour retirer ses mains de sur lui.

~Merci, mais je peux m'occuper d'elle~ Dit-il, mais Tom l'ignora complètement.

« 'Non' est un vocabulaire trop avancé pour toi peut-être ? »

Elle fut d'abord un peu effrayée, mais regagna du courage en rétorquant, « Mêle-toi donc de ce qui te regarde, Jedusor ! »

« Harry me regarde. »

~Tom ! Ton image respectueuse !!!~

Il s'en foutait finalement. Harry était à _lui_.

« Comment ça Harry te regarde ? Vous êtes ensemble peut-être ? » Elle avait balancé ça comme si ça avait été une insulte pire que 'Sang-de-Bourbe'. Et peut-être en était-ce une… (A/N Pour vous dire la vérité, j'ai aucune idée comment on acceptait les homos en '40)

Entre-temps, Tom s'était rapproché de Harry mais n'avait pas quitté la fille des yeux.

Harry sentit d'avance ce qu'il allait faire. Il savait qu'il allait le regretter s'il le laissait faire. Mais il permit à Tom de l'embrasser pleinement sur la bouche au beau milieu de la Grande Salle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Moi **: Tadaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!

LISEZ LES NOTES EN HAUT POUR SAVOIR PK JE DIS RIEN !!!


	18. Chapitre 18

Auteur : Sophie Black (stupides, étiez vous, si vous l'ignoriez)

Titre : Le souhait

Couple : Tom/Harry

Genre : Slash. Pas de lemon parce que je le sens pas…

Rated : R

Inspiration : Harry Potter, un de mes propres défis, et le souhait, ça vient d'une liste d'Alo sur la communauté de herm359…

Longueur : Il reste juste 2 chaps après lui ! 20 chapitres !

Bonjour ! Pour résumer les reviews et emails que j'ai reçu : Ici la perverse qui écrit du porno et qui attire des obsédés. Si vous faites parti de ceux qui pense une de ces affaires, je vais vous apprendre (eh oui !) que vous n'êtes pas obligé de lire et encore moins de m'envoyer des mails pour me dire à quel point je suis perverse… Ceux qui continuent de le croire, si vous lisez en anglais, il y a deux fics que vous devez allez voir qui vont vous prouvez que je ne le suis pas tant que ça : et … Maintenant, reviews…

**Danielle** : J'aurai une dernière rubrique au denier chapitre…

**Luffynette** : Tu t'es enfin décidé à lire ma fic ? lol ! Je t'ai eu !!!!!! (pour le cauchemar)… Ben, Maximilien est pas 'louche'… Juste plus indépendant et contrôlé que Niebuhr (et + mieux aussi !) Ouais, avoue que la raison pour la magie noire là… Encore NON pour Maximilien (:D) Pas de chap 18 en exclu…

**Cajedi** : *blush* Hmm… *petit rire* Tu verras si ça fini mal… Mais je te conseille d'espérer très, _très_ fort… Merci !

**Zigmo** : O_O -- ouvre les yeux. Ben, merci !

**Saiji** : Tu me manques tellement ! :'( J'ai fait une crise à lécole… en tk… Je suis contente que tu aimes pas seulement une partie du chapitre !!! Au moins, tas pas fait remarqué que j'écrivais du porno… Comme tu sais, le but était de répondre au 5 demandes de R… mais ya du monde qui aime pas (too bad ! lol ! On sen criss !!!) J'instruis !!! (YOUHOU !!!!) Merci !

**Majandra** : J'ai fait des recherches, que je vais beaucoup utiliser dans ce chapitre, sur l'homosexualité vers 1940. Notre société était tellement dégueulasse !!! Tu verras, je met le résumé du résultat de mes recherches dans le chapitre (j'ai pas fait mes recherches pour rien…) Merci ! **Majandra** : Je vais aussi vite que je peux !

**Sailor Digitale** : La troisième option est la meilleure ! Go ! Go ! La fin de ma fic ou la fin du chap ??? Parce que peut-être que tu connais la fin de la fic… En tk, merci !

**Angelinadelacour** : Je me commande pas le 5 moi, je l'ai déjà réservé et j'irai juste le chercher à la librairie (VIVE LE QUÉBEC !!!) Merci !

**Elava **: J'ai fait des recherches sur comment étaient traité les homos en 40 et ya plus que des yeux exorbités… En tk, ces recherches vont aidé pour la réaction… Non, j'ai pas peur de passer pour une perverse, ceux qui me prenne pour une perverse sont stupides. Qu'ils aillent lire ça : et Merci !

**Kouteni** : Oui j'ai le droit de couper là ! Je suis l'auteur ! Mwahahahaha !!! Pour le 5, c'est une date officielle, pas 'ce qui est supposé arriver'. C'est sûr que c'est la vraie date ! Merci !** Elava** : Ben, faudra que tu continue à me détester parce que je posterais jamais plus vite… Oui, ça finit mal, et non, je vais pas changer la fin… Mais si j'ai beaucoup de reviews, il y aura peut-être une suite… Merci !

**Miss Serpentard** : J'ai fait des recherches sur comment étais traité les homos en 40 et ça va définitivement chauffer ! Notre société était dégueulasse ! Moi j'attends pas la traduc, lol ! Il faut que je finisse mes fics :S Merci !

**Molianne **: Je continue, je continue… Merci !

**Mystikal**: J'ai fait des recherches pour savoir comment serait la réactions des autres, et tu n'as pas hâte de la voir… En tk, merci !

**Foa** : 1-J'ai pas tout écrit avant de poster… 2-JK non plus, c'est une rumeur stupide. Si elle avait tout écrit, les livres seraient vraiment un à chaque année… *lit la phrase sur le sexe* ………………….. Ben, lis pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ! Ya beaucoup plus de monde qui aime que yen a qui aime pas… Pis le sexe, ça fait parti de la vie… Pis tu dois pas avoir lu beaucoup pour dire ça, et surtout pas en anglais… En tk, si tu lis en anglais, va là : et tu verras c'est koi du porno (et c'est même pas encore vulgaire…). Pis je suis les conseils que j'ai en grand nombre, et pour l'instant, on me demande surtout du NC17 par mail. Mais j'en ferai pas… Je suis kan même montée à R pour satisfaire l'audience, lol… Pis je veux pas que tu prennes quelque chose mal, yavait rien de dit méchamment !!! Merci pour le review et les compliments !

**Marie** : Contente que tu ais aimé ! Merci !

**Kikoo** : Hmm… Habituellement, ils devraient mourir là (J'ai fait mes recherches sur l'acceptation des homos dans les années '40) mais je ne les ferai pas mourir… Merci !

**Lululand** : Pousser un cri de joie parce que tlm sait parce que ils devraient se faire tuer (ou un peu moins pire… À bas les année 40) Ouais, pis j'ai fait d'autres recherches depuis quand même, j'écris pas absolument n'importe quoi… Pis pour comment les gays étaient acceptés en '40, je le sais maintenant… Merci !

**Marika Jedusor **: Non, décidément pas ouvert comme temps… Merci !

**Chen (alias sarah)** : Aaaaah… Ça arrive, ça m'est arrivé, faut pas s'inquiéter pour ça… Plein de monde manque les chapitres… Ok, c'est sûr que 6 chap, c'est bcp, mais en tk… Ne te réjouis pas de la réaction des autres trop vite, attend de la voir avant… Merci !

**Crystal** : Comment ça va finir ? La fic ? Ben, si je met pas la suite : ***… Tu veux pas savoir comment ça finit… Ben, de toutes façon il reste juste trois chapitres (en comptant celui-ci) alors tu sauras vite… Merci !

**Sandra** : Tu veux pas savoir comment les autres réagissent (tu sauras de toutes façons) Merci !

**Kasumy12** : Ce qui est bien, ce que les chaps s'améliore avec le tmps, lol. Quand on a tout lu, on voit que les chaps du début sont d'une nullité extrême… Tom et Harry vont vraiment bien ensemble !!! Ben, peut-être pas dans _Delicious as Sin_… En tk… J'ai lu le premier chap de ta fic (faudra peut-être que je lise la suite…) mais j'ai pas remarqué beaucoup de ressemblance à part que c'est deux Tom/Harry, lol ! Merci !

**Eva Jedusor** : En anglais, les meilleures c'est _Delicious as Sin_, _Bound_ et _The Sun Sets Twice Again_… D'ailleurs quelques détails viennent de ces fics… Mais en anglais, elles sont meilleures, lol ! Merci !

**Nono** : Chuis lauteur, je décide kan je coupe, lol ! Merci ! (si tu tes suicidée, ben, personne est venu m'arrêter, lol !)

**Yue T. K. Sumeragi **: Ouais, c'est toi qui en a eu le plus… lol… Eh oui ! Tom est bel et bien un possessif obsédé, mais on n'est pas supposé le savoir… Ben, ouais, tlm devrait le savoir, mais té la seule à le remarquer… à moins que les autres qui l'aient remarqué soient ceux qui pense que j'écrive du porno… Je crois que je l'ai dit qu'il avait récupérer son chandail… Ben, ça fait vraiment longtemps  vu que ça fait plus d'un mois que Niebuhr a décidé de le tuer (et quil a comme raté son coup) J'ai précisé que yaurais pas de détails pour le Quidditch pis yen a pas eu… Ah, et non, on est pas surpris que l'auteur soit Sophie Black (sauf si on est vraiment en retard…)

**Mara Jade **: Ben, t'as pas mal lu, c'est vraiment un Tom/Harry… Ils vont trop bien ensemble… Ben, t'as ma fic, Tom et Voldie sont pas exactement la même personne… Vu que Tom est pas encore Voldie… Ben, il pourrait y rester si il voulait et que son souhait se réaliserais… Mais est-ce qu'il veut vraiment rester là indéfiniment même si Tom est là ?… Merci !

**Padmacho **: Ben, elle a juste 20 chapitres et non 100… T'es pas la seule à survolé les R… Pis l'histoire va finir… dans 3 chapitres en comptant lui (woah ! ça arrive vite !). Ensuite, étant donné que tu survole les passages chaud, ça doit être pour ça que tu sais pas c'est koi un lime et un lemon… Ben, j'vais aller prendre la définition d'un autre site… Donc, voilà :_Encore appelé Slash ou NC-17, il s'agit te textes mettant en scène des couples de facon graphique (du cul quoi). Le lime est une version largement plus soft que le lemon mais néanmoins un peu graphique._ Vala ! Merci !

**Lyrashin **: Ma aussi je reste sur mon ordi dans ma chambre full longtemps !!! Ben pour l'instant lordi est déconnecté mais en tk… Pour poster les fics, c'est très bien expliquer là : et si tu as d'autres questions tu peux toujours m'écrire (sophiedelmas@yahoo.com) . Pour les notes par rapport au texte, j'ai (depuis un bon moment) une philosophie qui m'interdit de mettre moins de texte que de notes (C'est comme ça que le chap 14 a fait 5182 mots…) Merci ! Et merci encore parce que tu viens de me mettre dans tes auteurs préférés !!! (Moi j'ai 'Les Sentiments Cachés' dans mes fics préférées, lol !)** Lyrashin (2)** : Je fais comme je peux, je suis blooooquée !!! *boude* Merci !

**Na-chan **: La fin va malheureusement entraîné une mauvaise affaire (pas que Harry revient dans son temps, comme tu crois, mais la réaction face aux gays en ~1940 était dégueulasse !) Je sais… tous les auteurs se sous-estiment… c'est le propre des auteurs… Ouais !!!!!! Ya quelqu'un d'autre qui lit mon LJ !!!!!!!! Ben, ouais, la fin est un peu énervante pour les pauvres lecteurs, non ? J'vais aller lire tes fics qui ont été mises à jour ! Merci !

**Mymye-Potter **: Martyriser Harry est une raison suffisante pour vivre… Les french kiss, c cool bon ! lol !J'ai remarquer que ça gâchais l'ambiance, je vais le changer un jour… Contente que t'aimes le R, je laime pas….. Merci !

**Myley-Anne **: Eh bien ! Tu as laissé le 300ème review ! Bravo ! Merci !

**Lylène **: Contente que tu aimes… Tom est très OOC par exemple, lol ! Merci !

**Célina **: J'ai été bloquée un moment… Vraiment désolée… J'vais trop lentement j'arrive plus à écrire… Jte jure que j'essaie… Merci !

**Lady **: Hmmmmmm… Chuis bloquéééééééééée !!! *boude* Merci pour le review, je fais comme je peux ! // Autre review : JE SAIS !!! J'arrive plus à écrire… :'( Merci !

**Admirateur Secret **: Ben, habituellement je vais plus vite ! Là, je suis bloquée !!! *boude* Merci !

**Saael' **: Moi aussi j'adore les Tom/Harry, ils sont WOAH! ensemble !!! Merci !!!

**Harry_james_potteu **: Merci ! Je continue comme je peux !

**MPTZ **: *grogne* J'arrive plus à écrire… :'( Merci !

**Trunks-01 **: JE SAIS. Mais j'arrive pas à écrire, mon talent a pris un voyage… Quand il reviendra, jécrirai… Des Tom/Harry ???  Va là : (c mon site, ben, une partie) pis va voir les Tom/Harry, ces trois là sont super bon !!! Je sais que les notes ont lair faible, mais je note super sévèrement… et j'ai vraiment juste mis les meilleures fics… Merci !

**Jude **: Les suites prennent du temps… Merci !

**Lady **: JE SAIS. Je vais lentement :S Merci !

**Ange Jedusor **: C'est vrai que ce n'est pas un couple super fréquent… et encore, c'est la première fois que j'en vois une où c'est Harry qui reviens dans le passé… Il n'y en a que 3 que j'ai vue en anglais qui était vraiment bonne… c'est décevant un peu…   *soupir* menfin… Merci !

**SaTeLL** : Ouais, ces temps-ci il y en a beaucoup qui lisent ma fic d'un coup… vous allez tous être déçu par la lenteur d'uploadage… Ben, j'avais pas planifier qu'il finisse comme ça au début… mais bof… :P   Hmm… je mettais les chap souvent. C'est la première fois que ça me prend autant de temps… Ça devrait reprendre un rythme normal après… Merci !

**Miss Jedusor **: Ah vi ? Et ça dérangerait de me dire c ki l'amie qui t'a dit de la lire ? :D. C'est vrai que c'est assez peu commun comme couple, non ? Mais en tout cas, c'est pas ma meilleur fic non plus… Je suis contente que tu ais aimé malgré le fait que tu n'aimais pas l'idée originale ! Toutes les fics sur lesquelles je travaille sérieusement on un Harry avec une mentalité changée… J'aime pas le vrai Harry ! Je sais que je suis longue, mais je suis bloquée, en en plus, je suis tannée des reviews presque :P Merci !

**Célina **: Je sais que plusieurs attendent,  je vais comme je peux ! Merci !

**Emma **: Je décide pas quand j'ai de l'inspiration… Merci !

**Kaima **: Je suis vraiment, vraiment bloquée ! Mais je l'abandonne pas ! Merci !

**Auclerc **: Parce que je suis bloquée. Merci !

**Elen **: J'abandonne pas ! Chu bloquée -_- Merci !

**Résumé de ce qui se passe pour l'instant : **Harry s'est retrouvé en 1944 à cause de bougie à souhaits (ou vœux), son souhait était de pouvoir changer Tom, donc, maintenant, il peut, mais il faut qu'il le fasse. Il s'est arrangé pour être inscrit à l'école et il est à Serpentard. Après plusieurs péripéties que je vais arrêter de raconter (vous êtes supposés avoir lu la fic), Harry s'est ramassé très amoché, et après quelques autres affaires, le Directeur a voulu qu'il dorme dans la même chambre que Tom (pis là en fait, ils utilisent juste un lit sur deux). Dernière affaire qui est arrivée : Tom a embrassé Harry dans le milieu de la Grande Salle.

**Persos qu'on risque d'oublier parce qu'ils sont de moi et que je les mentionne pas assez souvent pour qu'il rentre dans la tête (yen a beaucoup maintenant) :**

_Mme Sylvia _: **infirmière** de l'époque

_Mme Geaf_ : **bibliothécaire** de l'époque

_Tatianna Viau (Mrs Viau)_ : femme, **professeur de DcFM**

_Myriam Xaphira (Mrs Xaphira) _: femme, **professeur de Potions**, directrice des Serpentard

_Rémielle Giroux_ : fille, **Serpentard**, 7ème, est restée pendant l'été mais Tom ne la considère pas comme une amie. 

_Kimia Saleh _: fille, **Serpentard**, 7ème.

_Nina Mara_ : fille, **Serpentard**, 4ème.

_Bellatrix Mintaka _: garçon, **Serpentard**, 7ème.

_Nadim Slaoui _: garçon, **Serpentard**, 7ème, conseiller de Tom, personne la plus proche de Tom pour l'instant.

_Niebuhr Malefoy _: garçon, **Serpentard**, 7ème, déteste Harry parce qu'il lui a piqué sa petite-amie. Frère de Maximilien Malefoy (le père de Lucius Malefoy)

_Flavien Parkinson_ : garçon, **Serpentard**, 5ème, déplait à Tom.

_Antoine Ramsey_ : garçon, **Serpentard**, 2ème, mature, intéresse Tom pour son potentiel.

_Reine Yusa_ : fille, **Gryffondor**, 7ème.

_Mantela Driovi _: fille, **Gryffondor**, 6ème, petite-amie de Isidore Potter.

_Rigel Arghissa _: garçon, **Gryffondor**, 7ème.

_Isidore Potter _: garçon, **Gryffondor**, 6ème, on ignore si il a une parenté avec Harry.

_Jennifer Dupuis _: fille, **Serdaigle**, 6ème, ex-petite-amie de Nieburh Malefoy, est allée couchée avec Harry avant de casser avec Niebuhr Malefoy.

_Gabrielle Élie _: fille, **Serdaigle**, 6ème, meilleure amie de Jennifer Dupuis.

_Maximilien Malefoy _: **grand frère de Niebuhr Malefoy**, père de Lucius Malefoy (qui a présentement 5 ans). A fini ses études il y a 7 ans.

**Note** : 2692 mots de notes…

NOTE IMPORTANTE (encore la même) : Je me suis mise avec Rêveuse, Aiguma et Luffynette pour faire un slash collectif. Notre nom d'auteur est : *Les 4 folles des Sly* (userid sur ff.net = 301361)

**Le souhait**

**Chapitre 18**

« Vous vous rendez compte que je pourrais vous renvoyer ??? »

Étant donné que cela faisait au moins une dizaine de fois que Dippet le répétait, Harry et Tom s'en étaient rendus compte depuis un moment… Et ce n'était pas la seule chose que le directeur avait mentionné plus d'une fois. Ils venait tous deux d'apprendre que s'ils s'étaient trouvés dans une école moldues, ils devraient, en fait, se faire renvoyer, être donné à Hitler pour se faire tuer, ou alors, se faire torturer, violer, être emprisonner de 6 mois à 3 ans, payer jusqu'à 35 000 Gallions (Un millions de francs) de frais d'amende et le _moins_ pire qu'il aurait pu leur arriver c'était d'être poursuivis pour 'attentat a la pudeur' ou encore pour 'coups et blessures réciproques'.

Pour résumer en trois mots, ils avaient des problèmes. Des problèmes majeurs.

Peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas de lois en tant que tel dans le monde sorcier, mais Poudard était une école accueillant tellement de moldus de naissance que leur influence déteignait assez. 

Harry commençait à penser sérieusement qu'il aurait dû se renseigner. Même si les sorciers étaient plus ouvert que les moldus en 1997, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils acceptaient les homosexuels aussi ouvertement dans les années quarante. En fait, ils étaient devenus un peu plus indépendants dans les années 70, et en 40, ils étaient encore très influencés par les pensées moldues.

Ils étaient encore plus ou moins croyant en fait, et on trouvait, dans la Bible, des dizaines de citations contre les 'sodomites' que plusieurs élèves avaient appris par coeur lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes.

~Calme-toi~ Dit doucement Tom, le sentant tendu. ~C'est toi-même qui as fait remarquer qu'il n'y avait rien contre nous dans les lois ou les règlements de l'école.~

~Je t'ai DEMANDÉ s'il y en avait.~

~Il n'y en a pas. J'ai vérifié il y a quelques jours.~

~Alors que c'était toi qui ne voulait pas que l'on sache ?~

~Eh ! Moi ça ne me dérange plus et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'en es pas content puisque tu le voulais au début.~

~Il y a tellement d'élèves dont les relations sont moldues qu'il y aura probablement des plaintes pour que l'on soit renvoyés. Et je n'ai pas hâte de voir le journal...~

Tout en 'parlant' à Tom, il pensait à Remus qui avait démissionner à cause des lettres de plaintes et non parce que le directeur le lui avait demandé.

Tom ne prit pas la peine de répondre, sachant très bien que Harry avait raison.

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir manqué presque tous leurs cours dans la matinée, le professeur Xaphania les prit en charge et les amena dans son bureau.

Là, elle ne commença même pas de discours comme l'avait fait Dippet et fit que montrer un peu de honte non-verbalement. Après quelques secondes de silence gêné, elle leur offrit de s'asseoir avant de leur annoncé comme si c'était une très bonne nouvelle inattendue, « Vous ne serez pas renvoyés, vous n'avez qu'une semaine de retenue. »

~*~*~*~

(Explication du pourquoi je coupe là : c'est parce que ça fait trois mois que je niaise parce que je sais pas comment continuer à partir de ça, alors je coupe ici moi, bon !)

« Une semaine de retenue… » Grommela pour la Xème fois Tom, « Une semaine de retenue parce que l'on s'est embrassé ! »

Il se trouvait avec Harry à l'extérieur du bureau de leur maîtresse de maison qui leur avait expliqué leur situation. En bref, il n'y avait pas de punition à part la semaine de retenues, et ils pourraient donc aller à Pré-au-Lard le lendemain. Du côté des élèves, la professeur leur avait précisé qu'ils n'allaient pas être accueilli à bras ouverts, mais c'était quelque chose qu'ils savaient déjà. Puis venait le journal. Si le journal avait su qu'un nouvel élève qui _paraissait_ étrange était à Poudlard, comment ça serait lorsque l'on apprendrait que ce nouvel élève est homosexuel ?

« En tout cas, il n'y aura plus de filles qui vont nous courir après… » Fit remarquer Harry.

Tom sourit à moitié et Harry continua, « Le dîner commence dans 20 minutes, est-ce qu'on va en potion ou on va au dortoir ? »

« Vous allez à mon cours. » Répondit Xaphira qui venait de sortir de son bureau. « Et je veux que vous vous forciez à écouter. » Elle passa devant eux rapidement en se dirigeant vers sa classe.

~Elle m'énerve !~ Dit Tom apparemment frustré.

~Moi aussi, mais elle est mieux que le directeur.~

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Les deux étaient gênés en quelque sorte… Gênés de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

~Comment tu crois que vont réagir les autres ?~ Se décida Tom.

~Je ne sais pas du tout. Tu les connais mieux que moi.~

Il sembla réfléchir un moment. ~Bien, même si une partie de mon image respectueuse va disparaître, ils ont encore peur de moi. Et en fait, ils risquent d'avoir encore _plus_ peur de moi avec ça.~

Harry hocha la tête.

Puis eut soudainement mal à la tête, à l'endroit de sa cicatrice, avant d'entrevoir son parrain se battant avec d'autres adultes, des professeur et aurors surtout. Certains élèves de son temps également. Ils défendaient l'école. La vision dû le faire arrêter de marcher et s'effondrer à moitié. Il vit à peine Tom s'arrêter et venir à ses côtés, et ne l'entendit pas crier ou chuchoter son nom.

Puis la douleur passa et il reprit conscience de la réalité. Tom le serrait à moitié dans ses bras et semblait inquiet. Il sourit presque en pensant à quel point le Serpentard avait changé, mais il n'y parvint pas en se rappelant de ce qu'il venait d'apercevoir. Et il savait pourquoi. Il s'éloignait de son vœu. Il n'allait pas revenir dans son temps, mais il allait savoir ce qui s'y passait temporairement car il ne se concentrait pas sur son vœu. Et cela lui rappela pourquoi il était ici; qu'il devait changer Tom – ce qu'il faisait déjà probablement – mais il le faisait inconsciemment. Maintenant tout ce qu'il voulait était de ne plus partir.

Mais… rester là alors que son véritable chez lui avait besoin de lui ?

Il allait bientôt devoir faire une décision. Et quelle qu'elle soit, il allait souffrir.

« Mr. Potter… Vous ne trouvez pas que vous êtes déjà aller suffisamment à l'infirmerie cette année ? »

Tom lui lança un regard glacial en l'entendant être aussi… inconsciente face à la santé de Harry, mais l'ex-Gryffondor hocha la tête et se leva, puis continua à marcher en suivant son professeur qui continuait son chemin.

~Elle ne te demande même pas si tu vas bien !~

Harry haussa les épaules. ~Je vais bien. Et tous les professeurs se comporteront comme ça probablement…~

~*~*~*~

Le silence se fit dans la classe lorsqu'ils entrèrent avec le professeur. Et ce n'était pas peu dire puisque c'était un cours Serpentard/Gryffondor et qu'une bataille avait lieu lors de leur entrée. Ils s'assirent à deux bureaux voisins malgré l'air de reproche de Xaphania et firent comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Cela fonctionna jusqu'à environ la dixième minute du cours. Rendu à ce stade, les autre élèves ne se gênaient pas pour les observer et ne suivaient plus du tout les explications du professeur sur la potion qu'ils devaient préparer. Des murmures s'élevaient, certains demandaient à haute voix qui informerait en premier le journal, d'autres faisaient des paris là-dessus. Ce qui était sûr c'est que le journal serait bel et bien informé.

À la fin du cours, le couple se demandait comment aucun des autres élèves ne s'étaient fait avertir, et pourquoi ils étaient les seuls avoir eu une retenue. Une _autre_…

~*~*~*~

« Nous allons mourir avant la fin de la semaine. » Marmonna Harry l'après-midi même en s'asseyant sur leur lit et en remerciant les dieux d'avoir fait en sorte que les vendredis après-midi soient libres.

Tom se faufila derrière lui et lui dit doucement, mais sans parvenir à cacher que lui-même était tendu, « Tu es trop stressé. »

Il s'approcha de Harry, appréciant sa chaleur contre la sienne, mais ce-dernier s'éloigna.

« Pas aujourd'hui, Tom. Je n'ai vraiment pas le cœur à faire quoi que ce soit avec toi. »

L'héritier de Serpentard se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre inférieure, essayant de ne pas montrer sa colère.

« Et si tu veux _vraiment_ cacher que tu est frustré, fais-le plus discrètement, ton exaspération doit être sentie par tout le monde à 10 km de rayon. » Harry regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Il avait peut-être été un peu dur…

« _D'accord_. Rien aujourd'hui. » Tom se leva et se dirigea vers leur salle de bain en barrant la porte et l'eau de la douche commença aussitôt à couler.

Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant, puis il s'endormit sans relaxer ses muscles.

Il fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard, lorsque Tom vint se coucher. Il se demanda brièvement comment ce-dernier avait passé le reste de sa journée, mais ses pensées furent trop rapidement concentrées sur le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à bouger pour qu'il s'attarde là-dessus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? » Grogna-t-il.

Tom ne lui faisait même pas face. « Rien. Je t'avais dit que tu étais trop tendu. » Il ne semblait vraiment pas se soucier de son amant.

Harry se força à se tourner vers lui et à passer un bras autour de la taille de l'héritier pour l'attirer contre lui.

« Je suis désolé. » Chuchota-t-il dans son oreille, « Mais ça a été une grosse journée et je _suis_ fatigué. »

Il fut rassuré de sentir Tom serrer son bras en retour. Il n'était plus frustré en tout cas. Il semblait beaucoup plus… serein.

Le Serpentard s'assit à moitié, desserrant l'étreinte de Harry, puis se tourna vers ce dernier. Il passa un doigt sur sa joue, puis sur tout son flanc. C'était un mouvement très doux et il sentit Harry frissonner sous son touché.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien faire ce soir ? »

Harry acquiesça encore une fois à cet effet ce qui n'ébranla pas Tom cette fois. Bien au contraire, il ordonna « Retourne-toi sur le ventre. »

« Tom, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais rien faire. »

« Je ne vais rien faire. » Et il reçu un regard perplexe.

~Je ne vais rien faire de physique.~ Répéta-t-il avec une touche d'exaspération.

Un sourire, puis Harry se tourna très doucement sur ses muscles endoloris.

Et Tom fit quelque chose que lui – et personne – n'aurait jamais cru possible. Il lui fit un massage.

Et il était extrêmement bon dans cet art en plus…

~*~*~*~

Tom fut presque surprit le lendemain matin lorsqu'il remarqua que la photo de lui embrassant Harry dans la Grande Salle était au milieu du journal, et donc loin de la première page. Le nom du photographe n'était pas écrit, mais c'était probablement un élève. Ils s'étaient embrassés suffisamment longtemps pour que l'un d'eux pense à prendre une photo… L'article qui accompagnait n'était pas seulement contre eux, mais aussi contre Dippet qui avait « permis à un élève sans arrière-plan de venir à l'école. De plus, ce soi-disant Harry Potter est homosexuel et a entraîné dans sa maladie un des meilleurs élèves de l'école. »

C'était presque drôle. _Presque_. En plus, cette journée-là, il allait à Pré-au-Lard avec Harry… tout le monde allait être en train de lire le journal et allait probablement les remarquer aussitôt…

« Alors, ça dit qui a informé le journal là-dedans ? »

Tom ne se retourna pas, continuant de lire. Mais il fut à peu près le seul qui ne regardait pas Harry à ce moment-là. « Non. Mais l'auteur est le même que celui qui a écrit sur toi la première fois. »

Harry fut déçu un  moment et Tom se demanda pourquoi. Et il roula discrètement ses yeux en pensant que Harry aurait probablement voulu attaquer l'élève.

L'ex-Gryffondor s'assit à côté de lui et commença à se servir. « On va quand même à Pré-au-Lard. »

« Bien sûr. »

Et ce fut tout. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de paroles pour exprimer que ceux qu'ils rencontreraient et qui les éviteraient ou les pointeraient du doigts ne seraient pas important. Qu'ils n'allaient pas nier leur relation si on la leur demandait.

Mais Tom se sentait quand même triste face aux autres Serpentard. Face à son image qu'il avait perdue. Mais c'était lui qui avait voulu que ça soit ainsi, et il ne le regrettait pas. Il détestait juste se sentir inférieur.

Et Harry savait exactement ce que Tom ressentait.

~*~*~*~

« 18 »

« Non ! Lui il ne nous a pas pointés du doigt, il a juste chuchoté à la personne à côté de lui en nous regardant. »

« Espèce de mauvais perdant, il nous _a_ pointés du doigt. »

Harry lui fit une grimace enfantine et lui sourit.

Au début, il avait été très énervé par les personnes qui… par tout le monde en fait; mais Tom l'avait prit à la légère. Enfin… il savait qu'il n'y pouvait rien – et Harry non plus – alors ils avaient fait un pari sur combien de personnes les pointeraient du doigts et combien ne feraient que chuchoter au voisin en les fixant. Tom était sûr qu'il y en aurait plus qui les montreraient. Et pour l'instant, il gagnait 18 à 12. Même si le 'jeu' leur était _un peu_ péjoratif, Harry aimait bien le temps qu'il passait dans la ville. Ça lui permettait de tout prendre à la légère, et de juste… apprécier le moment qu'il passait avec Tom.

« Ok, ok, il nous a montrés… »

« 18, donc. »

Tom aussi souriait. Et il appréciait tout autant la sortie.

« Harry. Dans combien de temps tu m'apprends le Onda Expansiva ? »

« Oh non. Tu ne l'as pas oublié ? » Répondit Harry avec un ton joueur et en souriant. Ce qui eut pour conséquence que Tom levât les yeux au ciel.

« En décembre. » Affirma-t-il finalement.

Tom faillit s'étouffer. « C'est dans 1 mois et demi ! »

« Je vais te préparer à le faire d'ici décembre, ok ? Mais tu vas avoir l'impression de virer fou si tu l'effectues avant les vacances. Il y aura trop de personnes dont tu recevrais les ondes. »

Tom croisa les bras, comme si il boudait. Et Harry sourit de nouveau. Ça lui faisait définitivement du bien d'être là. Tom était plus… calme, placide. Bien sûr, il n'allait certainement pas rester comme ça longtemps, mais c'était bien.

« 19 ! »

Cette fois, Harry sourit franchement et pour que les _2_ personnes les montrant aient un petit spectacle, il s'appuya sur lui.

Et aussi parce qu'il voulait que Tom le prenne dans ses bras, _bien sûr_…

~*~*~*~

(A/N Je préviens tout de suite que même si tout le monde va me détester, je ne décrirais pas le Onda Expansiva parce que je ne sais pas koi mettre… Mais de toute façon. C plus la fin du chap avec Harry qui est importante…)

« Je _sais_ comment le faire ! »

« Mais tu vas devenir fou. »

Harry reçu un regard noir de la part de Tom. Et il ne les comptait plus.

« Harryyyyyyy ! »

« Toooooooooom… » Et l'appelé leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant un 'immature' plutôt audible.

« C'est qui qui me suit depuis une éternité en gémissant ? » Un autre regard noir que Harry ignora.

Cela faisait 2 semaines que Tom avait commencé à apprendre comment performer le _Onda Expansiva_ et il était maintenant parfaitement capable – déjà maintenant capable – de faire le sort dans le vide. Donc il pouvait – devrait pouvoir – le faire sur lui-même. Mais Harry ne le laissait pas faire.

Bien sûr, essayer d'avoir l'approbation de son amant n'était que facultatif. Ça ne ferait qu'éviter les engueulade. Et si ça continuait comme ça, il allait arrêter de chercher cette approbation et allait juste performer le sort !

« Donc tu ne veux pas ? »

Harry s'arrêta dans sa marche vers leur cours pour se retourner et pouvoir regarder Tom dans les yeux. « Bien sûr que non. »

Tant pis. Il performerait le sort sans aide. Et sans accord.

~*~*~*~

Il avait dit à Harry qu'il avait une réunion de préfets. Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux : il en _avait_ une. Mais il n'y était pas allé. Les réunions en début novembre ne parlait _jamais_ de rien. Il s'était dirigé vers une salle qu'il avait aménagé longtemps auparavant, où l'ont retrouvait un lit, et un autel déjà installé. Étonnamment, le _Onda Expansiva_ n'était pas un sort de base, effectué avec une baguette et une formule, mais un sort qui appelait 'l'au-delà', avec un autel. La différence entre l'effectuer dans le vide et l'effectuer sur nous-même était la fatigue d'énergie. En le faisant dans le vide, on utilisait notre magie, et le sort était réalisé. Sur nous-même, il fallait prendre de l'énergie qui devait être remplacer par la capacité de sentir les ondes. En résumé, la magie utilisée habituellement devait être remplacer par autre chose. Et il ne restait plus rien…

Il fallait donc s'épuiser complètement.

Tom s'installa et se concentra pendant plus de 20 minutes avant de commencer l'incantation.

« _Je remercie l'Univers pour ce qu'il contient_

_et je demande à cette énergie, l'énergie de mon être de ne faire plus qu'un avec moi._

_Je demande à cette énergie de ce reformer._ »

Il était assis, et le cercle de son autel s'ouvrit. Il sentit une force venir d'un point devant lui. Il ferma les yeux avant de continuer. Maintenant qu'il avait ouvert une porte à _ceux_ qui allait l'aider, il fallait les appeler.

« _Aladiah, tolérance et clarté d'esprit, permet-moi de surmonté cette épreuve en restant moi-même._

_Hariel, libération, inspiration dans le travail, permet-moi de finir cette épreuve sans en oublié les étapes nécessaires._ »

Les deux appeler se réunirent dans un lien invisible autour du Serpentard. Ils étaient les deux maillons principaux, ceux qui lui permettraient de _commencer_ l'incantation. Qui lui permettait de la terminer sans encombres.

« _Mikhaêl, discernement, permet-moi de reconnaître ce que personne ne peut voir, de distinguer l'invisible._

_Pahaliah, vocation et compréhension  de nos desseins, permet-moi de comprendre ce que je distinguerai._

_Jabahiah, régénérescence et réussite des entreprises, termine cette inaction en la faisant arriver à ses fins._ »

Au fur et à mesure que le sort avançait, Tom sentait son énergie le quitter. Elle était remplacée par quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, tout en sachant ce que c'était. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'éterniser là-dessus; il lui restait un symbole à appeler, celui qui finaliserait le tout.

« _Vehuiah, transformation, procure-moi une volonté puissante pour créer et transformer._

_Procure-moi une volonté et une force suffisante pour modifier mon être. Mon âme._

_Permet-moi de finaliser mon changement d'énergie,_

_Pour qu'il ne reste plus de celle qui doit changer._ »

La dernière chose dont il se rappela fut de _voir_ une voûte – son énergie – se concentrer autour de lui et de changer de couleur pour devenir beaucoup plus brillante et translucide.

Puis il s'évanouit d'épuisement.

~*~*~*~

Harry leva la tête de son livre. Quelque chose venait de résonner comme une vague dans sa tête et était soudainement disparut. Il essaya de repérer ce quelque chose un instant mais n'y parvint pas. Selon ce qu'il avait déjà vécu, il aurait dit que ça avait été l'onde de quelqu'un et que le quelqu'un s'était évanoui, mais ce qu'il avait ressenti s'était trop mélangé à lui pour que ça ne soit que ça.

Il regarda sa montre; la réunion de préfets devrait achever…

Il se leva en déposant sa lecture sur une petite table dans la chambre et sortit, les mains dans poches – pour se faire foncer dedans par une Serpentard de 5ème année probablement. La jeune femme eut un sursaut de recul en voyant Harry mais essaya de ne pas trop le faire paraître, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

Remarquant son geste, la fille comprit plus ou moins qu'il n'allait pas la tuer parce qu'il était gay (A/N Je précise que c super mature pour ce temps-là de croire en ça).

« Hmm, Potter, tu n'aurais pas vu Tom ? » Demanda-t-elle en se forçant d'être civile.

« Il est à une réunion de préfets. »

Les jeux de la fille s'écarquillèrent, « Mais non. J'en revient. Il était absent. »

_Ferme les yeux et prend une grande respiration._

« Espèce d'imbécile… » Marmonna-t-il.

Il ignora le regard interrogatif de la fille et sortit des dortoirs sans penser le moins du monde à prendre sa baguette. Il n'avait pas essayer de performer le sort… Et si c'était ça l'onde qu'il avait sentie ?

Finalement, il arrêta d'essayer de se contrôler et quitta précipitamment la salle commune pour aller vers… en fait il alla n'importe où. Là où son instinct le guidait…

…pour foncer dans Niebuhr; sans pour autant tomber par en-arrière ou être seulement déséquilibré.

« Tiens, le pédé. »

Bien sûr.

« Seul et qui ressemble à un chien errant. » Il sortit sa baguette et la mit sous son menton, « Et selon sans réaction, désarmé aussi. »

Il y eut des rires qui firent remarquer à Harry que Niebuhr était accompagné de trois autres Serpentard qui avaient entre 16 et 18 ans et qu'il ne connaissait que de vue et de nom de famille.

Puis vint la voix de Niebuhr, plus basse et grave qu'à l'habitude : « Et si on s'amusait avec lui ? »

Immédiatement, l'ex-Gryffondor repoussa la baguette qui était toujours sous son menton et ne tenta même pas de se battre; il essaya immédiatement de fuir. Mais à 4 contre 1, il ne put pas aller très loin et fut poussé et rapidement immobilisé dans une salle vide à côté. Et surtout, il se sentait impuissant – il _était_ impuissant.

Et malgré le fait qu'il se débattit comme un diable, cela n'empêcha pas Niebuhr de retirer son chandail, douloureusement lentement.

~*~*~*~

**Note sur le chapitre assez importantes pour tout comprendre **: Plusieurs personnes vont sûrement me sortir : « Niebuhr est gay ??? » Non, il ne l'est pas. Comme tout le monde, il est dégoûté par Harry. Bien sûr, la suite logique est : « Mais il s'apprêter à violer un _gars_ ce qui est un comportement d'homo ! » FAUX ! Dans ce temps-là, violer un homo n'était pas comsidérer somme un acte homosexuel mais comme une punition envers l'homme. C'est correct de faire ça et c'est plus ou moins bien vu. En tout cas, ce n'est pas vu comme un acte homosexuel, c sûr ! (En tout cas, c'est ce que disent mes recherches !). Je sais que c'est chien et injuste, mais j'y peux rien ! Et finalement, si c'est pas déjà assez clair : OUI, Niebuhr veut violer Harry. Et je rappelle qu'ils sont 4 contre 1. Il a beau être puissant, il peut rien sans baguette contre 4 gars qui ont chacun la leur !

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Moi** : Je fais ce que je peux............ En tout cas, j'ai finalement fini mon chap ! Et je fais toujours aussi chier avec mes fins (6) REVIEWEZ !!!!!!!! (/sevillaugh [msn + !!!!!!!!])


	19. Chapitre 19

Auteur : Tss (:[) C Sophie Black (Ceux qui le savent pas sont des nouilles elfiques !!!)

Titre : Le souhait

Couple : Tom/Harry

Genre : Slash. Le viol NC17 est arrivé… Mais ché pas comment, jvoulais pas en faire… un tit peu de AU 

Rated : NC17 (eh oui, je m'y suis rendue…)

Inspiration : Harry Potter, un de mes propres défis, et le souhait, ça vient d'une liste d'Alo sur la communauté de herm359…

Longueur : Vous lisez l'avant-dernier chapitre. 20 chapitres.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalors !

J'ai décidé de tout terminer cette fic au plus vite pour pouvoir travailler sur autre chose ! Je sais pas si je vais avoir assez d'inspiration pour ça, mais on verra ! (En fait, j'y arrive juste pas, mais en tk)

**Danielle** : Il ne reste que 2 chapitres avec lui… Et je vais avoir une rubrique au dernier ! :D

**Nono** : Je sais… Mais j'ai fini par le finir !!! ^^ Ouais, il faudrait que Tom se réveille avant, non ? ^^;… Je ne peux pas décider quand je mets la suite, j'écris si j'ai de l'inspiration, sinon c'est encore plus nul que d'habitude !!! Merci ! (Ça va prendre du temps avant que tu te suicide, il y aura une suite !)

**Thedarkshadow** : En fait, je vous habitue aux fins sadiques parce qu'il faut pas mourir d'une crise cardiaque à la fin de la fic ! Merci !

**Hermichocos** : Je suis contente d'avoir mis la fic aussi ! Ça tu peux me croire ^^. J'avoue que dans ce temps-là, c'était beaucoup plus exagéré que maintenant. Au début, je voulais juste faire agir tout le monde comme tout le monde agis dans les autres fics, et finalement, j'ai fait des recherches. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais vu une fic (qui se déroule dans les années 40, on s'entend) refléter réellement comment se comportait la population face aux homos. Tom a plutôt fait ça parce qu'il est un possessif obsédé mais chut, on le dit pas ^^. Si ils s'étaient fait virés, Harry serait retourné dans son temps parce qu'il ne veut pas foutre en l'air la vie de Tom non plus, alors toutes les traces de son passage seraient parties. À Pré-au-Lard, j'ai trouvé que ça illustrait bien leur… désinvolture (en partie) face aux cons (au peuple en général en fait !). La fin… disons qu'elle est pour vous habituer aux fins qui font **** *evil grin* Avoue que c'est tellement injuste ! Violer un gay c'était correct, mais faire l'amour à un gay, ce l'était pas ! Merci pour ton petit message à la fin ^^ Merci pour le review aussi !

**Jude!** : Tout le monde va détester Niebuhr… Ayayaye. Faut dire que c'est un sale con fini aussi ^^ Merci !

**Majandra** : Je peux rien te dire sur le chap, mais il est en dessous, alors va lire ^^ Les chapitres sont de moins en moins bons… mais je vais montrer ma modestie en affirmant qu'ils restent quand même assez bons car il y a vraiment des auteur nuuuuuls ici ! ^^ Merci !

**Saael'** : Salut ! Je vais devoir te dire que c'est vrai. Oui, ça fait 3 mois que j'ai updaté, et j'ai osé terminer le chap comme ça, honte à moi (VIVE MOI !!!!! ^^). J'aime pas Harry dans les livres, mais j'avoue qu'en fics, il est très bien ^^ vraiment avec n'importe qui… Je l'ai vu avec Peter et Rusard ! (dans deux fics différentes, bien sûr). Je vais réexpliquer avec Niebuhr : faire l'amour à un gay, c pas correct; violer un gay, c correct. Pourquoi ? parce que nous punissons le gay. Ce n'est pas un acte homosexuel : on punit le gay. C tout. Non, ça n'a ni sens ni logique, mais c'est pas moi qui aie décidé ça, j'était pas née -_-'.  J'avoue que je ne vais pas très vite ces temps-ci… Je manque d'inspiration au possible, et ce chap là est aussi lent. Au moins moi je l'adore ! mais c'est le cas à cause du viol et personne l'aimera ^^;  Être homosexuel, c'est pas un choix (juste préciser). Tu ne choisis pas qui tu aimes, personne ne peut expliquer l'amour, et si tu aimes une personne du même sexe, c'est comme ça. C'est une question d'affinité, avec qui (ou avec quel sexe) ça clique.  Et je me répète, mais oui, ils étaient horribles dans ce temps-là. Après on a cru que c'était héréditaire, puis que on naissait comme ça, puis que c'était une maladie, ou que c'était contagieux, puis ya aussi le coup du fait que les homo sont des pervers en manque alors ils le font avec d'autre monde du même sexe. On a en vu de toutes les couleurs ! Je vais toujours aussi vite que je peux ! Promis ! Merci ! **Saael' **: Ah non, tu recommences ! :) C'est cool que j'ai ton mail, tu es tellement cool avec tes reviews que tu as bénéficié de bouts en avance de mes fics ^^

**Mystikal** : Au début je ne voulais pas me documenter, mais finalement, j'ai bien fait, ça donne une touche de vrai à ma fic ^^. Sérieux, ils étaient horribles -_-. Je vais toujours aussi vite que je peux, mais quand j'ai pas d'inspiration, ça avance pas ! -_-' Merci !

**Zhusidinuo **: Même quand on m'énerve, ça ne marche pas ! ^^; Merci ! (Full contente de t'avoir rencontrée ^__^)

**Chen (alias sarah)** : Les miracles existent ^^ Ben… c'était plutôt une coïncidence, mais chut, on le dira pas ^^. Si Harry part, tous les souvenirs de son passage partent aussi. Alors lui, il en aura peut-être pas, mais Tom, il aura une vie… Oui, ça se passait vraiment comme ça. C'est horrible -_- Harry, je l'aime bien dans les fics… dans les livres c'est un cave fini, mais c'est une autre histoire… J'espère pouvoir écrire plus vite aussi ! Merci !

**SaTeLL** : J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux, je suis l'auteur ^^. VIVE MOI ET MA MODESTIE !!! ^____^ Tes souhaits seront exaucés pour Niebuhr dans ce chapitre ! Ce n'était pas dans mon plan de départ, mais c'est sorti tout seul (vive l'inspiration !) J'espère écrire plus vite aussi ! Merci !

**Dame Lune **: Bravo ! 333ème review ! Grand nombre ^^. Veuillez lire le chapitre, lol ! Le viol durera pas tout le chapitre, alors tu vas avoir tes réponses ! Merci !

**Carramella**: Tu la remercieras de ma part ! Continuez à la conseiller, lol ! Les renseignements, je suis allée sur google, yahoo et altavista et j'ai cherché pendant plus de 3 heures. J'ai en tout, environ 20 sites de sources et il y a des tous pitits pitits renseignements qui viennent de chaque site. Je n'ai pas un site, aucune ne donne suffisamment de renseignements… Ce qu'il y avait dans le dernier chapitre, c'est vraiment un gros résumé. Alors je suis vraiment désolée, mais je n'ai pas vraiment de koi à te donner -_-' Pour la fin du chap, je vous habitue *evil grin* Merci !

**Mara Jade **: Ouais ! La suite ! FINALEMENT !!! ^^ . Vous allez vouloir me tordre le cou plus tard. Et encore plus ! Hmm… Harry va être trauma, mais pour la suite, va plus voir I'm not a Potter anymore, ça a plus de chance d'arriver là-basContinue de vigiler ^^ Merci !

**Célina **: Eh ! C'est même pas mon pire ! -_-… Merci ! :P **Célina** : Nan ! J'écris comme je peux :)

**Didji **: Je n'irai plus vraiment vite dans le futur -_-… Merci !

**Elen** : Vive mes fins de chap ! C'est pour vous préparer… Merci !

**Kikoo **: Nan, je vais jamais l'abandonner, mais je risque de souvent prendre beaucoup de temps… Merci !

**Kasumy12 **: J'ai fait de recherches sur ma réaction :P Merci !

**Na-chan **: Mes parents considèrent le fait que je suis aux filles un problème; je suis donc une 'ado à problèmes'… En tk, merci !

**Lunicorne **: Merci !

**Lady Voldemort **: Je suis vraiment contente que mon review t'ait fait plaisir ! ^^ La suite de ma fic… ah, ça va toujours être long ;) Merci !

**Vivi Malfoy **: Harry peut pas vraiment faire quelque chose contre… en tk, merci !

**Auclerc **: L'inspiration ne vient pas… :( Merci !

**Sisi **: Updater… Mais c difficile ! :( Merci ! ^^

**Mangafana **: Hmm… espère fort parce quil y aura des dommages… en tk, merci !

**Kawa **: Lis et tu verras si Tom arrive à faire quelque chose. Je te dirai pas de punch kan même ! Je fais tjrs comme je peux ! Merci !

**Sungirl **: Je continue, merci !

**The French** : J'écrirai tjrs la suite. J'ai trop de lecteurs pour cette fic-là, je l'abandonnerai pas ! Merci !

**Lulune** : Mon site, je l'update pas bcp… Sur ff.net, c updatable plus facilement, ça prend pas 30 minutes updater… Merci !

**Cerendy Potter **: J'écris, j'écris… Merci !

**DarkWest **: J'avoue que d'habitude, c'est pas très très fort sur les sentiments :P Pour l'acceptation, c'est parce que dans toute les fics, tout le monde le prend trop bien, ça m'a énervée -_- Le nombre de chapitre, je peux pas prévoir avant quil en reste 3 ou 4… J'ai un fichier qui s'appelle 'organisation' et qui fait une vingtaine de pages sur word, et qui me sert à ça, organiser ce qui va dans kel chap (encore que je le suis pas vraiment) Le nombre de mot, c'est impossible pas mal :P je peux le savoir après, je peux savoir que le chap va faire environ 3000 mots, mais je peux pas savoir combien de mots en avance… Mici ^^

**Christina Potter** : J'écris coooooomme je peux… merci ! **Christina Potter** : Je continue -_- Merci !

**Aliss** : :P je me révise pas beaucoup, chu trop fière quand j'ai fini un chap pour regarder mes faute :P J'écris tjrs comme je peux ^^ Merci !

**Résumé de ce qui se passe pour l'instant : **Harry s'est retrouvé en 1944 à cause de bougie à souhaits (ou vœux), son souhait était de pouvoir changer Tom, donc, maintenant, il peut, mais il faut qu'il le fasse. Il s'est arrangé pour être inscrit à l'école et il est à Serpentard. Après plusieurs péripéties que je vais arrêter de raconter (vous êtes supposés avoir lu la fic), Harry s'est ramassé très amoché, et après quelques autres affaires, le Directeur a voulu qu'il dorme dans la même chambre que Tom (pis là en fait, ils utilisent juste un lit sur deux). Dernière affaire qui est arrivée : tout le monde sait que Harry et Tom sont ensemble, personne approuve, et Niebuhr s'apprête à violer Harry. (L'auteur siffle innocemment).

**Persos qu'on risque d'oublier parce qu'ils sont de moi et que je les mentionne pas assez souvent pour qu'il rentre dans la tête (yen a beaucoup maintenant) :**

_Mme Sylvia _: **infirmière** de l'époque

_Mme Geaf_ : **bibliothécaire** de l'époque

_Tatianna Viau (Mrs Viau)_ : femme, **professeur de DcFM**

_Myriam Xaphira (Mrs Xaphira) _: femme, **professeur de Potions**, directrice des Serpentard

_Rémielle Giroux_ : fille, **Serpentard**, 7ème, est restée pendant l'été mais Tom ne la considère pas comme une amie. 

_Kimia Saleh _: fille, **Serpentard**, 7ème.

_Nina Mara_ : fille, **Serpentard**, 4ème.

_Bellatrix Mintaka _: garçon, **Serpentard**, 7ème.

_Nadim Slaoui _: garçon, **Serpentard**, 7ème, conseiller de Tom, personne la plus proche de Tom pour l'instant.

_Niebuhr Malefoy _: garçon, **Serpentard**, 7ème, déteste Harry parce qu'il lui a piqué sa petite-amie. Frère de Maximilien Malefoy (le père de Lucius Malefoy)

_Flavien Parkinson_ : garçon, **Serpentard**, 5ème, déplait à Tom.

_Antoine Ramsey_ : garçon, **Serpentard**, 2ème, mature, intéresse Tom pour son potentiel.

_Reine Yusa_ : fille, **Gryffondor**, 7ème.

_Mantela Driovi _: fille, **Gryffondor**, 6ème, petite-amie de Isidore Potter.

_Rigel Arghissa _: garçon, **Gryffondor**, 7ème.

_Isidore Potter _: garçon, **Gryffondor**, 6ème, on ignore si il a une parenté avec Harry.

_Jennifer Dupuis _: fille, **Serdaigle**, 6ème, ex-petite-amie de Nieburh Malefoy, est allée couchée avec Harry avant de casser avec Niebuhr Malefoy.

_Gabrielle Élie _: fille, **Serdaigle**, 6ème, meilleure amie de Jennifer Dupuis.

_Maximilien Malefoy _: **grand frère de Niebuhr Malefoy**, père de Lucius Malefoy (qui a présentement 5 ans). A fini ses études il y a 7 ans.

**Note** : 2116 mots de notes…

NOTE IMPORTANTE (encore la même) : Je me suis mise avec Rêveuse, Aiguma et Luffynette pour faire un slash collectif. Notre nom d'auteur est : *Les 4 folles des Sly* (userid sur ff.net = 301361)

**Le souhait**

**Chapitre 19**

**Avertissement : Ce chapitre est NC-17 parce que j'ai écris le viol en entier… Si vous voulez pas le lire, sautez jusqu'aux ~*~*~*~ ça veut dire que le viol est fini… **(J'ai jamais écrit de viol, c un first… je sais pas ce que ça va donner…)

Il tenta à mainte reprises de trouver le néant dans son esprit, alors que Niebuhr posait ses sales mains dégueulasses sur ses flans. Puis il essaya une dernière fois de dégager ses mains; elles étaient si solidement soudées contre le mur que parmi les 3 'spectateurs', deux devaient s'occuper de tenir ses mains en place – un pour chacune. Comme dernière tentative, Harry utilisa la force de ses bras pour soulever son corps et asséner Niebuhr d'un coup de pied dans le ventre. Mais dès qu'il fit ça, il sentit ses mains descendre contre le mur et il s'effondra sur le sol. Même à moitié assommé, il pouvait se rendre compte qu'il était dans la même position qu'il aurait été si on l'avait attaché aux pattes d'une table – ou aux barres d'une tête de lit… Une position qui l'empêchait de voir plus loin que son propre corps devant lui.

Et pour empirer le tout, une des personnes présentes lui lança un '_Persiana'_ qu'il n'aurait jamais pu éviter.

Il était maintenant _complètement_ aveugle. Il avait beau garder ses yeux ouverts, il ne voyait rien.

Puis, tout arrêta. Il y eut un bruit de porte et quelqu'un entrait certainement dans la pièce.

« Tu es en retard Nadim. J'ai commencé sans toi, j'espérais que tu ne viendrais pas finalement… »

« Rêve toujours… » Répliqua l'autre garçon.

« Nadim ? »

« Heureux que tu me reconnaisse encore Potter. »

« Mais… mais je pensais… »

« Que j'étais ami avec Jedusor ? Je le suis. Et laisse-moi te dire une chose : tu ne le mérites pas. » (A/N Grosse précision importante : Pour Nadim Slaoui, c'est différent. Il aime Tom, mais est en _denial_ disons. Pour lui, Harry lui a pris la personne en qui il avait confiance, celle la plus proche de lui. Mais il a bel et bien une réaction de jalousie présentement.)

Il sentit le souffle de Niebuhr à son oreille avant de l'entendre murmurer, « En plus tu es adorable, nous allons nous amuser… »

Ce fut le seul avertissement que reçu Harry avant que Niebuhr ne l'attaque, mordant, léchant et pinçant tous les endroits qu'il pouvait atteindre. « Tu as encore trop de vêtements. » réprimanda-t-il, agrippant rapidement la ceinture de son pantalon et déchirant carrément le vêtement, ignorant complètement les gémissements de Harry, demandant répétitivement d'arrêter, de le libérer.

_Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu. Ça ne peut pas arriver ! Que quelqu'un vienne, n'importe qui !_

~**_Tom !_**~ Sentant son dernier morceau de vêtement partir, il n'avait pas pu retenir un cri psychique désespéré vers Tom, mais il ne savait pas où l'autre garçon se trouvait, ou si même il était conscient, alors ça n'avait probablement servi à rien.

Puis, tous les sorts le retenant partirent, ainsi que le _persiana_, et il aperçut les 3 autres garçons quitter la pièce : Niebuhr et Nadim voulaient un peu d'intimité. Harry saisit sa chance en tentant de repousser Nadim de sur lui, mais ce-dernier immobilisa ses bras, et, avec l'aide de Niebuhr qui tenait la taille et les jambes de Harry, il le mirent à genoux, Niebuhr plantant ses rotules à l'extérieur des mollets de Harry, stabilisant ses jambes, pendant que Nadim retenait ses bras, clouant Harry dans une position à quatre pattes. Nadim agenouillé à 10 cm de lui au devant, Niebuhr, en arrière, dans la même position.

Et Nadim envahit la bouche de Harry, forçant le passage avec sa langue. Ne réussissant pas à empêcher l'intrusion, Harry mordit aussi fort qu'il put avant de gémir de douleur lorsque Nadim lui asséna un coup de poing dans l'estomac en proclamant, « Bordel ! Le petit pédé m'a mordu la langue ! » Nadim allait le refrapper lorsque Niebuhr s'interposa, « Calme-toi Nadim ! On ne veut pas qu'il s'évanouisse avant que l'on commence, non ? »

« Non, on ne le voudrait pas… » Répondit-il dans un soupir. Il cracha le sang qui lui usurpait la bouche au visage de Harry avant de s'avancer de nouveau pour recommencer à embrasser un Harry soudainement plus soumit. Il n'avait plus d'air pour combattre l'agression et il réalisait maintenant que même si il essayait de combattre, Niebuhr était toujours en arrière-plan et il n'arriverait jamais à se débarrasser des deux. Si il n'y avait eu qu'une personne, il aurait pu la combattre, mais il avait été affaibli lorsqu'ils étaient quatre contre lui, et maintenant, même s'ils n'étaient que deux, il ne pouvait rien…

Harry baissa sa tête de honte lorsque Nadim arrêta de l'embrasser avant de la remonter de douleur lorsqu'il sentit un doigt passer dans le premier anneau de muscles de son ouverture.

« Oh God ! Il est tellement serré ! Ça va être délicieux ! » Fourrant le garçon avec un doigt non-lubrifié, Niebuhr rigola face aux tortillements de Harry, qui essayait tant bien que mal d'échapper à l'agression. « Continue Potter, distord-toi pour moi. Si bon… »

En voyant que sa remarque avait causé Harry a arrêté de bouger, Niebuhr ajouta 2 autres doigts; Harry ferma les yeux en les plissant. Il tenta de s'éloigner mais fut repoussé par en-arrière à un tel point qu'il cria de douleur.

En regardant Niebuhr faire, Nadim se sentit durcir et décida qu'il allait entrer en action lui aussi. Il dézippa son jeans en pressant une main sur la mâchoire de Harry pour le forcer à ouvrir la bouche alors qu'il essayait désespérément de la garder fermer.

« Je te conseille de ne pas mordre ça. » Dit Nadim en réussissant à ouvrir sa bouche, et il enfonça son sexe en érection dans sa gorge. Sur le coup, Harry toussa et sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux, puis pensa à mordre tout de même, mais il n'avait rien pu faire depuis le début pour s'enfuir et il n'y arriverait pas en faisant ça.

Sentant Niebuhr retirer ses doigt de son anus, Harry allait presque soupirer de soulagement avant que Niebuhr n'introduise son érection dans son orifice en grognant de plaisir et de satisfaction. Il se retira presque complètement avant d'y submerger une nouvelle fois. Il recommença le geste se dégageant et rentrant en accélérant à chaque fois, ce qui déchirait littéralement la peau de Harry, du sang recouvrant le sexe de l'agresseur. Ceci causa un flot de larmes grandissant aux yeux de Harry, et des cris de douleur vibrer le long de l'érection dans sa bouche, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Nadim qui grogna également. Sentant l'allure de Nadim augmenter, Harry réalisa qu'il allait bientôt éjaculer, et il tenta se reculer une nouvelle fois sans pouvoir se retirer à cause de Niebuhr qui le fourrait en arrière. À ce moment, Nadim poussa plus loin l'étouffant presque et explosa dans la bouche de Harry. Immédiatement, ce-dernier voulut recracher l'orgasme de Nadim mais le sexe de ce-dernier était encore dans sa bouche et Harry ne pouvait pas s'enlever. Le liquide l'empêchait de respirer, et sans respirer, on s'évanouissait. Réalisant qu'il n'avait qu'une option, Harry avala l'orgasme de Nadim et sut tout de suite qu'il allait probablement être malade en sentant le liquide descendre dans son estomac.

Et ce fut à Niebuhr d'accélérer de nouveau, près de l'orgasme également. Il poussa à son tour aussi loin qu'il put le plus brusquement que possible avant d'envahir Harry avec son sperme, brûlant la peau arrachée de Harry, qui cria de nouveau. Résultat : Nadim recommença à se durcir dans sa gorge et recommença à faire de petits mouvements de va et vient.

Niebuhr, quant à lui, se retira complètement et admira son travail : les blessures autour de l'entrée de Harry, le sang, son sperme. Et seule cette vue le fit rentrer en érection. Moins de 2 minutes après avoir quitter l'ouverture de Harry, il y retourna, commençant directement à une vive allure, pendant que Nadim accélérait à son tour dans la bouche de la victime.

~*~*~*~

Il avait tellement mal à la tête. Le nombre de sensations qui lui rentraient dedans et qui n'étaient même pas les siennes… Il ne reconnaissait personne dans tout le charabia, mais certaines émotions étaient plus fortes. Dans un éclat, il put savoir que Niebuhr se faisait une fille. Tant mieux pour lui. Et où était Harry ? Bon, il allait falloir essayer de l'identifier aussi ? Enfin, il savait où il était, ça ne devait pas être très compliqué. Il se concentra sur leur chambre, puis rien. Il essaya de nouveau en essayant d'utiliser un mélange entre le _hablando_ et le _onda expansiva_ car il ne contrôlait pas ce-dernier. Toujours rien. Tom soupira, où il était celui-là ? Et puis en partant, il avait de la difficulté à se concentrer à cause du mal de tête ascendant. 

Et soudainement, la plus grosse vague qu'il avait reçu pour l'instant l'atteignit. Celle de Harry, pas de doutes possibles. Humiliation, douleur, tristesse, impuissance, abandon. Son rythme respiratoire et cardiaque accéléra d'un coup. Niebuhr ne se faisait pas une fille, il se faisait Harry.

Et le mal de tête persistait l'empêchant de savoir où ils étaient. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se concentre, tout de suite. Il fallait que la douleur parte et qu'il puisse utiliser le _onda expansiva_ dans les secondes qui suivaient. Il allait crier de frustration lorsque tout parti : le mal de tête, les sentiments. Tout ce qui restait était les ondes affaiblies des personnes proches, et celle de Harry qui le hantait presque. Et sans savoir comment, il se retrouva au milieu d'un couloir qui menait vers le dortoir des Serpentards, devant une porte fermée. Et Harry était à l'intérieur de la salle derrière cette porte.

~*~*~*~

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois que les deux agresseurs avaient explosé en lui. Une seule chose à laquelle s'agripper : ne pas s'évanouir. S'il s'évanouissait, ils auraient encore plus de contrôle sur lui, et ils en avaient déjà bien suffisamment. Il était épuisé, avait mal partout, physiquement et mentalement, il n'arrivait presque plus à pleurer, comme si toutes ses larmes l'avaient quitté, mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte. La seule chose qui l'importait : _Reste conscient_

Pour lui, et pour Tom. Pour prouver qu'il le méritait. Pour rester fort et ne pas lui montrer ce qui était arrivé lorsque ça serait fini. Si ça finissait.

Ça faisait combien de temps ? Il ne savait même pas combien longue était la période qui venait de passer, qui continuait. Peut-être deux heures, trois ou quatre quant à  y être. Mais apparemment, il était le seul à se fatiguer. 

Mais il ne s'évanouirait pas.

Puis il y eut un grand fracas; les deux garçons se séparèrent de lui, le faisant perdre son 'support' et le faisant tomber sur le côté.

Un mot, un son qui venait de deux endroits, comme si quelqu'un frappait un mur.

_Bien fait pour eux_

Puis, quelqu'un le prit dans ses bras. Tom.

Il voulut pleurer, mais il n'en était plus capable. Tom ne pouvait pas l'avoir vu comme ça !

« Je suis désolé. » Murmura-t-il, marmonna-t-il, il ne savait combien de fois. Et il repoussa Tom, il essaya; sa force le quitta et Tom le retint contre lui en murmurant autre chose.

Il n'entendait rien.

Il ne voudra plus jamais de moi 

Des murmures, le ton montait, rien de distinctif.

_Il ne voudra plus jamais de moi_

Il essaya une dernière fois de s'éloigner, il s'entendit crier à Tom de le lâcher, qu'il ne le méritait pas.

Et il ne put plus rien faire à part se laisser tomber dans ses bras, sur les bords de l'inconscience.

~*~*~*~

Mme Sylvia n'était pas homophobe. Heureusement d'ailleurs parce que sinon elle n'aurait probablement pas aidé Harry du tout. Elle avait dit qu'elle pouvait faire partir les traces du viol et le guérir physiquement assez facilement, mais le pire restait mentalement. Harry était complètement abattu, et resterais probablement isolé longtemps. Ou plutôt lointain. Et tenterait de faire comme si rien n'était arrivé.

~*~*~*~

Lorsque Harry se réveilla plus tard dans la journée, Tom était encore à côté de lui. Il ne se rappelait plus de tout ce qui s'était passé, est-ce que Tom l'avait vu avec Niebuhr et Nadim ou pas ? Comment était-il arrivé là ? Et pourquoi Tom se trouvait là alors qu'il aurait dû être en cours ?

« Arrête de faire semblant de dormir, je sais bien que tu sois réveillé… »

Harry ouvrit les yeux et tenta de s'asseoir. Ça lui fit trop mal et il décida de rester allonger, à fixer le plafond. Tom allait bien finir par lui dire ce qu'il pensait et partir. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le Serpentard monta sur le lit à côté de lui et le pris dans ses bras, et Harry se remit à pleurer, s'accrochant à Tom comme il pouvait.

« Je ne vais pas te quitter. » Le rassura Tom, mais il fut couper par Harry, « Je suis tellement désolé… tellement - »

Tom interrompit les excuses de Harry en l'embrassant dans un des baisers les plus chastes qu'ils n'avaient jamais échangé.

« C'est moi qui suis désolé, je n'ai rien pu faire, je suis arrivé trop tard. » En voyant que Harry ne répondit pas il continua, « On ne peut rien faire contre Niebuhr et Nadim, personne ne croira qu'ils sont vraiment coupables. Et de toute façon, avec le nombre de descendants moldus dans l'école, on irait probablement jusqu'à dire qu'ils avaient le _droit_ de faire ça… »

Il soupira et resserra Harry plus fort encore, mais ce-dernier garda une expression lointaine, dégoûté de lui-même.

Il la garda jusqu'aux vacances de Noël. La veille du départ des élèves, le jeudi 11 décembre, Niebuhr et Nadim reçurent en même temps une enveloppe écarlate. Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps d'y toucher, les deux enveloppes s'ouvrirent en même temps et une voix que tout le monde connaissait s'en échappa, aussi froide et stoïque que d'habitude – Maximilien Malfoy.

_Imbéciles_. Avait-il dit simplement.

Et pour la première fois en plusieurs semaines, Harry sourit.

Niebuhr et Nadim se regardèrent, puis leurs regards se tournèrent vers Harry, qui leur souriait toujours. Puis il parla, suffisamment fort que les deux garçons l'entendent, « J'espère qu'il sait et qu'il vous tuera. »

Des murmures s'élevèrent et Tom fit sortir Harry de la Grande Salle.

Cette nuit-la, Harry s'endormit dans les bras de Tom, ayant finalement compris que ce-dernier ne lui en voulait pas.

Le lendemain, alors que les élèves devaient se rendre au train, Dippet les en empêcha, et interdit à quiconque de quitter les lieux. Niebuhr et Nadim avaient été retrouvés mort.

~*~*~*~

« C'est Potter, il voulait que ça arrive. »

« Ces deux-là devait savoir quelque chose d'encore plus horrible sur lui. »

Les rumeurs augmentaient et Dippet parlait de faire renvoyer Harry. Mais il ne pouvait pas sans preuves. Un procès fut fixé le 19 décembre, personne ne pouvait quitter l'école, Tom et Harry n'avait jamais été aussi publiques. 

~*~*~*~

« Vous comprenez que toutes les preuves se tournent contre vous ? »

« Pas vraiment. En fait, je ne vois rien qui se tourne vers moi. »

Le directeur ne s'énerva pas et pris la peine de continuer, « Vous aviez quelque chose contre Niebuhr et vous avez énoncé, la veille de sa mort, qu'ils seraient tués. »

« La moitié de l'école a quelque chose contre Niebuhr, et personnellement, je ne vois pas comment vous pouvez croire que j'aurais tué Nadim. En plus, c'est Maximilien qui leur a envoyé une beuglante leur disant qu'ils étaient imbéciles. »

« Et qu'avez-vous pour témoigner en votre faveur ? »

« J'étais avec Tom toute la nuit. »

« M. Jedusor ne détient pas de bon témoignage. »

Tom se leva, « Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que les criminels n'en ont jamais. C'est pourquoi M. Potter non plus ne peut se défendre lui-même. »

Il y eut un silence, « Et qui me défend alors ? »

« Vous deviez trouver quelqu'un. »

« **_Comment_**_ aurais-je pu trouver quelqu'un si **personne ne me prévient** _??? »

« Je vais le défendre. Encore heureux qu'il m'ait demandé comme simple _témoin_ sinon personne n'aurait pu le défendre. »

Un sourire, Harry le retourna.

« M. Malfoy, comment pouvez-vous défendre ce criminel qui a tué votre frère ? »

« Il ne l'a pas tué, j'ai tué Niebuhr. D'ailleurs, vous auriez dû vous en douter avec la beuglante de la veille. »

« Pas obligé d'être aussi direct non plus, » intervint Harry.

« Il le méritait. L'espèce de honte familiale. »

Les Malfoy étaient toujours les mêmes…

« En plus il s'en est vanté. Comme si c'était quelque chose à faire. »

Dippet, « Qu'est-ce que votre frère a fait qui pourrait mériter la mort ? »

Maximilien et Harry échangèrent un regard compréhensif, et ce fut Harry qui parlait, « Lui et Nadim m'ont violé la nuit du 24 novembre au 25 novembre. Mme Sylvia peut témoigner. » Par la suite il se mordit la langue pour ne montrer aucune défaillance, mais puisqu'il était assis à côté de Tom, il ne put s'empêcher de s'appuyer un peu sur lui et ce-dernier lui embrassa l'épaule et le cou pour le calmer.

Maximilien continua, « J'ai aussi la lettre de Niebuhr dans laquelle il se vante de ce fait. » Il la sortit de la poche et la tendit au directeur.

Un courant d'air circula dans la salle, quelque uns tremblèrent, d'autres trouvèrent la coïncidence du froid et du geste de Maximilien amusante.

Et Tom poussa un cri de douleur.

~*~*~*~

Certains s'étaient mis à frissonner, d'autres souriaient, mais il ne ressentait rien. Il allait demander à Harry ce qui se passait lorsqu'une onde pire que toutes celles qu'il avait apprivoisées, une onde plus froide, qui ne semblait pas humaines entra dans sa tête et il ressentit une douleur aiguë qui le fit pousser un cri.

Harry se leva immédiatement et sortit sa baguette pendant que Tom l'interrogeait du regard.

« Des détraqueurs. Leurs ondes font peur, non ? »

Ce fut tout avant que la salle ne soit plongée dans un noir total. Les plus vieux qui avaient compris s'étaient ou bien avancé car ils savaient sermonner un Patronus, ou bien reculer car ils ne pouvaient pas, mais aidaient tout de même en faisant reculer les plus jeunes.

Les professeurs s'étaient placés en avant avec les élèves qui pouvaient être utiles, et Dippet était resté en arrière un moment, apparemment frustré, avant de les rejoindre.

Cela ne prit pas de temps que plusieurs dizaines de détraqueurs se montrèrent.

~*~*~*~

Il y avait eu plusieurs blessés, 3 n'avaient plus d'âmes, la plupart étaient encore tremblant de peur et Tom et Harry avaient un mal de tête à tuer.

Dippet joua à l'imbécile, « Qu'est-ce que des _détraqueurs_ faisaient ici ? »

« Ils étaient la preuve qu'il fallait tuer Grindelwald (A/N Je suis désolée tlm, je viens de me rendre compte que cétè pas 'Grindewald', mais 'Grindelwald' son nom -_-) avant parce qu'il n'y a que lui qui aurait pu faire ça. » Énonça Dumbledore.

Par la suite, quelques protections furent ajoutées à l'école, et les vacances de Noël se passèrent dans une atmosphère très lourde.

Maximilien et Harry s'étaient reparlé par la suite. Harry avait remercié le grand-père de son ennemi, qui lui avait simplement sourit. Tout le monde avait oublié le procès; ou plutôt, n'en reparlait plus car il aurait fallu défendre Harry – qui avait été la victime après tout. Même ceux qui pensaient que c'était bien fait pour lui se taisait, probablement de peur de finir comme les deux violeurs.

Puis, le 22 janvier, Dumbledore n'apparut pas en cours, et alors que tout le monde s'inquiétait, Harry avait foncé sur Tom en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

« C'est la fin de Grindelwald. Plus de problèmes de ce genre d'ici longtemps. »

Après tout, le 22 janvier 1945 _était_ une date à apprendre en histoire de la magie…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Je l'ai finiiiiii !!!! J'ai jamais eu autant de difficulté avec un chapitre, mais j'ai comme, soudainement changé de style O_o Chu pas sûre que ça va plaire à tlm…

Bon, de 1 : fourrer, ça veut dire enculer pour les français qui savent pas :P

De 2 : Je me suis un peu inspirée de Changing Ideals pour le viol (le coup de la langue que Harry mord, et une des répliques de Niebuhr)

De 3 : Au début je voulais pas écrire de viol, ché pas comment jme suis rendue là…

De 4 : En fait, tout a été changé, yétè pas supposé avoir la moitié de que quil ya dans le chap O_o

De 5 : Il reste un seul chapitre T_T À la fin je vais faire un chap pour répondre aux questions, si vous en avez, hésitez pas !!!!! (sur nimporte koi les kestions !!! Sur moi si vous voulez même :P)

FINALEMENT : Si vous aimez pas le viol, SVP, reportez pas ma fic T_T Moi j'aime bien mon NC17, c le premier que j'écris bien, j'ai hâte de voir les réactions :P

Bye tlm !

Sophie

PS : Un seul chap T_T


	20. Chapitre 20 ::Épilogue::

Auteur : C'est la dernière fois que vous voyez Sophie Black dans cette fic Y_Y

Titre : Le souhait

Couple : Tom/Harry

Genre : Slash, viol, voyage temporel, angst, un tit peu de AU 

Rated : NC17 

Inspiration : Harry Potter, un de mes propres défis, et le souhait, ça vient d'une liste d'Alo sur la communauté de herm359…

Longueur : Y_Y C'est le dernier chapitre; 20 chapitres.

Et voilà. C'est la fin. Les derniers chapitres sont toujours plus rapides à venir, moi je l'avais en tête depuis octobre alors… Bonne leture…

**Danielle** : Ma rubrique sera dans un chapitre après lui, avec des réponses aux questions, etc ^_^

**Moi** : J'ai eu pas mal de reviews finalement… et c'est beau que personne ne l'ait reportée ^_^

**Saael'** : Pas grave ! Je te comprends ! En plus, faut que tu gardes des forces pour gueuler sur ce chapitre-là ! Merci ! **Saael'** : O_o…. noix !

**Lunicorne** : Il y a eu beaucoup de points que je n'ai pas élaborer parce que 1)je ne savais pas koi mettre, et 2)ça aurait fait un chapitre trop long et j'aurais pris encore plus de temps pour updater ^_^;; La fin ? Mal ? Aaah, hmm… *S'enfuit en criant 'Merci pour le review!'*

**Miya Black** : Eh oui, le dernier ! Mais il y aura peut-être une suite ! Merci !

**Cerendy Potter** : Ben, voilà la fin ^_^;; Merci !

**Zhusidinuo** : Nan, ça s'est parce que t'a lu autant de viols que moi et que on aime en lire :P Pas de report pour l'instant en tk ^__^ Oui, un seul chapitre, triste T_T Mais p-e une suite…

**Celine.s** : C'est vrai… depuis un moment, j'arrête pas de finir mes chapitres en suspense… Ben, reposez vous au dernier, parce que vous allez crier à lui… Ouais, je continue d'essayer, je peux pas abandonner cette fic là, j'ai trop de reviews ;) Merci !

**Nono** : Il a quand même été moins long que le 18ème… *va lire la suite dans l'autre review* Shit, ton père a paniquée pour ÇA, c'est beau qu'il ait pas lu le chap 19 O_o. Et là, je me sens insultée, j'écris pas du porno ! Le porno c'est dégueulasse ! Ouach, ouach, ouach ! J'écris du éro moi ^__^ Oui, habituellement j'altérais les chapitres avec I'm not a Potter anymore, mais pas pour lui, le dernier chap vient toujours plus rapidement, parce que je l'ai souvent en tête depuis looongtemps… Merci !

**Elena Rogue **: Ok, fiou ^_^ Mais j'ai beaucoup moins de reviews que d'habitudes, et ça c'est parce que beaucoup de monde n'aime pas le viol, tout simplement… Il y aura peut-être une suite… Merci !

**Chen **: ^_^ Merci ! C'est fin, j'avais peur de recevoir plein de plaintes… Ouais, le dernier chapitre, triste… Merci !

**Mangafana** : Ouais, bof, moi je trouve que je l'ai bien fait (en tk, c'est le 1er NC17 que j'écris comme du monde ^^) Merci !

**Myley-Anne **: Merci !

**Jude!**: Le viol, j'ai eu le commentaire 'cru' :P Un chapitre, ouais, mais p-e une suite… Merci !

**Sungirl **: La revenante, elle a juste pris 2 mois pour mettre le chap 19 quand même :P Merci !

**Elava**: Ouais, tlm aime Maximilien. Il est top ^_^ Mais c'est normal puisque c'est le père de Luss/grand-père de Dray :P Il pouvait pas, il a essayé, et je te jure, là dessus, il était pas mal impuissant :( Puissant côté magie, ça veut pas dire 'capable de se débarrasser de plusieurs gars sans magie'… Merci !

**LolieShing **: Ouais, c'est vrai, genre Al, il a pas updaté depuis le 1er décembre -_- Ouais, un seul chapitre, mais peut-être une suite ! Ça dépend vraiment de si j'ai le temps… Merci !

**Myley** : En tout cas, dans le souhait, il n'y aura pas de lemon Harry/Tom… Bien sûr, si je fais une suite, il faut reconsidérer… ;) Merci !

**Elen** : Le dernier c'était prévu qu'il soit court, pas besoin d'inspiration, je l'avais déjà en tête… Merci !

**Satell** : Lis, lis, mais espère pas que c'est happy happy ^^;;; Merci !

**Lulune** : Bof, elle est pas joyeuse cette fic anyway… Merci !

**Bittersweet Revenge** : Le viol, c'est 'cru' le mot qui qualifie ;) Pour les slash, envoie moi un mail en me disant qu'est-ce que tu cherches et quelles langues tu lis, je t'en conseille sur le champs. Merci !

**Kim** : J'espère que la suite te plaira… Merci !

**Résumé de ce qui se passe pour l'instant : **Harry s'est retrouvé en 1944 à cause de bougie à souhaits (ou vœux), son souhait était de pouvoir changer Tom, donc, maintenant, il peut, mais il faut qu'il le fasse. Il s'est arrangé pour être inscrit à l'école et il est à Serpentard. Après plusieurs péripéties que je vais arrêter de raconter (vous êtes supposés avoir lu la fic), Harry s'est ramassé très amoché, et après quelques autres affaires, le Directeur a voulu qu'il dorme dans la même chambre que Tom (pis là en fait, ils utilisent juste un lit sur deux). Tout le monde sait que Harry et Tom sont ensemble, personne approuve, Niebuhr et Nadim ont violé Harry, mais Maximilien les a tué. Dumbledore a défait Grindelwald…

**Persos qu'on risque d'oublier parce qu'ils sont de moi et que je les mentionne pas assez souvent pour qu'il rentre dans la tête (yen a beaucoup maintenant) :**

_Mme Sylvia _: **infirmière** de l'époque

_Mme Geaf_ : **bibliothécaire** de l'époque

_Tatianna Viau (Mrs Viau)_ : femme, **professeur de DcFM**

_Myriam Xaphira (Mrs Xaphira) _: femme, **professeur de Potions**, directrice des Serpentard

_Rémielle Giroux_ : fille, **Serpentard**, 7ème, est restée pendant l'été mais Tom ne la considère pas comme une amie. 

_Kimia Saleh _: fille, **Serpentard**, 7ème.

_Nina Mara_ : fille, **Serpentard**, 4ème.

_Bellatrix Mintaka _: garçon, **Serpentard**, 7ème.

_Nadim Slaoui _: garçon, **Serpentard**, 7ème, conseiller de Tom, personne la plus proche de Tom pour l'instant.

_Niebuhr Malefoy _: garçon, **Serpentard**, 7ème, déteste Harry parce qu'il lui a piqué sa petite-amie. Frère de Maximilien Malefoy (le père de Lucius Malefoy)

_Flavien Parkinson_ : garçon, **Serpentard**, 5ème, déplait à Tom.

_Antoine Ramsey_ : garçon, **Serpentard**, 2ème, mature, intéresse Tom pour son potentiel.

_Reine Yusa_ : fille, **Gryffondor**, 7ème.

_Mantela Driovi _: fille, **Gryffondor**, 6ème, petite-amie de Isidore Potter.

_Rigel Arghissa _: garçon, **Gryffondor**, 7ème.

_Isidore Potter _: garçon, **Gryffondor**, 6ème, on ignore si il a une parenté avec Harry.

_Jennifer Dupuis _: fille, **Serdaigle**, 6ème, ex-petite-amie de Nieburh Malefoy, est allée couchée avec Harry avant de casser avec Niebuhr Malefoy.

_Gabrielle Élie _: fille, **Serdaigle**, 6ème, meilleure amie de Jennifer Dupuis.

_Maximilien Malefoy _: **grand frère de Niebuhr Malefoy**, père de Lucius Malefoy (qui a présentement 5 ans). A fini ses études il y a 7 ans.

**Note** : 1180 mots de notes…

NOTE IMPORTANTE (encore la même) : Je me suis mise avec Rêveuse, Aiguma et Luffynette pour faire un slash collectif. Notre nom d'auteur est : *Les 4 folles des Sly* (userid sur ff.net = 301361)

**Voilà le dernier chapitre !** Oui, il sera court, mais c'est un genre d'épilogue, les épilogues, c'est souvent plus court, non ?

**Le souhait**

**Chapitre 20 – Épilogue **

La fin de l'année arrivait vite, trop vite. Qu'allait-il faire lorsque la 7ème année serait finie ? Tom allait partir, il ne resterait pas à Poudlard, c'était certain, mais pouvait-il, lui, Harry Potter, vivre dans un temps qui n'était pas le sien, alors qu'il devait tuer un monstre autre part ? Pouvait-il laisser mourir autant de monde pour ses intérêts personnels ? Parce que là où il était, se trouvait la personne qu'il aimait ?

Et que dirait-il à Tom ? Il fallait qu'il lui en parle ! Lui dire qu'il ne venait pas de ce temps-ci. Il voulait savoir l'opinion de Tom sur sa décision… Mais, avait-il réussit à le changer ? Si il retournait dans son temps immédiatement, Voldemort aurait-il disparu ? Et si il en parlait à Tom, est-ce que ça le ferait échouer ? Et plus important : se souciait-il encore de la raison pour laquelle il était là, ou voulait-il juste que Tom se rappelle de lui parce que ça lui faisait mal au cœur de penser qu'il pourrait oublier tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé ?

Depuis son arrivée en 1944, il ne s'était jamais posé ces questions, il ne s'était jamais demandé : 'Rendu à cette étape, est-ce que Tom a changé ?', ou alors 'Si je part maintenant, qu'est-ce qui se passera ?'. En fait, elle était là la faiblesse des bougies à souhaits : on ne pouvait pas savoir si notre souhait était exaucé… Alors quand partir ? En fait, elles étaient probablement également interdites par le ministère pour avoir rendu des gens fous, des gens qui, comme lui, s'étaient posés des questions semblables, mais qui n'avaient jamais trouver leurs réponses…

Il se tourna, Tom dormait dans le lit à côté, il devait être autour de 5 heures du matin. Sachant qu'il ne se rendormirait pas, Harry quitta leur chambre pour aller prendre l'air.

Il allait parler à Tom aujourd'hui.

~*~*~*~

Lorsque Tom se réveilla, il fut surpris de voir que Harry ne se trouvait pas à côté de lui, dans le lit. Il s'habilla rapidement en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre : 6h45. Il était encore tôt… Il n'allait manger que dans une heure minimum. Et il n'allait pas s'ennuyer pendant une heure… Bon, il faisait beau, déjà soleil, il allait sortir et si il tombait sur Harry par la même occasion, tant mieux. Et ça ne l'étonnerait pas qu'il soit sorti pour prendre l'air, il le faisait souvent le soir, pourquoi pas le matin aussi maintenant ? Mais il allait lui parler parce que le matin c'était injuste pour lui.

Il était près du lac à l'endroit même où il avait 'trouvé' Harry pendant les vacances dernières après quelques minutes à peines. Avant que Harry n'arrive, il comptait aller tuer son père dès qu'il quitterait Poudlard et ensuite disparaître. Mais maintenant… Beaucoup avait changé. Pour commencer, il n'aurait jamais cru que quelqu'un puisse l'aimer – ou que _lui_ puisse aimer quelqu'un.

Il soupira. Il soupirait peut-être trop ces temps-ci, mais il ne s'était définitivement jamais retrouvé dans ce genre de situation.

Il s'assit par terre, regardant la surface du lac onduler faiblement. Il commençait à se perdre dans ses pensée lorsqu'un cri perçant l'atteignit. Le cri d'un hibou, mais il était surprenamment fort… Il se releva en plissant les yeux et resta immobile un moment. Puis il le réentendit, vers la forêt. Il se dirigea vers le son en cherchant plus dans les airs qu'autre chose avant de découvrir qu'il y avait une chouette, blanche mais recouverte de saleté, par terre à quelques mètre de la lisière des arbres.

Elle était blessée, ses ailes étaient en miettes, mais elle n'avait aucune coupure… C'était comme si elle était passé dans un endroit où il y avait eu trop de pression pour elle. C'en était même étrange qu'elle soit encore en vie.

Et finalement, Tom remarqua qu'elle transportait une lettre. Elle avait dû tenter de la protéger car le morceau de papier était entier, et beaucoup moins sale que l'oiseau. Il la prit et la tourna, et il faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque. _Pour Harry Potter_. Et vu l'état de la chouette, ça devait être important.

Il hésita et l'ouvrit.

~*~*~*~

Harry avait entendu 2 cris, et c'était tout. Mais 2 cris désespérés lui suffisait pour reconnaître Hedwige.

Il s'était dépêché de les suivre et s'était retrouvé entre le lac et la forêt. Tom était à genou à côté de sa chouette, un morceau de papier à la main. _Oh non, oh non, oh non…_

Il se mordit la lèvre et avança plus doucement, « Tom ? »

Celui-ci se retourna, et Harry vit quelque chose qu'il ne reverrait probablement jamais, Tom Jedusor, le futur Voldemort, était en train de pleurer. Et son expression était entre la colère et la tristesse.

Il lui sourit, c'était frêle, faux. « Ta chouette n'a pas supporté le voyage temporel. » Et sa voix était pareille. Froide, cassante, blessante.

« Dumbledore a deviné où tu te trouvais selon la lettre, et ils ont gardé ta chouette le plus longtemps possible pour te l'envoyer quand ils auraient besoin d'aide. »

Il fit une pause et Harry se risqua et s'approcha, ne voyant aucune réaction, il tenta de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Tom.

Il s'éloigna aussi vite qu'il le put.

« Tom… »

Là ce fut trop. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa contre le cou de Harry, « Ne m'appelle plus _jamais_ comme ça Potter. Je te déteste. » Il hissait et pleurait de plus en plus fort, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de faire ce qu'il voulait de sa voix ou de ses mouvements. « Dumbledore a aussi deviné _pourquoi_ tu étais là. Tu es un petit Gryffondor toi, a vouloir sauver le monde il paraît. Tu sais ce qu'il paraît aussi ? Il paraît que c'est moi qui menace le monde. Il paraît que tu es venu ici avec le souhait de me changer. » Il fit une pause et descendit sa baguette du cou de Harry. « Dis-moi que Dumbledore ne sait pas raisonner… »

Harry se mordit la lèvre, « C'est pour ça que je suis venu, mais je t'aime, je te le jure… »

« _Menteur_. » Interrompit Tom, « Tout ça c'était pour me changer. Ahah, que je suis important. Et bien retourne dans ton temps parce que le futur moi est incontrôlable. »

Il lui jeta la lettre que Harry attrapa qu vol sans cesser de fixer Tom. Puis il re-essaya de parler mais Tom l'ignora passa à côté de lui pour retourner au château. 

Ce qui devait arriver arriva : Harry commença à disparaître. Il devenait translucide. Il se lassa tomber à genou en pleurant, en regardant Tom s'éloigner en lui faisant dos.

Et il quitta un monde où personne ne se rappellerait de lui.

~Tom, je t'aime.~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~FIN~*~

*Part en larmes* Je… l'ai fini… OUIIIIN !!!

Non, cette fin n'est pas une mauvaise blague…

Je ferai peut-être une suite…

Il y aura un chapitres supplémentaire avec la rubrique de Dan' et les réponses des questions que vous vous poser (si vous me les demandez en review…)

En tk, si vous avec le temps, review SVP !


	21. Finalement

Rebonjour tout le monde !

Je suis là parce que j'avais dit que je serai l

Je sais que je l'ai dit il y a très longtemps, mais puisque je compte écrire la suite du souhait –

**Dan** : Il faut faire ma dernière rubrique avant !!!!!

**Moi** : Oui, bien sûr… Donc, pour ceux que ça intéresserait, la suite arrive Par contre je ne connais pas le futur de I'm not a Potter anymore…..

**Dan** : Bon, ma rubrique pour commencer !

**Les partie pas longues des fics en anglais qu'il faut traduire parce que ce sont des bons bouts !!! (Style, la phrase de la semaine, mais c'est la partie de fics anglophones traduite du chapitre !!!)**

Fic : Lullaby of a Dragon (lien : )

Auteur : Dorothy

Chapitre : 3

Ce qui se passe : En cours de potions, Harry a rajeunit et Draco doit s'occuper d'un Harry de 1, 2, 3….. ans jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve son âge normal (il vieillit d'un an par jour). Alors, il l'amène à un match de Quidditch (Harry a 3 ans)

Extrait : _Quinze minute plus tard, Drago sortit en souriant amplement alors que Harry le suivait de prêt, portant un t-shirt vert et des pantalons bleus, et ce qui était très vraisemblablement une écharpe de Serpentard. Il donna à Harry un drapeau de sa maison sur lequel on pouvait lire 'Drago est sexy' en lettre vertes et argentées brillantes qui rendaient le drapeau charmant. [Weasley et la Sang-de-Bourbe vont me tuer, mais ça vaut **tellement** le coup.] Pensa-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à l'enfant tout joyeux à ses côtés. [En fait, Potter aussi me tuera probablement lorsqu'il découvrira ce que j'ai fait.] Drago avait même dit à Harry comment encourager en l'informant qu'il allait 'jouer une partie' aujourd'hui.Il se tourna et arrêta Harry un moment, souriant. "Maintenant, qui vas-tu encourager ?"_

_"Ser-Serpentard !" Cria Harry joyeusement, et Drago renifla pendant que l'enfant secouait son drapeau énergiquement. Il se retourna et continua à marcher._

_-------(plus loin dans le chapitre)-------_

_Ron tressaillit en entendant les cris de Harry, et il tresaillit encore plus en les comprenant._

_"Harry ! Encourage Serdaigle ! Pas Serpentard !" Cria-t-il sans quitter la partie des yeux pendant que Lisa Turpin avait le Souaffle dans les mains. Le roux secoua son drapeau de Serdaigle._

_"Go Ser-Serpentard !" Cria Harry, faisant rire Hermione pendant qu'elle mettait l'enfant sur ses genoux pour qu'il puisse mieux voir. (…)_

Bon, Danielle a fini sa rubrique, alors je vais aller relire les… 61 reviews que j'ai reçu depuis que j'ai posté le dernier chapitre du Souhait… Je ne vais pas pouvoir tous y répondre parce que je ne vais jamais avoir de temps pour écrire la suite si je le fait, mais je vais tenter de répondre à ce qui est demandé….

#1 : Est-ce que Voldemort est devenu ce qu'il est parce que Harry lui a brisé le cœur ?

R : Euh, non, pas du tout ! Ce qui se passe présentement, c'est que le Voldemort du présent n'étant plus le même (corps, sang différent), il a seulement les mémoires de Tom, mais parce qu'ils les a eu avant que ça ait des répercussions sur ce qu'il est, il a pu couper le lien qu'il avait avec son passé qui n'est plus vraiment lui-même, vous suivez ? En tout cas, vous allez voir si vous lisez _La Réalité _(suite du Souhait), le passé et le futur ont littéralement été coupés l'un de l'autre.

#2 : Alors est-ce que tu fais devenir Voldie en Tom ?

R : Comme l'autre question y a répondu : non, les deux sont complètement séparés. Ça sera plus clair dans la fic elle-même.

#3 : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans l'époque de Harry pendant qu'il était avec Tom ?

R : Ben, pas grand chose de très remarquable, les seules choses un peu importantes seront mentionnées dans _La Réalité._

#4 : Comment Dumbledore a fait pour savoir que Harry était en 1944 ?

R : Aaaaalors, Hedwige a pris du temps avant de le rejoindre non ? Eh bien, elle avait déjà été envoyée, mais très brièvement pour qu'elle puisse revenir. C'était une manœuvre très floue et hasardeuse, mais ça a fonctionné alors ils ont su où Harry était.

#5 : Et Tom maintenant ? Tout est effacé de sa mémoire et tout à cause des bougies à souhaits ?

R : Vous allez voir, ça c'est dit dans le premier chapitre.

#6 : Que se passe-t-il avec Hedwige ?

R : Alors, la réalité avec Hedwige, c'est que ce n'est pas normal pour un animal lié 'fidèle' d'aller rejoindre, puis de requitter son maître (voir question #4) alors c'est ça qui l'a toute massacrée. J'ai une bien mauvaise nouvelle, elle est coincée blessée en 1945….

Voilàààààààààà !!!!!!!!!!

Attendez le premier chapitre de _La Réalité _très bientôt !!!!!


End file.
